Wish I Had An Angel
by Luna Del Rey
Summary: Quando acordou no Santuário ela não sabia quem era, nem como tinha chegado ali. Tudo o que estava guardado em sua memória era um nome, que mais parecia uma palavra de invocação... Em meio à ameaça crescente de uma guerra contra os temidos Nefelins, descendentes de anjos caídos, o amor nascerá no coração atormentado de um cavaleiro cheio de culpa. Então o passado terá que vir a to
1. A Queda

**Bom dia!  
**

**Depois de muito pensar decidi publicar uma nova fic. Antes eu achava muito arriscado, pois eu gosto de me dedicar a uma coisa só. A fic O Segredo... me toma muito tempo e suor. Ela é muito longa e cheia de detalhes, cheia de universos paralelos. Esta não. Esta será mais curta. Até o momento, eu pretendo só escrever capítulos curtos para esta. Algo me diz que estou cometendo uma loucura, mas não vou voltar atrás. Nâo abandonarei O Segredo... nem em um milhão de anos! Podem ficar tranquilos.  
**

**Vou falar um pouco sobre essa fic. Ela nasceu depois que eu li um certo livro que me deixou mega inspirada. Horas de pesquisa depois, ouvindo Nigthwish, produzi o roteiro. O título é uma homenagem a essa banda que eu amo. Adoro essa música. Sim, vou falar de anjos caídos e também de Saga de Gêmeos, do Aioros de Sagitário, da deusa Athena, etc. Pensei em colocar a categoria de Drama na fic, mas eu não seria eu se não escreve sobre mistérios... e um hentaizinho que ninguém é de ferro! huahuhauhau  
**

**Últimos avisos: Saint Seiya não me pertence. O dono se chama M. Kurumada. A fic conterá um pouco de Universo Alternativo (assim como a minha outra). A classificação é M por conter futuras cenas picantes e violentas. Não tenho objetivos lucrativos, mas estou pronta para processar quem usar minhas fics para ganhar dinheiro.**

**Desejo boa leitura a todos! Beijos  
**

***\Luna Del Rey/*  
**

* * *

**Wish I Had An Angel**

**Resumo: Quando acordou no Santuário ela não sabia quem era, nem como tinha chegado ali. Tudo o que estava guardado em sua memória era um nome, que mais parecia uma palavra de invocação... Em meio à ameaça crescente de uma guerra contra os temidos Nefelians, descendentes de anjos caídos, o amor nascerá no coração atormentado de um cavaleiro cheio de culpa. Então o passado terá que vir a tona, antes que seja tarde...**

**CAPÍTULO I – A Queda**

De repente abri os olhos e vi as cores passarem por mim completamente distorcidas. Eu nada via além de borrões que não conseguiam ganhar contornos. Também não ouvia nada além de um zumbido ensurdecedor. Uma forte pressão dominava meu cérebro e meu corpo chacoalhava sem controle nenhum no espaço. Eu estava em queda livre.

Forcei manter meus olhos abertos e meus ouvidos a escutarem. O ar passava por mim em alta velocidade, bagunçando minhas vestes e meus cabelos. A dor que aquela viagem causava em meu corpo parecia tomar conta de todo o meu ser. Sentia-me dentro de um furacão. Ora era arrastada, ora era chacoalhada, ora rodopiava, de cabeça para baixo ou não, não conseguia ter domínio nenhum sobre mim mesma.

Num destes rodopios eu senti meu corpo tremer e o coração disparar dentro do peito. Minha cabeça girou tão rápido que achei que fosse perder os sentidos, mas eu não perdi. E não sei até hoje como consegui me manter acordada durante toda aquela viagem. Apertei os olhos e quando os abri vi uma mancha branca se desprender do meu braço e ganhar os céus. Depois outras manchas se desprenderam de mim. Entrei em desespero, achei que estava me despedaçando.

Olhei com mais atenção e vi que não eram pedaços de mim e sim de tecido. Um tecido branco, muito fino se rasgava e voava junto comigo. Eram minhas roupas. Elas eram menos resistentes do que eu frente ao atrito com o ar. O zumbido aumentou dentro dos meus ouvidos. Ventava muito e era um vento frio e cortante. Por alguma razão eu despenquei de grande altura, talvez da estratosfera, ou da lua, não sei explicar.

Então o vento piorou e eu tremi mais, estava com frio e quase sem roupas. Meu corpo rodou num mortal e eu fui forçada a ficar de barriga para cima, mas dentro de mim, eu não sabia o que era em cima ou embaixo, direita ou esquerda. Estava completamente desorientada. No entanto consegui identificar as manchas brancas que se projetavam logo a cima de mim. Eram nuvens.

Por alguma razão contemplá-las me acalmou. Aquelas chumaços de algodão gigantes tiraram parte do medo do meu coração. Abri as mãos e senti um leve calafrio vindo delas. Minhas costas também provavam desse calafrio. Meu corpo estava rasgando as nuvens. Eu podia sentir aquela névoa espessa, podia tocá-las, mas as nuvens não eram nada além de nevoa, vapor de ar. Eu não podia vê-las muito bem, mas sabia que elas estavam lá. Eram como testemunhas. As nuvens foram as únicas testemunhas da minha queda.

Senti algo bater em meu rosto e isso me fez acordar das minhas visões de nuvens fofinhas. Arregalei os olhos e forcei atenção no olhar para identificar o que tinha batido contra meu rosto antes que sumisse das minhas vistas. Inicialmente tudo o que eu vi foram novas manchas brancas. Outra mancha me atingiu na perna e no peito. Eram diferentes das primeiras, eram duras e ao mesmo tempo macias e brilhavam. Uma destas manchinhas se prendeu em minhas vestes e eu consegui pega-la. Era uma pena. Assim que a toquei ela se dissipou entre meus dedos como se fosse feita de areia brilhante.

Ainda vi outras penas voarem comigo e por alguma razão eu senti uma enorme tristeza por ver aquele brilho se perdendo de mim. Meu coração gritava para que elas voltassem que não desaparecessem no infinito. Eu chorei quando não vi mais nenhuma pena ao meu redor. Todas sem exceção haviam se dissipado durante a queda. As lágrimas doeram em meus olhos, queimaram por conta do vento cortante que me castigava.

Rodopiei no ar novamente e um grito sufocou minha garganta. Estava novamente de cabeça para baixo. O meu campo de visão de repente ficou tomado por um azul intenso. Quando olhei melhor, e logicamente eu estava chegando cada vez mais perto, eu vi que o azul ganhava tons de verde. O azul se misturava com o verde, tremulava, vibrava.

Não eram as nuvens acolhedoras, não era o céu, era o mar. E era um mar revolto, tomado por ondas gigantescas. Meu peito de apertou mais e minha boca ficou seca, de alguma forma eu sentia aquelas ondas imensas dentro de mim. Era a certeza que eu estaria lá embaixo no segundo seguinte e lá era pior do que o céu, segundo meu coração.

Abri de novo a boca para gritar, mas a garganta estava tão seca que não saiu som nenhum de minha boca. Sensações de pânico, desespero, angustia, terror e medo me invadiram quando eu vislumbrei o mar. Em minha mente eu tinha certeza que não sabia o que eram aquelas sensações, era como se elas estivessem entrando em minha alma pela primeira vez. E era tão perturbador que me cegou por alguns segundos. Eu fiquei tonta.

Eu não sabia o que era a dor, não sabia o que era o medo, o desespero, a morte. Eu não era humana. E o medo da morte era mais apavorante do que qualquer outra coisa, pois dentro de mim uma voz dizia claramente que eu ia morrer devi ao impacto contra o oceano. Não tinha nenhuma escapatória, era o fim.

Tentei me virar para ver o céu e as nuvens pela última vez. Queria me despedir de todo o conforto que elas me representavam. As nuvens estavam longe como nunca estiveram. Completamente inatingíveis para mim. Meus olhos lacrimejaram de novo com aquela visão. Era como se eu visse o céu daquele ângulo pela primeira e última vez.

A viajem continuou e eu senti com surpresa que o frio havia passado. Ao meu redor parecia que tudo estava mais quente e eu vi feixes de luz iluminarem a minha pele. Os raios do Sol estavam me esquentando. Mas para que se eu ia estaria morta em alguns segundos?

Senti todos os meus músculos acordarem. A dor era intensa. Toda a sensação de dormência passou de uma vez e minha boca não estava mais seca. Comecei a sentir a umidade do oceano se aproximando de mim, ou melhor, eu me aproximando dele.

Fiquei de lado e então forcei a ficar de pé em pleno ar. Minhas narinas queimaram. Elas estavam sentindo pela primeira vez o cheiro salgado da água do mar. Inclinei a cabeça para trás e vi meus cabelos negros dançarem na frente de meus olhos. Minha visão ficou coberta pelos fios negros por alguns segundos. Eram imensos e estavam úmidos devido ao ar frio da altitude na qual eu estava 30 segundos antes. Então todos os fios do meu cabelo foram parar nas minhas costas de uma vez.

A dor que eu senti fora novamente inexplicável. Meu próprio cabelo havia me chicoteado. Minhas costas arderam violentamente me forçando a arqueá-las. De todas as partes do meu corpo, as costas era a região que doía mais. Queimava como fogo. Era como se estivesse em carne viva e realmente estava.

Atrás de mim haviam dois cortes enormes que se juntavam na altura do meu pescoço. As marcas descreviam um V invertido que terminava na minha cintura. Comecei a sangrar. Antes do sangue escorrer dos cortes e ser levado pelo ar senti uma dor lancinante nas costas. Fora um aviso.

Eu puxei o ar para dentro dos pulmões. Forcei, ordenei a meus pulmões que respirassem, mas a dor que se fez presente quando as marcas nas minhas costas sangraram era tão intensa que tomou conta de todo. Turvou o meu raciocínio. E antes que eu pudesse me recompor de alguma forma veio o impacto.

Não sei dizer com exatidão qual parte tocou o mar primeiro. Acho que cai de costas com as pernas levantadas, na direção do céu. A luz quente que eu sentia desapareceu. O espaço ficou embaçado e o ar fora substituído por água. O zumbido no meu ouvido se calou. Vi bolhas de ar ao meu redor e muitas explodiram no meu corto me dando certa sensação de conforto. Foi tudo muito rápido.

Meus movimentos debaixo d'água ficaram lentos. Eu senti o resto do tecido que foi minhas roupas se grudar e se desgrudar da minha pele. A saia branca se tornou transparente e foi até meu rosto. Eu estava numa espécie de nuvem de tecido branco transparente, tiras, também brancas e cabelos negros. Eu sentia o pano e o meu cabelo tocarem os meus pés, numa espécie de dança lenta e sinistra.

Meus dedos ganharam vida. Aproveitei o momento para me mexer voluntariamente, se é que se pode chamar os movimentos de quem afunda de voluntários. Abri e fechei a mão várias vezes. Olhei para minhas mãos embaixo d'água. Minha pele embaixo d'água era opaca. Num tom pálido porem vivo. Toquei o tecido da minha saia com uma mão e com a outra achei meus cabelos. Eram muito lisos e negros. Meus cabelos pareciam ser a única coisa que se destacava naquele mundo azul esverdeado que me cercava.

Não sentia mais as dores de antes. Meu corpo estava dormente, curado. No entanto eu me sentia pesada. Era a primeira vez que eu sentia aquela sensação de peso. Também não sentia frio. A água anestesiou todos os efeitos da viagem.

Olhei para o alto e vi a movimentação das ondas próximas. Apesar de me sentir muito pesada eu não havia afundado tanto. As ondas passando sobre minha cabeça me distraíram momentaneamente. Pareciam mesmo nuvens flutuando. Lá em cima a água tinha outra cor, era mais clara do que ao meu redor e embaixo dos meus pés. Era como olhar para o céu. Um tipo diferente de céu, céu de água.

A dormência foi passando até não restar nada. Eu me sentia cada vez mais pesada. Joguei a cabeça para trás e vi novamente o céu de ondas. Procurei movimentar os braços novamente, mas não tive sucesso. O pano da minha saia me envolveu e eu comecei a sentir o sufocamento de ficar sem respirar mais do que devia.

Agitei nervosamente meus braços e consegui liberar minha cabeça da minha saia e dos meus cabelos. Meu peito se apertou rápido. Minha garganta ia explodir a qualquer momento se eu não fizesse nada. Rolei os olhos para a superfície e vi uma chuva de luz entrando através da água. Um caminho iluminado se formou entre mim e a pouca distância que era a superfície.

Fora uma nuvem que passou pelo Sol e encobriu seus raios momentaneamente. Agora estava me mostrando para onde eu devia ir. Para o alto, devia subir. Mas como? Eu ainda estava dormente e com aquela horrível sensação de peito sufocando, como lutar? Vi através da saia a massa de água logo abaixo dos meus pés. Era escura, era fria, era ameaçadora.

Senti um medo terrível de descer até lá, mais do que sufocar e morrer afogada. Não podia ir para a escuridão. E justamente por isso, pelo medo do desconhecido que representava o mar profundo eu explodi em movimentos. Fiz meus braços e pernas balançarem. Queria ir para a luz, para a superfície com urgência. Não queria ficar na escuridão, não queria ficar ali embaixo. Não queria sufocar.

Ordenei com todas as minhas forças que minhas pernas se movessem mais e mais rápido. Comecei a dar chutes e vi que isso fazia meu corpo impulsionar para cima. Continue com o movimento usando toda a força quem me restava. Usei os braços também para chegar à luz. Com muito esforço eu consegui. Primeiro foi a minha mão que se projetou na superfície depois minha cabeça atingiu o ar.

Eu estava fora do mundo azul esverdeado. Abri a boca e puxei o ar para dentro dos pulmões com força. Ouvi o som da minha voz se desabafar. Emiti um sopro de gemido tão alto que mais parecia um grito. Eu podia respirar de novo e o que era melhor, estava longe da escuridão do oceano profundo e frio.

Mantive meus braços abertos e os pés balançando para me "equilibrar" na água. Na época eu não sabia nadar. Só minha cabeça ficou do lado de fora da água. Olhei em volta. Estava só e em mar aberto. Em cima o céu, ao redor água e embaixo as profundezas. Esse era o meu novo mundo.

Antes que eu pudesse decidir o que fazer naquele novo mundo a água me levou e depois eu senti que subia. Ao meu lado se formava uma imensa onda. Instintivamente eu mergulhei para escapar do impacto e não ser levada. Enquanto estive no fundo eu não abri os olhos. Forcei de novo meu nado improvisado recentemente aprendido e consegui voltar para a superfície. Meu coração se acelerou de novo. Girei o corpo quando senti novamente ser levada contra a minha vontade. Uma nova onda se aproximava.

Desta vez bem maior. Ouvi quando ela cresceu e era um som monstruoso e crescente. Senti que ela explodiria diretamente em meus ouvidos. Foi muito rápido. Desta vez eu não tive tempo de afundar. A onda bateu em mim com violência. Arrastou-me por segundos que pareceram horas. Apertei novamente os olhos e quando os reabri estava de novo submersa.

Vi minha saia passar por mim e meus cabelos cobrirem meus olhos. Estava de cabeça para baixo, novamente afundando. Eu vi a luz da superfície desaparecer de novo e ouvi o som de outra onda quebrar. Novamente a sensação de dormência me dominou. Fechei os olhos.

Sem esperar imagens começaram a se formar na minha mente. Vieram como borrões de tinta branca, pouco a pouco iam tomando relevo, mas era tudo muito desconexo. Vi o rosto de um homem loiro me olhando com tristeza. Vi um campo aberto ser tomado por uma nevoa branca espessa. Em segundos tudo fora engolido. Ouvi choro. Ouvi gritos. Ouvi também o som de espadas batendo umas nas outras. Vi sangue manchando a grama. Vi olhos vermelhos me encarando, o brilho que emitiam era o próprio brilho da morte. Vi penas brancas pegando fogo e penas negras mergulhando no sangue. Vi o céu escurecer e por último ouvi o som de asas batendo e o céu se clareando como num passe de mágica.

Um redemoinho se formou dentro de mim levando todas aquelas imagens terríveis da minha mente. Senti que elas não eram meramente imagens. Tão pouco era sonho, ou uma visão. Eram lembranças. E então, antes do redemoinho se dissipar completamente um sussurro entrou ou saiu da minha mente...

_Ariel ¹..._

Abri os olhos lentamente à medida que ouvia o longo sussurro ecoar nas profundezas da minha mente. Vi o mundo verde azulado que mais uma vez estava imersa e de cabeça para baixo. Senti que não conseguiria parar de afundar. Não mandava mais em nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Eu estava tão cansada. Fui engolida até a alma pela dormência.

Fechei os olhos e abri os lábios lentamente. Deixei que a água entrasse até meus pulmões. Deixei-me afundar sem rumo. Eu sabia que estava indo para a escuridão apavorante, mas eu não senti medo. Eu quis. Se a escuridão ia me libertar das dores e do cansaço e me jogar na dormência eterna era bem vinda.

À medida que afundava, perdi os sentidos rápido. Estava adormecendo ou morrendo... Então aconteceu uma coisa totalmente inesperada. O fato é que eu não sei explicar tudo o que aconteceu depois que vi as imagens, depois que tive as lembranças.

A última coisa que me lembro é de ter sido puxada pelo braço. Então eu estava indo em direção a superfície...

_\*/  
_

_Continua..._

* * *

1- Ariel: é o anjo que auxilia a agradecer a Deus pelos bens que nos envia. Dizem que ajuda a descobrir tesouros ocultos, revela os maiores segredos da natureza, dá a faculdade de ver em sonhos os objetos desejados, ajuda a encontrar pessoas e objetos desaparecidos através dos sonhos, e também confere ideias inovadoras. Seria como um deus revelador. Representa o planeta Netuno. Para os que acreditam, o anjo Ariel costuma aparecer entre 3:00 e 3:20 da tarde. Vi referências que Ariel protege os nativos do signo de Aquário. Governa os assuntos relacionados com os milagres, a magia e as mudanças súbitas. É considerado o Arcanjo da Sorte e da Graça, provocando mudanças benéficas e oportunas na vida dos seus protegidos e ajudando-os a evoluir como seres humanos. Transmite paz, amor e compreensão. Li também, que o nome Ariel significa "leão ou leoa de Deus" e está associado com os leões e todos os outros animais da Terra. Está envolvido com a cura e proteção da natureza, incluindo animais, peixes e aves, especialmente as selvagens.

Horas de pesquisa depois, não consegui saber se Ariel era um anjo ou um arcanjo (a internet não me ajudou nessa questão. Me deixou essa dúvida cruel... ¬¬).

Na fic, Ariel é filha de Uriel. O nome Uriel vem do hebraico e significa "Chama de Deus". Mais informações sobre Uriel aqui:  wiki/Uriel

E não se esqueçam que essa fic é um produto da minha imaginação. Todas essas informações ajudaram a bolar essa estória. Jamais posso dizer que são verdades absolutas.

E você, acredita em anjos?


	2. Acordando

**Chegando com o segundo capítulo. Deu trabalho escrever este. Eu sempre seleciono imagens para colocar no final de cada capítulo, mas o FFN não exibe os links... é uma pena. Estamos no começo da estória, prometo esquentar nos próximos capítulos. Queria deixar avisado que essa fic vai tratar de um romance. Não será de yaoi. Também não vou entrar no conteúdo bíblico que cerca os anjos, apesar de eu citar os nomes e a maioria estar na bíblia. Em fim, não é uma fic religiosa. Espero isso ter ficado claro.  
**

**Desejo boa leitura!  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II – Acordando**

Lembro-me de ouvir som de água batendo nos meu ouvidos, mas isso é uma lembrança muito vaga. Eu sabia que estava nadando, mas não por minha vontade. Esse som de água borbulhando nos ouvidos e a sensação de estar embaixo d'água ficou em mim até aquela hora que acordei. Tentei abrir os olhos minimamente e tudo o que eu vi foram sombras claras, o mundo estava completamente nublado.

A primeira coisa que ouvi além das ondas da minha mente foram vozes. Vozes masculinas. Difícil identificar o que diziam num primeiro momento, pois elas pareciam vir de muito longe, talvez de outro mundo. Não sabia se estava sonhando com aquelas vozes ou se aquelas vozes tinham entrado em meus sonhos.

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas minhas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas. Uma vertigem interminável me atingiu assim que abri um mais pouco os olhos, e não era só a minha cabeça que estava instável, meu corpo todo não respondia a nenhum de meus estímulos. Estava tremendo.

Tudo girava. Não consegui distinguir se estava claro ou escuro, nem nada que estava a minha volta era distinguível. Lembro de ter visto uma mancha azulada e outra castanha ao meu lado, não mais do que isso. Essas duas manchas foram tudo que pude apreender dos dois homens que falavam ao meu lado. Respirando com dificuldade, senti que pouco a pouco o mar foi me abandonando e já não ouvia mais o som das ondas, mas ainda era incapaz de manter meus olhos abertos.

Tentei me concentrar só nas vozes. Estas ainda eram um tanto indistintas, como se ainda estivessem a quilômetros de distância de mim, mas eu sentia que estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Uma delas me soou muito familiar. De alguma forma ouvi-la me trouxe imensa paz de espírito, como se eu tivesse certeza de ter chegado onde eu queria mesmo sem saber onde me encontrava deitada. Estava segura.

Eis tudo o que eu ouvi antes de adormecer:

- Onde você a encontrou? – esta voz era grave, porém suave. Parecia muito assustado.

- No mar... E não me pergunte como foi parar lá, por que não faço a menor ideia... – esta foi a que achei familiar.

A segunda voz era bem mais grave que a primeira. Era grave também no jeito de falar, parecia ofegante.

- Ela está gelada, precisa aquecê-la!

Os sons voltaram a ficar distantes de meus ouvidos. Meu peito doía a cada vez que tentava puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões. Meu corpo estava sofrendo os efeitos de uma possível massagem cardíaca, eu imaginei. Aquela dor fora causada por mãos fortes que pressionaram meu tórax para me obrigar a expelir água pela boca. Um deles salvou a minha vida. A próxima coisa que eu senti além da dor fora um tecido grosso e macio envolvendo todo o meu corpo molhado.

A voz familiar disse mais alguma coisa, mas esta frase eu não peguei. Ouvi claramente o que ele disse depois, quando me virou de bruços:

- Já viu um ferimento como esse na sua vida?

- Não. É muito profundo... Perece que alguma coisa grande fora arrancada das costas violentamente...

Ouvir essa última frase não me fez bem. Na hora senti uma emoção estranha me invadir, um horrível sentimento de perda pelo que quer que tenha sido arrancado de mim. Uma lágrima escorregou dos meus olhos e morreu no lençol.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue. Achei que não chegaria viva a praia, de tanto sangue que perdeu no mar. Nunca nadei tão rápido em toda a minha vida... Teve sorte eu estar no mar quando caiu...

- Mas o que você estava fazendo àquela hora no mar, pode-se saber?

Não ouvi a resposta. As vozes voltaram a se distanciar de mim até sumirem por completo. Minha respiração estava muito pesada. Senti que não dava para fugir da sensação de dormência que me completava dos pés à cabeça. Então perdi os sentidos.

****\L/****

Ainda estava no mundo do sono quando senti uma coisa áspera e comprida passar pelo meu rosto. Além de áspera e cumprida, a coisa era úmida e emitia um barulho de motor. Apertei os olhos e virei o rosto para fugir daquele contato nojento. Percebi que não era um motor, era um ronronado. Um ronronado alto e potente.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara um gato enorme me encarando. Eu tentei me mexer, mas era um pouco difícil com aquele bicho peludo em cima de mim lambendo meu rosto. Lambia ao mesmo tempo esfregava seu pelo macio e quente nos meus ombros e cabeça. Não tive duvidas que ele queria que eu despertasse a todo custo.

Apesar do susto de ser acordada por um gato daquele tamanho me lambendo, eu não tive medo. Era até agradável. Os longos bigodes brancos faziam-me cócegas pela pele. Senti que não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Com muito esforço consegui afastar seu fusinho do meu rosto. Ronronando ele se esfregou pela minha lateral e deitou-se ao meu lado. Ficou me encarando.

Já sem a vista tão nublada pelo sono eu pude enxergá-lo melhor. O pelo do gato era pintado com vários tons de amarelo, marrom, preto, cinza e pinceladas de branco no pescoço peludo. Só a ponta da calda, muito felpuda, tinha um tom mais escuro, mais puxado para o negro. Era gordo, do tipo robusto com grandes patas listradas de preto. Pelo longo e macio. Era lindo, majestoso eu diria.

Percebi que ele também me analisava, e tinha uma espécie de olhar imponente e doce ao mesmo tempo. Olhava bem no fundo de meus olhos. Não tirava os olhos de mim na verdade. A cada movimento que eu fazia ele seguia com aqueles grandes olhos verdes muito claros de brilho dourado. Pelo tamanho e pelas orelhas pontudas só podia ser um maine coon¹, eu deduzi.

Antes que ele chegasse perto eu me levantei. Sentei na cama e afaguei sua grande cabeça. Ele pareceu adorar o carinho, levantou-se na hora e projetou a cabeça contra minha mão falando através dos ronronados que queria mais.

- Já estou acordada, não se preocupe.

Disse para o gato. Segui fazendo carinhos em sua cabeça para agradá-lo. Olhei em volta para tentar descobrir onde eu estava. Estava num quarto amplo. A minha esquerda uma grande janela envidraçada coberta por grossas cortinas beges. Pela luz que entrava pela janela eu percebi que era dia. Dia claro. A minha direita, um criado mudo com um abajur apagado, e logo atrás um grande guarda-roupa de mogno escuro. Em todo quarto não percebi luxo, apenas uma grande pintura do céu com moldura dourada na parede logo acima da minha cabeça. Provavelmente o dono ou dona não gostava de ostentação e era uma pessoa muito organizada.

O mais estranho era que aquele ambiente acolhedor, porém sombrio por conta das largas cortinas e dos moveis sóbrios, me pareceu familiar. Já estive ali antes, só não lembrava quando nem por que. Mexi-me para levantar da cama, mas o gato foi mais rápido e subiu no meu colo. Começou a esfregar a cabeça no meu rosto novamente. Ele queria me ver acordada mas não fora da cama. Segurei suas patas e disse encarando os olhos verdes.

- Você me permite ir até a janela?

Ele se quer piscou em resposta. Cravou as orbes esverdeadas no meu rosto aumentando o som do ronronado. Ele parecia agitado, mas eu tinha que saber onde estava, portanto resolvi ignorá-lo. Removi o pesado gato do meu colo e levantei da cama. Caminhei até a janela sentindo os pelos macios do maine coon se esfregarem pelas minhas pernas.

Calmamente afastei só um pouco o pano da janela. Abri um pequeno espaço para encaixar meu rosto e nada mais. Vi uma esplendorosa paisagem à minha frente. Céu azul, bem no fundo o mar, logo abaixo da janela um imenso jardim muito bem cuidado com uma fonte no centro cercado por colunas gregas. Percorri meu olhar por toda a paisagem coberta pela luz do Sol e vi no canto esquerdo escadas se projetando logo abaixo das arvores do jardim. A tal escada se estendia em ziguezague dando numa casa com aspecto de templo.

Pela posição inclinada das terras, percebi que estava em grande altitude, talvez no alto de uma colina ou montanha. O gato se agarrou as cortinas, puxando o pano com força para chamar minha atenção. Quando ele ficou em cima das patas traseiras, sua cabeça chegou tranquilamente a meu baixo ventre, e suas patas se prenderam no camisão, bem na altura da minha barriga. Era um gato com tamanho de um cachorro. Com aquele tamanho todo podia até rasgar as cortinas se quisesse. Agitei as mãos na frente do fusinho para afastá-lo dali. Voltei para cama de casal onde eu estava deitada e sentei na beirada. Imediatamente o gato gigante pulou no meu colo.

Pensar em alguma coisa, tais como onde eu estava e como cheguei ali era difícil com o bichano esbarrando a cabeça contra a minha sem parar. Mesmo assim eu me perguntei várias vezes como tinha chegado ali naquele quarto, e por que achava tudo naquele lugar e na paisagem além da janela tão familiar.

O gato passou pelas minhas pernas e andou sobre a cama de lençóis brancos até próximo dos travesseiros. Ficou sentado bem embaixo da pintura do céu cheio de anjos e nuvens ronronando.

Não entendi o olhar que me dirigiu naquele momento, nem a atitude. De repente toda a agitação do animal havia sumido só por estar ali embaixo daquela pintura. Olhei com mais atenção para o gato depois para a pintura. Ver aquele céu luminoso e aquelas pequenas figuras aladas voando entre as nuvens me deixou confusa. Senti uma inexplicável tristeza ao contemplar aquela cena. Fiquei sem saber de onde vinha aquela saudade, aquela sensação de perda e abandono...

Então vi um flash de luz, depois ouvi claramente o som do vento passando a toda velocidade pelos meus ouvidos, a queda livre, as manchas brancas se desprendendo de mim, a visão do céu, o mergulho violento no oceano, as ondas, o verde azulado do mar a minha volta, a sensação de estar afundando, o sangue saindo das minhas costas...

Outro flash e eu estava de volta ao quarto de frente para o gato. Atordoada com aquelas imagens perturbadoras levantei da cama soltando e puxando ar para dentro dos pulmões rápido. Não me atrevia mais a olhar à pintura, eu queria fugir dela na verdade. Andei pelo quarto e esbarrei com a minha própria imagem refletida num grande espelho de corpo inteiro. Parei para me observar.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi me virar para ver se o ferimento nas minhas costas ainda estava lá. Levantei a camisa larga que me vestia até os joelhos e vi grandes curativos fazendo um V invertido pregados nas minhas costas. Estava lá. A pele se repuxou involuntariamente e eu senti dor. O ferimento parecia fechado, mas cada vez que respirava fundo eu sentia sua profundidade.

Rasguei parte do curativo movida pela curiosidade mórbida de ver como estava. Eu sentia a pele rasgada por dentro. Aquele ferimento era tão profundo que tive a impressão que atingia os meus ossos, ou a minha alma. Minha surpresa foi tamanha quando eu vi que por baixo do curativo só havia uma cicatriz. Uma dolorosa e horrível cicatriz negra.

Fiquei apavorada. Procurei a todo custo acalmar a minha respiração, mas meu peito subia e descia rápido e contra a minha vontade. Meu pavor era justamente por que não conseguia lembrar como fui ferida, nem onde nem por que. Até o meu rosto me parecia estranho no espelho. Eu não sabia quem eu era.

Afastei-me cambaleante do reflexo desconhecido. Engoli várias vezes em seco. Queria raciocinar uma decisão, o que fazer, para onde ir, mas as batidas aceleradas do órgão dentro do meu peito não deixavam. Olhei em volta e vi a porta do quarto fechada. Para lá, disse uma voz dentro da minha mente. Ela vinha de uma região que tentava raciocinar. Algo em mim ainda se mantinha no controle. Resolvi obedecer a essa voz racional e decidida.

Andei até a porta a passos rápidos. Ouvi o gato pular da cama e correr atrás de mim. Ele começou a se esfregar nas minhas pernas com tudo. Mas a voz da racionalidade gritou para que eu saísse e fosse buscar respostas ou alguém, qualquer coisa. Então eu ignorei o carinho do felino. Num golpe só abri, sai e fechei a porta atrás de mim. A ação foi rápida e certeira. Respirei fundo do lado de fora do quarto com uma das mãos apoiadas na porta ouvindo o gato arranhar a madeira querendo sair.

Dei dois passos de costas para me afastar da porta. Eu tinha que sair e ele tinha que ficar lá dentro, foi o que eu pensei e isso me pareceu ser o mais correto. Respirei fundo uma última vez e me afastei da porta. Caminhei por um extenso corredor em marcha lenta. Agradeci por estar descalça, assim ninguém me ouviria se aproximando. Ninguém? Eu estava sozinha naquele corredor. Apenas eu e o chão de pedra sob os meus pés caminhando para não sei onde, por não sei onde.

Diminui ainda mais a marcha à medida que me aproximava do final do corredor. De longe eu vi uma enorme sala com várias cortinas vermelhas nas paredes. Encostei-me à parede e percorri a sala com o olhar. Alem das cortinas eu vi mais colunas gregas dispostas em linha até o fundo, eu supus. Mas o que tinha no fundo da sala eu não conseguia ver de onde eu estava. Esgueirei-me pela parede até chegar ao limite para poder observar melhor.

Olhei com um olho só e vi dois homens conversando distante. Não dava para ouvir o que eles falavam. As vozes chegavam até mim em forma de sussurros incompreensíveis. Aproveitei o momento em que eles ficaram de costas para mim e fui para trás de uma coluna. Agora sim podia ouvi-los melhor, pois estava mais perto.

De alguma forma eu sabia que podia ouvir tudo sem ser vista, sabia que sabia me ocultar muito bem. Esgueirar-me até a próxima coluna foi um ato quase mecânico para mim. Apoiei minhas costas na larga coluna e abri bem os ouvidos para escutar a conversa.

- Ela já acordou? – disse um homem de cabelos castanhos e faixa vermelha na cabeça. Ele era bem robusto.

- Não e parece que não vai acordar tão cedo... – respondeu o outro de longos cabelos azuis.

Ele tinha uma postura demasiadamente séria e era bem mais alto e robusto do que o outro.

- Dois dias dormindo... Seja o que for que tenha acontecido deve ter causado um grande trauma. Talvez acorde com sequelas...

- Tomara que não.

O homem de cabelos azuis disse essa última frase com uma expressão ainda mais séria em seguida sentou-se num trono situado a menos de um metro de distância. Apoiou o cotovelo num dos braços da enorme cadeira e fez a mão de apoio para o queixo. Lançou um olhar indefinido para onde eu estava, me encolhi atrás da coluna para não ser vista.

A visão daquele homem sentado me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Logo após o choque inicial, uma onda de calor e conforto misturada a satisfação chegou até meu cérebro. Mordi os lábios para prender um sorriso insistente que vinha. A conversa recomeçou e eu não me atrevi a me mexer para olhar os dois homens. Mantive-me imóvel colada à coluna controlando minha agitação querendo manter total atenção ao que eles falavam.

- Como passou essa noite? – pela voz só podia ser o de cabelos curtos.

- Agitada. Passou horas delirando de febre. Disse coisas sem sentido, frases sem conexão alguma. "Sangue ruim caminha sobre a terra... traição de Miguel... corra para avisá-los, avise os cavaleiros... o céu está caindo sobre a Terra**... **Chayyliel² não pode mais combatê-los...Raziel³ e Uriel caíram... Gabriel está sozinho...Disse também palavras num idioma que não consegui identificar:"Barakiel (4),Zathael (5)**, **Tzadkiel(6), todos estão mortos."

- Pesadelos?

- Acredito que sim.

Pesadelo ou não. Aquelas palavras me causaram arrepios. Torci para serem só pesadelos...

- Você ficou ao lado dela esse tempo todo? – notei um tom de malícia e deboche nessa pergunta.

- Sim, mas não durante todo o tempo... Qual a razão dessa pergunta afinal?

- Nenhuma. E você pretende deixá-la em sua cama para sempre? – novamente percebi o tom de malícia e deboche.

Fiquei constrangida, pois eu sabia que eles estavam falando de mim.

- Eu só a coloquei no meu quarto por que todos os outros estavam sendo limpos pelas servas quando a trouxe. O meu era o único vago no momento...

- Não estou questionando isso. Eu perguntei a razão de tê-la deixado lá e você ter ido dormir em outro aposento.

Houve uma pausa.

- Não achei prudente remove-la, pelo menos não antes de baixar a febre.

- Entendo. Quando ao ferimento nas costas?

- Está sarando. Felizmente não houve inflamação.

- Ela teve muita sorte de se recuperar tão bem de um ferimento daqueles. Estou curioso para saber quem ela é e como foi parar no mar...

- Também estou, mas acho que só teremos essas informações quando ela acordar...

"Vão perguntar para a pessoa errada. Também não sei como fui parar no mar, nem como me feri...", uma onda de angustia interrompeu meus pensamentos. Eu não sabia o que aqueles homens queriam saber, nem lembrava nada do meu passado. Se quer o meu nome eu lembrava! Levei a mão à boca para sufocar um grito imaginário. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e trouxe uma mecha de meus cabelos para frente dos olhos. Nada. Eu não reconhecia aqueles fios negros.

Tentei forçar a memória, mas foi inútil. Tudo que eu lembrava era de cair no mar e depois estar sendo levada por alguém. Desesperei-me com a falta de informações sobre mim mesma. A causa do meu aperto no peito era a certeza que devia lembrar o passado, por que eu não sei.

- Você ainda não me disse o que estava fazendo no mar aquela tarde, Saga?

Saga... Esse nome entrou pelos meus ouvidos e foi direto para o meu espírito. Foi como um afago. Novamente mordi os lábios para não sorrir. Não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia aquele nome. O coração deu pulos. Não entendi por que estava tão eufórica, só por estar ali escondida perto dele... Queria olhar para seu rosto, mas não me atrevia a me mexer, temia ser descoberta.

Fechei a mão esperando o coração parar de dar pulos. O celular de um deles tocou e eu ouvi quando o de voz mais suave se despediu de Saga para atender, dizendo que conversava com ele depois. Felizmente, o lugar onde eu estava escondida, atrás da coluna, era mal iluminado, por isso ele não me viu quando passou por mim. Estava distraído com o celular.

Esperei ele sair da sala. Sabia, não, tinha certeza que seria descoberta. Eu me sentia muito exposta. Não daria para voltar para o quarto sem que Saga não me visse. Nem eu queria voltar para lá, era bem verdade. Articulando friamente como faria minha aparição, respirei fundo lentamente umas três vezes. Olhei para mim mesma. Senti vergonha por estar descalça, vestida só com aquela camisa preta enorme que ia até meus joelhos e com os cabelos desgrenhados. Passei a mão na parte da frente tentando arrumá-los pelo menos um pouco. Eu queria me apresentar bonita, queria parecer bem apesar de estar em farrapos. Física e emocionalmente.

Porém, não conseguir sair de trás da coluna logo de cara. Não tive coragem. Comecei a imaginar ele me tirando da água depois me colocando naquela cama onde eu acordei. Eu lembrava perfeitamente de estar com as roupa completamente rasgada, possivelmente quase nua. Senti vergonha.

Dividida entre me revelar e ficar onde estava, ouvi o som dos passos dele se aproximando. Ele me veria, não restava a menor dúvida. Então num impulso de coragem eu sai de trás da coluna e parei bem na frente dele. Por pouco não nos esbarramos.

Saga tomou um grande susto. Pude ver pelos seus olhos arregalados e pelo passo brusco para trás que deu quando me viu. Passou um tempo indeterminável me olhando e eu achei que fosse explodir de vergonha, alegria e medo quando eu o vi frente a frente. Estava com a mesma sensação experimentada há poucos minutos atrás da coluna quando ouvi o seu nome, a mesma euforia, só que multiplicada por um milhão.

Ele andou um passo na minha direção com uma expressão no rosto que só me dizia o quanto estava surpreso por me ver ali de pé na frente dele. Pelos deuses, eu conhecia aquela expressão, conhecia cada linha de seu rosto... Mordi os lábios mais uma vez prendendo um sorriso. Senti-me feliz por encontrar um rosto conhecido, mas estava com os pés colados no chão, era incapaz de demonstrar qualquer reação. Estava completamente imóvel olhando para aquele par de olhos azuis surpresos que me fitavam.

- Como veio parar aqui? – ele perguntou agora me analisando de cima a baixo discretamente.

Abri a boca para falar, mas não saiu outro som da minha boca a não ser um Ah. Pisquei várias vezes os olhos e olhei para baixo. De repente minhas mãos ficaram geladas e eu fiquei tonta.

- Como está se sentindo?

Ele disse tocando a minha testa. Seu toque era imensamente quente. Fechei os olhos.

- Ainda está com febre. Venha comigo... – gentilmente me virou e me conduziu até o corredor de onde eu tinha vindo – Vamos voltar para o quarto, você ainda precisa descansar...

"Febre?" Mas que febre? Como fiquei com febre, ou melhor, quando a febre voltou? Acho que foi por conta da emoção de encontrar aquele homem. Enquanto ele me levava até o quarto, isto é, durante aquele percurso, onde eu fiquei bem perto dele, eu tive certeza que já o tinha visto antes. Minhas narinas também confirmaram. Aquele cheiro amadeirado com notas de água da chuva não me era nenhum pouco estranho.

O tempo perto dele fez minhas mãos ficarem muito mais úmidas e meus lábios se molharam com uma saliva que eu não sei de onde vinha. Apesar da minha respiração calma, eu me sentia pesada, meus passos estavam vacilantes. Estava febril mesmo, mas perto dele não me importei com nada relativo ao meu estado ou qualquer outra coisa. A sensação de satisfação e de dever cumprido era muito grande perto dele.

Entramos no quarto e ele me levou até a cama. Deitei olhando para seu rosto azul. Saga era todo azul. Tinha cabelos num tom de azul forte. Forte também eram as linhas de seu rosto. As sobrancelhas eram azuis assim como os cabelos, um pouco arqueadas em simetria total com a linha do nariz bem projetado. Azul também era a cor das suas roupas informais, mas o tom de azul mais belo da composição ficava nos olhos. Seus olhos eram o que havia de mais bonito em seu rosto. A tonalidade da íris era um azul profundo e acinzentado. Lembrava o céu, mas era um céu carregado de nuvens de chuva. Num primeiro momento que contemplei aquele olhar azul eu senti toda a sua beleza, depois me veio certa tristeza. Havia melancolia escondida naquele olhar. Bem lá no fundo...

Fiquei assustada por conhecer tanto e ao mesmo tempo não conhecer nada daquele homem que tinha me salvado a vida. Eu poderia dizer a sua altura exata, o seu peso, sabia identificar sua forma de olhar, mas não sabia nada sobre ele de fato. Eu tinha um punhado de informações superficiais sobre um suposto desconhecido e nada sobre mim mesma.

Franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto divagava sobre um passado que eu desconhecia, o meu passado. Senti uma onda de enjoou subir até minha mente. Devia estar ficando pálida com certeza.

- Respire devagar... – Saga disse sentado ao meu lado na cama.

Ele notou que eu estava me sentindo mal. Pousou a mão sobre minha testa depois tocou meu pescoço com as costas da mão.

– Está com febre mesmo. – determinou.

Ou era a febre turvando meu raciocínio ou os toques imensamente quentes de sua mão. O certo era que cada vez que ele me tocava eu sentia algo dentro de mim tremer. Engoli em seco e puxei ar para dentro dos pulmões para vencer aquela emoção que me dominava. Abri novamente a boca para falar, mas novamente só saiu um misero ah.

- Não fale. Não se esforce. – ele me pediu e eu não tive força nenhuma para ir contra aquele olhar de céu azul cheio de nuvens de chuva que me encaravam.

O vi levantar e pegar um lençol grosso no grande guarda roupa. Cobriu-me por completo, depois disse sério, mas com muita ternura na voz:

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Segurei seu pulso quando ele fez menção de sair de perto de mim.

- Não se preocupe. Vou apenas buscar um antitérmico para você tomar. Voltou logo. – ele disse me lançando um olhar tão terno que novamente senti minha alma ser afagada.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e então Saga deixou o quarto. Segundos depois ele voltou, mas para mim sua ausência passou como uma era geológica. Meu coração se acelerou quando ele entrou no quarto. Com muita gentileza colocou-me sentada na cama, fez com que tomasse o pequeno comprimido, depois me fez deitar para novamente me cobrir.

- Logo vai se sentir melhor. É só esperar quietinha.

Eu já estava vermelha pela febre, agora fiquei vermelha de vergonha depois do sorriso que ele me deu. Forcei manter minha expressão impassível perante aquele sorriso, mas foi inútil. Sorri de volta em seguida mordi bem forte os lábios para não passar a próxima meia hora sorrindo. Eu me sentia boba demais perto dele, e olhe que nem o conhecia, apesar de sua presença e aparência serem tão familiares.

O remédio fez efeito rápido. Passados alguns minutos eu já me sentia melhor, menos amolecida, menos enjoada. Sentia-me preparada para falar com ele, mas antes que puxasse algum assunto, Saga foi mais rápido:

- Faz muito tempo que está acordada?

- Não. Acho que faz uns 20 minutos... – respondi meio acanhada.

- Não devia ter saído da cama. Deve ter sido por isso que passou mal. Essa pequena caminhada fora uma grande esforço para o seu organismo debilitado. Sabia que passou dois dias inteiros dormindo?

- Sabia. Acabei ouvindo parte da conversa de vocês na outra sala...

Falta grave. Agora ele ia me achar uma grande mexeriqueira. Do tipo que fica ouvindo atrás das portas. Que belo papel. Porém, eu tinha que falar a verdade, não queria mentir para ele.

Saga suspirou.

- Ficamos muito preocupados. Você perdeu muito sangue e ingeriu uma grande quantidade de água salgada. Achamos que não sobreviveria.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – aproveitei a deixa para perguntar.

- Você não sabe? – Saga olhou-me intrigado.

- Não. Só me lembro de ter caído no mar e de mais nada.

Saga se mexeu sentado na cama ao meu lado e me olhou bem no fundo dos olhos. Estava me analisando, eu tive certeza. Também reconheci aquele olhar analisador.

- Tem certeza que não se lembra de mais nada, nem como se feriu nas costas?

Antes que pudesse responder ouvi o som de um miado, então o maine coon pulou na cama diretamente sobre minhas pernas. Soltei um ai devido ao impacto de um gato daquele tamanho bater com tudo as patas na minha perna. Ate Saga se assustou com a entrada do bichano.

Esqueci que tinha deixado o gato trancado no quarto.

- Como entrou aqui Uri? – fez Saga olhando para o enorme gato que andava por cima do colchão ronronando.

- Acordei com ele em cima de mim. – soltei uma risadinha quando ele veio para o meu colo e começou a esfregar a cabeça no meu rosto – Exatamente como agora.

- Parece que ele gostou de você. Uri não costuma ser assim tão afetuoso. – reforçou a palavra "afetuoso" com um tom divertido.

- Como você o chamou? – perguntei tentando fugir das cabeçadas.

Era um pouco difícil prestar atenção ao que Saga falava com aquele gato gordo em cima de mim querendo me beijar a todo custo.

- Uri. O nome dele é Uri. Foi Athena que o batizou. Ela o encontrou perambulando pelo Santuário quando ele ainda era só um filhote. Ele foi carinhoso com ela assim como está sendo com você agora. Athena ficou encantada e o trouxe para seu templo. Achávamos que ele era um gato comum, até que começou a crescer e não parou mais até ficar desse tamanho. Não sabíamos que se tratava de um maine coon.

- Você disse que ele não costuma ser agitado assim com todo mundo? – não consegui desviar de calda. Tomei uma cabeçada seguida de uma rabada.

- Sim. Uri não permite que o toquem do jeito que você está fazendo. Depois que envelheceu, ele se tornou bastante arisco...

Olhei para Saga sem jeito. Eu queria dar toda atenção a ele, mas era impossível com aquele felino me empurrando, me lambendo, me dando cabeçadas. Uri era bastante forte, sabia bem usar seu tamanho para conseguir o que queria. Não conseguia imaginar aquele gigante peludo sendo um gato arisco. Será que Saga estava falando do mesmo gato que me acordou?

Saga deu um sorriso de pena vendo a minha situação embaraçosa. Com muito custo consegui colocá-lo deitado no meu colo, com a barriga colada as minhas pernas. Assim eu conseguia mantê-lo controlado através de carinho, que era o que ele queria. Mantive-me deslizando a mão da cabeça até o início da calda, até Saga se atreveu a acarinhar Uri. Pelo olhar de satisfação, percebi que Saga não fazia isso a um bom tempo.

Ficamos passando a mão no pelo macio de Uri por alguns minutos. Então Saga me fez uma pergunta totalmente obvia, mas que me pegou de surpresa:

- Qual é o seu nome?

* * *

Uri: .

1 – Maine Coon: também conhecido como "o gigante gentil", o maine coon é uma raça de gatos reconhecida oficialmente no estado do Maine (EUA), onde era famoso por sua capacidade de caçar ratos e suportar as baixas temperaturas daquela região. A origem do nome é controversa. Há quem diga que a raça veio do cruzamento entre gatos domésticos com guaxinins (raccoon em inglês), história alimentada pela cauda cheia e a coloração de seu pelo ser similar a do guaxinim. Outra história famosa afirma que a raça ganhou esse nome em homenagem a um capitão de navio chamado Coon que teria sido responsável pela chegada do mesmo ao litoral do Maine. Apesar da similaridade (pelo e nome), biologicamente é impossível o cruzamento entre um guaxinim e um gato, portando a maioria dos criadores aceita a hipótese do maine coon ter vindo de cruzamentos entre gatos de pelo curto nativos e europeus de pelo longo, provavelmente Angorás. O maine coon tem comportamento dócil e é bastante companheiro. Na fase adulta pode chegar a pesar até 13 kg e medir d 1,20 m (cabeça até a ponta da calda). Como veio de uma região muito fria, o maine coon é todo adaptado para esse tipo de clima. Possui pelo longo, grosso e a prova d'água; tufos de pelos nas pontas das orelhas e internamente; grandes pés redondos também com tufos de pelos que servem como "sapatos de neve". Admitem qualquer cor para a pelagem, exceto o chocolate e azul alfazema.

2 – Chayyliel: anjo cujo nome significa "exército" e identificado com os Querubins.

3 – Raziel: anjo-chefe dos tronos, guarda os segredos do universo. É o anjo dos mistérios, cujo nome significa o segredo de Deus.

4 – Barakiel: também identificado como Barbiel e Barchiel, é outro dos sete grandes arcanjos e príncipe do Segundo Céu. Diz-se que controla os relâmpagos e, juntamente com Uriel e Rubiel, é invocado para ganhar ao jogo. O seu nome significa "relâmpago de Deus" e é um dos anjos que controlam o relâmpago.

5 – Zathael: um dos doze anjos da vingança, entre os quais se contam Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel e Nathanael. Os anjos da vingança foram os primeiros anjos criados por Deus e são também os anjos da Divina Presença.

6 – Tzadkiel: identificado também com Zadkiel e Sadkiel, é o anjo da benevolência, da compaixão, regente de Júpiter, de Sagitário e príncipe do Coro dos Dominações. Diz-se também que dá boa memória. É um dos nove regentes do Céu e um dos sete grandes arcanjos da Divina Presença.

*LDR


	3. Nada Além de um Nome

**Terceiro capítulo on!  
**

**Não liguem se ele parecer um pouco chato... Prometo fazer as coisas melhorarem futuramente. Creio que essa fic só vai ficar legal quando Ariel começar a lembrar do passado e Saga começar a dar problema...  
**

**Boa leitura e boas festas!  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III – Nada Além de um Nome**

Fiquei olhando para Saga sem saber o que responder. Parei de fazer carinhos no maine coon que agora dormia no meu colo, quer dizer, de repente tudo em mim parou. Batimentos cardíacos, respiração, circulação sanguínea, pensamentos, piscar dos meus olhos, nada mais seguiu seu ritmo depois daquela pergunta. Minha mente se voltou por completo para ela, todos meus neurônios e suas sinapses batalhavam para responder o que não tinha resposta.

Até que eu não aguentei mais forçar a mente para lembrar e baixei a cabeça soltando ar dos pulmões. O meu movimento acordou Uri ou ele sentiu minha agitação interior. Ele se mexeu e levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Senti minhas mãos esfriarem no segundo seguinte.

- Você está bem? – Saga perguntou tocando o meu ombro.

Ele se aproximou e pediu que eu respirasse, me olhava com muita preocupação naquele olhar azul...

- Não consigo me lembrar... – disse baixinho e ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Deve ser consequência do quase afogamento. Tantos minutos sem oxigênio no cérebro pode causar traumas variados... Até mesmo amnésia...

Então Saga removeu Uri do meu colo e fez com que me deitasse sobre os travesseiros. Percebi que me olhava com pena e decepção. Eu também me sentia decepcionada comigo mesma por não lembrar nada. Uma sensação horrível, uma angustia por estar sozinha e não ter se quer um passado para lembrar me dominou nos minutos que se seguiram.

Rolei os olhos para o teto e vi a grande pintura do céu repleta de minúsculos seres alados na parede logo acima da minha cabeça. Olhá-la daquele ângulo, de baixo para cima, me causou novo estranhamento. Daquele ângulo a pintura me pareceu bem mais inquietante do que vista de frente. Meu campo de visão só conseguia pegar a luz que emanava das nuvens. As nuvens... Pareciam tão confortáveis... Estranhamente confortáveis...

Virei o rosto para o lado e vi Uri parado me olhando fixamente. Estava vidrado nos meus movimentos mais uma vez, prestes a pular em cima de mim de novo, eu presumi. Rolei novamente as vistas para a pintura, a única coisa que me transmitia algum conforto naquele momento. Saga estava distante, observando a paisagem da janela de seu quarto. Acho que ele quis me dar um tempo a sós com meus pensamentos.

Em vez de pensar tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar a pintura. Olhei tanto que tive uma vertigem provocada daquelas quando se olha fixamente para um único ponto e o meu ponto fixo eram as nuvens iluminadas por aquela luz que dava ares sobrenaturais à pintura. Quando as imagens já muito bagunçadas pela minha vertigem estavam prestes a se reorganizarem de novo veio o flash.

Uma bomba de luz explodiu bem diante dos meus olhos. As sensações da queda livre, o sangue espirrando das minhas costas, minhas roupas se rasgando, o impacto com a água, o barulho das ondas, o mundo verde azulado e opaco, o mergulho forçado. Novamente ouvi as ondas da minha mente, tal como aquele mar revolto que eu lutei quase sem forças... Bruscamente os sons sumiram por completo. Novas imagens passaram tão rápido que não tive condições de identificar nenhuma cena, tamanha era a velocidade. Lembrava um filme velho sendo adiantado manualmente. Então tudo ficou em silêncio. Revivi o silêncio e a escuridão de quando estava afundando.

Todas as imagens e sensações foram sumindo conforme o flash ia crescendo. Era uma nova bomba de luz, só que menos intensa. Segundos antes de voltar ouvi um sussurro entrar pela minha mente e sair pelos meus lábios... _Ariel_. Abri meus olhos com força.

Assustei-me com o barulho do ronronado forte de Uri. Ele ainda me olhava fixamente. Então a lembrança ficou mais clara.

- Ariel! – repeti em voz alta já totalmente recuperada das imagens em flash que na realidade eram lembranças.

Saga virou-se na minha direção no mesmo instante em que falei. Veio até mim me olhando intrigado.

- O que significa isso? – ele perguntou pouco antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

Também me sentei.

- De repente eu lembrei esse nome. Acho que é a única coisa que ficou guardada... – toquei a lateral da testa até meus cabelos. Senti minha pele ainda quente.

Estava levemente atordoada. Apenas a voz de Saga conseguia me tirar daquela sensação de entorpecimento.

- É o seu nome?

- Não sei. Parece um nome para você? – perguntei ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Nunca ouvi antes. Talvez possa ser mero um substantivo ou uma palavra de invocação...

Quando ele mencionou que podia ser uma palavra de invocação eu o encarei. Talvez pela forma enfática que eu falei, quase gritando, ele possa ter achado isso. Apesar do meu incomodo, no fundo eu sabia que ele estava certo. Saga repetiu aquilo que estava pairando na minha mente. Também suspeitei que fosse uma palavra de invocação ou algo do tipo.

- Acho que pode ser um nome, mas não sei é meu nome. Quer dizer, não tenho certeza e ao mesmo tempo tenho...

Antes de terminar o raciocínio Uri pulou na cama e se meteu entre mim e Saga. Jogou o corpo peludo contra o meu peito em seguida levantou a cabeça e lambel o meu rosto. A língua dele me fez cócegas, não consegui segurar o riso.

- Então seu nome é Ariel? – Saga perguntou e eu percebi notas divertidas em sua voz.

Convenci-me de que ele se divertia vendo aquele gato enorme querendo me beijar a força.

- É, acho que sim... – disse tentando afastar a cabeça de Uri do meu rosto.

Céus! Como aquele gato era insistente! Ou eu estava muito fraca ou ele era mais forte do que eu pensava, pois nada do que fizesse conseguia fazê-lo parar de me dar cabeçadas. Por causa dele não consegui ouvir o que Saga disse em seguida.

- ...acho que ele também concorda.

Saga disse com o mesmo tom de voz divertido, depois sorriu junto comigo. Seu sorriso de repente iluminou aquele quarto. Senti toda a fraqueza ou qualquer mal estar anterior ir embora quando vi aquele sorriso, aqueles dentes brancos. Involuntariamente migrei de seus lábios para seus olhos. O tom de azul celeste presente ali ficava ainda mais bonito quando Saga sorria, mesmo sorrindo pude ver as nuvens de chuva que tornavam algo cinzento a coloração daquelas íris. Era um pouco estranho e perturbador aquele olhar chuvoso, mas a mim não incomodava em nada.

- Você é o Saga daquela conversa na outra sala, não é? – perguntei só por educação, mas eu já sabia.

- Sim. O outro homem se chama Aioros.

Acabei me distraindo e tomando uma cabeçada de Uri na orelha para acordar. Olhei para o maine coon com raiva e disse:

- Você é malvado sabia?

Uri desceu do meu colo e deitou ao meu lado na cama fazendo minha perna de travesseiro. Ficou me encarando ronronando e balançando o rabo para cima e para baixo. Parecia arrependido, me dizia com o olhar doce "me desculpe, foi sem querer".

- Não o repreenda... – disse Saga passando a mão na barriga do felino – Realmente, ele deve ter gostado muito de você. Nunca o vi agitado desse jeito na presença de alguém. Os animais percebem a áurea das pessoas, sabia?

- Sim. – respondi com tanta convicção que me espantei comigo mesma – Eles podem sentir quando estamos alegres, ou tristes, ou até mesmo quando estamos perto da morte. Principalmente os gatos que são muito sensíveis...

Voltei a acariciar Uri enquanto falava. Sem querer encostei a lateral do meu dedo mindinho na mão de Saga. Imediatamente senti uma delicada corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo. Levantei os olhos e vi que ele me encarava.

- Se Uri que sempre é arisco e contido se encantou com você deve ser por que sua áurea é boa... Não se lembra de mais nada além do próprio nome?

- Não. – respondi sem desviar de seu olhar chuvoso.

Era tão emocionante ficar ali perto dele. Dava-me um conforto gigantesco e absurdo de uma forma que eu não conseguia compreender. Acho que o que mais se aproxima para explicar o que eu senti naquele momento perto de Saga era que nada mais importava naquele quarto, nem no mundo, só ele.

Quando eu me lembrei do quarto, sem querer lembrei que não sabia onde ele ficava, nem o que era aquele templo no qual eu andei descalça minutos atrás. Então indaguei:

- Onde eu estou?

Saga me fitou sério antes de responder.

- No décimo terceiro templo do Santuário de Athena. Você tem certeza que não lembra mais nada?

Dobrei as pernas por baixo do cobertor e as segurei aproximando-as do peito. Logicamente eu não sabia do que Saga estava falando, mas me sentia segura naquele quarto, também satisfeita por estar lá. O que me perturbava era o fato de não saber o porquê daquele bando de sensações boas vindo de um lugar que eu não conhecia.

- Não. – respondi de cabeça baixa - Tudo que eu me lembro é desse nome, Ariel. Eu ouvi quando estava no fundo do mar, pouco antes de...

Não consegui completar a frase.

- Tudo bem. – disse Saga gentilmente – Descanse. Quem sabe as memórias voltem depois que se recuperar por completo?

Não tive coragem para falar mais nada, nem para olhar de novo para o rosto de Saga. Toda aquela incerteza estava me deixando aflita. Uma vozinha dentro de mim dizia que eu devia sim lembrar, que era importante, era imperativo eu me lembrar de alguma coisa, mas por mais que eu me esforçasse não conseguia lembrar nada do meu passado.

Saga me tocou de novo na testa para checar minha temperatura. Disse que a febre havia baixado, graças ao antitérmico que eu tomei minutos antes. Fechei os olhos sentindo aquela mão quente... Desejei que ela não saísse mais da minha cabeça.

A posição quase fetal em que me encontrava fez a pele das costas se repuxar. Esqueci que eu não podia fazer isso, esqueci que eu ainda me encontrava machucada. A cicatriz respondeu no ato com uma dor ardente e profunda que se irradiou por toda a marca coberta pelo curativo. Contorci o rosto levemente sem entender aquela dor tão forte e também procurei não demonstrar que estava com as costas doloridas, mas Saga acabou percebendo.

- Você precisa mesmo descansar mais. Evite deitar de barriga para cima por conta do ferimento aberto das suas costas...

- Que ferimento aberto? Não tem ferimento nenhum nas minhas costas... – terminei de falar e fiz uma careta.

- Lógico que tem, eu mesmo fiz os pontos ontem à noite...

A dor foi aumentando. Minhas costas ardiam de uma forma que parecia que estava pegando fogo. Queimando de dentro para fora. Não suportei e gemi levando a mão por cima do ombro. Vi Saga me olhar aflito, sem saber o que fazer...

- O que está acontecendo? – segurando os meus braços.

- Arde... – balbuciei.

Comprimi os lábios para segurar um grito de dor. Agarrei a camisa pela parte de trás com força, com vontade de arrancar aquele pano de mim. Então Saga percebeu a causa do meu sofrimento e levantou para me ajudar. Jogou os meus cabelos por cima do meu ombro e puxou a gola da camisa para ver o que estava ardendo por baixo. Ouvi-o dar um suspiro de assombro. Então levantou a camisa larga pela parte de baixo para ver a parte de trás do meu corpo.

Estava sentindo tanta dor que ignorei por completo o fato de estar sendo despida por um homem "desconhecido" no meio de um quarto também "desconhecido". Saga puxou parte dos curativos que ocultavam a minha cicatriz dizendo com um tom de assombro pior do que o anterior:

- O que significa isso...

Então Saga puxou de uma vez todos os curativos. Gritei de dor. Em seguida senti um enorme alívio quando Saga removeu tudo que tampava a cicatriz. A ardência que me torturava desapareceu por completo. Soltei o ar dos pulmões de olhos fechados e procurei estabilizar minha respiração pesada.

Vi de longe, através do espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto que Saga analisava minha cicatriz com olhos injetados.

- Eu disse que não havia ferimento nenhum. – disse ainda restabelecendo minha respiração.

- Não pode ter sarado tão rápido...

Saga me encarou profundamente nos olhos e eu senti que ele procurava avidamente por respostas. Fiquei paralisada, nunca ninguém tinha me encarado daquele jeito. Senti-me completamente analisada, revirada, vasculhada por aqueles olhos azuis chuvosos. Antes de ele dizer mais alguma coisa a porta do quarto se abriu e um homem alto e corpulento entrou. Reconheci que era o tal Aioros que conversava com Saga na outra sala pela faixa vermelha que usava na cabeça.

Ele me lançou um sorriso amistoso antes de falar:

- Então já acordou?

Tentei responder, mas pela terceira vez, só saiu um misero "ah" da minha boca. Ainda me encontrava paralisada pelo sumiço repentino da dor, pela surpresa de Saga ao se deparar com cicatrizes negras em vez de feridas abertas e pelo olhar de Saga me interrogando há pouco. Porém o motivo mais forte de eu não ter conseguido responder foi este: Aioros entrou no quarto bem na hora que Saga estava olhando para as minhas costas nuas e minha camisa estava completamente levantada. Eu fui bem rápida para baixar, mas acho que o recém chegado acabou vendo meus seios e minha calcinha, não teve como evitar...

- Como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou caminhando na direção da cama exibindo um belo sorriso.

De perto eu vi. Além de ser amistoso o sorriso de Aioros tinha um quê de malícia. Claro, ele me viu quase nua! E na cama com o amigo dele... Situação mais constrangedora não havia nesse mundo! Fiquei terrivelmente contrariada por não conseguir evitar as minhas bochechas de corarem. Baixei os olhos e respondi em voz baixa:

- Sim. Obrigada por perguntar...

- Ouvi gemidos do lado de fora... – Aioros desfez o sorriso e ficou sério – Não estou interrompendo nada, estou?

Depois dessa eu procurei um buraco para enfiar a cara, tamanha foi a minha vergonha. Procurei Uri na cama, mas este tinha sumido. Simplesmente se evaporado das minhas vistas. Ainda bem que Saga respondeu no meu lugar. Sua voz séria parecia que tinha intenções de me tirar daquela mistura de sensações embaraçosas que a entrada de Aioros trouxe.

- Não, não está Aioros. – saiu da cama e foi até ele pisando firme no chão – A boa educação manda bater na porta antes de entrar...

Aioros colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e sorriu sem graça diante do olhar sério do amigo.

- Mil perdões, grande mestre, e peço que me perdoe também... – me lançou um olhar interrogativo.

Pensei em abrir a boca para dizer o meu nome, mas Saga foi mais rápido:

- Ariel. Ela se chama Ariel. – depois Saga rebocou o amigo para fora do quarto, dizendo: - Vamos até a minha sala. Precisamos conversar...

- Também preciso falar com você, alias foi para isso que eu vim até aqui, excelência...

Antes de saírem, Aioros acenou para mim e disse:

- Estimo as melhoras, Ariel!

A porta bateu com força assim que os dois saíram. Quando me vi sozinha no quarto pisquei várias vezes os olhos tentando entender tudo o que havia acontecido do momento em que eu acordei até a entrada de Aioros naquele quarto. Levantei da cama ainda pensando e fui até a janela. Observei toda aquela paisagem ensolarada com mais atenção.

- Décimo terceiro templo do Santuário de Athena... – disse para minha imagem refletida no vidro da janela. – Será que o motivo de eu achar esse lugar tão familiar é que já estive aqui antes? Eu morava aqui ou algo do tipo...

Os sons de batidas na porta me acordaram dos meus pensamentos.

- Bom dia, jovem! – disse uma mulher de meia idade e aspecto gentil assim que entrou. – Mestre Saga pediu que trouxesse algo para você comer. – colocou uma enorme bandeja na cama e sorriu na minha direção – Precisa se alimentar bem para mandar essa febre insistente embora de uma vez!

Dei um sorriso tímido e sentei perto da bandeja de prata e da mulher vestida de túnica. Imediatamente ela foi destampando os pratos, falando, perguntando como eu estava me sentindo, quando tinha acordado, se tinha conhecido o Saga... Eram tantas perguntas uma atrás da outra que mal dava para responder com uma frase longa, por exemplo. Aquela mulher gostava de falar, já eu... Nem tanto.

Não esperei ela me entregar os pratos, antes disso já fui atacando a comida com tudo. Estava faminta! Parecia que não comia há semanas, e de fato, eu tinha passado dois dias dormindo, segundo Saga, então ataquei a comida mesmo, nem me importei com os modos. Tinha razão para bancar a esfomeada. A mulher de túnica também pareceu não se importar.

- Coma toda a sopa de legumes e os pães frescos também. Se quiser mais é só pedir que eu trago. Ah! Não se esqueça de experimentar um dos deliciosos Melomakárona¹. Saga fez questão que te mandasse algo doce para comer.

Com o mesmo sorriso simpático que entrou, ela se despediu de mim e saiu do quarto. Não que eu gostasse de comer sozinha, mas aquela mulher tagarelando no meu ouvido realmente me incomodou. Achei bem mais agradável o silêncio que ficou no quarto depois que ela saiu do que a voz dela.

***\L/***

Depois de dar a recomendação para servir um café da manhã reforçado para Ariel, Saga e Aioros voltaram para a sala do mestre.

- Quando a pequena sereia acordou? – perguntou Aioros.

- Assim que você saiu para atender o celular ela apareceu na minha frente... – virou a cabeça repentinamente para o amigo sagitariano – Pequena sereia?

Aioros riu.

- Sim, pequena sereia. Aquele filme famoso da Disney, o personagem principal é uma sereia e se chama Ariel... Nunca ouviu falar?

Saga colocou as mãos nos bolsos e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo sem mudar sua expressão séria.

- Me diz, você colocou esse nome nela por que a achou no mar ou esse é o nome dela mesmo?

- Não coloquei nome nenhum. Ela disse que a única coisa que lembrava era esse nome, portanto deve ser o nome dela mesmo... Fora isso não lembra de mais nada. Nem como se machucou nas costas, nem como foi parar no mar, nenhum fato do passado, só desse nome.

- Amnésia? – perguntou com a mão no queixo depois de ouvir tudo.

- Sim. Por conta do quase afogamento, eu presumo. Ela ficou muito tempo sem respirar... É possível que possa ter causado algum dano cerebral... – suspiro – Ou pode ser uma amnésia temporária...

- Mas você usou seus poderes mentais para se certificar disso?

- Sim. Não há nenhuma informação na mente dela. Esqueceu realmente tudo. – disse caminhando até o trono de grande mestre onde se sentou - O mais estranho é que o ferimento nas costas está fechado.

- Fechado? Como assim fechado? – perguntou Aioros de olhos arregalados – Ontem estava aberto e sangrando quando eu estava te ajudando a dar os pontos...

- Sim, sim, mas hoje está fechado. Tudo o que sobrou do ferimento de antes são duas cicatrizes negras...

- Sei... – virou a cabeça para o lado depois encarou Saga – Essa cicatrização é muito estranha, não é possível um ferimento daqueles se fechar tão rápido!

- Eu sei – interrompeu – Estou pensando numa explicação para isto. – olhou para o amigo – O que você queria me dizer antes?

Aioros apoiou um pé no elevado que ficava o trono do grande mestre antes de falar.

- Sobre aquele telefonema que eu recebi, era Athena. Ela quer falar com os cavaleiros. Vai fazer uma vídeo conferência daqui à 1 hora. Disse que era um assunto urgente e que todos os 12 cavaleiro de ouro deviam estar lá...

- Vou providenciar isso. Ela não disse qual era o assunto urgente?

- Não. Só disse que todos deviam estar na sala de vídeo conferência sem falta. Disse também que ligou para você, mas que seu celular estava desligado, por isso ela ligou para mim...

Saga massageou a testa com a ponta dos dedos mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Devo ter esquecido de carregar bateria.

- Como podia lembrar se estava ocupado demais cuidando da pequena sereia...

Saga lançou um olhar de reprovação para Aioros achando aquele comentário sem cabimento, no entanto resolveu não responder. Levantou do trono e disse para o amigo antes de descer do elevado:

- Deve ser um assunto muito urgente para Athena interromper sua viagem filantrópica. – em seguida tocou o ombro do amigo para saírem da sala do mestre – Vou agora mesmo pedir que os servos levem os recados para os cavaleiros. Shiryu retornou dos 5 picos?

- Sim. Ele voltou ontem à noite, está na Casa de Libra nesse momento.

- Ótimo. Assim teremos os 12 reunidos para ouvir Athena.

Na hora marcada pela deusa, os 12 cavaleiros de ouro esperavam Athena aparecer no grande monitor instalado de frente para uma mesa redonda. A sala era média e devidamente refrigerada. Todos os cavaleiros chamados para aquela reunião à distância estavam trajando sua respectiva armadura, menos Saga que usava seu habitual manto escuro e elmo dourado de grande mestre. Desde a escolha de Saga, feita pela própria deusa Athena, para o cargo máximo do Santuário, Kanon assumiu a armadura de Gêmeos e a defesa do respectivo terceiro templo zodiacal.

Faltando 5 minutos para a hora da reunião, os cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio esperando a sua deusa aparecer a qualquer momento na tela. Viram Tatsume aparecer primeiro indicando com a mão o lugar para Saori se sentar. Saori agradeceu ao mordomo com um gesto sereno de mão assim que se sentou na poltrona vermelha e começou a falar:

- Bom dia nobres cavaleiros de ouro. Decidi convocar essa reunião por vídeo conferência, pois o assunto que me levou a estar aqui não podia esperar eu voltar para o Santuário daqui a uma semana. Bom, vou direto ao ponto. Ontem à tarde eu senti uma breve, porém intensa, pulsação de cosmos malignos invadindo a Terra. As tais oscilações ocorreram em diversos pontos do globo. Pedi ao Tatsume que fizesse um mapa apontando os lugares onde ouvi o brilho sinistro...

A tela piscou e mostrou um mapa mundo com diversos, dezenas de pontos luminosos espalhados pela carta. A voz de Athena voltou para explicar a figura:

- Cada ponto vermelho representa o brilho do cosmo que eu senti. Como podem ver, houve uma grande incidência da presença desse brilho maligno na Terra na tarde de ontem, sobretudo Ásia, Europa e América do Norte. Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mais... – fechou os olhos – Sinto que a Terra voltou a correr perigo...

- Trata-se de um ataque, Athena? – perguntou Saga.

- Ainda não tenho certeza. Tudo o que eu senti foram esses cosmos explodindo, mais nada. Pedi ao Ikki de Fênix e ao Shun de Andrômeda, os quais estão viajando comigo, que fossem investigar um destes locais, que por coincidência fica aqui no Japão, perto de onde estava hospedada. Eles disseram não haver nada de anormal, também não foram capazes de sentir nenhuma presença de cosmo maligno. No entanto, minha intuição não se calou. Acredito que esse fenômeno foi um aviso de que um novo inimigo se aproxima, e pelo que pude perceber é totalmente diferente dos que viemos enfrentando até agora...

Athena fez uma pausa e o burburinho se instaurou na sala de vídeo conferência.

- Por conta disso antecipei meu retorno. Estou retornando amanhã para o Santuário...

* * *

1 - Melomakárona: doce tradicional da culinária grega feito geralmente na época do natal e ano novo. O biscoito leva raspa de laranja na massa, são assados e depois cozidos no mel e finalmente cobertos com nozes moídas e canela, chocolate, etc.

*\LDR./*


	4. Deva

**Olá ^^  
**

**Decide escrever mais nesse capítulo. Queria deixar as coisas menos misteriosas, mas ainda não é o momento.  
**

**Boa leitura.  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV - Deva**

Eu demorei a entender tudo sobre aquele lugar onde eu estava. A mesma serva que me trouxe a comida voltou para buscar a bandeja e como ela gostava de falar, me contou tudo sobre o Santuário, os cavaleiros, a deusa Athena... Era tudo muito surreal, todas aquelas guerras e armaduras, porém eu tinha certeza de estar no lugar certo. Essa era a minha única certeza, na verdade.

O Santuário de Athena era o lugar onde eu deveria estar. Ponto. Embora não soubesse de onde vinha essa certeza, eu me sentia segura ali. Talvez fosse a presença do Saga que me deixasse daquele jeito tão eufórica por estar num lugar que eu não conhecia.

O Saga... A imagem dele me veio à mente várias vezes enquanto eu estava conversando com aquela serva. Vez ou outra me distrai durante aquela conversa interminável lembrando a voz dele, do intrigante olhar chuvoso... Era tão bonitos e ao mesmo tempo tão triste aqueles olhos.

Tudo em Saga parecia ser duplicado. Como se o cinza e o azul de seus olhos fossem imisturáveis como água e óleo. Duas partes distintas de beleza, de fascínio e de mistério. Algo se escondia dentro dele. O que eu não sabia, mas tinha muita curiosidade em descobrir. Eu queria ver o outro lado, queria ver todo o cinza que se escondia por baixo do céu azul.

Ao mesmo tempo me sentia aflita com aquela possibilidade. Não devia estar imaginando mistérios sobre alguém que eu não conhecia, assim diz o bom senso. Eu estava num lugar desconhecido, rodeada de desconhecidos e desmemoriada. Devia seguir o bom senso afinal, devia agir com cautela, mas o fato era que perto de Saga eu não sabia o que era bom senso. Desde que eu o vi frente a frente fiquei daquele jeito desconcertada. Só de pensar que ele estava em algum lugar naquele templo me deixava absurdamente satisfeita.

Depois de duas horas falando a serva disse que eu não deveria estar naquele quarto, pois era o quarto do grande mestre do Santuário. Usou um tom de voz solene de reprovação ao dizer essas palavras. Fiquei incomodada. Não tive culpa de ter sido trazida para lá pelo Saga. Ela que se entende-se com ele, pensei. Contudo não reclamei, guardei meus pensamentos. E mesmo se quisesse não poderia, pois a serva não me deixava falar nem por um minuto.

Vesti a roupa que ela me trouxe, uma calça jeans clara que ficou bastante justa, uma blusa de algodão azul marinho sem estampas e chinelos rasteirinha. Gostei de tirar aquela camisa preta enorme. Depois de me ver vestida, finalmente a mulher fez menção de sair do quarto. Mais uma vez dei graças por estar em silêncio. Oh doce silêncio...

Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo o que ela me disse, sobre os cavaleiros de ouro, de prata e de bronze, sobre tudo o que a deusa protetora da humanidade passou... Às vezes a minha mente ia para o Saga, quase como sem querer. Perguntava-me onde ele estaria àquela hora, o que ele estaria fazendo. Olhava para a porta fechada do quarto imaginando quando ele entraria. Se é que entraria.

Até que cansei de ficar sozinha ali naquele quarto. Dei um pulo da cama. Talvez o meu medo fosse alguma outra serva entrar lá e me ver dormindo na "santa cama do grande mestre". Não queria escutar mais uma vez aquele tom de reprovação ridículo.

- Quem sabe o próprio grande mestre entre e me escorrace de seu quarto? Melhor evitar. - disse comigo mesma enquanto me dirigia à porta.

Deparei-me com um extenso corredor quando sai do quarto. Andei devagar para chegar às enormes janelas envidraçadas onde havia cortinas vermelhas presas nas laterais das mesmas. Todo o corredor possuía aquelas janelas, na verdade, mas só a partir da metade é que se viam as tais cortinas. Um pouco parecidas com a do tal quarto onde eu estava, a diferença era que as cortinas do quarto eram claras, da cor bege e as do corredor eram vermelhas.

Mas não havia nenhuma cortina nas outras janelas mais afastadas da porta do quarto. Esse fato me deixou intrigada. A impressão que tive foi que as cortinas eram escolhas do dono do quarto, como se ele gostasse de se esconder ou fosse um vampiro que detestasse a luz do Sol. Aquelas cortinas diziam que se estava entrando em uma zona restrita e fechada.

Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava. Olhava para o chão de pedra coberto pelo tapete, para os meus pés, para as cortinas, para as janelas. Estava matando o tempo na verdade. Demorei por último fitando a janela que ficava em frente à porta do quarto. O Sol estava muito forte, era tanta luz que chegava a atrapalhar a visão. Perguntei-me que horas seriam, uma ou duas horas da tarde talvez. Não sei quanto tempo eu passei divagando ali naquele corredor.

No meio das minhas divagações ouvi passos de alguém se aproximando. Meu coração acelerou, reconheci seus passos. Saga. Mesmo estando com palpitações não olhei para ele de imediato. Fitei mais um pouco a paisagem do jardim que se via do alto e só depois de um tempo, quando ele chegou mais perto eu virei meu olhar para ele.

- Fico contente que as roupas tenham te servido.

Olhei para minhas roupas depois para o rosto dele.

- Serviram perfeitamente. Obrigada pelas roupas e pela comida também.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Bem...

- Não lembrou mais nada além do seu nome?

Voltei a olhar para a janela depois daquela pergunta. Procurei prestar atenção no jardim e nos pássaros que pousavam nas colunas para não entrar em melancolia por ainda estar desmemoriada. Era muito difícil olhar para Saga e sentir aquelas emoções que eu não sabia de onde vinha nem por que.

Percebi que ele me encarava. Talvez estivesse ávido por saber de mais alguma coisa sobre mim tanto quanto eu.

- Não. Eu tentei, mas não consegui. – respondi finalmente.

- Quem sabe as memórias voltem com o tempo?

- Tomara... – disse baixinho fitando o jardim além do vidro.

Chegou o silêncio. Senti-me estranha. Esperei tanto tempo para ver Saga de novo e naquele momento não conseguia ao menos encará-lo. Sentia-me mal por não lembrar de onde o conhecia. Eu queria muito saber o porquê dele me desconcentrar daquela maneira. As palavras vinham até minha boca, mas eu não conseguia decodificar para botar para fora. A sensação era horrível.

Então Saga suspirou e encostou as costas na janela de olhos fechados. Acho que ele percebeu a minha tristeza por não lembrar o meu passado. Por isso cortou o silêncio com uma conversa mais banal:

- Kaliope me disse que você comeu todos os bolinhos melomakárona que te mandei...

- Sim. Eu adorei. Obrigada pela gentileza. – respondi meio sem jeito.

- Melomakárona é um doce muito especial, é o...

- Seu doce favorito...

Completei a frase e logo em seguida olhei para Saga assustada.

...

Não entendi como aquela frase saiu da minha boca. Como eu podia saber aquela informação? A menos que eu fosse íntima de Saga ou coisa parecida. Enquanto pensavam mil e uma possibilidades percebi que Saga me encarava com uma curiosidade escandalosa saltitando de seus olhos.

Eu não sabia o meu doce favorito, mas sabia o dele. Eu não sabia o meu nome completo, mas sabia a altura exata de Saga. Eu não sabia de onde eu vinha, mas sabia que o homem na minha frente era grego natural do Santuário...

Busquei respostas inutilmente dentro de mim. Por mais que eu pensasse não era capaz de entender aquelas lembranças. Atordoada, desviei a face da frente de Saga e voltei a olhar para a janela sabendo que seria questionada a qualquer momento.

- Diga-me Ariel... – ele disse se aproximando – Já nos conhecemos? – agora ele estava a poucos centímetros do meu rosto.

Antes que pudesse responder, o celular de Saga tocou dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans. Salva pelo congo...

- Com licença. – ele disse pouco antes de se afastar para atender.

Quando voltou para perto de mim estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- Athena chegará ao Santuário em uma hora, devo descer as 12 casas para esperá-la.

- Ok... – respondi balançando a cabeça – Vou conhecer a deusa Athena também?

- Sim. Ela já está sabendo do seu caso. Provavelmente vai querer falar com você depois da reunião... – fez uma pausa rolando os olhos na direção da janela.

Entendi que ele não queria falar muito sobre Athena para uma estranha como eu, por isso estava sendo tão reticente.

– Fique no quarto até a reunião acabar. Quando terminar virei buscar você para falar com Athena.

- No quarto que eu estava antes, você tem certeza? – perguntei lembrando o tom de voz solene de reprovação da serva Kaliope.

Depois daquilo eu não tinha a menor intenção em ficar no quarto que era do tal grande mestre.

- Tenho. É melhor que fique lá até Athena decidir onde você vai ficar...

- Mas... – interrompi – Talvez não seja bom ficar no quarto do "grande mestre"... – tentei imitar o tom solene de reprovação usado por Kaliope quando falei as palavras grande mestre.

Para minha surpresa, Saga sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Despedimos-nos e eu voltei para o maldito quarto do grande mestre. Sentei na cama desejando que Uri aparecesse e pulasse no meu colo como da outra vez, mas não havia sinal do gato em parte alguma.

*O*

Acabei dormindo enquanto esperava Saga voltar. Não que eu quisesse dormir, aconteceu contra a minha vontade. Aquela cama tinha um delicioso cheiro doce e amadeirado jogado entre os lençóis que me deixou um tanto anestesiada. Aquele cheiro não me era estranho, para variar também não sabia de onde vinha aquela lembrança olfativa.

Acordei, correção, na verdade fui acordada por um toque quente e suave em minha testa. Alguém afastava meus cabelos do meu rosto lentamente. Quando abri os olhos vi Saga na minha frente.

- Athena está esperando por você. – sussurrou.

Saímos do quarto e fomos falar com a deusa. Eu estava muito nervosa por causa daquele encontro. No caminho Saga me disse que a deusa Athena podia me dar alguma resposta sobre quem eu era. Ela era a deusa da sabedoria, enxergava coisas que olhos humanos eram incapazes de enxergar. Tinha esperança de que Athena visse com seus olhos de deusa alguma coisa do meu passado, como de onde eu vim ou quem eu era, por exemplo.

Apesar de estar tremendo por dentro procurei não demonstrar meu nervosismo. Quando paramos de frente a uma enorme porta dourada minha respiração ficou rápida. Senti o suor escorrer entre meus dedos. Faltava pouco, finalmente eu teria respostas. Olhei para Saga e vi um sorriso fino crescer em seus lábios antes dele abrir a passagem que me levaria até a deusa. Ele também estava esperançoso, eu podia sentir.

Olhei firme para passagem que se abria, meu coração já querendo dar saltos dentro do meu peito. Contudo eu me continha, me sentia no controle. A porta se abriu totalmente e eu não demorei a percorrer meus olhos pelo grande salão.

A minha frente se estendia um caminho estreito de modo a caber apenas duas pessoas caminhando lado a lado. Era como uma trilha de mármore cercada de canteiros de flores pequenas. Um caminho no meio de um belo jardim. O cheiro suave das flores invadia todo aquele ambiente assim como uma brisa fresca e reconfortante que dava impressão de se estar à beira mar, no entanto eu sabia que aquele vento que soprava as cortinas brancas, quase transparentes, era proveniente da altitude. Os aposentos de Athena era o ponto mais alto da colina na qual fora construída das 12 casas, segundo Saga me disse no caminho.

Olhei para os lados, para os canteiros de jasmins até as janelas e vi as montanhas no horizonte emolduradas pelas nuvens. A vista era belíssima. Andei mais devagar para aproveitar tudo. Liguei meus sentidos para absorver o ambiente divino a minha volta. Na verdade não sei se fui eu mesma que liguei meus cinco sentidos ou se eles se ligaram sozinhos quando eu entrei nos aposentos de Athena. O fato era que tudo parecia ter encanto redobrado naquele lugar e de um jeito irresistível.

Ergui a mão na altura de meu rosto me sentindo inebriada por aquele ar sagrado que envolvia todo o espaço. Queria sentir, tocar em algo magico que eu não via, mas tinha certeza que estava lá. Levantei os olhos para uma pequena elevação no fundo da sala e tive uma idéia de onde vinha aquela áurea divina. Só podia ser dela, da deusa Athena.

Ela estava sentada em um trono dourado no alto da elevação me observando de um jeito muito bondoso. Quando cheguei mais perto vi que era muito jovem e humana... Estranho. Tinha certeza que Saga havia dito que ela era uma deusa, no entanto na minha frente estava uma jovem comum com aparência bem humana.

Assim que paramos em frente aos três degraus que faziam a pequena elevação, Saga encostou um dos joelhos no chão e baixou a cabeça fazendo uma reverência silenciosa. Ouvi quando ele a chamou pelo nome: "Senhorita Saori..." estas foram as palavras usadas.

Foi ai que compreendi tudo. Athena estava reencarnada naquela humana. Ela tinha os poderes de uma deusa, mas era humana como nós... Mais humana do que eu, conclui.

Encostei meu joelho no chão imitando Saga. Achei que devia uma reverência à divindade também. Não havia como não se curvar aquela figura que parecia concentrar todo o amor e bondade do universo. Tão divina e ao mesmo tempo tão humana, eis uma boa definição para Athena sentada naquele trono.

Só depois que me curvei eu percebi que a deusa não estava sozinha. Ao seu lado havia um homem loiro vestido com o tradicional traje de monge budista. Mesmo estando de olhos fechados percebi que me encarava. Aquele olhar cerrado me perturbou. Não era como o olhar bondoso da deusa, ao mesmo tempo era. Senti que ele me analisava de alguma forma, que me olhava com certa desconfiança.

A voz de Athena desviou minha atenção do monge...

- Seja bem vinda ao meu Santuário, Ariel... – ela disse depois de se levantar e ir até mim.

De perto Athena me pareceu ainda mais humana, principalmente pela simplicidade de suas vestes. Vestia apenas com um longo vestido branco fluido preso na cintura por uma faixa prateada. Seus longos cabelos arroxeados eram quase tão finos como a seda do vestido. A única coisa que denunciava a reencarnação da deusa na jovem Saori era seu olhar imensamente puro, com grandes olhos azuis que emanavam aquela luz divina que havia por toda a sala, mas esse brilho era muito sutil, do tipo que só se revelava olhando de perto; e a sua voz suave ao mesmo tempo imponente também era uma marca de sua divindade.

- Perdão, como sabe o meu nome? – perguntei cheia de esperanças de que ela já estivesse vendo o meu passado com seus olhos de deusa.

- O Saga me disse... – e olhou para Saga com um sorriso singelo – Ele me contou tudo, sobre o resgate no mar e a amnésia posterior... Não conseguiu lembrar-se de mais nada do seu passado além do nome?

- Não. Tinha esperanças que a senhora me dissesse quem eu era...

Baixei a cabeça sentindo com pesar a possibilidade das respostas não virem. Athena segurou minhas mãos entre as suas e fechou os olhos. A expressão era de quem estava buscando concentração. Depois de uns segundos abriu os grandes olhos azuis e me fitou. Fiquei tão eufórica com o que ela poderia dizer que não esperei, fui logo perguntando:

- Então, o que viu sobre o meu passado?

Sem soltar as minhas mãos Athena falou:

- Infelizmente meu poder não pode te libertar da amnésia, mas a boa notícia é que não houve nenhum dano neurológico que justifique uma amnésia permanente. – apertou as minhas mãos com suavidade – Você está aparentemente muito bem de saúde.

- Não conseguiu ver mais nada, Athena? – insisti.

- Eu sinto muito. Contudo, acredito que suas memórias voltarão com o tempo. Imagino o quanto deve ser angustiante para você viver sem lembranças, mas peço que espere. Tenha um pouco de paciência. Nada em todo o universo acontece por acaso, eu sei que deve haver um bom motivo para sua chegada aqui no Santuário, Ariel. – e sorriu por fim.

Eu sabia que aquele sorriso da deusa deveria me dar esperanças, mas na hora fiquei tão desolada que não senti nada além de tristeza. Olhei para Saga ao meu lado e vi o desapontamento em sua expressão séria. A deusa sorriu para ele também.

- Vamos deixar que Ariel fique no Santuário o tempo que precisar para recuperar suas memórias. Tem minha permissão para acomodá-la onde achar conveniente, Saga.

- Farei isso, minha deusa. – respondeu.

Athena passou mais alguns segundos me encarando depois sorriu novamente para o homem ao meu lado.

- Por que não mostra o Santuário para ela, Saga? Seria bom avisar os cavaleiros de ouro para que Ariel possa transitar pelas 12 casas sem problemas. – tornou a segurar minhas mãos gentilmente – Eu sinto muitíssimo por não poder ajudar mais...

- Eu agradeço a tentativa, Athena. Foi um prazer estar em vossa presença. – retribui a atenção dada acariciando as mãos da deusa com os polegares.

Vi o sorriso de Athena morrer enquanto ela fitava minhas mãos. Seu rosto de repente adquiriu uma expressão séria depois passou para preocupada.

- Estarei aqui para o que precisar, Ariel. Espero ansiosamente ouvir o que tem para me dizer...

Soltei suas mãos imediatamente assim que ela interrompeu a frase. É claro que Athena viu alguma coisa, mas por algum motivo silenciou. Percebi pelo seu olhar e por aquelas palavras finais cheias de mistério que havia mais. Tipo alguma mensagem implícita que eu não conseguia ler nas entrelinhas daquele encontro. Talvez a deusa optou pelo silêncio para me preservar do sofrimento, ou por achar que eu não saberia lidar com alguma informação do meu passado... O mais perturbador era a sensação de que ela esperava mais coisas de mim do que eu dela.

Despedimos-nos e enquanto Saga me conduzia para a saída olhei para trás e vi Athena de costas caminhando para seu trono. Apenas o monge loiro me encarava com aqueles olhos cerrados. Tive a impressão de que ele continuou me encarando até a porta se fechar atrás de mim.

**o**

Athena deu um longo suspiro antes de sentar em seu trono dourado. Doía seu coração sentir o perigo se aproximando e não poder fazer nada além de esperar. Virou o rosto na direção do monge loiro:

- O que achou dela, Shaka?

- Tem algo de sombrio e melancólico dentro de si, mas não representa nenhuma ameaça para nós. Ela não tem nada a ver com os outros cosmos malignos que explodiram pelo mundo.

- Sim... – disse a deusa com tristeza – Também pude sentir algo de sombrio dentro dela. Ao mesmo tempo senti algo divino e muito poderoso a sua volta...

- De fato, também pude sentir essa áurea iluminada, mas... – disse Shaka enrolando o rosário de 108 contas em sua mão direita.

Athena levantou os olhos para ele mostrando uma expressão curiosa.

- Seja o que for que aconteceu com essa jovem fez com que mudasse completamente. Algo muito importante se perdeu junto com suas memórias. Tudo o que restou foi um vestígio do antigo cosmo de luz, como uma triste marca impressa em sua alma do que ela foi um dia

- Talvez não seja apenas um vestígio aquilo que sentimos Shaka... – disse recostando-se no trono – O cosmo de Ariel é atualmente sombrio e melancólico, mas ela não perdeu totalmente sua luz. Infelizmente não pude ver muita coisa, mas acredito que ela tenha alguma ligação com algo completamente distinto dos humanos, dos deuses e dos cavaleiros.

- Também tive essa impressão, minha deusa.

Então Shaka ajoelhou-se na frente de Athena respeitosamente

- Athena, peço permissão para observá-la melhor e assim poder tirar mais conclusões sobre sua natureza.

- Tem minha permissão, Shaka. – disse com um sorriso singelo. – Quando segurei as mãos dela eu senti uma energia muito forte, era como um aviso, uma mensagem cifrada gritando para ser lida. Para mim não resta a menor dúvida de que a chegada dessa moça ao nosso Santuário está ligada aos fenômenos que senti quando estava no Japão, e...

Athena apertou as mãos contra o peito e foi a vez de Shaka levantar seu rosto mostrando preocupação em sua expressão serena. Aquela inquietação da deusa era um sinal de que algo realmente grave estava por vir.

- E? – disse para ajudá-la a falar, pois sabia que aqueles maus presságios pesavam muito no coração de Athena.

- Quando os vi lado a lado, senti que de alguma forma seus destinos estavam ligados...

- Refere-se a Saga e Ariel? – disse mostrando agora curiosidade em sua expressão serena.

- Sim, mas não é prudente falar nada agora para não alarmá-los baseado em meras suspeitas. Imagino que o nosso grande mestre também esteja desconfiado, mais até do que nós. Você deve observá-la sim, Shaka, mas seja cauteloso e não deixe que Saga perceba seus olhos em cima desta jovem.

Naquele momento Shaka não entendeu aquelas últimas suspeitas de Athena com relação à recém chegada. Ele mesmo não tinha percebido ligação alguma entre Saga, então grande mestre do Santuário, e Ariel, mas Athena enxergava coisas que nem mesmo ele era capaz.

***o***

Saga estava me levando para conhecer o Santuário, conforme recomendação de Athena. Descemos até o térreo do décimo terceiro templo em silêncio. Sai tão desolada dos aposentos da deusa que não consegui demonstrar interesse naquele passeio. Só conseguia pensar nas palavras finais, "Espero ansiosamente ouvir o que tem para me dizer...". O que poderia significar aquilo?

Continuava com aquela voz interior me dizendo que algo muito importante estava guardado nos confins da minha mente. No fundo eu estava com medo de permanecer naquele estado para sempre. E se nunca mais lembrasse? E se eu jamais soubesse quem era Ariel? Ou de onde ela tinha vindo... Parece loucura, mas eu estava começando a achar que Ariel era outra pessoa. Um nome aleatório sussurrado na minha mente quando eu estava no fundo do mar. Qualquer pessoa na Terra podia ser Ariel, menos eu.

Meu peito se apertou quando eu pensei nessas possibilidades. Parei de andar no meio do salão principal do templo e baixei a cabeça. Saga deu três passos e parou também. Olhou-me com uma imensa tristeza, parecia que estava sentindo tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ouve uma transmissão de pensamentos durante aquela troca de olhar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse me olhando com aquele olhar chuvoso tão lindo.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei.

Saga veio até mim e segurou-me pelos ombros gentilmente.

- Confie em Athena. A amnésia não será duradoura.

- Será?

- Ela não diria isso se não tivesse certeza... – retirou as mãos dos meus ombros – Espere se recuperar completamente, talvez a sua mente só precise de um tempo para as lembranças voltarem.

Baixei os olhos para não olhar para Saga sentindo toda aquela tristeza. Eu tinha que me conformar com a minha situação de qualquer forma.

Assim que dei os primeiros passos fora do templo deparei-me com a decida das 12 casas. Era tão alto que chegava a dar vertigem. Um longo caminho de escadas se estendia até perder de vista e a cada conjunto de lances uma casa com aspecto de templo erguia-se.

Começamos a descer os intermináveis degraus. Cada vez que passávamos por uma casa, Saga me apresentava ao dono, isto é, quando o dono estava em casa. A maioria estava treinando naquele horário, segundo Saga. Fui avisada que sempre deveria pedir permissão ao guardião do templo antes de atravessar, do contrario seria atacada.

Depois de passar pelas 12 casas chegamos à parte baixa do Santuário. Olhei para o alto para ver tudo o que eu tinha subido. Era impressionante a quantidade de escadas, e pensar que eu tinha que subir tudo aquilo de novo. Fiz uma careta de tédio imaginando a subida.

- Não está cansada? – Saga perguntou me vendo olhar para trás.

- Não.

- Curioso. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo descer as 12 casas sem reclamar...

Não entendi o tom de voz empregado para aquela frase. Era uma mistura de sarcasmo, ironia e desconfiança.

- Deve ser por que dormi dois dias seguidos, então devo estar descansada. – disse e continuei andando para encerrar logo aquele assunto.

Passamos pela área de acesso as 12 casas, um corredor cercado de montanhas e colunas gregas. Foi ai que entendi que o Santuário era na verdade uma fortaleza fechada. Em vez de muros, havia imensos mássicos rochosos formando uma barreira natural. Por todo lugar havia muitos soldados andando de cá para lá, servas vestidas de túnica como a Kaliope, cavaleiros de armaduras... E tão logo nos afastamos das 12 casas fomos cercados por olhares curiosos. Muitos soldados pararam o que estavam fazendo para nos ver passar. Algumas servas se ajoelhavam pelo caminho.

Olhei para Saga sem entender o porquê daqueles comportamentos, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, ele me puxou pela mão e começou a andar rápido. Dobramos a esquerda depois de passar por uma coluna e entramos numa espécie de beco rochoso. Aquele caminho estreito era completamente diferente da movimentada via de acesso que desviamos. Era deserto, cheio de colunas destruídas, com pedaços de esculturas de mármore jogados por todo lado. Braços, pernas, cabeças de pedra... Uma imagem perturbadora, eu diria, lembrava um caminho de destruição.

- Este é um atalho para a arena de treinamento. Não é muito usado, pois escolhemos esse lugar para guardar todo o entulho proveniente das guerras...

"Está explicado", pensei. Então ele continuou me contando sobre as guerras que Athena e seus cavaleiros travaram para defender a Terra, dos treinamentos pesados que eram a rotina dos cavaleiros. Explicou que se tivéssemos seguido pelo caminho anterior demoraríamos muito tempo para chegar até a arena. Aquele caminho dava numa vila que por sua vez dava na arena. Além da arena de treinos, segundo pela mesma rota, chegava-se a Vila das Amazonas.

- Quero que você conheça a arena primeiro. A maioria dos cavaleiros deve estar treinando lá há essa hora. A vila você pode conhecer depois. Eu quero que os cavaleiros te vejam para se acostumarem com a sua presença no Santuário...

Balancei a cabeça para dizer que estava entendendo. Não queria interromper as explicações de Saga, queria saber tudo sobre o Santuário para poder entender por que achava o Templo de Athena e ele tão familiares. No entanto, não senti a mesma coisa com o restante do Santuário. Como se eu tivesse passado mais tempo naquele templo do que em outros lugares, talvez. Então eu não morava no Santuário antes, se não teria sentido familiaridades em outros lugares além do décimo terceiro templo.

Durante aquele passeio, eu estava racionalizando as poucas pistas que eu tinha sobre o meu passado. Estava tentando decifrar aquelas sensações de "já estive aqui antes" e olhava para tudo por onde passava para ver se sentia essa sensação ou não e assim conseguir me adaptar a falta de memórias, se é que isto é possível. Olhava para as pessoas com o mesmo interesse dos lugares. Queria verificar se sentia a mesma familiaridade quando olhava para Saga, mas isso não ocorreu. A única pessoa que me despertava sensações de "déjà vu" era Saga e mais ninguém. Dele eu me sentia completamente íntima, os outros não passavam de estranhos.

Isso me deixou ainda mais confusa. Eu reconheci algumas áreas do Templo de Athena e o Saga parecia ser meu amigo de infância, mas as outras pessoas, a Kaliope, o Aioros, a Athena, o monge loiro eram desconhecidos. Se eu vivia lá devia reconhecer eles também e não só o Saga. Por alguma razão minha mente escolheu esquecer todo mundo e deixar o Saga a salvo, respirando tranqüilamente num confortável bote salva vidas em meio às minhas outras memórias naufragadas.

Depois da caminhada pelo caminho destruído atingimos a arena. Era imensa. Totalmente construída em pedra, lembrando um coliseu. Dois soldados com lanças guardavam a entrada. Assim que nos aproximamos, os dois se ajoelharam e baixaram a cabeça. Mais uma vez não entendi a razão para aquela reverência.

Da sua parte, Saga parecia ignorar o mundo todo a sua volta. Permanecia andando com aquele olhar sério e postura imponente. Estava visivelmente pouco a vontade, como se o incomodasse bastante aqueles gestos respeitosos e aqueles olhares admirados. Não resisti e acabei perguntando, era a primeira vez que falava durante aquele passeio:

- Por que todo mundo se curva quando você passa?

- É um velho costume... – disse me olhando de cima dos seus quase dois metros de altura.

- Você é um dos cavaleiros de ouro, ocupa um alto cargo, ou algo do tipo? – insisti.

- Sim, já fui um cavaleiro... – parou de andar de repente – Chegamos.

Percebi pelo tom de voz seco que ele não queria dar mais explicações. Resolvi entrar na arena e não fazer mais perguntas. Novamente Saga me puxou pela mão e desviamos do caminho principal. Subimos umas escadarias estreitas que levava a parte elevada da arena. Era como um camarote de pedra para altas autoridades. Andei pelo camarote olhando tudo a minha volta, buscando alguma reação familiar. Nada veio.

Suspirei parando próximo ao muro de proteção. Demorei alguns minutos olhando os cavaleiros treinando no meio da arena. Ouvi os passos de Saga se aproximando.

- Aqueles são os cavaleiros de ouro que não estavam em casa quando descemos. – Saga apoiou uma das mãos no parapeito – Aquele com faixa na cabeça você já conhece, é o Aioros de Sagitário. O homem ao lado dele é seu irmão mais novo, Aioria de Leão. À direita, o homem de cabelos azuis chama-se Milo, ele defende a casa de Escorpião. Os jovens que lutam com ele são seus aprendizes. O mais alto e corpulento, chama-se Aldebaram e defende a segunda casa, a casa de Touro. Os outros dois de cabelo curto são Shura de Capricórnio e Mascara da Morte de Câncer, respectivamente. Consegue ver todos daqui?

- Sim. – olhei para Saga – Por que não nos aproximamos?

Ele desviou seu olhar do meu rosto antes de responder.

- Para não atrapalhar o treinamento. Também não é prudente chegar tão perto quando os cavaleiros estão treinando.

Nesse momento o cavaleiro de Touro deu um golpe que fez tremer toda a arena. Uma enorme cratera se abriu no chão de terra, depois veio a nuvem de poeira e detritos tomando conta do espaço. Por pouco não atingiu seu adversário de treino, Shura. Foi então que entendi o recado de nunca se aproximar de cavaleiros treinando, porém não entendi o tom de dúvida empregado, parecia mais uma desculpa.

Voltei meus olhos para a arena no momento em que outros homens chegavam para treinar. Eram cavaleiros de prata e de bronze, informou-me Saga ao meu lado. Depois de receber os companheiros, Aioros olhou em nossa direção e fez um aceno de "oi" para mim e Saga. Na certa algum dos recém chegados contou para ele que estávamos ali observando do alto. Outros cavaleiros também começaram a olhar em nossa direção. Ao meu lago, Saga deu as costas para arena, encostando o corpo no para peito. Parecia ainda mais incomodado do que antes, com o que eu não sabia ao certo. Provavelmente com os olhares dos cavaleiros, conclui.

Voltei a olhar para a arena e vi Aioros caminhando em nossa direção. Ele entrou por uma entrada lateral e saiu no meio das arquibancadas logo abaixo de nós. Pulou os dois últimos degraus e entrou no camarote sorridente.

- Ola anjo. Bom te ver de pé e bem disposta... – voltou-se para Saga com o mesmo sorriso alegre – A propósito, a que devo a honra de tão ilustre visita? Vossa excelência veio trazer algum recado de Athena?

- Não. Athena me pediu que mostrasse o Santuário para Ariel, apenas isso. – respondeu Saga rapidamente.

Aioros riu.

- Finalmente Athena conseguiu arranjar uma boa desculpa para fazer você sair do templo e respirar um pouco de ar puro, não é Saga?

- Não é nada disso, Aioros... – Saga disse tentando se explicar.

Ignorando o amigo, Aioros deu uma gargalhada e parou ao meu lado ficando de frente para Saga.

- Deixe disso, Saga. Para que tanta formalidade? Eu só fiquei feliz de te ver passeando por ai, longe daqueles papeis velhos do Santuário e da sala do mestre... Realmente você estava precisando de um pouco de ar puro, admita. Athena fez bem em te pedir que mostrasse o Santuário para Ariel.

Saga soltou o ar dos pulmões e passou a mão na testa. Um gesto que dizia claramente: "Ok, meu amigo, você venceu". Rapidamente Aioros desviou o foco de Saga para mim.

- E você, anjo, como foi a conversa com a nossa deusa? Saga me disse que talvez ela pudesse te ajudar com a sua amnésia...

- Infelizmente Athena nada pode fazer, mas ela disse que minhas memórias voltariam com o tempo...

- Humm... – Aioros murmurou segurando o queixo – Vamos esperar então. Quem sabe as suas memórias voltem mais cedo do que imagina?

- Tomara... – suspirei - Athena disse que eu poderia ficar aqui até lembrar alguma coisa do meu passado.

- Que bom! Você vai adorar o Santuário. Fique a vontade para vir assistir nosso treino aqui na arena quando quiser.

Retribui seu sorriso simpático e continuei vendo o treino dos cavaleiros. Então Aioros voltou a conversar com Saga:

- Precisamos conversar sobre aquele torneio de aprendizes que Milo e eu estamos organizando...

- Passe na minha sala amanhã cedo. Preciso de mais detalhes antes de levar ao julgamento de Athena...

Afastei-me um pouco para deixar os dois amigos conversando com total privacidade. Da arena recebi outros acenos simpáticos, dos quais retribui meio tímida. Sem querer me peguei novamente olhando cada rosto masculino, procurando algum que me chamasse atenção, mas parecia que o único familiar era o de Saga e ninguém mais tinha esse dom.

Passados alguns minutos Aioros veio até mim para se despedir.

- É uma pena que o Saga já queira te levar embora, mas como eu disse antes, fique a vontade para voltar quando quiser. Uma coisa boa você já fez que foi tirar o meu amigo geminiano de sua toca...

Saga pigarreou para fazer Aioros parar de falar, mas este ignorou mais uma vez.

- Isso me faz lembrar outra coisa importante...

- O que seria, Aioros? – perguntou Saga levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Vai fazer um ano que você não pisa nesta arena para treinar. Se continuar assim vai acabar ficando fora de forma. Então eu pensei: que já que você voltou a sair e a caminhar por ai como toda pessoa normal, quem sabe amanhã poderia vir treinar com a gente? Podia trazer a Ariel junto com você, O que me diz, gran...

Antes de Aioros terminar a frase Saga me puxou pela mão para sairmos do camarote e da arena.

***o***

A subida foi bem pior do que a descida. Durante todo o percurso senti o sol queimando a minha pele. Estava chegando o fim de tarde, o sol dava sinais de cansaço e muitas sombras frescas se formavam pelas escadarias das 12 casas. Devia ser uma subida tranqüila, mas para mim foi um suplício. Cheguei ao último templo respirando com dificuldade, todo o meu corpo doía e eu estava suando muito.

Esse mal estar piorou de um segundo para o outro. É claro que desde a casa de Leão já estava sentindo dores suspeitas, mas achava que era efeito da caminhada, do sol forte, do calor, da poeira da arena. Então quando chegamos perto do templo de Athena o mundo começou a desabar sobre a minha cabeça. Meu corpo todo ficou pesado e eu não consegui dá mais um passo sem cambalear.

Se não tivesse sido amparada a tempo por Saga, teria desmaiado no meio do salão de entrada do décimo terceiro templo. Só deu tempo de ouvir a voz aflita de Saga sussurrar alguma coisa que não pude compreender. Os sons chegavam aos meus ouvidos como se a fonte estivesse a metros de distância. Senti minhas mãos gelarem e todo meu corpo amolecer nos braços de Saga.

A última coisa que eu vi foram olhares consternados de servas ao meu redor e uma mancha amarela no alto da escada. Era o monge loiro dos aposentos de Athena me observando de novo...

**o**

Recobrei os sentidos sentindo uma coisa molhada tocar a minha testa. À medida que abria os olhos sentia as forças voltarem pouco a pouco. Todo o peso dos pulmões e da cabeça havia passado, mas ainda me sentia fraca. Olhei em volta e percebi que estava no quarto de antes, o tal quarto do grande mestre.

Havia anoitecido. Respirei fundo tomada por uma gostosa sensação de relaxamento. Podia sentir a brisa fresca da noite entrando pelas janelas. Meus olhos logo se acostumaram com a falta de luz. Todo o ambiente estava mergulhado numa confortável meia luz, mas eu podia enxergar cada objeto a minha volta com uma espantosa nitidez.

Ouvi os passos de Saga se aproximando da cama.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Você desmaiou por conta de uma insolação forte, isso por que ainda está um pouco desidratada devido ao quase afogamento.

- Humm... – murmurei tentando ficar sentada, mas Saga me impediu segurando meus ombros.

- Não se esforce, Ariel. A Kaliope está aqui para providenciar o que precisar, fique deitada... – e olhou na direção da serva que sorria gentilmente de pé do outro lado da cama com as duas mãos na frente do corpo.

- Estou com sede. – disse vencida.

- Providencie água e depois lhe prepare um banho para ajudá-la a dormir, Kaliope.

- Sim, mestre.

Esperei a serva sair do quarto para falar:

- Não tem problema eu passar outra noite aqui no quarto do grande mestre do Santuário?

Novamente para minha surpresa, Saga sorriu.

- Já disse para não se preocupar com isso. Descanse. – levantou e andou em direção a porta deixando-me sozinha naquele quarto proibido.

Sentei na cama depois de jogar o lençol que me cobria para longe. Passei a mão na testa molhada. Olhei para a janela parcialmente coberta pelas cortinas e vi um pedaço do céu noturno. A noite estava linda. A porta do quarto se abriu e Kaliope entrou segurando uma pequena bandeja de prata com uma jarra cheia de água e um copo. Minha boca encheu-se d'água quando eu vi a jarra se aproximando, estava sedenta. Tomei quase toda a jarra de uma vez só sob os olhos espantados de Kaliope.

Depois de tomar o banho de banheira dispensei a gentil serva dizendo que já me sentia bem melhor. Na verdade, tive medo que ela começasse a falar sem parar e não me deixasse dormir. Vesti o pijama que estava estendido na cama e fui até a janela. Abri completamente as cortinas assim como as portas de vidro. Não que eu estivesse com calor, apenas queria sentir aquele vento noturno maravilhoso.

Deitei na cama sem me dar ao trabalho de me cobrir, e em poucos segundos estava dormindo profundamente.

_*0*  
_

_De repente não estava mais no quarto nem no templo de Athena, estava numa praia. O céu estava cinzento como num fim de tarde de inverno. Uma neblina pesada encobria todo o espaço impossibilitando enxergar mais de cinco metros à frente. O cheiro forte de água salgada invadia minhas narinas. Olhei em volta para ter certeza. Estava mesmo naquela sinistra praia e sem ter nenhuma idéia de como tinha chegado ali. _

_ Comecei a caminhar sem rumo até avistar sombras mais escuras. Só quando cheguei bem perto tive certeza, estava caminhando em direção a uns rochedos que iam dar numa imensa parede de pedra. Assim que me aproximei da base do rochedo tive a sensação de estar sendo seguida, ou melhor, de estar acompanhada. _

_No começo era apenas um vulto, depois o vulto foi ganhando forma no meio da neblina. Felizmente a neblina foi perdendo espaço por conta do vento, então pude ver mais claramente o caminho de pedras negras. O vento soprava forte chacoalhando meus cabelos negros com força, levando-os a ficarem sempre na frente dos meus olhos. A sensação de estar sendo seguida foi ficando mais forte, então eu parei para ver melhor o vulto que me perseguia._

_A figura de um homem alto de longos cabelos azuis passou por mim lentamente. O reconheci de imediato. Saga. Meu peito se apertou quando eu o vi caminhando naquela praia deserta. Chamei por ele, uma, duas vezes, mas não tive resposta. Corri atrás dele e pulei na sua frente. Saga não parou, ele me atravessou, passou por mim como se eu não existisse. Foi quando me dei conta de que ele não me via, nem me ouvia, nem me sentia. Eu era uma espécie de fantasma vivo. Meu corpo era feito de neblina como aquela que cobria o espaço de cinza._

_Rodei nos calcanhares e vi Saga subindo os rochedos. Corri atrás dele novamente. Doía-me o fato dele não me enxergar, de não saber que eu estava ali ao lado dele. Eu queria muito que ele me visse, que me explicasse o porquê de tudo aquilo, por que nós estávamos naquela praia? Por que o céu estava daquela cor? E por que o meu corpo era invisível? _

_Mesmo sabendo que ele não me via eu ainda tentava chamar sua atenção. Saga continuou subindo lentamente, ignorando meus apelos para parar e a minha presença. Na metade da subida daquela parede de pedras úmidas eu cheguei bem perto dele. Vi medo e desespero em seus olhos azuis. Seu peito subia e descia rápido, os lábios entreabertos lhe davam um semblante perturbador de infinita tristeza. Ele chorava. _

_Nem parecia o mesmo Saga que eu conheci, parecia um zumbi errante, uma criatura sem alma esperando a morte. Foi então que me dei conta do que aquilo significava. Saga queria morrer, por isso estava naquela praia deserta, subindo aqueles rochedos íngremes. Ele ia acabar com a própria vida pulando no mar revolto. _

_Entrei em desespero. Tentei sem sucesso agarrar seu braço, gritei diretamente no seu ouvido para ele parar, implorei que me ouvisse, mas era tudo em vão. Nada do que eu fazia era capaz de pará-lo. _

_O segui até a beira do precipício. O som das ondas batendo contra a parede de pedra era ensurdecedor e o vento úmido levantava nossos cabelos implacavelmente. Vi Saga se virar e movimentar seus lábios. A única coisa que consegui ler, pois não ouvi sua voz em meio aquele barulho do vento e das ondas foram as palavras "me perdoe". _

_Mas para quem ou pelo quê ele estava pedindo perdão? Meu peito se apertou ainda mais e a angustia se transformou numa dor aguda, tudo por conta do desespero de ver aquela cena e não poder fazer nada para impedir. Agarrei novamente seu braço com minhas mãos de fumaça e implorei chorando:_

_- Não faça isso..._

_ A minha voz estava muito baixa, não era nada além de um sussurro fraco. Mas de que adiantava gritar se ele não me ouvia? Ele não sabia que eu estava ali vendo tudo, vendo ele se matar. Tentei mais uma vez segurar seu braço com minha mão incorpórea. Concentrei-me profundamente naquele contato, vi novas lágrimas caírem dos olhos de Saga que agora estavam fechados. Ele estava se despedindo._

_ Eu sentia tudo o que ele sentia, toda a dor que explodia em seu coração, explodia também no meu. Ele fazia parte de mim. Eu queria salva-lo, protegê-lo, abraçá-lo, mas não podia, estava limitada a observar o ser que eu amava se destruir. Voltei a gritar por ele, a pedir que não pulasse que não fizesse aquilo que pretendia. No meio dos meus gritos ele olhou para mim, ou melhor, olhou na minha direção e não para mim, através de mim. _

_ Estava olhando para o Santuário, eu tinha certeza. Então voltou a olhar para o mar. Ele ia pular a qualquer momento e eu novamente me desesperei por estar naquela condição invisível totalmente impotente. A neblina cresceu a nossa volta. As nuvens se moveram rápido no céu em seguida veio um brilho tão intenso como um raio vindo das nuvens._

_ O brilho me ofuscou por uns segundos, apenas a mim, da sua parte Saga permaneceu impassível, como se não tivesse visto nada.. Depois do brilho eu me senti fraca e sem forças. Cai de joelhos sentindo as lagrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Saga deu três passos para traz em seguida pulou para morte bem diante dos meus olhos. Gritei..._

*o*

Acordei chamando por Saga e esticando a mão para pegar alguma coisa no ar. Só depois de uns 30 segundos me dei conta de que estava no quarto e não na beira de um precipício. Foi apenas um sonho. Não um sonho comum, mas um sonho totalmente real.

Limpei o suor do meu rosto. Todo o meu corpo estava tremendo por conta do sonho, as imagens terríveis ainda estavam nítidas na minha mente. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do mar e ouvia as ondas daquela sinistra praia como se ainda estivesse lá.

Engoli toda a saliva que se formou na minha boca por conta do medo. Aquilo não fora um mero pesadelo, era uma lembrança, só podia ser. Eu reconhecia aquela praia. Foi daquele mesmo mar revolto que o Saga me resgatou naquele dia. Eu lembrava vagamente do rochedo, de ter visto o precipício que Saga pulou no meu sonho enquanto era carregada por ele.

Forcei minha mente tentando lembrar mais detalhes daquele dia. A conversa que ouvi sem querer depois que acordei me veio à lembrança involuntariamente. Aioros perguntando para Saga: "O que você estava fazendo no mar naquela tarde...". Meu peito se apertou só de pensar na possibilidade daquele sonho ter sido realidade. Aquele olhar triste, aquele pedido de perdão jogado ao vento, depois a imagem de Saga pulando para a morte... Não podia ser verdade.

Soltei um gemido apertando os olhos. Encolhi-me sentada na cama segurando minhas pernas procurando me controlar.

- Por que Saga, por que... – sussurrei.

O som de ronronado chamou minha atenção para a janela. Uri estava parado na frente da janela aberta me fitando com aqueles grandes olhos verdes. Debaixo do luar o brilho de seus olhos felinos tornou-se ainda mais intenso, lembravam duas bolas de fogo.

- Finalmente apareceu. Onde esteve o dia todo?

Imaginei que ele fosse pular no meu colo como da outra vez, mas Uri se quer se mexeu. Permaneceu parado me fitando solenemente. Tentei me aproximar, mas ele foi mais rápido. Pulou no parapeito e ficou me olhando enquanto balançava sua calda felpuda.

Aquele gato estava diferente. Não parecia agitado como da última vez que nos encontramos. Aquele olhar fixo e o fato dele ter se afastado quando eu me aproximei dava a impressão de que ele queria me mostrar alguma coisa, que estava tentando me atrair. O mais estranho era a sensação de déjà vu que me batia quando eu olhava para aquele gato. De fato, ele me acordou anteriormente, então já tínhamos nos visto, porém o que ele tinha de familiar naquela noite era aquele olhar imponente e sereno.

Eu já tinha visto aquele olhar antes, só não tive certeza de ter visto em um gato ou em qualquer outro animal, ou em um humano...

- O que está tentando me mostrar, Uri? – perguntei me aproximando.

Ainda estava abalada com aquele sonho terrível, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Antes que pudesse me aproximar mais o gato pulou da janela para o jardim. Foi um grande susto. Achei que ele tivesse se machucado, pois estávamos no primeiro andar. Ledo engano. Uri era um gato esperto, eu diria treinado para cair com as 4 patas assim como todos os gatos. É claro que ele não se machucou.

Do gramado do jardim ele ficou me olhando com aquele mesmo olhar brilhante e fixo. Eu tinha certeza de que ele queria me mostrar alguma coisa. O magnetismo era muito forte, aquele ronronado anterior e aquele olhar eram como um chamado. Debrucei-me na varanda calculando a altura. Eu sabia que podia pular. Tinha plena certeza que minhas pernas agüentariam. Porém entre saber que se pode fazer alguma coisa a fazer a coisa há uma distancia muito grande.

Tive medo de que alguém me visse perambulando por ai de pijamas ou que a tal coisa que Uri quisesse me mostrar não fosse boa. Afastei o corpo do parapeito e quando voltei a olhar para o jardim vi Uri desviar sua cabeça de mim para a direção oposta. Em seguida ouvi um barulho arrastado vindo da área mais escura do jardim.

O gato se virou na direção do ruído, e depois correu com a rapidez típica dos felinos. Sumiu pelos arbustos em poucos segundos.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso! – exclamei. Depois subi no parapeito tomando o máximo de cuidado para não cair – Também não acredito no que estou fazendo.

Respirei fundo e saltei. Conforme previsto cheguei ao chão sem nenhum problema. Olhei para o alto em direção a varanda na qual eu estava querendo ter certeza do que eu havia feito. Não era tão alto, mas uma pessoa normal não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Para variar, não tinha a menor idéia de como tinha aprendido a saltar daquela maneira. Devia ser mais uma lembrança perdida, conclui. Pergunte-me que outras coisas estranhas eu sabia fazer... Será que eu sabia voar ou lutar?

Comecei a dar pulinhos no meio do jardim para testar se sabia voar. Não, eu não sabia voar, conclui depois do quarto pulo. De qualquer forma tive a sensação de que eu podia fazer mais coisas além de saltar de uma varanda.

O barulho arrastado deu outro sinal, desta vez mais alto e sinistro. O som misterioso interrompeu minhas reflexões sobre o meu salto e minhas possíveis habilidades. Corri na mesma direção de Uri, atravessei o jardim, desci umas escadarias e parei de frente a uma enorme fonte. Lá estava Uri.

Três imagens do cupido derramavam água pelas suas mãos gordinhas. No centro estava a deusa Afrodite. Esta pousava suas mãos sobre as cabeças dos dois cupidos da frente como se os abençoasse.

Não havia o menor sinal de perigo, mas a sensação de que estava naquele jardim por alguma razão ainda era presente. Uri continuava me olhando com aquele olhar fixo. O que diabos ele estava tentando me mostrar? Se é que estava tentando me mostrar alguma coisa...

Subi o olhar do gato para a água derramada pela fonte, os cupidos gorduchos, a deusa do amor os abençoando e parei no céu. Era noite de lua cheia. O satélite estava bem em cima da cabeça de Afrodite. Reinava absoluto na noite negra. Parecia tão próximo, quase ao alcance da minha mão. Fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo sentindo o doce cheiro da noite.

Estava me sentindo muito bem, completamente curada da insolação ou do medo do pesadelo de Saga se suicidando. Descobri o que Uri queria me mostrar: a lua. Queria que eu saísse do quarto e contemplasse o luar, que recebesse aqueles raios revigorantes. Era como se eu só precisasse da noite e do luar para fica bem e mais nada. Sentia-me viva, completa, exalando energia e vitalidade pelos poros.

Pela primeira vez depois que acordei no Santuário eu estava bem, em paz. Nenhum pensamento confuso ou triste me passou pela cabeça debaixo daquela lua. Era como se o satélite me desse uma nova vida, como se o brilho lunar sussurrasse em meus ouvidos: "Feliz nascimento, minha filha". Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia, como uma filha da lua, uma filha da noite.

A minha frente Uri não tirava os olhos de mim. Olhava-me como se concordasse com tudo. Os gatos são animais noturnos por natureza, logo, ele também estava me recebendo, estava me dando as boas vindas na noite que também era dele.

Atrás de mim o misterioso som arrastado novamente se fez presente. Virei na direção do ruído e vi o monge loiro que estava ao lado de Athena se materializar na minha frente. Encarei-o por longos segundos. Vi que segurava o mesmo rosário em uma das mãos e tinha os olhos fechados como da vez que o vi nos aposentos de Athena. Ele caminhou até mim com uma expressão serena e ao mesmo tempo vigilante. Não senti medo, apenas esperei sua reação.

*0*

Shaka caminhou até ficar de frente a Ariel, parando a uma distância relativa. Ela estava diferente. Não lembrava em nada a jovem que ele viu naquela tarde nos aposentos de Athena. Teve a impressão que quando a viu de dia, ela era apenas uma imagem refletida num espelho. Agora ele estava diante da verdadeira Ariel, pois tudo nela era diferente, da cor da pele, ao brilho dos longos cabelos negros e dos olhos azuis muito claros, tudo era novo. A noite resplandecia nela de uma maneira que durante o dia nunca aconteceria.

O vento soprou levando tanto os cabelos negros da jovem como os loiros de Shaka para a esquerda. Shaka deu mais um passo a frente e abriu seus olhos. Queria ter certeza do que estava vendo e do que estava sentindo. Ariel não se mexeu. Continuou encarando Shaka, analisando do mesmo jeito que era analisada.

Shaka desviou o olhar para fonte logo atrás dela. Viu Uri parado na beirada observando tudo. Acima dele estavam os cupidos, e bem na frente deles estava Ariel. Ela estava no meio das estatuas. Olhando diretamente para o rosto de Ariel, ele viu duas asas de pedra se projetar das costas da jovem. Eram as asas dos cupidos da fonte, mas a impressão do observador era que as asas eram dela, devido ao modo em que estavam posicionadas.

Olhando para esse quadro revelador, Shaka disse por fim:

- O que está fazendo aqui em baixo, Deva ¹?

_Continua..._

* * *

¹ - Deva: o nome deriva da raiz sânscrita _div_, que significa "brilhar", também são chamados de "seres brilhantes" ou "autoluminosos". O Budismo e o Hinduísmo descrevem os anjos, ou _devas_, de maneira "semelhante" às outras religiões ocidentais. Dizem que alguns deles comem e bebem, e podem construir formas ilusórias para poderem se manifestar em planos de existência diferentes dos seus próprios. O Budismo estabelece uma categorização bastante completa para os seus devas, em grande parte herdada da tradição Hinduísta. Apesar de a palavra "deva" ser geralmente traduzida como "deus" (ou, ocasionalmente, "anjo") em Português, devas Budistas diferem-se bastante de "deuses", "Deus" ou "anjos" de religiões ocidentais.

Mais informações sobre os Devas budistas aqui: (?) Como podem ver o FFN corta todo sos links. sugiro que leiam a pagina da wikipédia sobre os devas budistas.

*LDR


	5. Grande Mestre

**Olá**

**Fiz um capítulo diferente. Nesse ouvirão a fala do Saga...  
**

**Boa leitura**

***\Luna/***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V – Grande Mestre**

Encarei o monge loiro por longos minutos. O vento soprou mais uma vez só que mais brandamente. Senti Uri roçar seu corpo nas minhas pernas emitindo seu ronronado potente. De um segundo para o outro o gato havia ficado agitado. Talvez fosse o tal barulho esquisito que ouvimos antes e que nos levou a explorar aquele jardim, ou pela aparição daquele homem, já eu não era capaz de sentir agitação alguma. Limitei-me a observar o monge sem mudar minha expressão. Estava me sentindo corajosa e viva demais para sentir alguma coisa parecida com medo. Nada naquela noite poderia me assustar, não enquanto eu estivesse banhada sob a luz da lua.

Repeti a última palavra da pergunta que ele fizera sem tirar os olhos do monge:

- Deva?

Ele não respondeu. Percebi que continuava me analisando. Sua expressão era serena, mas havia um que de curiosidade naqueles olhos azuis. Talvez esperasse alguma reação da minha parte. Qual?

Decidi quebrar aquele silêncio:

- Por que me chamou assim?

Sem desviar um só segundo os olhos analisadores do meu rosto, o monge respondeu com uma voz tão serena quanto seu olhar:

- Ainda não consegue se lembrar de nada de seu passado?

- Não. – respondi em um tom de voz quase desconfiado.

Uri parou de se esfregar nas minhas pernas. Olhei rapidamente para baixo para ver o gato e quando levantei os olhos vi o monge se aproximando. Senti alguma coisa ao redor dele, era vibrante e fazia minha pele reagir como se a enorme chama de uma vela estivesse caminhando ao meu encontro.

Percebi que seus olhos ganharam algum brilho misterioso que me invadia a cada passo que dava. Ele agora me analisava profundamente, remexia minha alma usando aquela área vibrante que o cercava e se convergia em seu olhar penetrante.

Senti-me atraída. Eu queria me mexer, mas não conseguia. Não podia resistir aquele brilho que agora estava em toda parte. Parecia-se com a áurea mágica e cálida de Athena, mas era um tanto esmagadora, principalmente por que o olhar do monge não era puro como o da deusa. Dava a impressão que ele seria capaz de derreter qualquer um só com um olhar. Era assim que me sentia de frente para aqueles olhos abertos, derretendo até virar pó.

Ouvi sua voz ecoar no espaço como se estivesse a metros de distância, só que ele estava diante de mim:

- O que veio fazer aqui embaixo?

Tomei um pouco de ar para responder, pois estava me sentindo estranhamente confusa com aquela atração e aquela pergunta.

- Vim atrás do gato. Nós escutamos um barulho estranho no jardim...

- Me refiro ao que veio fazer aqui na Terra...

Novamente sua voz ocupou todo o espaço fazendo meu espírito vibrar. Era como se tivesse intenção de me levar, me guiar para algum lugar desconhecido e profundo. Foi então que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. Estava sendo hipnotizada, mas era tarde de mais para fugir. Eu já não conseguia me mexer, nem desviar os olhos do monge. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo comigo? Quem era ele?

Vi sua mão se levantar lentamente. No momento em que seu dedo indicador tocou a minha testa senti parte daquela energia quente transferir-se para dentro de mim, atravessar minha pele, vibrar cada célula de meu corpo.

- Sou Shaka, o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem. – disse sem movimentar os lábios. Respondeu minhas perguntas falando diretamente com a minha mente.

Sua voz mental era ainda mais vibrante como um badalar de sino. Uma nova onda de energia entrou pela minha testa vinda do dedo do monge fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiar-se. Fechei os olhos vencida por aquela sensação de relaxamento e dor causada por aquele poder.

Então um flash explodiu e uma luz dourada tomou conta de tudo. Dezenas, talvez centenas de imagens passaram diante dos meus olhos muito rápido sem que eu pudesse identificar direito alguma por conta da velocidade.

Algumas pareciam passar mais devagar, estas eram imagens conhecidas. As mesmas que vi quando estava no fundo do mar. Uma densa neblina caindo sobre a terra. Penas negras voando para todos os lados e sendo carregadas pelo vento até mim. Era tudo muito rápido, muito intenso. Comecei a sentir uma terrível pressão na minha cabeça. Todos os meus sentidos começaram a ficar bagunçados.

Fiquei tonta. Senti que estava prestes a desmaiar e fiquei apavorada com essa possibilidade. Ordenei com todas as minhas forças a meu corpo que se movesse para fugir daquele transe forçado. Abri os olhos e me afastei do monge dando dois passos para trás ofegando muito.

- O que você fez comigo? – perguntei exaltada.

- Precisa ajudar a sua mente a recuperar as lembranças perdidas. – disse o monge encarando-me.

Ele tentou se aproximar, mas eu recuei. Tive medo que ele me tocasse de novo e me hipnotizasse mais uma vez. Uri deitou-se na grama ao lado dos meus pés batendo a cauda com força no chão. Shaka olhou para o gato de uma forma um tanto interrogativa em seguida fechou seus olhos. Voltou a falar desta vez com tom de voz compreensivo:

- Só você pode destrancar as portas da sua mente, Ariel...

De repente Uri levanta e encrespa seus pelos em sinal de alerta. O barulho arrastado se fez presente mais uma vez, só que mais alto e não tão arrastado. As copas das árvores chacoalharam como se algo grande estivesse em cima delas e essa mesma coisa voasse para longe. Várias folhas caíram sobre nossas cabeças. Cada planta do jardim começou a se mover com as rajadas de vento.

Vi Shaka desenrolar seu rosário marrom que carregava em uma das mãos e se colocar na minha frente. Seu rosto não transmitia emoção alguma, mas percebi que a mesma coisa que agitou o gato também mexeu com ele.

- Volte para o templo. – disse em tom de voz levemente autoritário.

Ainda questionei o que estava acontecendo, mas o monge nada respondeu. Apenas me dirigiu um olhar de "não vou dizer duas vezes". Entendi na hora que seja lá o que for que estava assombrando aquele jardim devia ser perigoso. Caminhei para a saída do jardim e olhei para trás. Vi o monge seguir em direção a região mais escura do jardim desaparecendo em seguida.

Estranhei quando Uri veio atrás de mim. Pelo modo que reagiu quando o som sinistro apareceu pela última vez achei que ele ia ficar para pular em cima da assombração.

Seria uma atitude mais do que esperada de um gato curioso como Uri, já que ele correu para o local do barulho movido por seu extinto felino. No entanto quando o monge, ou melhor, Shaka, tomou a frente da situação ele resolveu me seguir para fora do jardim demonstrando pouco caso. Talvez ele só quisesse me tirar do quarto do grande mestre e me apresentar a noite, por isso me atraiu até aquele jardim.

Quando cheguei ao quarto do grande mestre sem querer olhei para o chão e vi pequenas manchas vermelhas no tapete branco. Abaixei-me para ver melhor as tais manchas e tomei um grande susto, era sangue. Havia machucado os pés, só não lembrava como nem quando. Provavelmente no jardim quando eu pulei da varanda ou quando eu corri atrás do gato.

Sentei na cama e pus o pé sobre o meu joelho para analisar o machucado. Era um corte medianamente profundo. Havia uma pedrinha pontuda cravada na planta do pé. Removi-a com muito cuidado para não piorar o ferimento. Depois fui até o banheiro lavar o pé.

Enquanto fazia pressão com uma toalha para estancar a hemorragia tentei lembrar como havia me machucado e como fui capaz de não sentir que estava sangrando daquele jeito. Devo ter deixado uma bela trilha de sangue pelo templo.

Voltei para a cama mancando e muito contrariada comigo mesma pela minha distração. Uri deitou ao meu lado se colocando a disposição de um carinho que não neguei. Suspirei. Não consegui parar de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu no jardim. Adormeci olhando para a noite que despontava na janela.

**...*\Q/*...**

Levantei na manhã seguinte determinada a falar com Saga. Queria que ele me esclarecesse aquele sonho que eu tive no qual ele se suicidava na mesma praia da qual fui resgatada. Também estava curiosa para saber mais sobre o tal Shaka e o que tinha acontecido no jardim depois que eu sai.

Procurei-o por todo o templo sem sucesso. Fui até o salão onde havia escutado a conversa de Aioros e Saga logo depois de ter acordado. Nada. Não consegui encontrar Saga em parte alguma. Quando estava atravessando o salão de entrada do templo de Athena escutei uma voz estridente me chamando. Era Kaliope.

Resolvi fingir que não tinha ouvido o chamado e segui meu caminho até a saída do templo. Pensei em ir até a arena ver o treino dos cavaleiros mais uma vez. Não aconteceria nada comigo se ficasse a uma distância segura. Mas Kaliope sabia ser insistente. Continuou me chamando aos gritos caminhando rápido na minha direção.

- Diga Kaliope! – disse ao me virar mostrando um sorriso forçado.

- Te chamei várias vezes, não ouviu? – perguntou botando a mão na cintura.

- Até um surdo ouviria... – murmurei, depois respondi devidamente – Perdoe-me estava distraída.

- Para onde você estava indo?

Dei um sorriso por que era raro a Kaliope fazer uma única pergunta. Normalmente ela fazia várias seguidas intercalando com frases longas. Ou então respondia dando várias hipóteses antes que eu pudesse responder.

- Pensei em me distrair um pouco vendo o treino dos cavaleiros na arena.

- Arena?! – exclamou colocando as mãos no rosto em seguida ficou corada – Você não pode ir até lá... – disse olhando-me com olhos duros.

Depois começou a falar rápido como se tivesse acabo de se lembrar de uma boa justificativa:

– É perigoso demais assistir ao treino dos cavaleiros. Imagina se eles derem um golpe e destruírem tudo? Imagine se se desentenderem e começarem uma guerra de mil dias? Imagina se eles começarem a lutar e a queimar seus cosmos e perderem suas roupas expondo aqueles corpos musculosos e...

Ficou mais corada a partir de "perderem suas roupas" e sua voz ficou mais lenta.

- Kaliope... – disse lentamente – Não tem risco de nada disso acontecer. Já estive lá e posso dizer que é bem seguro...

Dei as costas e andei rápido para fora do templo. A serva veio atrás de mim.

- Mas você não pode sair do templo... – disse caminhando ao meu lado – Por que não passamos o dia no jardim ou na biblioteca? Ontem você teve uma recaída, precisa repousar...

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu me sinto muito bem...

Continuei andando sem diminuir o passo para mostrar que não desistiria da idéia de sair. Não queria ficar mergulhada na ociosidade naquele templo. Notei que quando eu circulei procurando o Saga as outras servas me olhavam com certa desconfiança. Talvez por estar dormindo no quarto do grande mestre podiam estar pensando: "Quem será essa moça que mal chegou, não se lembra de nada e ainda dorme no quarto do grande mestre do Santuário?". É um pensamento um tanto exagerado, mas tinha certeza que servas com a língua do tamanho da Kaliope não eram raridade.

Certamente a minha presença naquele templo causaria algum questionamento. Piora o fato de eu estar dormindo no maldito quarto do grande mestre. O tom solene de reprovação que a mesma Kaliope usou para se referir aquele local não saia da minha cabeça.

Com certeza o senhor grande mestre do Santuário devia ser um homem muito estranho para o simples fato de outra pessoa estar dormindo em seu quarto despertar tanta comoção por parte das servas. Digo estranho ao ponto de colocar todas as servas do templo para tomar conta de seus aposentos.

Para o meu azar a Kaliope continuou falando, dando milhares de justificativas para eu não sair do templo. Até que minha paciência me abandonou e eu parei de andar bruscamente, olhei para a mulher de cabelos laranja com firmeza e disse:

- Vejo pelo tom aflito e pelas tantas justificativas que você tem algum motivo absurdamente importante para me ver dentro daquele templo. Qual?

Segurei o olhar nos olhos verdes da serva esperando uma resposta.

- O grande mestre me mandou ficar de olho em você...

- Ah ele fez isso? – minha vez de colocar as mãos na cintura. – E onde ele está agora?

- No escritório com o senhor Aioros...

Apesar do tom vacilante pude ver que ela não estava mentindo. Coloquei a mão no queixo e pensei comigo mesma: "então é lá que ele está escondido...". Tinha quase certeza que a sua majestade o grande mestre estava fora do Santuário.

De qualquer forma, o meu caso não era com o grande mestre e sim com o Saga. Não adiantava ficar esperando ele aparecer. Ainda queria muito falar com ele por causa do sonho, mas sabia esperar o momento oportuno. Até por que eu não queria falar sobre aquele assunto na presença de ninguém, não podia simplesmente perguntar se ele tinha tentado se matar em qualquer lugar.

- Eu não deveria falar nada a você. – disse Kaliope - Ele soube que você estava um pouco confusa por conta da amnésia e me mandou te fazer companhia...

- Hum... – murmurei.

Que ótimo o grande mestre mandou um papagaio para me fazer companhia, mais um motivo para eu não gostar dele.

Adeus silêncio.

Com a Kaliope falando o tempo todo seria mais difícil recuperar minha memória. Eu não queria ir apenas para a arena, a arena era a desculpa. O meu plano era percorrer o Santuário mais tranquilamente para tentar achar alguma referência, alguma lembrança perdida do meu passado. Da outra vez eu estava com Saga e nós só percorremos caminhos desertos. Aquele comportamento podia indicar que Saga evitava as pessoas, mas a Kaliope não.

Ela me levaria para onde quisesse ir e já que não podia conversar com o Saga resolvi colaborar com a tarefa da serva de ficar de olho em mim. Que culpa ela tinha? Estava apenas cumprindo ordens...

- Kali... Posso te chamar assim? – disse com um sorriso. A serva confirmou com a cabeça – Ótimo. Que tal fazermos um passeio curto pelo Santuário? Não é preciso ir muito longe. O dia está bonito, não está tão quente. Podemos nos conhecer melhor no caminho e conversar mais...

"Conversar mais" eram as palavras mágicas para uma pessoa que amava falar como a Kaliope. Imediatamente ela abriu um sorriso.

- Acho que não terá problema se ficarmos por perto. Posso te levar até a fonte, ao mercado do Santuário e ao pomar. Todos esses lugares ficam próximos as 12 casas...

Antes de me dar conta estava sendo puxada pelo braço para descer as escadas que separavam o templo de Athena da casa de Peixes. Uma coisa boa de se estar com uma tagarela como a Kali era que podia-se descobrir qualquer coisa em poucos minutos. À medida que íamos descendo as 12 casas ela ia me contando tudo que se pode imaginar sobre aqueles templos zodiacais, os cavaleiros e suas vidas.

Enquanto descíamos senti vontade de observá-la melhor. Kaliope era uma mulher muito divertida, apesar de afobada. Ela parecia ter o espírito sempre querendo pular para fora do corpo. Seus gestos eram rápidos, dava para perceber cada emoção que sentia só observando o movimento de suas mãos enquanto falava.

Era uma mulher farta em histórias e em formas, do tipo curvilínea. Bem diferente de mim que sou longilínea. A túnica decotada evidenciava ainda mais o seu busto. Já o rosto não era tão de mulher, e sim um pouco infantil. A boca pequena e as muitas sardas pelo rosto lhe davam uma aparência jovial ao mesmo tempo esperta. Porém seus olhos verdes me transmitiam uma certa ingenuidade, principalmente quando sorria ou quando mexia seus cabelos alaranjados muito cacheados devidamente presos.

Depois de passar pelas 12 casas do zodíaco ouvindo a Kali, me acostumei ao seu jeito. Quando não consegue vencer o inimigo, junte-se a ele, mas isso não foi nenhum sacrifício para mim. Ela não era má pessoa afinal.

Ela me levou a fonte do Santuário, uma área construída especialmente para os habitantes se refrescarem do calor. A fonte aparentava ser uma construção muito antiga, toda feita em pedra já gasta pelo tempo. Um grande leão de pedra derramava água sobre uma pequena piscina também de pedra. Haviam mais 2 leões postos na parede com o mesmo fim.

Depois de andar um pouco por aquela terra vi que o quanto aquela fonte era necessária. O sol estava encoberto por grossas nuvens, mesmo assim estava quente. Ventava pouco o que tornava o tempo abafado. Tomei bastante água para não desidratar de novo, lavei meu rosto e meus braços na água fria ouvindo a Kaliope. Era incrível como o calor me afetava, me fazia ter vontade de sentar na primeira sombra de árvore, mas nada parecia afetar a Kaliope.

Ou ela tinha muita vitalidade ou eu era uma pessoa totalmente alérgica a calor. Aproveitei para analisar cada centímetro da fonte para ver se sentia algo familiar nela. Nada veio. A fonte e as pessoas que a usavam, soldados e servas, eram completamente estranhas para mim.

Insisti para a Kaliope me levar até o mercado do Santuário. Diferente das 12 casas e da fonte, o mercado era bem movimentado, o lugar ideal para se buscar lembranças. Logo na entrada bancas de madeira de todos os tamanhos ofereciam toda sorte de produto. No meio a área era ocupada por vendedores de frutas e legumes. Bancas de madeiras dividiam espaço com tendas onde eram comercializados perfumes, tecidos, temperos, e outras miudezas. Ao fundo ficavam as bancas de bebidas. Licores, vinhos, rum, cachaças, tudo era oferecido por sorridentes vendedores e vendedoras mais peitudas do que a Kaliope.

O fundo do mercado era a área de diversão. Além das barracas de bebidas havia bares, restaurantes e mesas de jogos. Aquele local era uma mistura de mercado grego, mercado medieval e bairro chinês. Ali os cavaleiros aproveitavam as raras folgas para beber, jogar e se divertir, contou-me Kaliope. Perguntei-me se o Saga freqüentava aqueles ambientes. Provavelmente não, já que ele era tão sério... Já o Aioros tinha mais cara.

A movimentação e o barulho típico de taverna, homens rindo, barulho de copos me pareceram familiares. Não aqueles bares propriamente, mas tive a impressão que já estive em outros parecidos com aqueles.

Andei por quase todo o mercado, tomando cuidado para ouvir a Kaliope sem me deixar levar pelo barulho de feira a minha volta. Antes de sair, minha guia quis comprar uvas para comer no caminho. Enquanto ela comprava percorri as vistas pelo mercado pela última vez buscando alguma referência, algo que despertasse minhas memórias adormecidas, mas nada parecia mexer comigo. Aparentemente a única lembrança viva naquele Santuário era o Saga. Soltei um suspiro triste depois desta constatação.

De repente senti uma trombada, alguém havia esbarrado em mim. Olhei para baixo e vi um menino ruivo preocupado em apanhar suas frutas do chão. Agachei-me para ajudar a colocar todas as frutas de volta na cesta. Ele me agradeceu com um sorriso, pediu desculpas pela trombada e saiu correndo com a cesta nos braços em direção a saída do mercado.

Quando levantei meus olhos encontraram uma figura de negro no meio da multidão. Ele estava atrás de vários tecidos coloridos esvoaçantes. Cada vez que os tecidos se movimentavam revelavam a figura e seus detalhes. Estava encapuzado, embaixo da sombra que somado as suas vestes escuras o deixava quase invisível. Pude ver que me olhava. A distância não permitia identificar seu rosto, mas era certo que aquele homem estava me encarando.

Olhei para os lados para saber se outra pessoa além de mim havia percebido aquela figura misteriosa quase escondida no meio das sombras do mercado. Pelo jeito não. Senti um calafrio percorrer minhas costas, bem na região da cicatriz quando voltei a olhar para o homem. Parecia que só eu era capaz de enxergá-lo, ou ele estava se mostrando apenas para mim.

Dei um passo na direção da figura misteriosa, mas antes de dar o segundo ouvi a voz de Kaliope me avisando que já tinha terminado suas compras. Virei-me só um segundo para trás para dar atenção a Kali e quando voltei a olhar para frente o homem havia sumido. Apenas as tecidos e as sombras ocupavam o espaço onde ele estava.

**...*\W/*...**

A verdade é que Ariel estava mexendo comigo. Ela me intrigava. O jeito que me olhava me perturbava. Olhava-me como se me conhecesse, mas como podia me conhecer se estava desmemoriada? Eu sabia que nunca a tinha visto na vida. Tenho certeza que me lembraria se a tivesse visto.

Ela não era o tipo de mulher comum. Tinha uma aparência inconfundível, devo dizer. Era alta, magra e pálida. Os longos cabelos negros e lisos davam um movimento sinistro e sinuoso ao seu andar. O andar de Ariel era bem estranho, pois ela não fazia quase nenhum barulho quando pisava no chão. Parecia que flutuava. Várias vezes me peguei olhando para baixo quando estávamos juntos. Olhava para ter certeza se realmente seus pés estavam tocando o chão.

Porém o mais intrigante e bonito em Ariel eram os olhos. Eram azuis só que muito claros. Tão claros que de longe pareciam esbranquiçados, só quando se estava perto o suficiente o azul surgia. Vinha calmamente como seu andar sinuoso, até brilharem deslumbrantes quando a distância era mínima.

Era uma mulher muito bonita. Linda eu diria. Não só pelo seu andar peculiar ou seu olhar ilusório, mas por todo o mistério que ela representava. Era uma beleza exótica, estranha, intrigante, quase sombria.

Normalmente Ariel não sorria. Durante aquele pouco tempo de convivência não vi quase nenhum sorriso. E sempre que um sorriso surgia desaparecia logo em seguida. Ela tratava de esconder na mesma hora.

Outra coisa ilusória de Ariel, seu sorriso fugidio. A alegria de um sorriso flutuava, pairava sobre seu rosto só por alguns segundos depois levantava voou como uma ave de rapina sobrevoando o deserto para talvez nunca mais voltar.

A seriedade combinava com Ariel. Ela estava sempre séria, pensativa, calada, observando alguma coisa. Observando-me na maioria das vezes. Isso aumentava a minha certeza de que ela me conhecia. Desde o primeiro momento, naquela vez que a retirei do mar revolto e a deitei na praia para fazer os primeiros socorros, assim que terminei a respiração boca a boca ela abriu os olhos e me fitou da mesma forma. Como se me conhecesse, como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa importante.

Desde então me pego refletindo, pensando arduamente sobre ela, em quem ela era e como foi parar no mar naquele dia. Não passava uma só hora do meu dia que não pensasse nela, que não vislumbrasse seu rosto misterioso na minha mente...

- Saga... Saga? Saga?! – custei para reconhecer a voz de Aioros me chamando no meio das minhas divagações.

Olhei para ele piscando os olhos ainda recostado a poltrona de meu escritório de grande mestre.

- Por Athena! Em que mundo você estava? Aposto que não ouviu uma só palavra do que acabei de dizer...

- Desculpe Aioros... – disse passando a mão nos cabelos – Realmente não estava prestando atenção. Você estava falando do torneio de aprendizes que está organizando com o Milo?

- Sim, mas... – vi Aioros me lançar um olhar desconfiado – Você parece não estar com cabeça para pensar em nada ultimamente...

Baixei os olhos em direção a umas anotações que tinha sobre minha mesa. Anotações sobre Ariel. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu andava pensando ultimamente não teria dito aquilo.

Aioros recostou-se na cadeira dando um meio sorriso antes de perguntar:

- Como vai o anjo que você resgatou no mar?

- Não a vi hoje... – olhei para o homem sentado na minha frente depois de ouvir a palavra "anjo" – Por que você a chama assim?

- Eu reparei que você não gostou quando eu a chamei de pequena sereia então resolvi trocar de apelido. Ariel é o nome de um anjo, Sabia?

- Sabia. – respondi friamente – Mas por que você não a chama simplesmente pelo nome?

Aioros sorriu debochadamente colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Se você sabia significa que andou pesquisando sobre ela. Colocou os homens da fundação para investigar também?

- Não coloquei. Apenas fiquei curioso com o nome, pois era a única coisa que ela lembrava, por isso eu pesquisei. – disse colocando discretamente o bloquinho contendo as anotações sobre Ariel numa gaveta atrás da mesa.

Não queria que Aioros o visse. Se não era capaz dele ficar mais curioso do que já estava.

- A pessoa faz jus ao nome, não concorda Saga? – perguntou me olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida. – É uma jovem muito bonita, delicada, de voz suave, muito séria... Muito parecida com você. Tirando as qualidades delicada, e voz suave é claro. De repente ela pode ter caído do céu... – olhei para Aioros de olhos bem abertos depois daquela afirmação – Não do céu propriamente e sim de um avião...

- Pensei nessa possibilidade, mas não havia nenhum avião sobrevoando o espaço aéreo do Santuário naquela hora. Eu verifiquei...

- Hum... – Aioros colocou a mão no queixo – Ela poderia estar voando em algum avião clandestino, de aza delta, balão ou pode ser mesmo um anjo que caiu do céu...

Se ele tivesse visto o olhar de Ariel ele não diria aquilo. Ela estava mais para vampira do que para anjo.

- Poderia não tratar a situação como se fosse brincadeira? – pedi com um tom de voz sério.

- Ok. – disse Aioros me mostrando as mãos – Você pode não acreditar, mas eu estou tentando ajudar. O que mais você descobriu nas pesquisas?

- Pesquisei se houve algum naufrágio na costa grega naquele dia ou se algum barco havia desaparecido no mar, pesquisei o nome em sites de pessoas desaparecidas, dei a descrição dela, chequei na policia também, mas não encontrei nada. Nenhum registro se quer.

– Talvez ainda não tenham dado pela falta dela. - disse Aioros com semblante pensativo - Você deixou a polícia de sobre aviso?

- Não. Eu só pesquisei na área de pessoas desaparecidas. Você sabe que eu não posso aparecer, se eu quiser fazer isso, tenho que contatar a fundação para eles me representarem... – suspirei apoiando os cotovelos na mesa – Tenho a intuição de que não vamos conseguir saber nada sobre essa moça por vias legais. Como Athena disse que ela se lembraria de tudo com o tempo eu resolvi esperar mais uns dias para acionar a fundação.

- Athena te deu alguma recomendação?

- Não. Só disse que eu podia acomodá-la onde achasse melhor... – disse isso e em seguida me arrependi, pois aquela afirmação era um gancho para mais uma brincadeira de Aioros.

Ele adorava aquilo, me pegar desprevenido para então dar o bote com o seu bom humor fora de hora. Antes do sorriso se completar em seus lábios eu já sabia que ele interpretaria a minha afirmação de uma maneira que ia me deixar sem graça

- Então você achou que o seu quarto era o melhor lugar para acomodá-la? Pretende dividir o quarto com ela? A cama é grande o bastante para vocês dois...

- Aioros... – disse tentando não demonstrar meu constrangimento.

É claro que ele começou a rir da minha cara.

- Como eu te disse antes. Só a coloquei no meu quarto por que era o único que estava livre. As servas estavam fazendo faxina em todo o templo, incluindo os quartos de hospedes... Hoje mesmo já pedi a Kaliope que preparasse outro quarto para ela. Elas devem estar lá nesse momento.

Depois de quase se dobrar de tanto rir, Aioros finalmente respondeu:

- Não precisa dar tantas justificativas. Foi apenas uma brincadeira. Não leve as coisas tão a sério Saga. E se ela quisesse dormir com você que mal haveria? Vocês são maiores de idade, pelo menos ela parece ser maior de idade, solteiros... – lancei-lhe um olhar petrificante que dizia o quanto eu estava adorando aquela conversa – Ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou. Sabe o que me intriga? – Aioros colocou um dos cotovelos na mesa – Onde você dormiu durante os dias que Ariel ocupou o seu quarto?

Virei a cadeira de lado antes de responder aquela pergunta.

- Por ai...

- Você quer dizer que não dormiu, que ficou zanzando pelo templo até tarde, ou então passou a noite na biblioteca pesquisando ou lendo aqueles livros antigos que você adora, ou que ficou aqui neste escritório trancado até pegar no sono em alguma cadeira desconfortável. Pior ainda deve ter saído das 12 casas para ficar perambulando sozinho pelo Santuário como um zumbi...

Fechei os olhos quando Aioros pegou fôlego para continuar falando. Ele não precisava perguntar se eu tinha feito aquilo mesmo, pois ele me conhecia bem de mais para concluir que eu realmente tinha passado algumas noites em claro enquanto Ariel estava no meu quarto. Não tive vontade de inventar alguma justificativa que não iria convencê-lo.

- Saga, você é o grande mestre do Santuário. Por que não pediu a uma das suas dezenas de serventes que te preparasse outro quarto? Você não precisa passar por isso, meu amigo. Devia procurar um especialista para curar essa sua insônia e essa sua mania de se isolar do mundo...

Soltei um suspiro cansado, mas continuei com a cadeira virada.

- É justamente por eu ser o grande mestre do Santuário que eu não consigo dormir. Não devia estar ocupando esse cargo...

- Claro que devia! – exclamou Aioros abrindo os braços – Você é a pessoa mais qualificada para ocupar a cadeira, você foi escolhido por Athena. Ela não te escolheria se não confiasse nas suas capacidades! Todos nós confiamos em você Saga.

Aioros me olhava fixamente de uma forma que só um melhor amigo pode olhar. Com afeto, confiança, apoio, sinceridade. Ele vivia me dizendo aquilo, vivia me encorajando, mas a verdade era que eu não me via grande mestre. Não queria comandar o Santuário por não me achar merecedor.

Fui um traidor. Eu conspirei contra Athena, tentei matá-la quando ela era só um bebê. Aquele homem que estava na minha frente foi o mesmo que me impediu naquela ocasião de cometer o maior dos pecados. Aioros salvou Athena da minha loucura, salvou o Santuário. Se ele não tivesse interferido Athena não retornaria adulta para salvar o mundo tantas vezes. Era uma grande ironia do destino um homem como Aioros de Sagitário me apoiar. Afinal eu ordenei a sua morte também.

Dentre todos os 88 cavaleiros, eu era o único que não devia estar ali naquele templo. No fundo eu me sentia como o pior inimigo de Athena. Sentia-me indigno de estar tão próximo a ela, de ter recebido seu perdão, de tudo!

Por que ela me escolheu para ser o grande mestre do Santuário? Nunca consegui entender. Só aceitei aquilo tudo por que não tive forças para negar um pedido da deusa que me deu o perdão e a chance de uma nova vida. Mas no fundo, aquela função era uma tortura para mim.

Fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça na poltrona. Sentia meu corpo todo dolorido pela falta de sono. Era difícil me concentrar até nas tarefas mais simples. Não era a primeira vez que recebia aquela bronca de Aioros, e tinha certeza que não seria a última.

O silêncio estava se fazendo presente agora. Depois Aioros voltou a falar desta vez com uma voz mais branda:

- Você não foi o único a errar por aqui, Saga.

Abri os olhos e olhei para o teto do escritório. Ele tinha razão, eu não fui o único a errar no Santuário, mas fui aquele que cometeu o pior erro e levei todo mundo comigo.

- Vamos voltar a falar da Ariel. Parece que ela é o único assunto que você está disposto a conversar... – disse Aioros depois de mais um período de silêncio – O que você vai fazer com ela?

Inclinei a cabeça na direção de Aioros ainda recostado a poltrona. De fato falar sobre Ariel não era nada desagradável. Eu não sossegaria até descobrir tudo sobre ela.

- Inicialmente vou observar sua recuperação. Esperarei uns dias, se caso ela não lembrar nada, vou acionar a fundação. Ontem ela teve uma recaída, por isso pedi a Kaliope que ficasse fazendo companhia para ela hoje.

- O ferimento nas costas se abriu? – perguntou Aioros depois de descruzar os braços.

- Não. Continua completamente fechado e sem nenhum sinal de inflamação.

- Estranhíssimo um ferimento daquele sarar tão rápido... – a expressão de Aioros tornou-se pensativa, com toda razão já que aquele detalhe também me intrigava bastante. – O que você acha que causou aquelas duas feridas enormes?

- Várias coisas. – disse aprumando a cadeira para ficar frente a frente com Aioros – Ela pode ter sofrido um ataque de algum animal, pode ser ferimento a faca ou espada, atropelamento...

- Ou ela pode ter perdido suas asas...

Resolvi não responder, apenas estreitei o olhar na direção do sagitariano piadista. Achei que ele começaria a rir e a brincar comigo, mas para minha surpresa continuou sério. Essa seriedade durou só uns 30 segundos. Enquanto ele ria, me levantei para vestir a minha batina de grande mestre. Precisava descer até a arena para ver o treino dos aprendizes e começar com os preparativos para o torneio que Milo e Aioros estavam organizando.

No caminho continuamos falando sobre Ariel.

- Ela disse o seu doce favorito? – indagou Aioros enquanto cruzávamos o salão do décimo terceiro templo.

- Disse. O mais estranho é que não me lembro de ter comentado essa informação com ninguém, muito menos na presença dela...

Pequei o elmo de grande mestre que uma serva veio me trazer para então sair do templo. Não me senti a vontade para comentar para Aioros sobre a forma que Ariel me olhava. No momento achei por bem deixar as suspeitas de que ela me conhecia só para mim.

- Você tem certeza que não a conhece? Que nunca a viu? – insistiu Aioros.

- Tenho. – respondi olhando para frente na direção da casa de Peixes.

Quando passamos pela casa de Virgem busquei a presença de Shaka através do cosmo. Eu precisava ficar de olho nele, pois percebi seu olhar analisador em cima de Ariel quando a levei para os aposentos de Athena. Certamente ele também deve ter sentido a mesma áurea sombria em volta dela que eu senti naquela ocasião. Shaka não observaria uma pessoa como Ariel sem tirar nenhuma conclusão. Com certeza não deixaria passar um cosmo como o que Ariel tinha.

E eu precisava descobrir quem era ela antes dele, do contrário nunca teria certeza se ela olhava para mim como um conhecido ou não...

**...*\E/*...**

Não consegui tirar a figura daquele homem nas sombras da cabeça. A cada minuto a imagem dele vinha e voltava. Apenas eu tinha visto o tal homem escondido no mercado. Kali disse não ter visto, nem ela nem o vendedor da tenda de tecidos na qual ele estava atrás. Ele era uma sombra no meio das sombras.

Aquela aparição me perturbou bastante. Havia conseguido convencer a Kali a passar na arena para ver o treino dos cavaleiros. Achei que um pouco de agitação me faria esquecer aquela alucinação. Era isso que eu estava começando a achar, que aquele homem de negro no mercado era um produto da minha imaginação. O calor devia estar me afetando.

Sentamos na parte baixa das arquibancadas. Kaliope apesar da insegurança demonstrada quando eu falei em assistir o treino dos cavaleiros, agora se mostrava interessadíssima. Vibrava a cada golpe dado. De vez em quando soltava suspiros quando algum cavaleiro passava perto de onde estávamos sentadas.

Deixei meus pensamentos um pouco de lado para dar atenção ao treino. Uma luta de aprendizes estava prestes a começar. Terminou bastante rápido, diga-se de passagem. Um único golpe dado fora suficiente para resolver a luta.

Enquanto o perdedor tentava se levantar, um dos cavaleiros veio falar com ele. Fez que estendia a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar em seguida deu-lhe um soco na face. O rapaz caiu estirado próximo de onde estávamos, desmaiando logo em seguida, pois havia batido a cabeça no chão com a queda.

Um nó formou-se na minha garganta diante daquela cena. Piorou quando vi o agressor rindo do seu feito. Reconheci quando se aproximou, era Mascara da Morte de Câncer. Lembrava muito bem de cada rosto depois de Saga ter me mostrado no dia anterior quando visitei aquela arena.

Sem desfazer o sorriso perverso que me enojava completamente, o cavaleiro veio caminhando em nossa direção berrando:

- Vocês! Servas! Levem esse inútil da minha frente. Façam os curativos e depois joguem na vila das amazonas, ou onde acharem melhor. Não quero fracos dessa estirpe como meus aprendizes.

Ele olhou de uma forma completamente desprezível para o aprendiz e para nós. Parecia que estava olhando para um monte de lixo e não para seres humanos. Aquele olhar e os berros fizeram meu sangue ferver de indignação. Kaliope levantou na mesma hora e correu assustada para cumprir a ordem. Levantei logo depois dela, mas não para levar o rapaz. Não podia deixar passar tanta estupidez com a vida humana.

Gritei a plenos pulmões no segundo em que Mascara deu as costas:

- Que espécie de mestre é você?! Mestres de verdade não tratam seus pupilos como se fosse lixo!

Mascara se virou lentamente me olhando com desprezo e ameaça. Olhou-me de cima a baixo enquanto caminhava até mim.

- Por que não cala a boca e cumpre sua função, serva? – disse entre dentes.

Agora o meu sangue estava borbulhando e transbordando de raiva pela minha cabeça. Não me incomodou o fato dele ter me chamado de serva, afinal eu estava vestida como uma, e sim o ato, a violência sem sentido, a truculência para com o jovem, o berro em forma de ordem, o olhar de desprezo que nos dava. Tudo aquilo me fazia ter vontade de socá-lo.

Depois de encará-lo demoradamente para mostrar que não estava nem um pouco intimidada, respondi:

- Por que não vai à merda, cavaleiro?

Mascara arregalou seus olhos mostrando todo seu ódio no olhar. Depois me deu um tapa no rosto tão forte que quase me derrubou. O sangue espirrou diretamente do meu nariz e lábios para o chão de pedra. A luva do cavaleiro cortou-me provavelmente.

Depois do tapa ele me exibiu um sorriso perverso bem pior. Minha reação foi aprumar o corpo e voltar a encarar o cavaleiro com o mesmo olhar de antes. Não havia sentido dor alguma. Naquele momento era eu quem o olhava como se fosse lixo pela sua total falta de força.

- Continua me desafiando, serva?! – exclamou na minha cara – Quer levar uma surra para aprender a ter boas maneiras e a respeitar um cavaleiro de ouro?

Nesse momento outros cavaleiros vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, atraídos pelos berros de Mascara. Continuei encarando-o, olhando para dentro dos seus olhos raivosos. Vi quando ergueu novamente a mão para me esbofetear, mas esta ficou parada no alto. Alguém havia segurado a mão de Mascara antes dela descer até minha face.

Virei o rosto para ver quem era e dei de cara com Saga. Ele olhava para Mascara com a mesma imponência de um rei. Todos os cavaleiros e aprendizes que estavam na arena começaram a se curvar diante dele. Dezenas de homens encostando um dos joelhos no chão por causa da chegada de um homem. Estranhamente naquele momento, com aquele olhar, aquela batina azul marinho, aquela postura imponente, Saga não parecia um homem, e sim um deus.

Ouvi cochichos ao nosso redor. Muitos homens se olhavam perplexos perguntando uns para os outros: "o que ele está fazendo aqui? O patriarca saiu do Templo de Athena... O grande mestre veio assistir nosso treino... Será que ele vai punir Mascara da Morte...".

Olhei novamente para Saga que ainda segurava o pulso de Mascara tentando entender aquela cena. Saga fechou os olhos e disse seriamente:

- Cuide da Ariel, Kaliope.

Imediatamente a serva se levantou e correu para me buscar de entre os homens dizendo:

- Sim, grande mestre.

Kaliope me levou até onde estava o jovem sendo acordado por Aioros e começou a examinar o meu rosto. Minha surpresa era incalculável. Fiquei muda, em completo choque. Então era ele o tempo todo. Saga era o grande mestre do Santuário, o dono do quarto. Ele estava comigo o tempo todo e eu achando que se tratava de outra pessoa.

Sentei no acento de pedra quase sem conseguir escutar o que Aioros me dizia. Acho que ele queria saber se eu estava bem. Também dizia que tinha visto tudo de longe, todo o comportamento de Mascara. Eu conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia, mas era incapaz de prestar atenção a outra coisa que não fosse em Saga, ou melhor, no grande mestre do Santuário e Mascara naquela arena.

Eles continuaram imóveis e se encararam por longos segundos, como se estivessem travando uma batalha de olhares. Até Mascara interromper a batalha fazendo força para descer seu braço, mas Saga não parecia querer solta-lo. Tão pouco parecia estar fazendo força para mantê-lo redito. Devia ser terrível receber aquele tipo de olhar. O rosto de Saga era uma mascara de severidade, rigidez, ameaça, imponência, seriedade e justiça. O mais alto juiz olhando para o réu. Tive pena de Mascara naquele momento.

Sem abrir os olhos, Saga solta o braço de Mascara. Este olha para o pulso marcado e diz com notas de ironia na voz:

- Devo me curvar diante de você também?

- É natural, já que está na presença do grande mestre, cavaleiro. – disse Saga seriamente.

Com o rosto travado de raiva, Mascara encosta um joelho no chão, baixando a cabeça em seguida. Em silêncio, Saga dá as costas para Mascara e caminha na nossa direção. Agacha-se para falar com o jovem que tinha acabado de acordar, toca o rosto sujo do aprendiz e diz bondosamente:

- Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem. Vá descansar agora, amanhã será treinado por outro mestre.

O jovem faz que sim com a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. Acho que ele jamais esperaria um gesto de cuidado vindo de um homem poderoso como o grande mestre. Eu também fiquei estupefata, a minha visão do grande mestre era de um homem estranho e arrogante, não aquele ser majestoso. Não imaginava que o chefe da Kaliope e das outras servas abelhudas fosse um cara tão bondoso e justo que despertasse tanta admiração.

Devo dizer que aquele papel combinava perfeitamente com Saga. Lembrando do dia anterior, entendi por que todos se curvavam quando ele passava. Eu estava caminhando ao lado do grande mestre sem saber, usando o quarto dele, seu banheiro, sua cama. Lembrei do delicioso cheiro amadeirado dos lençóis e fiquei envergonhada, pois eu tinha adorado aquele perfume. Era o perfume de Saga, o cheiro dele me ajudou a dormir nas últimas noites.

O jovem ferido se precipitou para beijar as mãos de Saga, levando-a a testa agradecendo repetidamente. Estava claramente emocionado. Já eu continuava sem conseguir me mexer de tão surpresa com aquela revelação. Delicadamente, Saga fez com que o jovem se levantasse e pediu de novo que fosse descansar. Finalmente voltou-se para mim e disse:

- Você está bem, Ariel?

- Sim... – disse baixinho vendo ele se aproximar e se sentar ao meu lado.

- Está sangrando muito... – disse limpando o meu rosto com um lenço branco que imediatamente ficou quase todo tingido de vermelho.

Eu estava sangrando? Naquela quantidade? Quando vi o lenço encharcado e a expressão séria de Saga me dei conta de que estava ferida. Era possível que Mascara houvesse quebrado o meu nariz com o tapa, mas eu não senti nada. Não estava sentindo nenhuma dor. Como isso era possível?

Antes que ele pudesse indagar a Kaliope de como eu vim parar na arena, resolvi assumir a culpa.

- Eu sei que não devia me afastasse do seu templo. A culpa foi minha, eu convenci a Kaliope a me trazer até aqui... Mas espere, você é o grande mestre... Por que não me disse isso antes?

Saga parou de limpar o sangue do meu rosto e fitou os meus olhos como se estivesse sorrindo por dentro diante da minha surpresa:

- Depois falaremos sobre isso. Agora volte com a Kaliope para o Templo de Athena e cuide desse ferimento.

Olhei para Mascara que continuava na mesma posição depois para Saga. Então como se interpretasse aquele olhar como uma pergunta (e realmente era), Saga disse:

- Vá Ariel. Conversaremos no templo. Tenho providências a tomar agora.

Levantou, deu alguns passos antes de colocar um elmo dourado na cabeça e parou em frente a Mascara da Morte. Alguns aprendizes ajudavam o jovem a andar até a saída da arena. Aioros seguiu o mesmo caminho de Saga e ficou atrás dele de braços cruzados.

Kali veio até mim e juntas nos afastamos dos homens. Olhei para trás uma única vez e vi quando Saga pediu que todos se levantassem e voltassem para seus treinos, exceto quem tinha me dado o tapa...

* * *

_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love... :)_


	6. Espelhos

**Caros leitores**

**Demorei, mas voltei com um novo capítulo. Este considero um pouco mais dramático do que os anteriores.  
**

**Boa leitura! ^^**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI – Espelhos**

*****A**

**Voltamos para o templo **de Athenaem silêncio. O incidente na arena devia ter sido realmente grave para fazer Kali se calar. As poucas palavras ditas por ela durante o percurso de volta foi que eu não devia ter enfrentado o Mascara da Morte. Disse-me com um olhar um tanto apavorado que aquele cavaleiro em especial não era como os outros, além do temperamento difícil, Mascara tinha fama de maltratar os servos do Santuário...

A verdade era que Kaliope tinha medo dele. Isso eu pude perceber logo de cara. No entanto, o porquê daquele medo eu iria tratar de descobrir depois. Naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar em Saga, no que ele tinha feito depois que saímos e o que seria as tais "providências" que ele mencionou ter que tomar... Mas eu ainda estava chocada com aquela revelação de que Saga era o grande mestre do Santuário.

No fundo eu me sentia um tanto traída por ele. Saga Ficou comigo aquele tempo todo e não se deu ao trabalho de me dar aquela informação tão importante. Ironicamente, agora eu estava vendo o quarto do grande mestre com outros olhos. Sentia falta daquela cama grande e confortabilíssima, principalmente do perfume maravilhoso dos lençóis... O cheiro de Saga. O aroma de sabor amadeirado e doce da pele e dos cabelos do ser mais fascinante da face da Terra.

Mas alguma coisa não estava certa naquela estória toda. Eu sabia muitas informações sobre Saga, contudo, não sabia que ele era o grande mestre do Santuário. Teoricamente eu deveria saber disso, devia lembrar o cargo que ele ocupava já que me sentia tão íntima dele, ou não? Alguma coisa não se encaixava.

Kaliope me levou para o meu novo quarto no templo de Athena. Ficava um andar abaixo do quarto de Saga e da sala do mestre. Era um quarto de hospedes, que segundo a Kali, era um bom quarto, e eu tinha sorte, pois aquele cômodo, assim como os outros quartos de hospedes do templo, não eram muito usados já que o Santuário recebia poucas visitas. Kaliope me contou toda história daquela parte do templo, me fez um verdadeiro monólogo.

Pela primeira vez fiquei feliz em ouvir a Kali falar. Ela não combinava calada, diga-se de passagem. Também pude deduzir com aquela conversa animada e interminável que minha jovem amiga estava melhor do susto que passou na arena.

- Vou pegar um kit de primeiros socorros para cuidar do seu rosto. – disse Kali antes de sair do quarto.

Quando a porta foi fechada fui até a janela. Abri as cortinas e vi o jardim do templo, a fonte com os cupidos de pedra, os caminhos de flores... Era bonito, mas não se comparava a visão do jardim durante a noite. Eu sentia uma falta absurda da lua, das estrelas, do vento noturno... Não sentia a menor vontade de sair e caminhar por aquela grama verde e quente banhada pela luz do pôr do sol. Eu sentia falta da noite.

Fechei os olhos e imaginei a posição daquele quarto em relação ao quarto de Saga. Pelos meus cálculos eu estava embaixo dele. Isso me reconfortou, pois imaginei que estávamos próximos de alguma forma. Eu não conseguia esquecê-lo nem por minuto.

Kali voltou com seus curativos e algumas mudas de roupa; lençóis, toalhas, vestidos, entre outras peças e objetos que me ajudariam a passar aqueles primeiros dias. Tudo escolhido por ela a mando de Saga.

Quando Kali sentou para cuidar do meu rosto veio o choque:

- Ariel, este corte está muito profundo. Não é a toa que sangra tanto... – disse enquanto limpava com um chumaço de algodão – Vai ter que usar um curativo por alguns dias.

- O Saga, quero dizer, o grande mestre, voltou da arena? – perguntei olhando para o quarto a minha volta enquanto era medicada.

- Não. – respondeu Kali umedecendo outro chumaço de algodão com álcool – Provavelmente ele vai demorar a retornar. O grande mestre não costuma sair do templo, por isso demora bastante nas raras vezes que sai.

Kaliope preparou o curativo para por no meu rosto e eu aproveitei para especular mais um pouco sobre a rotina de Saga.

- A que horas ele volta quando sai do templo?

- À noite, depois do jantar, normalmente... – respondeu colocando os remédios no corte – Se arder, diga que vou com mais calma...

- Ok.

Kaliope encostava com muito cuidado o algodão com o remédio no meu rosto e me olhava como se esperasse um grito de dor ou algo do tipo. Só que eu não estava sentindo nada, se quer sentia as mãos dela tocar a minha pele, que dirá o remédio. Intrigada com a minha falta de reação, Kali parou o tratamento para me indagar:

- Não está sentindo o rosto arder por conta do remédio?

- Nem um pouco. – respondi – Eu deveria?

- Sim, já que esse é bem forte... – disse Kali analisando o frasco do remédio como se quisesse ter certeza que estava usando o remédio certo – Esse remédio costuma arder bastante. Será que está fora de validade? – sussurrou por fim mirando as letrinhas miúdas do frasquinho.

Kaliope deu de ombros e voltou a fazer os curativos. Tomou outro susto quando viu o meu pé machucado. O corte acidentalmente feito na noite anterior, quando eu pulei no jardim atrás do gato, estava muito pior. Infeccionado e sangrando por conta da caminhada pelo Santuário. Como consegui andar por ai com este pé? Eu não estava se quer mancando. Como isso era possível?

Pensei imediatamente na cicatriz das minhas costas. Ela eu conseguia sentir muito bem. Sabia que estava lá, que meu cabelo passava por ela, que o vestido a cobria. Sentia cada fibra do tecido encostando-se à marca, mas não sentia o sapato inflamando o corte na planta do meu pé.

Parecia que meu corpo todo era resistente a dor, menos a área da cicatriz. Como se meu único ponto sensível fosse a cicatriz das minhas costas e mais nada. Logo quando fiz essa constatação achei que fosse loucura, mas depois de mais um tempo pensando a respeito, vi que era verdade. Era a única explicação.

Esperei pacientemente no meu novo quarto a noite chegar. Kali estava cansada por conta das emoções vividas durante o longo dia que tivemos, por isso foi dormir cedo. Tomei banho, coloquei uma roupa limpa, um vestido azul escuro com amarrações nos ombros e mangas abertas solto como uma túnica e sentei na cama de frente para um grande espelho pendurado na parede.

O curativo no meu rosto era um pouco grande, mas fora bem feito pela Kali, quase não fazia volume. Levantei para ver melhor o curativo e estranhei quando vi o meu rosto tão pálido. Depois de tomar tanto sol ao longo do dia eu não estava se quer vermelha. Logo quando cheguei estava com a pele um pouco avermelhada, mas todo o bronzeado havia sumido completamente. A noite chegou e eu estava, ou melhor, minha pele se comportava como se nunca tivesse tomado sol na vida.

Abri novamente a janela e não pude conter um sorriso diante do jardim iluminado apenas pela luz da lua e unas poucas luminárias. Todo o brilho lunar estava refletindo na água da fonte formando um verdadeiro show de luzes. Eu podia ouvir cada som noturno, mesmo estando distante. O vendo chacoalhando as folhas das árvores, o som dos insetos que se faziam presentes naquele pedacinho de floresta muito bem cuidado. Os ares noturnos encheram minha alma de conforto.

Respirei fundo sentindo-me completamente revigorada. Andei até o abajur dourado que enfeitava o meu quarto para ligá-lo. Era realmente um bom quarto, como a Kali havia mencionado. Não era tão grande como o quarto do grande mestre, mas era muito confortável. Tinha suíte, guarda roupas com várias gavetas internas, que por sinal estavam vazias por que eu não tinha nada meu para colocar.

A cama de solteiro ficava encostada na parede do lado esquerdo e no direito ficava o guarda roupas. Toda a mobília era clara, assim como as paredes e as cortinas da janela. Apenas o tapete do meio do quarto e os quadros de paisagens pintados em cores discretas eram escuros. Uma decoração com um pouco de luxo, mas muito confortável como nos hotéis 5 estrelas. Aqueles em que a iluminação agradável e os móveis novinhos te faziam se sentir em casa.

Esperei mais um pouco e sai do quarto. Andei devagar pelos corredores extensos e mal iluminados. Apenas a luz externa clareava a passagem, projetando sombras das janelas na parede. Saindo do corredor cheguei à escadaria de acesso ao hall central. Kaliope me disse que sempre que Saga voltava de seus compromissos externos ficava trancado até tarde em seu escritório e só aparecia para o público de manhã ou à tarde.

A minha única chance de vê-lo sozinho era aquela. Tinha que esperar ele voltar da arena e entrar em seu escritório. Precisava de toda a privacidade e coragem do mundo para tocar em um assunto delicado: a visão que tive na noite passada, de Saga caminhando como um zumbi pela praia para se atirar do alto de um rochedo.

De fato eu não tinha tanta certeza do que vi, ou se aquilo realmente aconteceu, mas precisava ouvi-lo com urgência para tirar aquela dúvida terrível da minha cabeça. Cada vez que me lembrava do sonho, uma voz me dizia para procurá-lo, que ele estava com problemas, que precisava da minha ajuda. Eu percebi desde o primeiro dia que o vi, quando me deparei com seus olhos chuvosos que passavam tanta tristeza. O cinza que encobria melancolicamente o azul límpido daquela iris me chamava, era como um pedido de socorro...

Algo estava errado com ele e me doía o coração só de pensar naquela possibilidade.

Fiquei posicionada de modo a ficar encoberta pelas sombras da parede. Tinha uma boa visão da entrada principal do templo. Esperei quase uma eternidade e ele não apareceu. Fiquei impaciente. Desci as escadas com passadas rápidas, atravessei o enorme salão e fui para fora do templo.

O vento levantou meus cabelos, tive que segurar as minhas saias para não levantarem também. Daquele ponto podia-se ver todas as 12 casas e as escadarias que as separavam dispostas em ziguezague até o fim da montanha.

Tudo estava muito silencioso. Comecei a pensar que estava esperando todo aquele tempo à toa, que Saga já tinha retornado da arena enquanto eu estive no quarto e eu o tinha perdido. Voltei para o templo decidida a procurá-lo. Subi as escadas e corri até a sala do mestre. Estava vazia.

Girei nos calcanhares e corri até o corredor de acesso ao quarto do grande mestre. A luz estava acessa isso fez meu coração acelerar. Cuidadosamente abri a porta e coloquei a cabeça para dentro do cômodo. Também estava vazio. Provavelmente uma serva havia acendido as luzes para que o comandante do Santuário encontrasse seu dormitório iluminado quando voltasse da arena.

Entrar naquele quarto me acalmou um pouco. Era como estar na presença dele. Aqueles móveis sóbrios, aquela organização rígida, aquelas cortinas fechadas e escuras, tudo era como ele. Seu quarto refletia um pouco de sua personalidade austera. O homem mais poderoso do Santuário dormia sem grande pompa, mas com muita seriedade.

Não havia decorações personalizadas no quarto. Nada de quadros, ou retratos dele, nada que dissesse ter sido posto pelo próprio Saga. Como se o quarto não fosse dele e sim do grande mestre do Santuário. Ponto.

Por que ele queria se dissociar do cargo que ocupava? Quando conversei com ele não suspeitei que aquele homem sério que me levou até Athena fosse o senhor do Santuário. Talvez por ele não estar vestido como grande mestre... Por que ele não me contou que era o dono do quarto? Por que não se vestir como grande mestre antes? Por que não saudar seus "súditos" na vez que caminhamos até a arena pela primeira vez? Por que evitar a multidão? Por que tanto incômodo diante de tantos olhares e reverências?

Saga não conseguia ser natural naquela posição. Sentei na cama emitindo um suspiro longo. Passei a mão pelo lençol. Não tinha como não imaginá-lo dormindo tranquilamente sob aqueles lençóis macios... Percorri o olhar pelo meu antigo quarto até que me deparei com uma coisa muito estranha e que não estava lá antes.

Um pano preto preso a parede como se fosse uma cortina improvisada. Fui até ele e puxei-o para baixo, um espelho de corpo inteiro se revelou para mim. Olhei mais de perto para ter certeza. Era realmente o espelho no qual eu me vi algumas vezes. Foi nele que eu contemplei a minha cicatriz pela primeira vez.

Olhei para o pano preto em minhas mãos e para o espelho sem entender porque o mesmo estava coberto. Havia uma crença popular que os espelhos atraiam raios, por isso antigamente as pessoas os cobriam com panos escuros durante as tempestades, mas Saga não parecia ser do tipo que acreditava em tais crendices, e se quer choveu aqueles dias para justificar a presença daquele pano cobrindo um espelho daquele tamanho.

Que significado tinha aquilo? Era uma imagem deveras perturbadora um espelho coberto por um pano preto... Lembrei do corredor de acesso aquele quarto onde as cortinas eram fechadas até a metade. As cortinas sempre fechadas, o espelho coberto por um pano preto... De todas as visões, a do espelho coberto fora a mais perturbadora. A única conclusão que conseguia chegar era que Saga não queria se ver, não queria olhar para a própria imagem.

Afastei-me do espelho e joguei o pano preto sobre a cama. Meu coração estava agitado e queria respostas. Agora mais do que nunca tinha que falar com ele. Mas e se eu estivesse fazendo tempestade num copo d'água? Aquele espelho poderia estar coberto por algum motivo nada sinistro.

Fui até o guarda-roupa. Abri todas as portas. Em uma delas havia outro espelho coberto, não por um pano e sim por uma espécie de papel contato também preto. Respirando rápido, vasculhei as gavetas. Eu queria achar mais espelhos, queria verificar se haviam outros espelhos cobertos como os outros dois, e havia.

Na última gaveta encontrei mais dois pequenos espelhos de toucador. Ambos envolvidos pelo mesmo papel contado preto. Segurei o último espelho com as mãos trêmulas. Rasguei o papei e vi parte do meu rosto no primeiro, fiz o mesmo no segundo.

Por que Saga não admitia ver seu rosto refletido no espelho? Por que ele estaria querendo se esconder de si mesmo? Um nó se formou na minha garganta em seguida meu peito se apertou dolorosamente.

*****S**

Findadas minhas obrigações na arena voltei para o último templo me sentindo destruído. Não desejava outra coisa além de um demorado banho e uma boa noite de sono. Porém, eu sabia que quando deitasse em minha cama o sono não viria. Aparentemente aquela seria mais uma noite que passaria em claro. Há meses sofria com a insônia e já não lembrava como era dormir bem.

Minha cabeça estava latejando. Ficou assim depois da longa e tensa conversa que tive com Mascara da Morte. Eu já estava por dentro de tudo o que acontecia na arena no que concernia ao cavaleiro de Câncer. Aioros e outros cavaleiros vieram me relatar sobre o comportamento dele várias vezes no último mês.

Mascara maltratava seus discípulos, servos e servas impiedosamente, faltava os treinos, passava noites bebendo e jogando na "Las Vegas" do Santuário, como Aioros chamava a região nos fundos do mercado do Santuário onde se podia jogar, brigar e beber até cair.

Eu sabia de tudo o que ele e os outros faziam. Tinha conhecimento de tudo o que se passava dentro dos muros do Santuário de Athena. Tinha bons informantes espalhados por aquelas colunas antigas. Muitos imaginavam que eu, por sair pouco do décimo terceiro templo não estava por dentro dos acontecimentos, da rotina dos diversos setores externos às 12 casas ou o que os cavaleiros faziam quando estavam de folga.

Mas eu sabia sim. Meus espiões eram muito eficientes e eu os recompensava bem para manter sigilo. Eu odiava sair do meu templo e encarar as pessoas, mas isso não significava que não me mantinha atento a tudo que acontecia a minha volta. Dentro e fora das 12 casas, era obrigação do grande mestre conhecer 100% ou próximo disto de tudo o que passava no Santuário.

Mascara da Morte era um dos cavaleiros que eu mais ficava de olho. O outro era o meu próprio irmão, Kanon, que atualmente defendia a Casa de Gêmeos que um dia fora minha casa. O caso de Mascara era bem mais complicado. Mascara era a prova viva de tudo que eu fui um dia. Era o resquício dos meus maus atos, meu antigo fiel seguidor na matança de inocentes que eu liderei.

Olhar para Mascara era como estar diante do meu passado e de tudo de ruim que eu fiz. Apesar de ter recebido uma nova vida e o perdão de Athena, Mascara mantinha traços terríveis de sua antiga personalidade. A crueldade que eu fiz questão de cultivar no passado ainda se mantinha viva nele. Era um cavaleiro de ouro muito poderoso, extremamente necessário ao exercito de Athena, mas com relação a lidar com o restante dos seres humanos, principalmente os mais fracos, ainda tinha muito que aprender.

Depois do incidente lamentável na arena, fomos conversar nos vestiários da mesma. Aioros quis participar daquela conversa, mas eu não permiti. Mascara era minha responsabilidade, pois eu era culpado por muito do que era hoje. Há muitos anos eu vi um potencial macabro naquele cavaleiro e não hesitei em usá-lo para o mal. Acabei o transformando no meu principal assassino. Então tudo aquilo era basicamente minha culpa, por isso não deixava ninguém se intrometer "no caso Mascara da Morte". Minha obrigação era derrubar um a um os pilares que sustentavam o ódio restante no coração de Mascara. Eu jamais desistiria dele, tinha o dever de transformá-lo em uma pessoa melhor, pois me sentia em dívida com ele.

Enquanto subia as escadarias das 12 casas, revivi toda a conversa que tivemos. Tive que tirar todas as suas regalias. Mascara perdeu parte dos servos e todos os discípulos por tempo indeterminado e ainda reduzi o seu salário de cavaleiro assim como as folgas. Não era seguro para ninguém ficar perto dele.

É claro que Mascara não aceitou as imposições que fiz. Tive que ser firme, não podia ceder, por mais que ser rigoroso com um companheiro de batalhas me mortificasse, eu não podia apenas dar uma reprimenda verbal, tinha que ser enérgico.

Avisei que a próxima queixa que tivesse dele seria a última. Logicamente também fiz todo o sermão de que ele precisava mudar, que precisava entender que os tempos eram outros, que Athena não merecia um cavaleiro com fama de cruel manchando a imagem dos seus guerreiros. Disse também que ele tinha que fazer um esforço para mudar assim como todos os outros estavam fazendo.

Não era fácil, eu tinha plena certeza disto. Recebemos uma nova vida, mas os nossos corações pouco foram alterados. Ao contrario do que muitos dizem, morrer não muda tudo.

Depois de todo o meu discurso, Mascara levantou a cabeça e me disse friamente:

"- E você, Saga, conseguiu mudar?"

Não fui capaz de responder aquela pergunta de imediato. Virei o rosto e respirei buscando as palavras certas. Eu disse que sim, que tinha apagado tudo o que o antigo Saga fez e que hoje vivia unicamente para servir Athena e lutar pela paz. Mascara balançou a cabeça me mostrando seu pior sorriso debochado.

O meu antigo subordinado sabia que eu estava mentindo. A parte de viver para servir Athena e lutar pela paz era verdadeira, mas dizer que o antigo "eu" estava apagado era uma inverdade. Na realidade eu não tinha certeza disto. Não saberia dizer se "ele" havia sobrevivido, e isso era o meu pior pesadelo.

Não me dei conta de quanto havia subido. Quando dei por mim estava de frente à casa de Virgem. Concentrei-me com dificuldades, por conta do meu cansaço físico e mental para achar o cosmo de Shaka na casa e anunciar a minha passagem. O guardião do sexto templo respondeu meu sinal de imediato. Caminhei lentamente até avistá-lo sentado em seu ponto usual de meditação, a flor de lótus no centro da casa de Virgem.

- Deseja conversar, Saga? – perguntou Shaka de cima de sua flor de lótus.

Fitei o rosto do guardião de Virgem por uns bons segundos antes de responder, Buscando na sua expressão inabalável o sentido verdadeiro daquela pergunta. Shaka não me perguntaria aquilo à toa. Será que ele tinha lido os meus pensamentos? Ou a minha perturbação era tão evidente ao ponto de marcar o meu cosmo?

- Sim. – respondi – Não esperava te encontrar acordado há essa hora...

- Acabei me estendendo um pouco nas minhas meditações... – disse Shaka descendo de sua flor de lótus em seguida enrolou o rosário de 108 contas na mão direita – Vamos entrar para poder conversar melhor.

O segui até a área privativa do templo. O cheiro forte de incenso de canela piorou minha dor de cabeça.

- Chá, grande mestre? – perguntou se dirigindo para a cozinha.

- Não, obrigado... – respondi esfregando o nariz contra aquele cheiro forte que já estava começando a me deixar enjoado. Tudo por conta da minha enxaqueca – Não pretendo demorar, Shaka.

- Tudo bem.

Shaka movimentou seus lábios minimamente para me mostrar um sorriso e virou-se para a sua cozinha e seus utensílios. Voltou para a sala portando uma caneca fumegante de chá.

- Problemas na arena? – perguntou antes de sentar em um dos cantos do sofá.

- Sim, mas a situação já está sob controle. – respondi me sentando na poltrona em frente ao sofá que Shaka estava sentado.

Shaka deu um gole rápido e disse serenamente:

- Deixe-me adivinhar, Mascara da Morte?

- Ele mesmo...

Contei resumidamente o que Câncer tinha feito com Ariel e Shaka puxou outros assuntos relacionados indiretamente a Mascara e ao Santuário. Ouvi tudo pacientemente esperando uma boa oportunidade para tocar no assunto que me levou a parar na casa de Virgem. Ariel.

Eu percebi que ele a observou atentamente quando a levei para ver Athena. Eu queria saber a opinião dele sobre ela, pois sabia que ele tinha uma. Minha intuição dizia que Shaka sabia de alguma coisa sobre ela que eu não sabia.

Rolei os olhos pela sala de iluminação baixa e agradável. Numa mesinha perto da poltrona na qual eu estava sentado haviam vários livros mal empilhados. Um deles estava aberto e o título do capítulo começava com a palavra "Deva". Shaka era um homem que estudava bastante, devia estar pesquisando alguma coisa naqueles livros, provavelmente.

No meio da conversa Shaka fez uma revelação que imediatamente desviou minha atenção dos livros para ele:

- Você disse cosmo maligno no jardim do Templo de Athena? – repeti em voz alta – Por que não me contou isso antes? Por que não me avisou...

- Não vi necessidade... – respondeu antes de tomar mais um gole rápido de chá.

- Como assim? – perguntei com mais ênfase na voz.

Shaka colocou sua caneca de chá na mesinha ao lado do sofá onde estava sentado e começou a falar calmamente. Completamente oposto de mim que estava a ponto de ter ataque, ele demonstrava toda a sua calma de monge budista nas palavras e gestos suaves.

- Vou lhe contar tudo. Aconteceu por volta da meia noite. Ao sair da biblioteca do templo de Athena ouvi um ruído estranho vindo dos jardins laterais. Quando entrei no jardim percebi uma pequena agitação de cosmos... A moça que você resgatou no mar estava lá, A...

- Ariel? – interrompi projetando o meu corpo para frente para não levantar de supetão – O que ela estava fazendo lá aquela hora da noite?

- Disse que tinha ido atrás do maine coon, Uri... – Shaka apoiou um dos cotovelos no braço do sofá e depois o queixo na mão – O mais curioso é que eu não ouvi ninguém descer e passar pelo salão principal do templo em direção ao jardim... Por isso fiquei surpreso quando a encontrei lá...

Recostei-me na poltrona soltando o ar dos pulmões imaginando toda a cena.

- Quanto à agitação de cosmos – continuou Shaka – Desapareceu pouco tempo depois de eu chegar ao jardim. Pedi a Ariel que voltasse para o templo e fui investigar a proveniência daquele sinal. Não encontrei nada suspeito, devo dizer... – e voltou a tomar seu chá.

- Entendi. – disse estreitando o olhar para o monge – Você devia ter me chamado para investigar esse tal cosmo, ou ruído... Um fato suspeito como esse ocorrer nos jardins do templo de Athena, tão próximo de nossa deusa representa um risco muito grande...

- Saga... – a voz serena de Shaka interrompeu o meu principio de sermão. No homem mais próximo de deus, eu nunca conseguia dar sermão – Não houve risco, creia-me. Seja o que for que visitou os jardins noite passada, não estava atrás de Athena. Queria observar outra pessoa...

- Quem? – perguntei voltando a enfatizar a voz.

Depois de tomar um último gole de chá, Shaka respondeu ainda voltado para a caneca:

- Não sei dizer, mas a intenção era essa, observar...

Agora eu não tinha mais dúvidas. Se o cosmo observador não queria nada com Athena e Ariel estava sozinha naquele jardim antes de Shaka chegar, era ela que estava sendo observada, e Shaka sabia disto, mas por algum motivo não queria entrar no assunto.

Tive a impressão que ele se quer teria mencionado a presença de Ariel naquele jardim. Talvez tenha feito porque imaginou que ela me diria depois. Shaka sabia mais do que dizia. Não estava mentindo propriamente, e sim omitindo. Por que era tudo o que eu queria saber.

- Acha que o portador da energia estava observando Ariel? – perguntei unicamente para ver a reação de Shaka.

Queria ver se ele continuaria omitindo. De qualquer forma eu estava mais calmo, se o caso fosse realmente grave, Shaka não ficaria tão tranquilo. Seria o primeiro a contatar os cavaleiros para guardarem Athena. Ele não brincava quando a segurança de Athena estava em jogo.

- Talvez. – disse Shaka - Considerando essa hipótese, se queria unicamente observar, não acho que tivesse más intenções... Mas isso, apenas a própria Ariel poderá nos responder. Me refiro a se o observador tinha a ver com ela ou não...

Fechei os olhos. Percebi que não adiantava indagar, Shaka não me diria o que estava pensando. Ele queria que eu descobrisse sozinho. Pois bem, era exatamente isso que eu faria. Iria descobrir tudo sobre Ariel, custe o que custar. Levantei e disse antes de me despedir:

- De qualquer forma, você deveria ter me chamado quando sentiu o cosmo espreitando no jardim. Não podemos descansar quando a segurança de Athena está em jogo...

- Claro que eu pensei em te avisar, Saga. – novamente o tom de voz sereno interrompeu meu principio de agitação – Passei pela sua sala, mas resolvi não incomodar o seu sono...

Eu já estava indo em direção a saída, no entanto a última frase me fez parar e olhar para Shaka.

- Você precisa dormir, Saga. – disse Shaka se levantando – Eu sei que a sua responsabilidade é muito grande, mas até você, o grande mestre do Santuário, precisa dormir e deve descansar um pouco.

Balancei discretamente a cabeça e sai do templo de Virgem. Dormir era tudo o que eu queria, Shaka, tudo o que eu queria... Porém, sei bem que não mereço.

*****A**

Pouco tempo depois de voltar para o meu ponto de observação no alto das escadarias de acesso ao primeiro andar, vi Saga entrando no templo. Ele atravessou o salão principal de cabeça baixa e subiu por fim as escadas de acesso ao andar que estava escondida. Do outro lado e a uma distância segura, esperei ele dobrar o corredor e seguir para seu escritório. Respirei fundo e fui atrás dele.

Parei em frente a porta, mas não bati de imediato. Dei um tempo para as batidas de meu coração se estabilizarem. Soltei o ar dos pulmões e disse para mim mesma "tem que ser agora" em seguida, dei três leves batidas na porta.

Ouvi a voz de Saga responder baixinho:

- Entre.

- Está ocupado? Posso voltar outra hora... Se quiser... – disse ao entrar no escritório forçando um tom de voz natural.

Saga levantou a cabeça e me recebeu com um sorriso cansado ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

- Não estou ocupado. Fique a vontade, Ariel... – levantou e me mostrou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Assim que sentei, Saga perguntou: - Como está o seu rosto?

- Bem. – respondi tocando o curativo feito pela Kali – Foi apenas um arranhão, não precisa se preocupar...

- Peço desculpas pelo ocorrido. – disse Saga me olhando com profundo pesar – Não voltará a acontecer, eu prometo...

- Eu já disse, Saga. – interrompi mostrando um sorriso para provar que estava tudo bem – Não foi nada de mais. Estou ótima.

Saga pareceu não acreditar nas minhas palavras, visto que levantou e veio examinar o meu curativo. Segurou delicadamente o meu rosto e elogiou o trabalho da Kaliope. Minhas mãos ficaram úmidas e com um leve tremor. Tudo causado por aquela proximidade dos nossos rostos. Foi uma tarefa extremamente complicada controlar minha respiração quando senti o cheiro dele. Será que ele tinha alguma ideia das reações que causavam em mim?

Esperei ele parar de examinar o curativo e olhar para mim. Parecia tão cansado. Seus olhos estavam quase sem brilho. Nenhum azul, apenas melancólicas nuvens de chuva estavam a me olhar. Ajustei o som da minha voz antes de perguntar de modo a não passar toda a emoção que estava sentindo por estarmos cara a cara. Decidi puxar um assunto informal antes de tocar no assunto mais sério...

- E você, como está?

- Cansado... – soltou a voz baixa como um suspiro enquanto recostava-se na mesa olhando para frente.

Me virei na cadeira para olhar seu rosto. Daquela forma que estávamos posicionados, eu sentada e ele com o quadril recostado na mesa, pude ver o quanto Saga era alto. Devia ter quase 2 metros. Mesmo com aquele tamanho todo e daquela distância, ele me olhava com certa docilidade. Suas feições naquele momento estavam completamente desprovidas da seriedade e imponência apresentada na arena há algumas horas.

Lembrei dos espelhos cobertos no quarto e da decoração desprovida de individualidades, por isso decidi cavar mais fundo naquela conversa para chegar ao assunto obscuro que eu queria.

- Não se sente muito confortável na posição de grande mestre, estou certa?

Saga estreitou as vistas na minha direção, depois andou pela sala. Respondeu a minha pergunta com outra pergunta claramente querendo mudar de assunto.

- O que achou do seu novo quarto?

- Gostei de verdade, achei bastante confortável. Não tenho palavras para agradecer a hospitalidade...

- Que bom. – disse me mostrando mais uma vez um sorriso cansado – Fique a vontade para pedir o que precisar para a Kaliope. Quero que se sinta em casa neste templo.

- Obrigada, Sa... – sorri sem graça – Quero dizer, grande mestre. Fiquei tão surpresa quando você apareceu na arena vestido assim... Vou demorar para me acostumar com isso. Devo te chamar de grande mestre agora, correto?

- Prefiro que me chame apenas de Saga. – disse depois me olhou com olhos desconfiados – Achei que soubesse que eu era o grande mestre. Kaliope não te falou nada?

- Não. – respondi agora evitando olhá-lo nos olhos por conta daquele tom de voz levemente irônico. – Ela deve ter esquecido desse detalhe...

- Entendo... – disse se aproximando de mim potencializando seu olhar desconfiado. A luz fraca da sala de repente fez a expressão fechada de Saga ficar muito sombria – Confesso que fiquei surpreso. – disse ele - Imaginei que você soubesse o cargo que eu ocupava, já que sabe até o meu doce favorito...

Engoli em seco diante daquela transformação repentina. A expressão do homem passou de doce para sombria num piscar de olhos. Não parecia ser o mesmo Saga. Não parecia mesmo.

- Eu também tenho essa impressão, de que te conheço, que convivi com você...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Saga agarrou os braços da minha cadeira e virou o acento bruscamente para ficar de frente para ele. Naquele momento não sentia mais o tremor nas mãos me incomodarem, porque eu estava paralisada de medo. Porém, eu precisava ir em frente, tinha que desvendar aquele sonho, ou aquela lembrança dele na praia.

Não sei se ele percebeu o meu estado assustado, por isso parou com a intimidação. De repente, isso mesmo, da mesma forma repentina que trocou de olhar doce para sombrio, voltou a postura amena de antes. Liberou os braços do meu acento e ficou de costas para mim. Percebi que ofegava.

- Saga, eu lembrei de um fato do dia que você me resgatou no mar. – disse tentando não demonstrar nenhum sentimento na voz. Agradeci por ele estar de costas para mim naquele momento – Vi você caminhando por aquela praia, subir até uns rochedos, ir até a beirada e depois se atirar de lá, no princípio... Mas... – respirei fundo para articular bem as próximas palavras. A minha frente Saga não se mexia – Não tenho certeza se essa visão fez parte de um sonho, ou se foi realidade. Não foi uma lembrança clara, tudo ficou muito nebuloso na minha mente. Por isso eu vim te procurar, para você me dizer se essa lembrança é verdadeira ou não... – como Saga não se mexia nem fazia menção de se virar, levantei e fui até ele – O que você estava fazendo no mar naquele dia?

Silêncio. Tudo o que Saga fez foi dar alguns passos em direção a janela sem dizer nenhuma palavra...

*****S**

Eu estava em choque. Não consegui encarar Ariel naquele momento. Como ela poderia saber? Como ela poderia ter visto? Tinha quase certeza que a retirei do mar inconsciente naquela tarde. Ela estava de olhos fechados e também não estava respirando. Como ela poderia ter me visto pular?

Ela devia estar pensando que eu saltei para a morte naquele momento, mas não foi assim. Fui realmente para aquela praia para me matar, mas desisti quando a vi se afogando no mar. Será que ela sabia disto também? De onde ela estava me observando antes de ir parar no mar?

Por mais que eu pensasse em busca de uma solução não encontrava. Minha cabeça ardeu de dor e confusão. Em um determinado momento eu não conseguia mais produzir um pensamento lógico que fosse. O ar pesou dentro de meus pulmões e minhas mãos ficaram geladas de repente. Inclinei-me apoiando uma mão na mesa para não cair.

Ariel rapidamente veio me ajudar. Começou a chamar o meu nome. Eu sabia que ela estava me chamando devido ao movimento dos seus lábios, mas não conseguia ouvir o som da sua voz. Era como se ela falasse a dezenas de metros de distância de mim, no entanto estava ao meu lado tentando me manter de pé, segurando firme o meu corpo.

Virei o rosto para continuar lendo os lábios de Ariel, já que não conseguia ouvi-la e deparei-me com um olhar muito assustado. O fato é que eu estava tão fora de mim naquele momento que não saberia dizer o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

Sentia que estava sendo sugado para um mundo desconhecido de silêncio e terror. Até que uma voz conhecida me arrancou do silêncio, e naquele momento eu desejei com todas as minhas forças voltar para o mundo silencioso, pois qualquer inferno era mais agradável do que aquela voz.

"- _Mate-a, Saga... Mate-a..."_

Levantei a cabeça e vi minha imagem refletida no vidro da janela ao lado da minha mesa. A janela fechada havia se transformado magicamente num espelho. Diante de mim o rosto que me atormentava, pois representava todo o mal contido dentro de mim, se projetou. _Ele... Ares._

"_- Mate-a, Saga... " _– repetiu sombriamente – _"Ela sabe de tudo. Ela conhece você, sabe sobre nós..."_

- Isto não está acontecendo – disse apertando os olhos com força – Você não é real... Você não é real...

Apertei os olhos e quando os abri revi minha face má. Era exatamente como eu, só que tinha cabelos acinzentados e olhos vermelhos. Estes brilhavam de ódio como nunca. Ares sorrio antes de falar:

"_- Claro que sou real. Não adianta negar minha existência. Você sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estive e sempre estarei. Sou seu companheiro fiel, tua sombra. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, meu caro... Nós somos uma dupla, Saga..."_

- Cale-se, maldito! – exclamei me forçando a ficar em postura ereta.

Ariel não estava mais ao meu lado. Tudo ao meu redor havia desaparecido

– Não existe nós! Nunca mais ouvirei você, desapareça!

Ele sorrio mais uma vez, desta vez mais alto. Gargalhou diante do meu desespero como sempre fazia.

"_- Sabe que isto é impossível."_ – disse me mostrando um olhara algo malicioso e perverso –_ "Eu não posso desaparecer, por que estou dentro de você. Nós somos quase um só. Agora obedeça, faça o que tem que ser feito. Mate essa garota, Saga!"_

Minha cabeça ardeu novamente. Levei as mãos a testa tentando me manter no controle apesar da dor terrível que sentia.

"_- Essa garota é um perigo, Saga." _– continuou Ares no mesmo tom de voz imperativo que me fazia tremer por dentro - _ "Ela sabe dos seus segredos, ela te conhece muito bem. Eu repito, ela sabe sobre nós, por isso deve morrer. Aperte o pescoço dela, Saga. apenas uma leve pressão, o mínimo da sua força e tudo estará acabado..."_

- Não vou fazer isso! – gritei e o hálito que saiu da minha boca embaçou momentaneamente o espelho – Não vou machucar a Ariel! Nem ela nem ninguém. Desista, Ares!

Enquanto eu esbravejava, ele continuava mostrando seu sorriso cruel. Estava me provocando. O vi olhar para o lado e quando me voltei na direção que ele olhava, Ariel reapareceu. Estava muito assustada. Tremia dos pés a cabeça diante de mim e chorava...

Me aproximei dela devagar para mostrar que não ia machucá-la e sim protegê-la dele, de Ares. Ariel recuou um passo e acabou tropeçando no tapete do meu escritório. Precipitei-me para ampará-la antes que caísse sentada. Quando segurei seus braços ela chorou mais. Contorceu os lábios como se quisesse gritar, mas o medo não permitisse.

"_- É esse o momento, Saga! Mate-a agora! Acabe com isto de uma vez..."_

- Não! – respondi em voz alta olhando para o espelho.

"_- Parece que você não consegue..."_ – pude perceber o tom de deboche naquelas palavras – _"Você nuca conseguiu. Nunca foi capaz de tirar a vida de ninguém, sempre precisou de mim nessas horas... Pois bem, deixe-me cuidar disto para você mais uma vez..."_

- O que está dizendo, seu animal?! – perguntei olhando para o espelho ainda segurando Ariel.

Ela emitiu um gemido baixo com medo da minha voz alterada. Só depois me dei conta de que a estava segurando com mais força do que queria e também que havia a chacoalhado enquanto falava. A soltei, e ela me olhou com olhos ainda mais apavorados.

Me aproximei dela me desculpando, dizendo que não tive intenção de machucá-la, mas ela recuava a cada passo que eu dava em sua direção.

"_- Deixe-me sair, Saga." _– ordenou Ares e sua voz terrível ecoou por todo o ambiente –_ "Me liberte desta prisão. Deixe-me ajudá-lo agora... Prometo não fazê-la sofrer muito. Será apenas um único golpe. Um único golpe meu e tudo estará acabo. Nosso segredo voltará a estar em segurança..."_

Enquanto dizia aquelas palavras em um tom de voz amigável que eu sabia que era falso, Ares se aproximava de mim. Ele queria me tentar chegando cada vez mais perto do espelho. Aquilo foi demais. Não podia permitir que aquele ser saísse e tomasse conta de tudo mais uma vez. Ele gostava de me intimidar, queria me mostrar que era mais forte do que eu, só que eu não estava disposto a aceitar aquilo de novo. Não podia deixá-lo sair...

Desviei de Ariel e dei um golpe no espelho o fazendo em pedaços. Os sons de vidro caindo no chão e se quebrando se misturaram a risada do monstro que habitava dentro de mim. O chão ficou coberto de cacos.

Vi um olho vermelho aparecer em um pedaço de espelho que tinha caído próximo ao meu pé e sua boca de sorriso cruel estampar outro fragmento de espelho mais distante. _Ele _ainda estava vivo.

Olhei para o sangue que escorria do meu punho devido ao murro no espelho.

"_- Muito bem, Saga. Você conseguiu destruí-la." _– disse a voz de Ares presa em um dos cacos do espelho.

Destruí-la? Olhei para os lados a procura de Ariel vindo a encontrá-la caída em um canto da sala. Estava coberta de sangue, o rosto e o pescoço, principalmente. Cerrei os dentes com força quando a segurei em meus braços. Toquei seu rosto pálido com dedos trêmulos. Ela não estava respirando.

Constatei aterrorizado que o sangue do meu punho se misturava ao sangue que escorria do pescoço de Ariel. Tinha a mesma consistência, a mesma cor, a mesma temperatura. Era o mesmo sangue. O líquido que apareceu no meu punho depois que golpeei o espelho não era meu como presumi e sim dela.

O golpe não fora no espelho. Eu a matei. Olhei para a parede a minha esquerda e vi o espelho intacto. O sorriso de Ares me recebeu, ele gargalhava desvairadamente me parabenizando.

Agarrei-me ao corpo inerte de Ariel e soltei um grito. Dentro do espelho, Ares continuava rindo...

Subitamente, no meio de todo aquele pesadelo, ouvi alguém me chamando. Era como se me chamasse seguidas vezes, mas eu só havia conseguido prestar atenção talvez na décima vez.

- Saga!

...

- Saga, acorde!

Reconheci a voz feminina. Era de Ariel...

E no mesmo instante em que a reconheci sai do mundo silencioso e vazio no qual me encontrava. Voltei para meu escritório. Estava tudo igual. A minha mesa, os meus livros dispostos numa estante atrás da minha cadeira, minhas esculturas de mármore, poltronas, paredes, janelas intactas. O espelho de Ares havia desaparecido, mas eu ainda sentia sua presença.

- Acorde, Saga! Por favor... – disse Ariel na minha frente em um tom de ordem e súplica.

Pisquei várias vezes os meus olhos. Tentei me erguer mas não consegui. Meu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada.

- Você está bem? – perguntei procurando o sangue no corpo de Ariel, este também havia sumido.

- Sim. – disse ela me segurando pelos ombros. Estávamos ajoelhados. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei... – sussurrei encarando a face aflita de Ariel.

Procurei mais uma vez o sangue em seu pescoço. Em seguida olhei para meu punho me perguntando onde havia ido parar todo aquele sangue. Fitei o vidro da janela me fazendo a mesma pergunta. Ares também não estava lá.

Eu tive um sonho acordado, uma visão, uma alucinação, não saberia dizer. Os últimos minutos foram impossíveis de se entender. Me vi completamente vazio. Nem meus pensamentos eram capazes de se conectar a qualquer coisa no mundo. Só conseguia olhar para a mulher a minha frente e mais nada, mas mesmo assim não acreditava que tudo aquilo fora um sonho. Ariel estava realmente bem? Eu não a machuquei?

Depois de alguns segundos, consegui falar:

- Me diga você o que aconteceu, Ariel, o que eu fiz?

- Nada, não fez nada... – respondeu segurando meu rosto gentilmente – Você só ficou aqui parado na minha frente, olhando para mim e para a janela... Não aconteceu nada, Saga, acredite em mim...

Ariel passou a mão pela minha testa. Retirou os cabelos que cobriam o meu rosto, me olhava com muito carinho. Fechei os olhos. Procurei estabilizar minha respiração apesar de meu coração bater como um louco. Havia algo de seguro na voz de Ariel.

- Está tudo bem... – ela disse me mostrando um sorriso.

O sorriso de Ariel era gentil, bondoso, maternal, tudo isso e também algo mais profundo... Algo imensamente protetor... Olhei uma última vez para a janela para ter certeza que o reflexo de Ares não estava lá. No mesmo segundo uma voz sombria sussurrou direto no meu ouvido:

"_- Não adianta fugir de mim, Saga. Cobrir os espelhos é inútil. Eu estou em toda parte..."_

Antes que o maldito começasse a rir de novo, levantei com intenção de destruir aquela janela com um novo golpe bem mais forte que faria tudo virar pó. Só não o fiz por que Ariel me segurou.

- O que está errado, Saga?! – perguntou segurando o meu braço.

Ela me olhou com tanta firmeza que fui obrigado a parar...

*****A**

Me coloquei na frente da janela e repeti a pergunta:

- O que está errado, Saga? Diga-me!

Ele não respondeu. Apenas olhava para a janela e para o meu rosto seguidamente, procurando não sei o que. O homem parecia uma estatua. Estava frio, rígido, com olhar parcialmente vazio. Alguma coisa o havia aterrorizado bastante.

Com muito custo o conduzi para se sentar numa cadeira. Saga não tirava os olhos da janela um só segundo. Seja o que for estava lá. Eu estava com medo também, mas procurava não demonstrar. Não podia piorar as coisas, precisava trazê-lo de volta para a realidade, pois ele parecia preso num universo onde predominava unicamente o terror.

Voltei sozinha para a janela com passadas decididas. Apontei para o vidro e disse:

- Não tem nada aqui. Está vendo? – bati de leve no vidro – É apenas uma janela... – bati novamente – Está vendo? É só vidro. Quer que feche as cortinas?

Saga balançou a cabeça dizendo sim, depois escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Puxei as cortinas e voltei para cuidar de Saga. Segurei seu rosto de modo a forçá-lo a olhar-me. Vi lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos azuis acinzentados...

Algo dentro de mim desabou diante daquelas lágrimas. Um nó gigante se formou na minha garganta me enchendo também de tristeza. Eu queria chorar junto com ele, mas sabia que não podia. Eu tinha que ficar firme, tinha que mostrar força e calma para trazê-lo de volta, pois ele ainda não estava bem.

Abracei os ombros de Saga o trazendo para junto de mim. Fiz com que apoiasse a cabeça no meu peito e comecei a fazer carinhos em seus cabelos e testa. Ele agora tremia enquanto chorava. Deixei que chorasse o quanto precisasse. Eu não iria a lugar nenhum.

- Está tudo bem... Nada aconteceu... Está tudo bem... – sussurrei várias vezes.

Ficamos assim abraçados por longos minutos...

_~Continua..._

* * *

_Gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando da fic. Nos vemos em breve e também em Cdzficsession, minha página no facebook :) Venham me fazer uma visita..._

_bjos_


	7. A Quem Você Está Querendo Enganar?

**Caríssimos**

**Voltei com mais um capítulo. Este está beeeemm mais leve que o anterior. Já o próximo, não garanto...**

**:)**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII – A Quem Você Está Querendo Enganar?**

*****A**

**Abracei Saga apertado até que parasse de tremer. **Aos poucos percebi que as lágrimas iam cessando. O corpo de Saga amolecia durante aqueles minutos de desabafo emocional. Meu vestido ficou um pouco molhado e amassado por conta das lágrimas, mas eu não me importei. Em todo o universo, nada mais importava a não ser o bem estar de Saga.

Mexi-me só um pouco para ajeitar minha posição. Estava de pé em frente aquela cadeira desde não sei quanto tempo agarrada ao corpo forte de Saga, que passou o tempo todo sentado com a cabeça afundada no meu peito chorando. Durante aqueles minutos tristes me preocupei apenas em afagar sua cabeça, pentear seus longos cabelos azuis com os dedos sussurrando que estava tudo bem até que ele se convencesse. Não me importava de passar a noite inteira repetindo isso.

Curvei-me para abraçá-lo melhor. Queria envolve-lo completamente em meus braços para mostrar que ele estava seguro. Desci as mãos para suas costas e constatei o quanto eram largas e fortes, com dezenas de músculos duros de quem passou a vida malhando. Ele era tão robusto em seus quase 2 metros de altura e corpo de gigante... Contudo, sua alma estava em pedaços.

Quando a respiração dele se estabilizou o trouxe ainda mais para perto de mim. Nossos rostos estavam colados, eu me encontrava mais alta do que ele por estar de pé. Meu coração disparou quando ele finalmente retribuiu o abraço. Tocou as minhas costas com mãos tímidas, como se não realizasse aquela ação há muito tempo.

Aquilo me acamou de certa forma, pois pude ver que ele estava voltando para o mundo real. Devagarzinho, Saga foi se reconhecendo, voltando a ser quem era. De repente se afastou um pouco de mim e levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos molhados ainda estavam um pouco assustados, mas não exibiam nem de perto o terror de outrora.

- Tem certeza que está bem, Ariel? – perguntou me fitando - Eu não toquei em você? Não te fiz nada...

- Não. – respondi depois acariciei sua face secando suas últimas lágrimas com a mão. – Não aconteceu nada nesta sala, acredite.

Saga baixou a cabeça e se afastou ainda mais.

- Não é seguro para você ficar perto de mim... – disse com tristeza na voz.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntei procurando encará-lo com suavidade para não pressioná-lo a responder se não quisesse, mas eu queria muito saber a resposta daquela pergunta.

Saga levantou e foi até a janela fechada pela cortina. Pensei que ele fosse avançar contra o vidro com punho erguido de novo, porém, em vez disso ficou imóvel fitando o pano. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, respondeu:

- Lembra quando Athena disse que ha uma razão para todas as coisas que acontecem no universo?

Respondi que sim, e ele continuou:

- ... Não sei como pode haver uma razão para uma pessoa como eu estar viva...

Aquelas palavras tristes me atingiram como um tiro de canhão. O nó da minha garganta voltou na forma de um novelo inteiro. Respirei fundo para não chorar e cair de joelhos, pois ainda precisava me manter firme. Não podia desabar na frente dele, precisava ser forte.

Tudo se revelou diante dos meus olhos. A visão da praia era verdadeira. Não era preciso a confissão da qual esperava. Saga realmente tentou se matar. Essa realidade para mim era tão dolorosa que sufocava, visto que não conseguia imaginar aquele homem morrendo, se afogando... Era terrível demais. Eu o amava demais para vê-lo morrer.

Tive vontade de correr e apertá-lo de novo em meus braços, de gritar que ele não podia fazer isso, que não podia morrer, que não podia desistir da vida, que não podia me deixar... Apoiei a mão na mesa para não perder o equilíbrio e cair em desespero. Ajustei o tom de voz custosamente para o mais natural possível.

- O que você fez de tão grave, Saga? – perguntei.

Novamente houve um período de silêncio antes da resposta. Saga me olhou por cima do ombro e então pude perceber o quanto falar sobre aquilo era complicado para ele. Vi seus lábios se contorcerem momentaneamente, depois as sobrancelhas se contraíram dando uma rigidez dolorosa a seu olhar. Aquela dureza toda era para com ele mesmo. Como alguém poderia se sentir daquela forma tão incomodado consigo mesmo?

Ele virou o rosto para a cortina e eu me aproximei dele. Novamente nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita, pois houve uma transmissão de pensamentos durante a rápida troca de olhares que realizamos.

Era culpa.

A causa de todo aquele sofrimento, a falta de vontade de viver, a melancolia no olhar, que dava o fundo cinza a seus olhos azuis, o choro e a rigidez consigo mesmo, tudo isso acontecia por que Saga se sentia culpado. Lembrei no ato da visão da praia, dele chorando na beira do precipício pedindo perdão para o Santuário... A dor que aquele homem carregava dentro de si era imensa.

Em silêncio toquei a mão de Saga por trás. Não, não era hora de fazer mais perguntas. Que quer que ele tenha feito pouco me importava, pois eu o conhecia profundamente bem para saber o quanto seus pecados o abalavam. Enxergava sua alma corroída de arrependimento tão bela quanto triste.

Ele abriu os olhos e se voltou para mim. Tentou falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Você precisa descansar. – disse – Precisa dormir...

- Não consigo. – respondeu depois de suspirar baixinho quase sem forças.

- Por que não tenta? – segurei a sua mão e o conduzi devagar até a saída do escritório.

Com muito custo chegamos ao quarto. Saga estava cansado demais para andar, até para ficar de pé, mesmo assim resistia. Parou várias vezes e tentou retornar para o escritório, dizendo que "não adiantava aquele esforço, pois não era capaz de dormir". Quando entramos no quarto e eu fechei a porta ele disse mais uma vez em tom de advertência:

- Não é seguro para você ficar perto de mim, Ariel... É melhor você sair...

Voltei a segurar a sua mão, mas antes mostrei um sorriso.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, Saga... – disse, depois o puxei na direção da cama – E não tenho medo do que pode acontecer...

Forcei-o a sentar na cama. Não fora tão difícil, pois o cansaço tornou o gigante facilmente manipulável. Ajeitei os travesseiros e fiz com que se deitasse em cima deles calmamente. Em seguida me livrei de seus sapatos. No começo, Saga me olhou como se olhasse para o mais estranho dos seres humanos, depois acabou se rendendo.

- Se sente melhor agora? – perguntei sentada na cama.

- Não. – respondeu Saga deitado imóvel. Fitava o teto do quarto com olhar distante.

Ele não estava mais triste, nem aterrorizado, porém aquele olhar vazio me incomodava muito. Mesmo sabendo que ele não corresponderia as minhas expectativas, me vi tentada a forçar que falasse alguma coisa, o mínimo já me tranquilizaria.

- Quer conversar? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele respondeu sem desviar do teto do quarto.

Ele sabia que eu estava lá ao lado dele. Não estava me ignorando, apenas não conseguia me encarar depois do que aconteceu no escritório. Li naquela expressão distante que Saga estava totalmente mergulhado em reflexões, talvez esperando que eu me retirasse do quarto, mas o que eu fiz foi exatamente o oposto. Tirei minhas sandálias gregas com tiras que vinham até os tornozelos e deitei ao lado dele na cama, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro largo por fim.

Percebi que Saga teve um espasmo de surpresa quando eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro. Mais uma vez eu queria mostrar que não iria a lugar nenhum e que estava ali por ele e para ele. Unicamente para ajudá-lo a passar por aquele momento difícil.

Ficamos um tempo imóveis até que senti uma mão grande tocar o meu ombro. Passei a mão pelo peito de Saga coberto pela túnica azul de grande mestre para retribuir o abraço singelo. Sentia meu coração disparar de felicidade por estar ali atada ao corpo dele, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro... Desejei que o tempo parasse.

Levantei a cabeça a tempo de ver os olhos de Saga se fecharem. Afastei os cabelos azuis de sua testa fazendo carinhos em seu rosto para que o sono chegasse mais rápido. As pálpebras pareciam tão pesadas. Lentamente foram perdendo suas forças até se cerrarem. Saga finalmente dormiu. Quanto a mim passei a noite acordada velando o seu sono.

Algo me dizia que não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo.

Amanheceu. Não me atrevi a levantar para abrir as cortinas. Não queria por nada nesse mundo perturbar o sono de Saga. Também não sentia a menor vontade de deixar a luz do Sol entrar naquele quarto. O ambiente sem a presença solar ficava muito confortável. Se fosse noite faria questão de abrir as janelas para deixar entrar os maravilhosos ventos noturnos. A lua e as estrelas me traziam imenso conforto, já o dia me incomodava bastante. Sempre que amanhecia eu ficava um pouco desapontada, na verdade. Era saudade da Lua.

Levantei a cabeça e vi o belo rosto de Saga adormecido. Dormia tranquilamente como um anjo. A respiração ritmada lenta e baixa parecia música de tão calma. Toquei de leve seu queixo tomando imenso cuidado para não acordá-lo. Com o mesmo cuidado levantei para checar as horas. Vi em um relógio redondo que estava sobre a sisuda escrivaninha do quarto que passava do meio dia.

Ouvi um roçar de tecido vindo da cama. Saga estava acordando. Antes de me virar, ajeitei os cabelos para não parecer tão despenteada na frente dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Saga se sentando na cama.

Dirigia-me um olhar tão desconfiado que achei engraçado. Acho que nem em 1 milhão de anos ele esperava encontrar uma mulher em seu quarto aquela hora.

- Não se lembra? – respondi. Ele me devolveu a pergunta com um olhar interrogativo – Você se sentiu mal na sua sala e eu o trouxe para cá. – andei até a cama analisando a expressão de Saga ao acordar – Vejo que dormiu bem. Parece tão descansado...

- Eu? – perguntou movimentando o corpo para sentar na beira da cama.

Não consegui segurar o riso depois daquela pergunta feita com aquele semblante confuso.

- Sim, você. – respondi sorrindo – Há quanto tempo sofria de insônia?

- Muito tempo... – disse Saga lentamente e me encarando, depois piscou os olhos com jeito de quem queria voltar à realidade.

Segurei um sorriso de satisfação depois de receber aquele olhar doce ao mesmo tempo contemplativo. Era a primeira vez que ele me olhava daquela forma. Saga pigarreou, passou a mão nos cabelos só então completou a frase:

- Não posso acreditar que dormi...

- E dormiu mesmo, como uma pedra... – interrompi apoiando o queixo em uma mão.

- O que disse? – disse Saga em seguida levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela – Quanto tempo eu dormi? Que horas são?

Voltou-se para mim assim que terminou a última frase interrogativa. Não deu tempo de responder. Antes disso Saga já tinha escancarado as cortinas quase que completamente. O Sol invadiu o quarto tal como uma horda de gladiadores. A luz atingiu em cheio meus olhos me cegando. Tive que colocar a mão na frente das vistas para poder voltar a abri-los com muito custo. Era tanta luz solar quente que me fazia sufocar.

- São 13: 25! – exaltou-se Saga segurando o relógio redondo – Eu tinha uma reunião com Athena e Aioros marcada para hoje cedo...

Depois de falar, Saga ficou estático segurando o relógio com olhos arregalados. Passado o mal estar por conta do incomodo banho de luz do sol que recebi, fui até ele. Socorrê-lo...

- Calma... – disse pegando o relógio das mãos de Saga suavemente – Eles devem ter deduzido que estava dormindo e resolveram não incomodá-lo. É possível que a reunião tenha acontecido sem você sem problemas Grande Mestre...

- Isso não é possível, Ariel – disse Saga me olhando agora com estranheza – Tinha muitos assuntos importantes para tratar com Athena e o Aioros ia...

- Você disse bem, tinha... – interrompi segurando os braços de Saga depois seu rosto antes que ficasse agitado – Você precisava descansar, por que não se convence disso? – segurei seu queixo com delicadeza para que se deixasse levar, se deixasse ser cuidado.

Mais uma vez, tive que fazer força para segurar um sorriso bobo que vinha por estar frente a frente com ele... A sensação era indescritível! Será que ele percebia o redemoinho de sentimentos que causava em mim? Senti vontade de pular em cima dele, de derrubá-lo naquela cama imensa, de rasgar-lhes suas roupas e beijar aquele corpo todo. Céus, como era difícil segurar aquela onda de desejo que me invadia sempre que ficava perto de Saga.

– E precisa comer também. – disse de olhos fechados fazendo pose de séria para que ele não percebesse os meus pensamentos pervertidos - Por que não vai tomar um banho, de repente trocar essa roupa... – então o conduzi até a porta do banheiro do quarto – Vou providenciar seu café da manhã...

- Você?! – indagou parando na porta.

Girei nos calcanhares e respondi a pergunta em voz alta, visto que já me encontrava no meio do quarto.

- Não fique tão espantado. Eu apenas vou pedir a uma serva que prepare algo para você comer, apenas isso.

Tratei de sair do quarto rapidamente para não dar chance dele retrucar. Quando fechei a porta dos aposentos do grande mestre, dei de cara com Kaliope.

- Ariel?! – disse ela fazendo uma grande cara de espanto ao me ver sair do quarto, depois ficou vermelha, como se tivesse imaginado coisas impróprias – O que está fazendo no quarto do grande mestre? Ele está acordado?

- Er... – fiz uma pausa e resolvi só responder a ultima pergunta – Sim, acabou de acordar e está faminto. Disse que quer o seu café da manhã para ontem, e reforçado.

- Sério? – fez Kali abrindo bem a boca. Acho que exagerei na mentira, ou isso ou Saga não costumava comer muito no café da manha. Pela cara dela era isso mesmo. – Mas o que aconteceu para o mestre acordar tão tarde e...

- Não faço a menor ideia, Kali... – interrompi segurando os ombros da jovem serva a conduzindo então para longe da porta do quarto de Saga – Só estou transmitindo o recado... – completei com a minha melhor cara de séria para despachá-la de vez – Eu se fosse você me apressaria para cumprir a ordem...

Felizmente, Kaliope era inocente demais para desconfiar de alguma armação minha. A vi caminhar rápido na direção da saída da sala do mestre fazendo as saias e os cachos alaranjados da cabeça balançavam em todas as direções praticamente.

Só depois de ela fechar a porta, voltei para o quarto. Ouvi barulho de chuveiro ligado vindo do banheiro. Circulei pelo quarto gigantesco e acabei entrando na varanda. Antes, quando eu odiava aquele cômodo, não me atrevia a explorá-lo, mas agora que conhecia o dono tudo nele me era atrativo.

A varanda era quase tão grande quanto o quarto. Havia uma pequena parte de sombra na qual me abriguei. Fiquei algum tempo observando o jardim. Era o mesmo ponto onde eu pulei atrás de Uri. Por falar nele, por onde andava aquele bichano gigante? Eu não fazia ideia, no entanto, sentia um pouco de saudade daquele carinho fora de hora. Sempre que Uri me via pelo templo fazia uma festa. Os gatos são bichos sisudos por natureza, mas o Uri não. Podia jurar que balançava aquele rabo felpudo de satisfação quando me via, exatamente como faz um cachorro ao ver o dono.

Lembrando daquela noite, baixei a cabeça para checar o meu pé machucado. Ainda estava ferido, mas graças ao curativo da Kali, parecia estar sarando bem. Ela demorou fazendo aquele curativo, fez até dois ou três pontos... Aquele momento foi estranho, pois eu não senti a agulha entrando na carne. Eu sabia que estava sendo espetada e costurada, mas a sensação era completamente inexistente.

Remexi os ombros e senti a cicatriz nas minhas costas se mover junto com a minha pele. Meu corpo era estranho de um jeito que eu não conseguia explicar, sobretudo durante o dia. Já no período da noite, eu me sentia a pessoa mais normal do mundo. Normal, revigorada, cheia de vida. Suspirei e apoiei meus cotovelos na varanda mirando o jardim ensolarado. Olhei para o céu desejando que a lua aparecesse e limpasse minha mente de tantas dúvidas.

Ouvi sons vindos do interior do quarto e sai da varanda para checar do que se tratava. Uma serva entrava empurrando um carrinho abarrotado de comida. 1 a zero para você, Kali, pensei ao ver o banquete que ela preparou para o Saga. Agradeci a serva depois dispensei a mesma. A mulher me olhou um tanto desconfiada, mas não disse uma só palavra.

Destampei algumas bandejas de comida e minha boca logo se encheu de água. Havia muitas geléias, pães, sucos, frutas frescas, iogurte, chocolates, queijos gregos, e claro, dezenas de bolinhos de mel, aqueles que Saga tanto gostava. Ele ficaria feliz com aquela comida com certeza.

Não consegui me controlar e acabei pegando um das iguarias gregas. Não me dei conta que estava com fome antes de ver tanta comida gostosa. O carrinho abriu-me o apetite no ato. Tive certeza de que Saga não se importaria se eu pegasse um de seus bolinhos de mel...

Ouvi quando o chuveiro da suíte presidencial do templo de Athena foi desligado. Saga tinha terminado seu banho. Pequei um último bolinho e me meti na varanda, encostado as portas para dar total privacidade para Saga se trocar e se secar. Só que não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

A curiosidade acabou falando mais alto e eu acabei abrindo um pouco a porta de correr. De onde eu estava podia ver um trecho da área onde Saga se trocava que ficava atrás de uma estrutura de madeira com relevos clássicos na parte da frente. Mordi o lábio inferior quando Saga retirou o roupão de banho e começou a se secar com a toalha...

De onde eu estava escondida não dava para ver muita coisa, só parte das costas dele, às vezes passava um braço, mas o pouco era muito para mim. Fiquei literalmente babando com a visão daquelas costas largas e saradas. Era tanto músculo na parte de trás do corpo do homem que não dava nem para contar num primeiro momento. Sem falar que a pele e os cabelos estavam molhados e exalavam um cheiro de banho delicioso... Ah deuses, que homem perfeito!

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés para ver se via mais alguma coisa. Minha vontade era abrir mais um pouco a porta, só mais um pouquinho, mas se fizesse isso ele perceberia que estava sendo bisbilhotado, que tinha uma ursa faminta o observando como se ele fosse um belo e suculento cervo.

O vi passar uma camisa azul clara por cima dos ombros, depois mirar os botões para fechá-la calmamente. Provavelmente já tinha vestido uma calça. Em seguida passou a mão nos cabelos duas vezes e _voi lá_, estava pronto. Incrível como os homens não demoram quase nada para se arrumar, não é? Realmente uma pena...

Refiz-me da bela visão de Saga se trocando e entrei no quarto com a cara mais inocente e alheia possível. Saga fez uma expressão surpresa ao me ver sair da varanda. Acho que imaginou que eu não estava mais no quarto. Perto de mim estava o carrinho com o desjejum.

- Foi você? – disse ele se referindo ao carrinho.

- Sim – respondi rapidamente – Está do seu agrado, grande mestre?

- Está... – disse ele com um sorriso quase sem graça – E eu agradeço muito, mas pelo adiantar da hora não vou poder comer toda essa comida. Não posso deixar Athena esperando mais...

- Também não pode ir falar com a deusa de estomago vazio. – disse agarrando seu braço para trazê-lo para perto do carrinho – Já pensou se o grande mestre do Santuário desmaia de fome?

Meu comentário cômico serviu muito bem para amenizar a expressão séria de Saga. Sem mais esforço da minha parte ele acabou sentando na cama para comer. Bom garoto...

Para não despertar mais desconfianças ou falatórios por parte das servas, resolvi sair do quarto. Também queria deixar Saga sozinho com a sua comida. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava forçando ele a alguma coisa como uma velha matrona faz com o filho levado. Daquelas que dizem: "Só vou sair da sua frente quando comer todas as suas verduras, menino!" Não havia necessidade disso.

Ele estava melhor. Havia dormido, descansado, estava comendo. Com certeza era melhor falar com ele sobre a noite passada e aqueles momentos de terror outra hora. Não gostaria de estragar o bem estar de Saga com lembranças tristes.

Despedi-me dele e quando estava próxima a porta ouvi-o me chamar:

- Ariel... – me virei imediatamente - Obrigado. – disse ele

- Você salvou a minha vida, Saga. Não precisa me agradecer...

Antes de fechar a porta do quarto olhei para o grande espelho coberto pelo famigerado pano preto. Seja o que for que estava ali dentro não ia deixar que assombrasse Saga de novo, não ia mesmo.

Aproximamo-nos mais depois do incidente no escritório. Durante os dias que se seguiram Saga esteve bem. Parecia mais disposto, até animado. Às vezes almoçávamos juntos, isto é, quando Saga tinha tempo. Também chegamos a passar algumas tardes passeando pelos jardins ou na biblioteca do templo de Athena.

Eu sabia que ele continuava com problemas para dormir. Lia em sua expressão sempre séria pequenos sinais de cansaço. Ele não gostava de falar sobre o assunto, por isso evitei insistir para respeitar seu espaço. Percebi que não adiantava perguntar diretamente. Saga não era o tipo de homem que despejava seus problemas para qualquer pessoa a qualquer hora como a Kaliope. Era reservado demais para isso.

Limitei-me a observá-lo. O melhor a fazer era esperar por ele. Esperar que ele procurasse por conta própria externar aquilo que sentia. Tinha que partir dele, sem que fosse algo imposto ou forçado, e como agora éramos amigos, julguei que isto viria normalmente com o passar to tempo.

Nos dias brancos, quando Saga estava bem e com humor receptivo, chegamos a visitar a arena para observar o treino dos cavaleiros. Era começo da tarde. Meia dúzia de cavaleiros treinava no chão de terra inicialmente, minutos depois apareceram mais. Logo a arena ficou lotada.

De onde estávamos sentados, na parte superior das arquibancadas, a visão era boa apesar da distância. Do outro lado, bem no canto oposto a nós, um grupo de cavaleiros treinava guiado pelo cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka. Ele estava sentado em pose de meditação sendo atacado por vários cavaleiros, mas nenhum ataque o atingia. Havia uma bolha de energia dourada o protegendo que funcionava como uma espécie de barreira indestrutível. Era impressionante, com todos aqueles ataques ferozes, o homem se quer se mexia.

Ele não precisava se defender, pois estava protegido por seu próprio cosmo, explicou-me Saga percebendo meu interesse na movimentação naquele canto da arena onde estava Shaka. O mais assustador era que eu tinha a impressão que ele me observava de longe. Mesmo estando concentrado, mesmo estando de olhos fechados, seu rosto vinha em minha direção.

Endireitei-me no acento para ficar com postura ereta e passei a dar atenção aos outros cavaleiros treinando. Vi quando Aioros chegou distribuindo sorrisos e acenos. No mesmo instante, vários jovens aprendizes o cercaram. Aioros era de fato muito popular por conta de sua simpatia e espírito solista. Segundo Saga, era um ótimo mestre também, do tipo amado por seus aprendizes.

Sem querer voltei a olhar na direção de Shaka e de novo tive a sensação de que ele me observava. Era bastante incomodo. Aquele olhar cerrado e analisador do homem envolto por uma redoma de cosmo poderosíssima conseguia mexer comigo de verdade. Que diabos ele queria comigo? Lembrai-me imediatamente da noite em que ele me surpreendeu no jardim e me hipnotizou.

Aproximei-se mais de Saga querendo não olhar mais na direção de Shaka. De repente tive medo de que ele conseguisse me hipnotizar de longe. Era melhor nem pensar nessa possibilidade...

- Algum problema, Ariel? – perguntou Saga me olhando com curiosidade.

Dei uma última olhada no ponto da arena onde estava Virgem e respondi forçando um tom de voz natural para que Saga não percebesse minha agitação:

- Nenhum.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Saga me encarando com ínfima desconfiança.

- Sim. – respondi sem olhá-lo – Deve ser o calor...

- Quer voltar para o templo para descansar? – perguntou.

- Não, não... – imitei um sorriso, mas acho que saiu sem graça – Estou bem. – respondi e continuei a observar os cavaleiros treinando.

Não queria voltar. Eu e Saga estávamos desfrutando de uma tarde agradável depois de dias em que ele esteve muito ocupado com assuntos do Santuário, não queria atrapalhar aquele momento. Ficar perto dele era muito importante para mim. Talvez Saga tivesse percebido o meu incomodo com a presença de Shaka na arena e perguntou só por desencargo de consciência. Dias antes eu havia contado o incidente no jardim para ele.

Ele sabia que Shaka me assustava. Lembro que quando contei o que tinha acontecido naquela noite no jardim, Saga me olhou com a expressão muito desconfiada. Quis saber tudo, cada gesto, cada palavra dita por mim e por ele. Depois franziu o cenho como se estivesse refletindo arduamente sobre tudo o que tinha ouvido.

A explicação que me deu fora que Shaka analisou o meu cosmo para ver ser eu não representava nenhum risco para Athena. Não acreditei muito nessa versão. Para mim o tal Shaka fez aquilo com outros propósitos, e ainda continuava fazendo, me analisando o tempo, procurando não sei o que.

Depois de atender aos discípulos, Aioros subiu as arquibancadas para falar com seu amigo.

- Quanta honra! – exclamou com um imenso sorriso – O grande mestre do Santuário na minha arena de novo! – pulou dois degraus e se pôs na nossa frente – Pensei que você não sairia mais do templo...

Aioros rolou os olhos descaradamente na minha direção. Queria dizer com aquele olhar: "por causa dela". Tentei, mas não pude evitar ficar corada.

- Eu venho sempre que posso, você sabe... – retrucou Saga com seriedade.

- Eu sei o quanto é ocupado, meu amigo. Apenas gostaria que esse "sempre que posso" fosse mais vezes. Sentimos falta de você por aqui... – disse Aioros depois se voltou para mim – E você, anjo, como está? Ah! Também é uma grande honra tê-la por aqui.

- Estou bem, e obrigada... – respondi admirando a expressão solar de Aioros. Completamente oposto de Saga, Aioros era só alegria.

- Como você consegue tirar o grande mestre do décimo terceiro templo? – perguntou Aioros bem humorado – Sabe quanto tempo ele não vem treinar nesta arena? Mais de 1 ano! - Aioros segurou o queixo querendo munir sua voz de seriedade, mas o sorriso atrapalhava – Sabe, começo a pensar seriamente na hipótese que levantei uma vez, que você é um anjo que caiu do céu para salvar o Saga de morrer trancado em seu escritório pendurado de cabeça para baixo como um vampiro...

- Diga-me, Aioros – interrompeu Saga com severidade na voz. Não pude deixar de achar graça naquela comparação entre um vampiro e Saga feita por Aioros. Foi engraçado também o jeito brusco que Saga interrompeu nossa conversa – ...Como tantos cavaleiros conseguem treinar ao mesmo tempo na mesma arena? Não acha que os aprendizes precisam de mais espaço?

- Concordo com você, grande mestre. – respondeu um Aioros bem mais sério. O melhor amigo piadista tinha dado lugar ao cavaleiro responsável – Na verdade eu chamei alguns cavaleiros para participar do treino hoje como uma preparação para o torneio que estou planejando junto com o Milo. Confesso que gosto de ver essa arena cheia... – olhou para o bando de homens espalhados em todas as direções do campo central. Uns lutavam, outros conversavam animados – ... É raro ver tantos cavaleiros reunidos. Até o Shaka desceu para treinar conosco hoje! Por que não se junta a nós, grande mestre? Tenho certeza que os aprendizes vão adorar te ver lutando. Será um grande incentivo...

- Eu prefiro não, Aioros... – disse Saga.

- Por que não? – perguntou Aioros de forma desafiadora – Hoje você não está com aquelas roupas pesadas de grande mestre. Não tem desculpa. E a Ariel está aqui. Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de ver lutar... – voltou-se para mim – Estou certo, Anjo?

- Sim. Não seria má ideia... – respondi procurando não parecer tão interessada, mas no fundo eu estava muito interessada naquela luta. Queria ver do que Saga era capaz.

Saga balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Aioros não se deu por vencido:

- Então aquilo que o Kanon disse era verdade... – disse em tom baixo de quem queria provocar curiosidade.

- O que o Kanon disse? – perguntou Saga abrindo os olhos no mesmo segundo.

Se Sagitário queria chamar atenção, conseguiu, pensei.

- Nada de mais...

- O que Aioros?

Depois de uns breves segundos encarando o amigo. Aioros respondeu:

- Ele disse que você passa tempo demais lendo e bancando o grande mestre que esqueceu como se luta, por isso não tem coragem de descer até esta arena para treinar.

- Típico dele... – disse Saga ainda mais sério. Depois se levantou – Para variar ele não estava na casa de Gêmeos quando eu passei...

- Deve estar treinando em outro lugar, Saga. – disse Aioros cruzando os braços musculosos e bronzeados.

- Não está e faz tempo que não aparece na casa de Gêmeos, nem responde meus chamados... Meu irmão parece querer testar a minha paciência... – dito isso, começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa social que usava.

Aioros ficou em silêncio, depois soltou o ar se fazendo de inocente. No fundo eu acho que ele estava louco para que isso acontecesse. Arquitetou tudo para Saga ir treinar com ele, por isso incluiu os comentários de Kanon na conversa. Era muito esperto aquele sagitariano. Parecia conhecer o amigo tão profundamente ao ponto de usar as armas certas para persuadi-lo para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Então resolveu treinar? – perguntou me dando um sorriso cúmplice.

Ele sabia que eu tinha adivinhado suas intenções.

- Vou. – terminou de desabotoar e me entregou a camisa social, ficando com uma camisa regata branca e fina a mostra. Mostrou-me um sorriso encantador quando me entregou a peça de roupa – Pode segurar isto para mim, Ariel?

- Claro... – sussurrei segurando a camisa com todo cuidado.

Não era de bom tom o comandante do Santuário chegar ao templo em honra a deusa Athena todo sujo e suado, não era mesmo, mas naquele dia, Saga parecia pouco se importar com seu cargo cheio de formalidades. Não consegui evitar e aproximei discretamente a camisa semi dobrada do nariz para sentir o cheiro. Madeira e doces notas florais ao fundo, esse era o cheiro de Saga. Simplesmente apaixonante. Sorri por dentro de orgulho por estar segurando aquela camisa de tecido macio, a sensação era a mesma de quando se recebe um troféu.

Meu raciocínio começava a fugir diante da bela visão de Saga e sua camisa regata. Era maravilhoso ver Saga interagindo com seu amigo. Por um momento ele abandonou toda a postura austera de patriarca e se transformou num homem. Um simples cavaleiro que ia se exercitar na arena junto que seus amigos. Estava leve, e eu adorei me deparar com aquele Saga leve e descontraído.

- E você, Aioros... – disse Saga massageando as mãos no típico gesto do lutador que se prepara para usar os punhos – Pare de apelidar a Ariel, ela tem nome sabia?

Em resposta, Aioros soltou uma risada cumprida. Saga começou a descer entre os acentos, e disse sem se virar:

- Vamos, Aioros. Veremos se você tem coragem de me enfrentar...

- Saga, Saga... – disse Aioros ajeitando a faixa na cabeça – Você vai levar a pior surra da sua vida, velho amigo...

As ameaças e provocações continuaram até a beira do campo de batalha. Desci junto com eles para ver melhor a luta. Não perderia aquele evento por nada nesse mundo. Todos os cavaleiros pararam o que estavam fazendo para receber Saga e o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Até Shaka saiu de sua pose de meditação e se aproximou para ver a luta.

Os amigos foram para o meio da arena e assim que pararam a caminhada se colocaram e pose de luta. Passaram algum tempo se encarando, buscando uma brecha mínima para atacar. Nuvens se movimentavam lentamente no céu, fazendo imensas sombras na terra. Até mesmo o sol se abrigou atrás das nuvens para não atrapalhar aquele embate. Ninguém conseguia se mexer, dezenas de homens com olhos fixos na movimentação mínima de dois únicos lutadores.

Dois belos lutadores, ressalto. Tinham belezas distintas. Aioros era robusto, tinha pele bronzeada e cabelos levemente desalinhados. Olhava seu adversário com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios, o que contrastava com seus olhos azuis sempre sinceros. Já Saga era mais alto e um pouco menos robusto, mas também exibia músculos definidos que a blusa regata branca e justa ao corpo fazia questão de exibir. O cabelo azul liso e volumoso emoldurava seu rosto de linhas firmes, porem muito elegantes. Não exibia sorriso nenhum enquanto lutava, apenas olhava o adversário com vistas estreitas parecendo analisar cada ponto, sem perder nenhum detalhe.

De repente, Aioros avança na direção de Saga e esta foi a única coisa que eu pude ver. O ataque dele e a defesa de Saga fora tão veloz que escapou dos meus olhos. Eles sumiram da arena por alguns segundos. Ouvi um estrondo, depois outro, e cada vez que o som aparecia a poeira levantava com violência. Vários cortes foram produzidos no chão de terra.

Que tipo de força era aquela que aqueles cavaleiros tinham? Antes que pudesse pensar sobre o assunto, ouvi mais 2 estrondos, que na verdade eram impactos feitos pelos punhos de quem atacava contra o corpo de quem defendia. Então Aioros foi jogado contra o chão tendo seu corpo arrastado por vários metros. A arena ficou em completo silêncio. Acho que a maioria assim como eu, não viu nada do que se passou.

Saga reapareceu em frente a Sagitário mostrando a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Conversaram alguma coisa inaudível para mim por conta da grande distância a qual me encontrava. Vi Aioros bater a poeira da roupa ao se levantar, aparentemente não havia sofrido nenhum dano. Além de serem super fortes, aqueles cavaleiros ainda eram indestrutíveis! Não consegui fechar a boca por um tempo depois de fazer essa constatação.

Os expectadores saíram da perplexidade e a arena foi tomada por burburinhos. Milo e outro cavaleiro alto e moreno foram ao encontro dos lutadores. Aioros não provocou mais Saga naquela tarde. Os recém chegados se juntaram para analisar a luta fazendo gestos bastante espalhafatosos. Davam a impressão de terem visto todos os movimentos.

Depois Saga me explicou que eu não vi a luta por que ele, assim como os outros cavaleiros de ouro, lutava na velocidade da luz. Confesso que quando ele me disse isso, fiz uma cara de chocada, mas no fundo não estranhei nada. Já tinha visto tanta coisa naquele Santuário que era difícil algo me surpreender.

Aioros deu permissão e os aprendizes se aproximaram dos cavaleiros para falar com o grande mestre. Passaram algum tempo comentando o treino com entusiasmo e tudo acabou em risadas...

A semana seguinte fora completamente diferente. Saga era outro homem. E nesse não havia nenhum sinal de leveza, animação ou receptividade. Apelidei de "dias negros" o período que Saga ficava fechado para quem quer que fosse. Fechado em si mesmo, literalmente falando, ele se trancava em seu escritório e de lá não saia até o anoitecer.

E quando saia era unicamente para resolver assuntos do Santuário. Parecia ignorar o mundo a sua volta, só enxergava o dever. Notei que os sinais de cansaço apareciam com mais destaque na sua expressão sempre séria. Será que ele estava dormindo bem? Possivelmente não. Mas por que diabos Saga não procurava ajuda para curar aquela insônia?

Durante aqueles dias negros ele me evitou. Não me procurava mais para conversar como antes e não saiu do templo. Eu apenas o via entrar em uma reunião atrás da outra com Athena e os cavaleiros. E quando não estava ocupado estava trancado em seu escritório refletindo.

Aquela semana fora agitada. Diziam que alguns cavaleiros estavam sendo atacados pelo mundo. Kaliope me disse certa vez, que Athena possuía em torno de 88 cavaleiros que a protegiam, destes mais de metade estavam no Santuário, o restante estava fora tomando conta de suas vidas pessoais e alguns estavam fora de combate a anos, sem que ninguém soubesse se voltariam para servir Athena.

Aqueles guerreiros podiam ser super poderosos e indestrutíveis, mas eram antes de tudo seres humanos que lutavam incansavelmente em guerras terríveis. Guerra é sempre guerra, participar de uma nunca é fácil. Às vezes a batalha deixa marcas, traumas dolorosos por vezes incuráveis.

Fora o caso daqueles guerreiros que deixaram o Santuário, e esses foram os alvos de ataques. No dia que chegou a notícia do primeiro ataque, houve uma reunião extraordinária de cavaleiros de ouro no templo. Saga estava comigo quando lhe deram a noticia. Estávamos próximos a entrada dos jardins conversando, quando de repente um dos cavaleiros de ouro, Mu de Áries vai ao nosso encontro.

Assim que ouviu o cavaleiro de Áries, Saga mudou sua expressão de séria para preocupada. Veio até mim me pedir licença e foi com o jovem cavaleiro até a sala do mestre, a principal sala do Templo de Athena. Ele não me disse o que Mu tinha dito, mas eu deduzi que era algo de muito grave justamente pela reação de Saga.

Senti um calafrio súbito percorrer minha espinha. Virei-me para o jardim ensolarado esperando que a sensação ruim fosse embora, mas ela não foi. Algo estava errado, eu podia sentir. Esse instinto de perigo iminente me fez ir até a sala do mestre.

Eu sabia que se fosse pela porta principal, eles me veriam entrar e na certa eu seria mandada embora, por isso escolhi outro caminho. Atravessei o jardim e entrei no quarto de Saga pela varanda. Felizmente e por um motivo desconhecido, eu era bastante ágio do tipo que salta do térreo para o segundo andar sem problemas.

Tenho que dizer que essa habilidade eu não tinha coragem de falar a ninguém. Todos naquele templo me achavam estranha. Pela minha aparência, pelo fato de Saga ter me resgatado no mar e também pela minha amnésia. As servas não me procuravam para nada, acredito eu, por medo. A única exceção era Kaliope, essa me via como amiga e eu também nutria carinho por ela, apesar dela ser uma tagarela.

Sai do quarto tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho enquanto andava pelo corredor de acesso a sala do mestre. Exatamente como no primeiro dia que acordei. Esgueirei-me na dobra do corredor e vi Saga sentado em seu trono ouvindo Mu que estava de pé a sua frente. Esperei mais um pouco e avancei pela sala, vindo a me esconder atrás de uma coluna. Repeti o processo duas vezes para a coluna mais a frente até me colocar próximo o bastante para ouvir o que falavam e não ser vista.

Mesmo com todo esse cuidado eu me sentia totalmente exposta. Tinha certeza que eles não me viam, nem me ouviam, mas como isso era possível? Estava atrás daquela coluna abrigada em sua sombra e a minha frente haviam dois cavaleiros de ouro, e mesmo assim não fui notada.

De qualquer forma não havia tempo para questionar minhas habilidades de ocultação ou a desatenção dos dois guerreiros. Abri bem os ouvidos e ouvi quase toda a conversa. O ataque fora no nordeste asiático, o cavaleiro de prata Asterion de Cães de Caça e sua família fora morta cruelmente. Ouvi muito bem quando Mu disse a Saga que seja lá quem for, sabia muito bem que estava atacando um cavaleiro de Athena, e queria deixar um recado para o Santuário.

Ao ouvir isso senti novamente um calafrio. Pior era a sensação de não saber o motivo de estar com medo. Contudo eu estava com medo sim, ou melhor, estava apavorada. Naquela mesma semana houve mais ataques, desta vez a um cavaleiro de bronze, Nachi de Lobo. O clima no templo de Athena pirou. Então vieram as reuniões e toda a ocupação de Saga. Também ouvi dizer que Athena havia ficado muito abalada com aquelas mortes.

Minha agitação durante aqueles dias tensos também não cessou. Eu me sentia uma completa inútil de ter que ficar apenas observando aqueles cavaleiros agirem. Minha vontade era ajudá-los, mas como? Como poderia ajudá-los? O que eu poderia fazer? Cheguei a conclusão de que eu sabia de alguma coisa. Ou melhor, eu não lembrava. Piorou a sensação de que tinha algo de importante para dizer para Saga, algo que estava preso na minha garganta se digladiando com as correntes da minha amnésia.

Era como sentir uma gigantesca vontade de gritar e não saber qual palavra proferir.

Passaram-se dois dias sem que a tensão no templo de Athena amenizasse. Chegaram a acontecer três reuniões em um único dia. Todo esse tempo eu não vi Saga, pois ele além de estar se isolando, estava bastante ocupado liderando as reuniões.

Eu me sentia muito perturbada, tão que não dormia a noite. Passei algumas noites em claro buscando respostas para tudo de estranho que eu sentia. Toda a agitação do ambiente, principalmente da natureza se mostrava para mim com uma nitidez absurda, mas nada daquilo eu conseguia decifrar. Era como se houvesse escrito em letras garrafais no céu: há alguma coisa errada com o mundo. Só eu conseguisse enxergar o aviso. Será que todos os habitantes do Santuário sentiam aquilo? A deusa Athena, o Saga, e os outros cavaleiros viam esses sinais?

Provavelmente sim, talvez não da forma que eu vivenciava, mas eles com certeza imaginavam e se preparavam para alguma coisa terrível. Nas noites de maior agitação interior eu abria a janela de meu quarto e ficava observando a lua. Respirar os ares noturnos me acalmava sempre. Eu me sentia mais em casa naquele templo durante a noite, debaixo daquele luar e daquele maravilhoso céu estrelado onde se podia ver nitidamente as constelações do zodíaco desenhadas por traços quadrados, do que durante o dia.

No terceiro dia não aguentei mais e fui procurar Saga. Precisava falar com ele, ouvir sua voz, estar com ele. Ele assim como a noite, também tinha o dom de me devolver a tranquilidade. Sai de meu quarto naquela manhã quente disposta a montar guarda na frente da sala de Saga. Só sairia depois que falasse com ele. Não tanto por mim, e sim por que eu precisava saber como ele estava. Tinha um pressentimento ruim com relação a ele também.

A nossa ligação não permitia que esquecesse ele um só minuto. E durante aqueles dias tensos, a linha que nos unia estava envolta por luzes de lede vermelhas que piscavam sem parar. Eu tinha que vê-lo.

Empurrei a grande porta dourada que levava a sala do mestre e me dirigi com rapidez ao corredor lateral direito que dava para o escritório de Saga. O esquerdo dava em seu quarto. Primeiro eu bateria na sala, caso ele não estivesse lá, iria até o quarto. Pelo horário, deduzi que ele poderia estar em um dos dois citados lugares, pois não fora visto em nenhum outro canto do templo.

Animei-me quando cheguei perto da porta do escritório e vi que a luz estava acessa pela fresta inferior. Bati duas vezes e perguntei se podia entrar, me identificando logicamente. Uma voz séria me deu permissão dizendo baixinho, porém, claramente: "Entre". Ele estava lá.

Quando entrei estanquei o passo ao me deparar com o homem de costas com volumosa cabeleira azulada igualzinha a de Saga. Não usava as roupas clássicas nem sua postura era a mesma, apesar de ser muito parecida. Ainda observando atentamente o homem de costas, indaguei só para ter certeza, mas eu sabia que não era ele:

- Saga?

O homem se virou e me mostrou um olhar entre malicioso e desafiador. Tomei um susto, pois o rosto era idêntico ao de Saga, mas ainda assim, completamente diferente. Não era ele, e sim um reflexo minimante alterado. O homem deu um passo na minha direção e disse mostrando um sorriso na mesma proporção de seu olhar, malicioso e desafiador:

- Você deve ser a Ariel, a mulher que o Saga resgatou no mar... – me olhou nada sutilmente de cima a baixo enquanto dizia estas palavras – Estava curioso para conhecê-la...

- E você, quem é?

Outra pessoa respondeu a minha pergunta, Saga:

- Kanon! – disse ele ao entrar. Passou por mim parando em frente a meu interlocutor. Era como se estivesse de frente a um espelho e vice versa. Eram idênticos! – Finalmente resolveu atender aos meus chamados...

- Eu estava ocupado, Saga... – respondeu o que era idêntico a Saga.

- Com o que exatamente? – perguntou Saga cruzando os braços de forma inquiridora para piorar seu jeito sério de falar.

O homem andou pela sala antes de responder. Foi até a mesa e mexeu numa pequena escultura de Athena que estava em cima do móvel.

- Resolvendo alguns assuntos pessoais. – respondeu olhando para Saga com o canto do olho – Mas se você queria tanto me ver, por que não foi até minha casa me procurar...

- Não adiantava ir... – disse Saga mostrando um pouco de impaciência – Você não estava na casa...

A conversa estava ficando tensa. Por um momento achei que os dois homens haviam esquecido a minha presença ali naquela sala. Para minha sorte Saga tomou as rédeas da situação embaraçosa que estava se formando e me colocou de volta na sala.

- Ariel, este é Kanon, meu irmão gêmeo. – disse ele - Ele é o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. – disse simplesmente em seguida baixei a cabeça.

Gêmeos. Mas não idênticos. Eram idênticos de corpo, mas diferentes de alma, por isso não idênticos. Eram bem diferentes, diga-se de passagem. A entonação da voz era a principal diferença. Saga falava com notável seriedade, já Kanon tinha notas mais leves em sua vez. Algo próximo da ironia. Saga tinha bondade em seu olhar, de sua parte, Kanon encarava o mundo com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada, como quem estava desafiando. Fora esses dois aspectos eram completamente iguais. Cor do cabelo, cor dos olhos, físico, altura, cor da pele, linhas do rosto, etc.

Depois de me apresentar o irmão, Saga ficou em silêncio de olhos fechados enquanto o outro não tirava os olhos de mim. E me olhava com latente curiosidade, com certeza me analisando assim como o outro cavaleiro de ouro. O que tinham aqueles cavaleiros que gostavam tanto de analisar com o olhar? Era desconcertante demais!

Pelos céus, eu me sentia muito estranha ali perto daqueles dois homens. Olhar para um era o mesmo que olhar para o outro. Eram dois Sagas, ou dois Kanons e ao mesmo tempo não era. Eram um só com uma cópia. Dava um pouco de medo ficar diante de dois corpos tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhá-los, por que mesmo estando duplicados havia certa ideia de unidade entre eles.

Kanon enlanguesceu seu sorriso malicioso percebendo meu interesse. Fiquei ainda mais desconcertada, sem saber se retribuía o sorriso. Era um sorriso? Mais parecia um teste. Como se Kanon estivesse me jogando uma isca só para ver se eu mordia. Queria ver minha reação.

Saga olhou-me no mesmo instante em que seu gêmeo sorriu para mim. Também esperando a minha reação eu presumi, e eu fiquei sem saber se correspondia a um ou a outro. Ao contrario de Kanon, Saga não parecia se divertir com aquele encontro, ele estava visivelmente contrariado.

- Poderia voltar outra hora, Ariel? – disse Saga olhando-me agora por cima do ombro.

- Claro. – respondi depois de engolir a saliva que tinha se formado na minha boca.

Virei e sai do escritório a jato. Mesmo se Saga não tivesse pedido, eu sairia correndo se tivesse que passar mais 5 segundos naquela sala, de tão incomodada que eu fiquei. Meu rosto queimava ferozmente e esse mal estar só passou quando eu joguei a terceira mão de água no rosto.

*****S**

Levei Ariel ate a porta de meu escritório e quando me virei para falar com meu irmão, o mesmo estava sentado na minha cadeira colocando os pés displicentemente na minha mesa precisamente em cima de uma pilha de papéis que tinha deixado ali para serem analisados desde a noite anterior.

- Ela é muito interessante... – disse Kanon agora colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e encostando a mesma no encosto da poltrona fazendo o acento reclinar a contra gosto.

- De quem está falando? – grunhi removendo os pés do meu irmão de cima dos papéis – Se importa de sair da minha cadeira? – perguntei educadamente, mas o estava expulsando grosseiramente com o olhar.

Kanon levantou com um pulo e foi para frente da mesa. Virou-se para mim exibindo o mesmo sorrisinho desrespeitoso que dirigiu para Ariel segundos atrás.

- Não se faça de desentendido, patriarca. Estava falando da Ariel. Ela é muito interessante, tem um olhar sério e misterioso difícil de encontrar na maioria das mulheres, sem falar que é muito bonita. Vocês estão se... Relacionando?

- Não... – respondi arrumando a mesa que Kanon tinha bagunçado.

No fundo estava fazendo aquilo para não olhá-lo, para não demonstrar meu constrangimento.

- Quer que eu acredite que você achou essa moça no mar e está permitindo que ela fique aqui sem nenhuma intenção? – disse Kanon cruzando os braços. Sabia que estava me fulminando com os olhos, por isso não tive vontade de levantar a cabeça. Kanon continuou: – Sem falar que você a colocou justamente em seu quarto...

- Não foi intencional! – agora fui obrigado a encará-lo com firmeza, antes que Kanon ficasse até a noite fazendo insinuações. – E ela está aqui por vontade de Athena.

- Hum... – fez Kanon balançando a cabeça, como quem diz: "eu quase acreditei em você" – Conseguiu descobrir quem ela é?

- Como você sabe que eu estou à procura dessa informação? – perguntei tentando não parecer tão chocado.

- Ora, acha que só você está por dentro das coisas, Saga? – interrogou-me Kanon com seu costumeiro olhar desafiador – Andei me informando por ai. Soube que ela está com amnésia...

- Sim. – sentei-me na minha cadeira – Estou pesquisando uma forma de ajudá-la, também a pedido de Athena, antes que pergunte.

- Até lá, nada impediria dela dormir no seu quarto de novo...

Contei até 10 mentalmente diante de mais um sorrisinho regado a insinuação descabida. Já me bastava Aioros.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – respondi encarando Kanon seriamente depois voltei a arrumar minha mesa colocando parte dos papeis que por sinal, eu não consegui colocar em ordem na gaveta.

Kanon sentou no acento a minha frente e recostou-se novamente com as mãos atrás da cabeça antes de falar:

- Quando me disseram que você tinha trazido uma moça para o templo e ela estava dormindo no seu quarto eu achei que você tinha voltado aos velhos tempos... Aqueles em que você dormia com uma serva diferente a cada noite, quero dizer, várias servas...

Bati o dedo com força contra a mesa para obrigar Kanon a abrir os olhos. Minha paciência agora estava por um fio. Ele precisava relembrar a minha conduta sórdida? Ou melhor, a conduta depravada de Ares? Visto que, muitas daquelas mulheres mencionados por Kanon não entravam em meu quarto por livre e espontânea vontade... Embrulhava-me o estomago só de começar a lembrar tudo o que aquele monstro fez...

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo... – enfatizei cada palavra dita sem dó dos ouvidos de Kanon.

Depois do meu berro, ele pareceu se dar por vencido. O sorriso que me mostrou não era tão irônico. Talvez ele estivesse esperando aquela reação e estivesse satisfeito com o resultado de suas insinuações implacáveis.

- Diga o que você tanto queria falar comigo, irmão? – disse me olhando agora com seriedade.

- Sobre os últimos acontecimentos...

Então eu expliquei resumidamente o que estava acontecendo no Santuário, já que ele não tinha comparecido a nenhuma reunião. Os assassinatos dos cavaleiros ainda estavam sem autores, novos cosmos malignos explodiram pelo mundo, eles agora pareciam brotar da terra como ervas daninhas na beira de estradas. E na mesma rapidez que explodiam, desapareciam.

- ... Coloquei alguns cavaleiros para investigar as áreas de maiores incidências. Mu e Ikki estão liderando as equipes, vou mandar a Marin em breve. Ela é muito boa em missões de reconhecimento...

- Eu me ofereço para investigar essas localidades afetadas...

- Não. – interrompi mostrando a mão – Você deve ficar no Santuário com os outros...

- Mas...

- Sem discussão Kanon. Você fica no Santuário. Já esteve fora por muito tempo. Seu dever é defender a Casa de Gêmeos...

- Quem disse que eu não a defendo?

- Diga-me como pode defender se nunca está lá? – perguntei me levantando da cadeira.

Era sempre muito cansativo conversar com Kanon, pois ele sempre vinha com dezenas de argumentos para explicar seus erros. Achava que poderia me manipular como antes, mas isso era praticamente impossível. Fui para frente de sua cadeira para continuar com a bronca. Eu me sentia terrível por ter que ficar tomando conta de Kanon. Um cavaleiro experiente como ele insistia em se comportar como um recém chegado só para me provocar. Lamentável.

– Sempre que passo pela casa a encontro vazia. Mandei-te dezenas de mensagens e você não respondeu nenhuma e não adianta dizer que os servos não entregaram as mensagens por que eu sei muito bem que eles entregaram. Passou vários dias fora do Santuário e abandonou seus discípulos...

- Colocou homens para me vigiar, é isso Saga? – perguntou-me olhando por cima do ombro.

Havia voltado a sua postura desafiadora.

- Não interessa como eu sei... – suspirei. Voltei para minha cadeira e me joguei sentado nela – Apenas fique na casa, Kanon. É tudo o que eu peço...

- Está bem. – disse ele coçando o queixo – Pode me castigar grande mestre, eu sei que é isso o que você quer fazer...

- Kanon...

- Você quer me fazer de exemplo. Pois muito bem, me castigue me chicoteie... – disse ele se levantando e colocando as mãos nos bolsos como se estivesse falando a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Não vou fazer isso...

- Eu não me importo em ser castigado. – disse ele apontando para si mesmo – Faça como antigamente, mande dar umas 50 chicotadas em mim, como você fazia com qualquer um que te desafiasse...

- Eu só quero que fique na casa! – exclamei me levantando. Kanon parou de falar, soltei o ar e voltei a falar em tom de voz ameno: - Tudo o que eu peço, meu irmão, é que fique no templo de Gêmeos. Não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando ainda... Por isso eu quero que proteja a terceira casa e não saia de lá em hipótese alguma. Apenas fique na casa...

Kanon bufou de descontentamento.

- Eu preferiria as chicotadas.

Voltei para minha cadeira e passei a mão na testa para evitar sorrir depois daquele comentário. Kanon só parecia estar contrariado, mas na realidade o sorriso rápido que me deu foi mais de satisfação. Eu havia passado no teste mais uma vez. Ele sempre vinha com aqueles comentários maldosos, lembrado o passado, colocava o dedo na ferida sem dó só para ver minha reação. Tinha impressão que ele tomava conta de mim mais do que eu tomava conta dele.

Depois de um período em silêncio, ele indagou:

- Acha que podemos ser invadidos? – perguntou ele voltando a ser um sério cavaleiro que eu sabia que ele era.

- Não sei. O Santuário ainda não está totalmente reconstruído. Nem todos os cavaleiros estão por aqui e muitas armaduras continuam sem dono por conta das mortes nas últimas guerras. Athena está nervosa a vários dias. Eu sei que ela sorri para não me preocupar, visto que procura sempre passar esperança, apesar de qualquer situação. Mas... – fiz uma pausa, observando a pequena estátua da deusa na sua forma mitológica que enfeitava minha mesa – Uma invasão na atual condição não seria fácil de lidar, principalmente se o inimigo for muito poderoso...

- Não se preocupe, grande mestre. – ele me deu um sorriso cúmplice e eu fiquei mais aliviado - Ninguém passa pela casa de Gêmeos se eu estiver lá. A propósito, é só isso que está te deixando assim tão abalado?

- Abalado? Que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei virando o rosto na direção de Kanon de súbito.

- Notei que está pensativo, parece cansado também. Ainda esta com problemas para dormir? Ou tendo aqueles episódios...

- Eu estou bem. – disse o mais natural possível torcendo para aquela conversa não se estender.

Os "episódios" que Kanon se referiu são as aparições de Ares. Kanon sabia que o "passado" ainda não havia morrido dentro de mim.

- A quem está querendo enganar, Saga? – perguntou-me Kanon me dirigindo um olhar triste, em seguida fechou os olhos – Eu sei, você sabe que você usa este templo como refugio. Que prefere trabalhar incansavelmente para não ter que lidar consigo mesmo, que anda por ai com o elmo dourado de grande mestre na cabeça como se fosse uma coroa de espinhos... – abriu os olhos e vi que ainda continuavam tristes - Até quando, Saga? O isolamento, a insônia... Tudo isso por que ainda se sente mal com o passado, não é? Por que carregar uma culpa tão grande por tanto tempo? Todos nós acertamos nossas contas com os deuses quando explodimos nossas vidas naquele muro. Os deuses aceitaram nosso sacrifício, já pagamos nossa dívida, Saga. Acredite nisso...

Girei a cadeira na qual estava sentado para não olhar para o rosto de Kanon. Sempre me perguntei como ele conseguia viver sem culpa. Como ele conseguia lidar com o passado daquela forma ao ponto de me dar conselhos?

- Ninguém precisa sofrer calado. Athena e todos nós confiamos em você. Precisa parar de sofrer pelo passado e viver o presente. Seja o grande mestre do Santuário por inteiro, Saga – levantou-se – Pense nisso, meu irmão.

Fiquei olhando ele caminhar até a porta e antes que saísse o agradeci pelas palavras ditas. Ele olhou para mim de forma bondosa, segundos depois voltou a sua postura desafiadora e apenas respondeu "de nada" antes de fechar a porta da minha sala. Parece que eu ainda não havia passado no teste. Kanon estava preocupado comigo, deu para sentir.

Passei o resto do dia pensando nas palavras de Kanon e em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Os espelhos continuavam cobertos e eu não tinha coragem de afastar um milímetro a cobertura e olhar meu reflexo. Tinha medo do que pudesse ver. Temia ver Ares e não o meu rosto. Se não bastasse isso, ele aparecia em meus sonhos com cada vez mais frequência. Sussurrava palavras hediondas em meus ouvidos, coisas que eu sei que me levariam a loucura.

O que eu mais temia era dormir e acordar sendo ele. Sentia que estava perdendo o controle... Às vezes tinha vontade de sumir do Santuário, do mundo. Faria qualquer coisa para afastar minha deusa e meus amigos do mal contido dentro mim. Escondi o rosto com as mãos e desabei na cadeira ouvindo a pergunta de Kanon passa pela minha mente na forma de um eco insistente. "A quem você está querendo enganar?". O som de batidas na porta me tirou do abismo de pensamentos angustiados na qual me encontrava...

_Continua..._

* * *

Os problemas estão só começando.

grande beijo!

PS: acesse Cdzficsession, nossa página no facebook sobre Saint Seiya, fanfic, literatura e outros assuntos. =*


	8. Insensibilidade

**"Caríssimos,**

**O capítulo de hoje volta a ser dramático, mas não tanto. Ele explica em partes o que a Ariel é. Bom, não vou dizer mais nada, se não acabo contando coisas antes da hora. Especiais agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII – Apenas A Sua Presença Já Era O Bastante.**

*****S***

** Levantei a cabeça na direção da porta, **passei a mão na testa para afastar a grande quantidade de cabelo que veio para frente do meu rosto, apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e disse depois de ajustar a voz para um tom que não passasse resquícios da angústia que eu estava sentindo:

- Entre.

Marin de Águia entrou em minha sala com passadas lentas, porém decididas. Fez-me uma reverencia e disse ao erguer o corpo:

- Bom dia, grande mestre.

Seu tom de voz era exatamente como seu andar e postura: sereno, porém decidido. Havia também notas de doçura em sua voz abafada pela mascara de prata. Fiquei um bom tempo observando a mulher de pé na minha frente antes de responder a saudação.

- Bom dia, Marin.

- Perdoe-me vir até sua sala particular, mas o senhor não estava na sala do mestre...

- Eu que peço desculpas... – interrompi mostrando a cadeira para ela sentar a minha frente – Sei que devia estar lá te esperando e não aqui. Entrei neste escritório apenas para pegar a instrução da sua missão de reconhecimento e acabei ficando...

- Não precisa se explicar, senhor... – disse Marin. Novamente percebi notas de doçura na sua voz. Marin cruzou as pernas e continuou – Fiz algumas modificações nas instruções da missão de reconhecimento. Na verdade adaptei alguns objetivos ao campo, mas nada que represente grandes mudanças.

- Tudo bem. Você tem total liberdade para alterar os parâmetros da missão, conforme suas necessidades...

- Fiz as mudanças por que conheço bem a área, senhor. Se quiser posso pegar a instrução, caso queira revisar antes da minha partida...

- Não é necessário, Marin... – disse mostrando um breve sorriso. Já esperava que a amazona de Águia fizesse mudanças nos planos. Eu fiz aquela instrução na noite anterior, em mais uma noite que passei em claro evitando dormir para não me encontrar com Ares – Confio plenamente no seu discernimento. – disse.

Ouvi um suspiro baixo sair por trás da mascara de prata. Ela ficou um período em silêncio me encarando. Bem, eu convivi com amazonas de Athena durante muitos anos para perceber quando estava sendo analisado por elas. Aprendi a interpretar as reações comedidas daqueles aqueles rostos cobertos.

Naquele instante me veio novamente a pergunta de Kanon, "a quem você está querendo enganar?". Será que ela, assim como o meu irmão, sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, por isso me olhava daquele jeito? Não era a primeira vez que Marin me dirigia aquele olhar. Esse fato somado ao tom de voz doce que às vezes me dirigia me deixava desconcertado todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos. Era como se quisesse me dizer: "estou aqui se precisar."

Por que logo ela se preocupava comigo daquela maneira? Tornamo-nos amigos depois que revivi junto com meus companheiros. Marin apoiou como nenhuma outra a decisão de Athena, quando esta me escolheu para comandar o Santuário. Não foram poucas as vezes que aquela jovem mestra me ofereceu ajuda. Ela sempre estava lá quando eu precisava, de fato.

Fechei os olhos, sem conseguir evitar que minha mente voltasse mais longe no passado. Logo ela, aquela que eu persegui quando meu lado maligno me dominou. Ordenei a sua morte várias vezes. Eu literalmente coloquei sua cabeça a premio no Santuário. Logo ela, que arriscou a vida em busca da verdade para chegar até Star Hill onde Ares havia colocado o corpo do verdadeiro grande mestre do Santuário.

Logo ela a quem eu tanto fiz sofrer torturando o seu discípulo Seiya naquela batalha sangrenta das 12 casas e em tantas outras... Logo ela se preocupar comigo daquela forma era... Estranho para mim, até mesmo impensado. Tanto ela como Aioros, duas pessoas que eu me sentia totalmente indigno de receber amizade sincera.

Mas no caso de Marin, às vezes eu tinha impressão de que era algo mais. Abri os olhos e me virei na cadeira. O que eu estava pensando? Uma amazona digna como Marin de Águia ter algum sentimento para com um homem de espírito imundo como o eu?

- Saga... – me virei rapidamente com o chamado. Tive um susto na verdade, pois as notas de doçura continuavam lá. – Está tudo bem?

- Comigo? – perguntei piscando os olhos.

- Sim. Você ficou calado de repente...

- Eu estou bem. – disse prontamente após me ajeitar na cadeira.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu Marin sem desviar sua mascara de meu rosto. – Parece um pouco abatido...

Tomei outro susto. Desejei que minha grande poltrona me engolisse naquele momento. Era certo que qualquer desculpa que eu desse soaria estranha. No fundo eu me sentia bem tendo apoio de amazonas como Marin. Se algo de errado acontecesse ela perceberia e socorreria o Santuário mais uma vez. Era bom o grande mestre ter olhos vigilantes como aquele. Considerando que toda atenção que ela me dava era apenas vigilância, certo?

Baixei a cabeça e abri a gaveta embaixo da minha mesa para guardar o molho de chaves que havia trazido comigo e quando fiz isso, minhas costas reclamaram por estar tantas horas sentado.

- Tirando alguns problemas para dormir, estou muito bem. – disse novamente mostrando um sorriso breve.

Não queria mentir para ela e também não podia contar tudo o que estava passando. Felizmente, Marin mudou o foco da conversa.

- E Athena, como está?

- De luto por conta das mortes dos cavaleiros e bastante preocupada com os cosmos estranhos que vem explodindo pelo planeta.

- Eu também senti esses tais cosmos. Não me parece ser nada que já enfrentamos antes...

Ela continuou me encarando por trás da máscara, mas seu tom de voz abandonou toda a docilidade de antes. Apertei as mãos umas contra as outras em cima da mesa e desviei o rosto da mulher sentada na minha frente. Marin se levantou e disse seriamente:

- Prometo trazer notícias em breve, senhor. Investigarei a fundo a área recomendada.

Levantei-me também e a fomos juntos até a porta de minha sala. Depois eu a levei até a saída do templo. Quando chegamos às últimas colunas que separavam o templo de Athena da escadaria de acesso a casa de Peixes, lembrei de uma coisa importante que o cansaço havia feito com que esquecesse de colocar nas instruções da missão.

- Tenho uma última recomendação, Marin...

Ela prontamente se virou e veio na minha direção.

- Pois não, senhor.

- Não deve entrar em combate em hipótese alguma, a não ser que seja estritamente necessário para sua defesa. Não sabemos que espécie de inimigo está à solta pelo mundo, portanto não quero que se arrisque lutando sozinha. Você deve apenas observar o terreno em busca de alguma pista que sirva para identificar os donos dos cosmos malignos. Ao menor sinal de perigo, volte para o Santuário imediatamente...

- Saga... – disse Marin parando na minha frente. Podia jurar que tinha ouvido sons de risadas sair por baixo da máscara. – Sei me cuidar muito bem, não precisa se preocupar tanto.

Novamente seu tom de voz era mais doce do que sério. Eu não lembrava tê-la visto falar assim com outro cavaleiro, tão pouco sorrir daquela forma. Marin se despediu e antes de sair do templo fez uma reverência final colocando um joelho no chão e levando minha mão até sua testa.

- Boa sorte, Marin. – disse olhando para sua máscara de prata.

Fiquei olhando-a descer as escadas altivamente até desaparecer na primeira curva. O vento carregava seus cabelos ruivos e a faixa branca que rodeava sua cintura. Inconcebível uma mulher como aquela se curvar perante um homem como eu. Eu odiava aquele gesto herança do antigo patriarca do Santuário, Shion. Ele sim merecia ser reverenciado como a um santo, eu não passava de um pecador.

Voltei para o templo lentamente. Quando estava subindo as escadas de volta para minha sala vi Ariel conversando com a serva Kaliope próximo a entrada dos jardins. Parei a subida e fiquei a observar as duas mulheres conversando.

Sempre que olhava para Ariel uma súbita paz me invadia. Ela era como um sopro de esperança em meio ao deserto de culpa que eu vivia, pois representava uma vida que eu tinha salvado das garras da morte.

Eu fiz uma coisa boa e ela caminhava e sorria por ai com toda a sua beleza e juventude. Na verdade não sorria muito, mas eu tinha esperanças de vê-la sorrir mais vezes quando recuperasse suas memórias. Ariel era a minha boa ação e redenção. Mais do que isso, ficar perto dela me acalmava, silenciava as vozes sombrias que me lembravam de meu passado constantemente.

Lembrei que ela foi até minha sala meia hora antes. O que será que queria falar comigo? Movido por esta curiosidade e desejo de estar perto dela, desci um degrau, mas acabei voltando. Não era seguro ficar perto de Ariel. Logo ela, uma garota frágil e desmemoriada... Não podia arriscar de Ares voltar a aparecer e tentar alguma coisa contra ela de novo. Não me perdoava por tê-la feito presenciar o meu último "episódio" de total descontrole.

Ela quase morreu no mar e ainda vivia com a dor de não lembrar o próprio passado. Eu não podia perturbá-la ainda mais com meus problemas. Era melhor ficar longe. Eu ainda estava pesquisando uma forma de ajudá-la a lembrar de sua vida e sentia cada vez mais que tinha que ir em frente nessa busca, não podia parar de jeito nenhum, pois dentro de mim crescia uma certeza de que Ariel era importante para mim. Importante de uma forma que eu não sabia explicar. Importante demais...

Eu me sentia ligado a ela. Minhas costas continuavam reclamando à medida que subia as escadas de acesso ao primeiro andar do templo, exigindo que eu deitasse e dormisse, mas eu ignorei mais uma vez. Subi as escadas e voltei a me trancar em meu escritório.

*****A***

- Quem é aquela mulher que estava com o Saga, Kali? – perguntei olhando para a escada que Saga tinha acabado de subir.

- É uma amazona de prata. Seu nome é Marin de Águia. – respondeu Kaliope trançando uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro.

Rolei os olhos pelo jardim, desejando que todas as árvores entrassem em combustão instantânea. Eu estava com ciúmes dessa tal Marin, morrendo de ciúmes na verdade. Minha vontade era subir atrás de Saga e exigir satisfações.

- E eles são amigos? – perguntei procurando usar um tom de voz desprovido de emoções ou o mais próximo disto.

- Acho que sim... – respondeu Kali depois de pensar um pouco soltando ligeiros murmúrios – Já os vi conversando várias vezes...

- Conversando sozinhos, você quis dizer? – nem percebi que estava arranhando a coluna do templo com a unha de meu dedo indicador.

- Não sei, não lembro bem. Acho que sim. – Kali abandonou sua trancinha na metade e me fitou – Por que está perguntando isso agora, Ariel?

- Por nada. É apenas curiosidade. – respondi coçando a nuca para mostrar que não me importava, mas no fundo eu queria saber tudo sobre essa tal Marin. – Ela costuma visitar o templo com freqüência?

- Não que eu saiba. Ela é uma das poucas amazonas sobreviventes da última guerra e é muito ocupada com seus discípulos... – Kali encostou-se na coluna a minha frente olhando para o jardim com a cabeça inclinada – Dizem que ninguém jamais viu o seu rosto...

- Como assim? – interrompi intrigada.

- As amazonas usam máscaras de prata para esconder o rosto desde os tempos... – Kali pensou um pouco – Mitológicos, eu acho. Athena tentou abolir essa regra querendo dar uma vida mais normal para as amazonas, e o grande mestre Saga quanto assumiu até tentou por em prática a vontade de Athena, mas elas não quiseram. Nenhuma amazona concordou em abandonar a máscara. Disseram que a máscara representava um símbolo de força e orgulho... – Kali puxou seu volumoso cabelo loiro cacheado para frente do corpo e ficou analisando os cachos – Sabe, Ariel, até hoje não consegui entender por que elas não aceitaram mostrar a cara...

- Bem... – disse encostando-me à mesma coluna que Kali estava apoiada – Talvez elas não estivessem preparadas. Ou como você mesma disse, viam suas máscaras como um forte símbolo de orgulho... Talvez elas pensassem que perderiam suas identidades se abandonassem a máscara... Mas você disse que o Saga apoiou a retirada das máscaras?

Eu não conseguia conter meus pensamentos enciumados. O mosquito do ciúme me dizia que se Saga apoiou a abolição das máscaras era por que tinha interesse em ver os rostos das amazonas, daquela tal Marin precisamente. Mais uma vez, desejei que as árvores do jardim entrassem em chamas. Só as árvores não, o jardim inteiro!

- Sim. O grande mestre tentou junto com Athena fazer com que as amazonas não usassem mais mascaras, mas nem ele, nem Athena conseguiram... Às vezes eu acho que a recusa foi por conta da tal lei das amazonas...

- Que lei?

- "Amar ou matar o homem que visse o rosto de uma amazona de Athena descoberto." Essa é a lei das amazonas. Não acha uma regra terrível para uma mulher, Ariel?

- De fato é... – concordei.

- E falando em amar, dizem que o cavaleiro de Leão se declarou para ela pouco depois de ressuscitar. Pediu ela em casamento e tudo, mas a Águia não aceitou. Rejeitou o pedido de casamento sem dó! Até hoje ninguém sabe por que... Dizem que ele gosta mesmo dela, sempre gostou na realidade, mas ela nunca deu a menor bola...

- Não me diga... – sussurrei entre dentes.

No fundo eu não estava dando o menor crédito para esse envolvimento do cavaleiro de Leão com a amazona de Águia. Para mim, só importava Saga, tudo o que ela fizesse com os outros cavaleiros era irrelevante. Apesar de que não podia deixar de achar suspeita essa recusa ao Aiolia...

Voltei a arranhar a coluna com as unhas, agora com mais força. Veio-me a mente que se ela não se interessava pelo Leão, era por que estava interessada no Gêmeos! Ok, isso é uma visão muito ciumenta das coisas, mas bem que podia ser verdade. Tem toda lógica. O jeito que conversavam parecia realmente suspeito... não da parte dele, mas da parte dela...

Os pensamentos iam e vinha na minha cabeça em alta velocidade. Imagens do Saga e da bendita amazona conversando a noite, no jardim, no escritório sozinhos e depois ela mostrando o rosto para ele... Dei vários discretos murrinhos na coluna. Por sorte Kaliope não percebeu a minha agitação nem o meu ciúme.

Ela que se atrevesse a mostrar o rosto para o Saga. Ela que se atrevesse! Pensei dando um murrinho final. No entanto me sentia um pouco aliviada com o fato dela usar a tal máscara. Eu tinha mais vantagens que ela no fim das contas, porque não tinha que obedecer nenhuma lei.

- Sobre o grande mestre, o que você acha dele, Kali? – perguntei voltando para a minha coluna.

- Ele é um pouco... – novamente Kali fez uma pausa revirando os olhos como se procurasse a melhor palavra para definir – Estranho.

- Estranho como?

- Ele passa muito tempo trancado naquele escritório. Dizem que ele jamais acende a luz quando está lá dentro sozinho... – ela fez um olhar assustando – Dizem que ele nunca dorme. Em vez de dormir passa as noites perambulando pelo templo como um zumbi... – de repente Kaliope baixou o tom de voz para a altura de um sussurro como se tivesse medo de que alguém ouvisse o que ia dizer: - Ouvi estórias terríveis das servas mais antigas deste templo sobre o grande mestre Saga...

- Que estórias, Kali? – perguntei imitando o tom sussurrante de Kali. Ela não achou graça na minha imitação. – O que as servas mais antigas dizem sobre ele?

- Dizem que ele era malvado no passado... – continuou sussurrando e com olhinhos assustados – Sabe, Ariel, não é a primeira vez que o Saga governa o Santuário. Ele está em seu segundo mandato, digamos assim. No primeiro ele era chamado de "reencarnação do mal". As servas mais antigas disseram que ele fez coisas terríveis...

- Hum... – murmurei encarando Kali – Interessante... E onde posso encontrar essas servas mais antigas?

- Em lugar nenhum. – levantei o rosto mostrando um olhar interrogativo para Kali – As poucas que sobreviveram há esse tempo acabaram loucas...

Kaliope terminou a frase com os olhos arregalados e eu engoli em seco.

Passei o resto da manhã pensando nas palavras de Kali. Cruzei aquele relato com as poucas conversas que tive com Saga sobre seu passado. Eu sabia que ele se sentia culpado e depois de ouvir a Kali meu pressentimento ruim com relação a Saga piorou 100%.

No meu íntimo uma voz insistente me dizia que era pior. Era bem pior. O isolamento e a insônia de Saga eram só a ponta do iceberg. O problema era mais profundo e maior do que todos julgavam. Cada vez mais essa certeza crescia dentro de mim. Crescia também a vontade de ajudá-lo.

Caminhava com Kali pelo templo. Ela falando sem parar como de costume, eu ouvindo e prestando mais atenção aos meus pensamentos. Revi toda a cena daquela noite no escritório, depois os espelhos cobertos pelo pano preto, o rosto aterrorizado de Saga diante da janela... O que ele tanto temia em seu reflexo? Fiz-me várias vezes essa pergunta.

Chegamos próximo a escada de acesso ao salão principal. Antes de descer o primeiro degrau minha cabeça girou. Tive sorte de Kali perceber rapidamente meu mal estar e ter me amparado se não tinha rolado escada a baixo.

- Ariel, o que houve? Ficou pálida de repente... – perguntou-me olhando-me com olhos aflitos.

- Não sei. Minhas pernas estão bambas... – apoiei o corpo no corrimão de acesso à escada para não cair.

- Pode ser uma queda de pressão... – disse Kaliope voltado a me segurar – Vou te levar até a cozinha do templo. Quem sabe provar um pouco de sal ajude...

Enquanto ela me rebocava até a cozinha continuou falando:

- Ariel, você tomou café hoje? Não me lembro de ter te visto comer nada...

- Eu também não me lembro de ter comido. Creio que acordei sem fome...

A pergunta me acendeu para outra estranha realidade sobre o meu corpo: eu não sentia fome. A sensação de sede também estava inexistente nos últimos dias. Lembro-me muito bem de acordar e ir direto para a sala do Saga, depois sai e encontrei com a Kali e só. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais me lembrar que precisava de comida. Meu estomago não roncava, minha boca não ficava seca nem salivava perante algum alimento que eu sabia perfeitamente que era gostoso.

Também não lembrava a última vez que tinha comido. O que significava tudo aquilo?

Kali me levou até a cozinha e me colocou sentada em uma das cadeiras. Minhas mãos tremiam não de fraqueza, mas de nervosismo. Aparentemente meu corpo precisava de comida, mas não me avisava quando estava necessitado. Minha cabeça doía, fervilhava e eu não sabia se era de fome como a Kali me dizia ou de tantas dúvidas.

Uma serva muita gorda veio até mim. Kali nos apresentou dizendo que ela era uma das cozinheiras do templo. A mulher tocou a minha testa e minha cabeça foi para trás com o peso daquela mão enorme. Ela soltou uma gargalhada e disse conservando um largo sorriso, sua voz me pareceu um tanto alta demais:

- Veja essas moças de hoje em dia. São mais finas do que um cabo de vassoura e ainda assim fazem regime!

- Não estou fazendo regime... – reclamei, mas foi inútil, a mulher continuou rindo da minha cara.

- Talvez fosse melhor chamar o Saga para ele levá-la a um médico? – questionou Kali me fitando ainda com aqueles grandes olhos aflitos.

- Que nada! – exclamou a mulher jogando um pano de prato engordurado nos ombros – Pela cara dela eu já sei que está tremendo de fome. – então apontou para mim com seu dedo gordo – Fique ai sentadinha, já trago um prato você.

A cozinheira se virou na direção dos fogões. Vários fogões, ressalto. Pela quantidade deduzi que aquela cozinha devia ser muito movimentada. Provavelmente um batalhão comia todo dia no templo de Athena. Kali esticou os braços na grande mesa e disse com voz manhosa:

- Marion**, **sobrou algum pedacinho de bolo de laranja?

- Por pouco! – exclamou a cozinheira gorda de costas – O senhor Kanon passou por aqui e devorou tudo o que viu pela frente, incluindo quase todo o bolo de laranja. Não sei o que tanto faz esses cavaleiros para sentirem tanta fome... O homem parecia que não comia há dias...

O comentário provocou risadas no quarteto de servas que estava na cozinha naquele momento. E elas continuaram conversando, rindo e falando alto. Agora eu sei de onde Kali veio. Provavelmente todas as servas do templo de Athena eram tagarelas! Tanta falação somada ao mal estar que estava sentindo me fizeram ter vontade de sair correndo dali.

Não demorou nada até Marion voltar para a mesa com o meu prato e o bolo da Kali. Uma montanha de comida de assustar qualquer ser humano, isso era o meu prato.

- Coma tudo! – disse a mulher novamente me apontando seu dedo gordo – Vai ver que se sentirá melhor... – terminou dando uma piscadinha marota para Kali sentada ao meu lado.

Não me restou alternativa a não ser acatar a ordem, pois não queria fazer desfeita com aquelas mulheres. Kali me olhava com extrema expectativa. Todas queriam comprovar sua teoria de que eu estava passando mal de fome. E não é que o time de servas estava certo? Assim que comecei a comer o mal estar foi se dissipando.

- As cores estão voltando para o seu rosto, Ariel, e também não está mais tão gelada... – disse Kali dando palminhas de excitação.

- Que disparate é esse de fazer regime com uma cozinha destas a mão, minha santa? – disse Marion colocando seu par de mãos gordas na cintura me olhando firme tal como uma matrona grega que era – Sabia que o patriarca Saga veio aqui pessoalmente pedir que te servissem o que quisesse a qualquer hora?

As quatro servas se entreolharam. As duas que estavam à beira do fogão mexendo largas panelas que soltavam fumaça e um cheiro delicioso de comida bem temperada deram sorrisos maliciosos na minha direção. Apenas Kaliope continuou como antes. Certamente minha jovem amiga não percebeu a malícia daqueles olhares das servas mais velhas. Voltei a suar, só que desta vez de vergonha. Elas deviam estar imaginando que eu devia ser a mais nova concubina do grande mestre do Santuário. Que belo papel!

Coloquei uma grande garfada na boca só para demorar a responder a pergunta. Queria dar tempo para aqueles sorrisos maliciosos sumirem.

- Eu me esqueci de comer, por que não senti fome. Desculpe dar tanto trabalho a vocês...

- Imagine minha santa! – disse a cozinheira me dando batidinhas no braço – Estamos aqui para as cumprir ordens do senhor Saga, nada mais... – as duas que estavam no fogão se entreolharam novamente e eu pedi aos céus para nunca mais esquecer de comer de novo para não ter que voltar para aquela cozinha e enfrentar aqueles olhares maliciosos e ao mesmo tempo acusadores.

Voltei para o meu prato. Marion puxou uma cadeira e sentou na minha frente, jogando o pano de prato engordurado na mesa.

- Minha santinha, continua desmemoriada? – balancei a cabeça dizendo sim – Oh que pena! Não devia passar tantas horas sem comer, não é bom para a memória...

Kali levantou para pegar mais bolo. A julgar pelo tanto que comia, Kaliope devia ter memória de elefante! Continuei comendo e resolvi guardar esse pensamento comigo. Marion continuou puxando assunto:

– Está gostando da comida?

Comecei a mastigar lentamente depois da pergunta. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas na realidade a comida não estava boa. Não tinha gosto nenhum. Quando comecei a comer achei que estivesse faltando sal. Porém não me atrevi a pedir sal para não parecer indelicada perante as gentis e espalhafatosas senhoras que estavam me alimentando com tanta boa vontade.

E depois dos olhares que aquelas mulheres trocaram achei por bem comer e me mandar dali o quanto antes. Sorria para mostrar que a comida estava deliciosa, mas no fundo sentia vontade de cuspir toda aquela gororoba sem gosto.

Ao meu lado, Kaliope tinha orgasmos com os pedaços de torta de queijo que roubava do meu prato. Que mistério tinha aquela comida que só mostrava sabor dentro da boca de Kali? Ainda mais incomodada com a minha falta de paladar, voltei a comer em alta velocidade para sair o mais rápido possível daquela cozinha.

No dia seguinte acordei ainda mais sem fome e ainda mais perturbada. Tinha impressão que podia passar dias sem comer sem que meu estômago roncasse uma única vez. Fui para a cozinha e me obriguei a comer alguma coisa para não desmaiar de fraqueza de novo. Em seguida rumei para a biblioteca. Queria um lugar silencioso para pensar depois daqueles torturantes minutos no antro de servas tagarelas que era a cozinha do templo de Athena.

Circulei pela biblioteca me sentindo totalmente incomodada comigo mesma. Fui direto para um corredor só de livros de biologia para achar algo que pudesse explicar aquela falta de paladar e a resistência à dor que eu tinha. Quer dizer, eu achava que tinha, mas não tinha certeza. Uma parte de mim não queria acreditar naqueles estranhos fenômenos.

Revi várias vezes cenas na qual andava por ai com o pé gravemente machucado sem sentir nada, depois quando a Kali fez pontos no mesmo pé machucado e eu não fui capaz de sentir que estava sendo costurada, a tapa que recebe de Mascara da Morte na arena que mais pareceu ter sido dado por um urso de pelúcia do que por um homem com a força e o porte físico do cavaleiro de Câncer, depois quando mastiguei a comida sem gosto, essas e outras cenas... Tudo aquilo era surreal demais e difícil de acreditar. Como alguém poderia viver assim?! Pelos céus! Tinha que ter uma explicação.

Comecei a fazer uma pesquisa. Abri vários livros de medicina e outros só sobre doenças. Achei um grande catálogo intitulado: "Patologias de A a Z". Levei o livro para uma das mesas e comecei a desfolhar com rapidez. Conforme ia lendo os verbetes, minha aflição foi aumentando, pois nada do que estava escrito explicavam o que eu sentia.

- O que isso significa... O que isso significa... – sussurrei várias vezes para mim mesma.

Eu estava sozinha na belíssima biblioteca do templo de Athena e ainda assim era incapaz de repetir em voz alta o que eu estava passando. Falava sozinha através de códigos. Tinha medo que alguém ouvisse a conversa angustiada que estava tendo comigo mesma, ou desconfiasse o que eu estava passando. O que diriam sobre isso? Uma mulher que não sente fome, nem sede e também não sente dor? Seria um ser humano ou uma aberração?!

- Talvez eu devesse procurar um médico... – sussurrei novamente para mim mesma.

Estava na letra F e ainda não havia achado nada que se encaixasse com os meus "sintomas" estranhos. Se é que eu estava mesmo doente...

- Ariel? – chamou uma voz aguda atrás de mim. O susto foi tão grande que quase rasguei a página do livro que estava segurando – O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

A dona da voz aguda correu e se sentou ao meu lado na mesa de leitura. Era só a Kaliope...

**- **Nada de importante. Apenas caçando algo para ler... – rapidamente tirei a enciclopédia de patologias do alcance da visão da Kali. Ela não ia entender por que eu estava lendo aquele livro e também, eu não gostaria de explicar. De repente uma luz se acendeu na minha mente. Tive uma grande ideia: - Kali! Você pode me fazer um favor? Na verdade preciso de ajuda em um pequeno teste...

- O que seria? – Kali se mexeu na cadeira com as duas mãos em cima das coxas olhando-me com total atenção.

- Preciso que me dê um beliscão!

- Heim? – ela me olhou como se eu estivesse acabado de falar a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Sim... – disse procurando manter a calma – Apenas um beliscão aqui no meu braço... – estiquei o braço e apontei onde queria receber o beliscão, na região acima do cotovelo – Use toda a sua força!

- Para que isso, Ariel? – perguntou Kali ainda me olhando confusa.

- Quero saber o quanto é forte. – disse mostrando um sorriso – É só um teste, uma brincadeira...

Apontei de novo o lugar para receber o beliscão. Kali entortou os lábios ainda conservando a expressão de confusão na face, mas fez o que pedi. Para o meu espanto, tudo estava se confirmando. Vi perfeitamente a mãozinha da Kaliope entortando a minha carne e pelo seu rosto contorcido, vi que estava fazendo força, só que eu não estava sentindo nada. Nenhuma pontinha de dor, se quer um misero incomodo.

Engoli em seco e forcei meus lábios a não tremerem.

- O que foi, Ariel? Não está sentindo nada? – perguntou-me Kali ao terminar o beliscão. Ela sorria como criança achando mesmo que estava participando de uma brincadeira inocente.

- Sim... – disse sem conseguir movimentar meus olhos. Sentia-me completamente vazia. Achei por bem não contar a Kali o resultado real da minha experiência – Estou sentindo... Você é bem forte, sabia?

Saímos da biblioteca e eu dei uma desculpa qualquer para ficar sozinha. Disse que não estava me sentindo muito bem e fui direto para o me quarto. Quando dobrei o corredor, corri em direção à porta, abri, me atirei no quarto em seguida tranquei a porta. Era exatamente o que parecia: eu estava fugindo... De mim mesma.

Naquele momento tive certeza de que não me conhecia "bem". E aquilo era muito pior do que não ter um passado para lembrar. Era terrível a sensação de não saber decifrar o próprio corpo. Corpo? Ele não reagia a estímulos externos, então eu podia chamar "aquilo" de corpo?

Sentei na cama pus-me a olhar as minhas mãos trêmulas. Era como se um fio tivesse sido cortado entre a minha alma e aquele membro, cortando assim a ligação natural entre corpo e mente. Eu era um espírito preso dentro de uma caixa de vidro, e mais nada.

Deitei na cama e lá fique até anoitecer. Acabei adormecendo olhando para noite, já que sempre deixava a janela aberta. Naquela noite a lua não fora capaz de varrer as dúvidas que me consumiam. Pela primeira vez, desde que cheguei ao Santuário, tive pesadelos.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e sai do quarto antes que Kaliope viesse me procurar. Não estava com espírito para aturar o bom humor de Kali. Sabia que ela tentaria me animar com diversos planos, mas de nada adiantaria.

Fui para o único lugar onde ela não me procuraria: o jardim. Eu evitava aquela área durante o dia, pois não suportava o sol forte. Porém, naquela manhã toparia qualquer negocio a ficar disponível para a Kali. Éramos amigas e eu não aguentava mais dizer que estava tudo bem sempre que ela perguntava como eu estava. Não queria dar mais desculpas.

Gostaria de me abrir com ela, contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas será que aquela cabecinha dura entenderia? Será que não me julgaria estranha demais? Será que me veria com os mesmos olhos? Ela só não, todos no templo de Athena, pois eu sabia perfeitamente que se contasse a Kali, as outras servas ficariam sabendo em questão de minutos. Ela não faria isso por maldade e sim por que é uma tagarela.

Ao sair do templo de Athena corri até a fonte dos cupidos para ver meu reflexo. Estava tudo igual, mesmo rosto pálido, mesmos cabelos negros e cumpridos. Eram tão compridos que eu tinha que segura-los para não caírem na água quando me inclinava para ver meu rosto. Procurei uma área de sombra para sentar e assim que me sentei, ouvi um ronronado se aproximando. Uri.

O Maine Coon ficou bons segundos se enroscando nas minhas pernas.

- Então resolveu aparecer? – disse segurando suas grandes patas dianteiras.

Soltei o gato e ele pulou no meu colo depois se mudou para o mesmo degrau da fonte de pedra onde eu estava sentada. Fiquei olhando o felino se lamber segurando delicadamente o rabo felpudo. Ele parecia tão tranquilo, descansado, como se nada mais importasse no mundo a não ser cuidar de seus pelos.

Um animal com aquele tipo grosso de pelagem devia sofrer horrores vivendo num lugar de clima quente como o Santuário. Tentei fazer um carinho na cabeça do gato, mas ele se afastou. Não devia gostar que interrompessem seu banho.

Ouvi vozes masculinas vindas do outro lado do jardim e quando levantei a cabeça na direção das vozes, vi Saga entrando com mais dois servos, cada um segurava um bloco largo para anotações. O trio circulou pelo jardim seguindo Saga de cá para lá. Conforme Saga ia apontando os lugares, os homens faziam anotações em seus blocos. Era como se estivesse dando uma série de instruções, ou algo parecido.

Fiquei observando os homens trabalharem e durante um bom tempo nenhum deles me viu ali sentada na fonte debaixo daquela fina camada de sombra. Havia certa sensação de segurança ao redor daquela sombra, como se eu soubesse que poderia ficar ali em silêncio por horas sem que fosse notada por ninguém. Eu adorava ficar embaixo de sombras como aquelas, me trazia imenso conforto.

Depois de muito tempo Saga me viu. Apenas ele, quanto aos servos, pareciam não notar minha presença. Ele apontou o olhar na minha direção e fez um gesto para os homens saírem antes de vir caminhando na minha direção. Ele não estava usando o manto azul marinho de grande mestre, mas o estilo imponente do alto cargo que ocupava não o abandonava.

Ele veio até mim me olhando com aquele olhar sério que tornava todos a sua volta pequeninos. Saga tinha essa forma de olhar não por arrogância e sim por simplicidade. Era o seu jeito, seu olhar natural. Não fazia para humilhar ninguém, apenas fazia.

- Há quanto tempo está ai? – disse ao se sentar ao meu lado na fonte.

- Faz um tempinho... E você? – perguntei apoiando as mãos na fonte de pedra.

- Resolvi adiantar o projeto de reforma do jardim. Vamos colocar algumas esculturas e bancos novos... É uma tentativa de deixar este templo um pouco parecido com o que ele era no passado... – suspirou – O Santuário já passou por tantas reformas e mesmo assim ainda falta muito que fazer... – olhou para mim em seguida para as árvores que tremulavam ao sabor do vento – Às vezes tenho a impressão que não terei tempo de arrumar tudo antes da próxima guerra...

- Talvez não haja razão para se esforçar tanto para deixar tudo como era antes... – Saga voltou-se para mim com olhar de curiosidade – Quem sabe o Santuário precise de uma nova cara, com novas instalações que reflitam mais a época atual e não tanto o passado...

Saga ficou em silêncio me encarando com seriedade como se estivesse analisando cada palavra minha.

- Você tem razão... – disse finalmente – Mas algumas pessoas por aqui não gostam de grandes mudanças. Apesar de que, vendo por esse lado, muita coisa já foi feita. Veja as 12 casas, por exemplo, atualmente as escadarias possuem iluminação artificial. Quando eu assumi não havia iluminação alguma, apenas algumas tochas dispostas próximo de cada lance de escada. E toda noite um servo tinha que subir e descer as escadas para acender as tochas que o vento apagava... – imaginei a cena e cai em risadas. Aquele devia ser o pior dos trabalhos maçantes – E no fim das contas as tais tochas não iluminavam o caminho como se deve, mesmo quando estavam todas acesas.

- Você tem outros planos de reforma? – perguntei. Estávamos agora lado a lado, eu com o rosto de frente para o dele.

- Tenho outros, mas como eu lhe disse antes. Não é tão fácil mudar algumas coisas por aqui. Os cavaleiros não estão acostumados a mudanças...

Baixei os olhos quando percebi que Saga me encarava. Por um momento, ali perto dele, me senti bem. Meus temores, minhas angustias e dúvidas foram se dissolvendo com a presença de Saga. A sua voz e o seu cheiro ali tão perto me trariam alegria mesmo se ele ficasse calado e não me olhasse, apenas sua presença já era o bastante.

De repente comecei a pensar que tudo aquilo que estava passando, a insensibilidade, a falta de paladar, todo o incomodo comigo mesma que vivenciei nos últimos dias não era nada comparada a falta que eu sentia dele, de estar com ele, de ouvir sua voz, sentir sua presença... Saga me devolveu a energia que eu achava que tinha perdido em algum lugar.

Eu sentia que poderia conviver com qualquer coisa se Saga estivesse comigo. Sobreviver a qualquer doença ou anomalia e ter uma vida normal. Essa era a palavra. Ao lado de Saga eu me sentia normal... Humana...

- Tenho certeza que o grande mestre pode convencer qualquer um... Mas quem sou eu para opinar em assuntos como esse...

- Não diga isso, Ariel... – vi sua mão pousar em cima da minha e isso fez meu peito entrar em ebulição. - Gosto de ouvir a sua opinião, é importante para mim...

Não sei quem aproximou o rosto primeiro, se fui eu ou sei foi ele. O fato é que agora a distância que nos separava era bem menor. O vi novamente me olhar com aqueles olhos contemplativos de quem procura algo e não acha então continua procurando e procurando...

Então subitamente ele retirou a sua mão de cima da minha e se afastou. Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos como força como se estivesse se reprovando. Fiquei tão desapontada e confusa que não me mexi assim que ele se afastou. Antes pisquei os olhos lentamente para reorganizar meus pensamentos e só então aprumei minha posição para sentar com a coluna reta. Foi por tão pouco...

Saga pigarreou.

- Você... Tem estado muito quieta esses dias, Ariel. Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim... – respondi coçando a nuca. Fiquei ressentida com aquela pergunta.

Virei o rosto e contemplei Uri lamber sua barriga branca segurando a vontade de responder aquela pergunta com outra pergunta: "Como você sabe a minha rotina no templo, senhor grande mestre 'não quero contato humano' por isso me tranco no escritório". Sem esquecer o tom desaforado, lógico. Em detrimento da raiva que eu sentia dessa mania que o Saga tinha de me evitar, tinha a impressão que mesmo isolado em seu escritório, Saga sabia de tudo o que acontecia no templo. Era um homem muito atento ao mundo a sua volta, apesar de ausente.

– Ando um pouco indisposta. Deve ser por conta do calor...

Olhei para Saga rapidamente e depois voltei para Uri. Era mais fácil botar a culpa no calor, pois Saga sabia que eu era fraca contra o sol grego. Também não podia contar para ele tudo o que estava me acontecendo. Por mais que sentisse vontade de me abrir com alguém e confiasse nele, como poderia dizer que era incapaz de sentir dor? Tive medo do que Saga pudesse pensar de mim.

Era uma visão extremamente paranóica dos fatos, mas eu não podia ignorar um sinal vermelho que se acendia toda vez que me acontecia algo sem explicação. Exatamente quando eu saltei para a varanda duas vezes e tive certeza que tinha grande agilidade, esse fato e as incongruências do meu corpo deviam ser mantidos em segredo. Ponto.

Pelo menos até eu achar uma explicação...

Por tudo isso, tratei logo de mudar de assunto.

- Me fale sobre os seus planos de reforma para o Santuário. Depois do jardim, qual área pensa em reformar?

Saga franziu as sobrancelhas antes de responder. Tive impressão que ele também tinha ficado sem jeito com a nossa "aproximação perigosa" e adorou quando eu puxei outro assunto demonstrando não estar abalada com o ocorrido.

- Fiz alguns projetos para a entrada das 12 casas que ainda está destruída por causa da última guerra... – ele juntou as mãos sob o queixo com os cotovelos apoiados em cada perna – Também temos que reconstruir a arena dos aprendizes e todo o entorno do Santuário... Fiz também alguns projetos para essas áreas e muitas outras.

- Vários? Para uma única área?

- Sim... – ele me deu um sorriso tímido – Trabalhar sempre me ajuda a passar bem o dia quando estou com a cabeça cheia de preocupações...

- Ainda está com problemas para dormir? – perguntei analisando bem a expressão de Saga.

As linhas de cansaço estavam lá, por mais que ele tentasse esconder eu conseguia ver perfeitamente.

- Muitas coisas além disso, Ariel... – disse Saga erguendo a cabeça na direção das copas das árvores – Mandei alguns cavaleiros para missões de reconhecimento e não recebi nenhuma noticia até o momento.

- Posso imaginar o quanto deve ser angustiante ficar esperando por notícias depois do que vem acontecendo, mas... – toquei seu ombro para fazê-lo olhar para mim – Você precisa descansar também. Todo mundo tem direito a descanso, Saga...

Não consegui me conter com ele ali, pertinho de mim com aquelas sobrancelhas contraídas piorando seu semblante cansado, e antes que pudesse perceber já estava subindo a mão do ombro até sua orelha. Retirei lentamente a mecha de cabelo azul que caia por cima daquela parte. Meus dedos deslizaram para a parte de trás e continuaram tocando os cabelos azuis.

Saga fechou os olhos e depois da minha terceira caricia virou o rosto na minha direção.

- Ariel... Sobre aquela noite no escritório... Você não deveria ter presenciado aquilo...

- Tudo bem... – disse observando o movimento que os fios azuis faziam em torno de meus dedos. Ele tinha um cabelo tão macio. – Simplesmente aconteceu. Não tem que se culpar por isso.

- Você não tem ideia do perigo que correu... – dito isso tornou a fechar os olhos e a se afastar de mim.

Eu sabia que ele estava gostando dos carinhos que recebia, mas por algum motivo não conseguia se entregar, não conseguia se deixar levar.

- Você diz isso sempre, mas não explica nada sobre esse "perigo". – disse olhando para meu reflexo na fonte.

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre nós.

- O que há nos espelhos, Saga? – perguntei observando bem suas feições.

Há muito tempo que queria fazer aquela pergunta.

- Uma parte de mim que eu gostaria que não existisse. – ele respondeu voltando a olhar para as copas das árvores que nos cercavam.

Senti um nó se formar na minha garganta depois daquela resposta. Antes que abrisse a boca para falar ele se levantou e pediu que nunca mais voltássemos a falar sobre o incidente no escritório. O assunto ainda o incomodava bastante, dava para sentir.

Apoiei a mão no degrau da fonte para me levantar também e sem querer espremi o rabo de Uri. Ele se virou no mesmo segundo e me deu uma unhada no pulso. Retirei a mão de cima do rabo dele às pressas não pela dor, que mais uma vez fora inexistente, e sim pelo susto causado pelo miado estridente e raivoso que ele deu.

Segurei a mão na frente do meu rosto e vi sangue escorrer em filetes vindos de três grandes arranhões. O Maine Coon fora bem rápido. Saga imediatamente veio me socorrer.

- Parece que alguém ainda continua arisco. – disse Saga segurando a minha mão arranhada lançando um olhar de reprovação para o gato em seguida.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu machuquei sua calda sem querer. Ele apenas se defendeu. Qualquer bicho teria essa reação natural...

Levantei para que Saga analisasse o ferimento.

- O corte foi profundo... – disse ele tocando de leve manchando a ponta de seu dedo de sangue – É melhor chamar um médico para ver isso...

- Mas por quê? É só um arranhão de gato, Saga. Kali pode cuidar disso... – disse rapidamente.

De repente a possibilidade de ter um médico me examinando não me pareceu boa coisa.

- Não é bom arriscar. – disse Saga me olhando com seu olhar sério de grande mestre – Uri nunca foi vacinado por conta de seu temperamento arisco. Como nunca atacou ninguém antes, achamos melhor não submetê-lo a esse estresse. Agora vejo que cometi um erro...

Saga enviou outro olhar de reprovação para Uri que nesse momento estava batendo em retirada. O gato se meteu no meio das flores do jardim e ficou a nos observar de longe, como se estivesse se sentindo culpado e envergonhado demais para ficar por perto.

Eu ainda tentei argumentar para evitar ver um médico, mas tudo fora inútil. Saga estava determinado. Ele me levou do jardim dizendo apenas:

- Sem discussão, Ariel. Vou chamar um médico para ver esse ferimento e se ele achar necessário. Ambos tomarão a vacina devida...

- Ambos? – indaguei aflita.

- Sim... – disse Saga subindo o primeiro degrau de acesso ao templo de Athena – Você e o gato.

Engoli em seco. Meu estômago esfriou só de imaginar uma agulha perfurando a minha carne. Meu medo não era pela agulha, nem pela vacina e sim pela reação que eu sabia que não teria. Não queria por nada nesse mundo experimentar aquela sensação vazia que experimentei na biblioteca depois de receber o beliscão de Kali. Não queria passar por aquilo de novo na frente de alguém, essa era a verdade!

Sentia que tudo aquilo estava prestes a ser descoberto e essa possibilidade me apavorava. Saga me levou para o templo e assim que chegamos a uma das salas reservadas o vi pegar o celular e discar para o médico. Depois de ver aquilo conclui que contra o grande mestre não dava para argumentar. Às vezes ele se cobria com aquele manto de austeridade que só homens de cargos importantes possuíam.

Depois de chamar o doutor, ele veio até mim. Segurou meus ombros com muita delicadeza. Ele sabia ser doce também.

- O médico chegará em 10 minutos...

- Não era necessário esse dispêndio, Saga... – supliquei olhando dentro de seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Era sim. – disse ele ainda segurando meus ombros – Não sabemos se o gato teve contato com outros bichos doentes. Não podemos arriscar... – abriu a minha mão arranhada para rever o ferimento. Meus dedos tremiam. – Está com medo da agulha? – indagou ao notar meu nervosismo.

- Não... Quer dizer, sim. – desviei de seu rosto – Quem gosta de agulhas?

- Posso ficar aqui com você quando o medico chegar, se quiser... – disse ele voltando a cobrir a minha mão com o lenço.

Maldita hora que sentei naquela fonte perto daquele gato!

- Não é necessário. – disse batendo a ponta do pé no chão varias vezes de nervosismo.

- Está ficando mais vermelho e inchado... – disse Saga prestando atenção no sangue que começava a se coagular – Dói muito?

- Não... – respirei fundo – Quero dizer, sim!

Achei melhor me corrigir. Afinal de contas um ferimento como aquele feito por um gato com unhas grandes como as de um Maine Coon devia doer bastante, certo? Eu devia estar sentindo dor, devia... A sensação de mente desconectada do corpo se fez presente e me dominou por completo assim como o medo.

- Você está realmente nervosa, Ariel... – e meu deu aquele sorriso que dizia "achei que você fosse mais corajosa."

O medico chegou minutos depois. Era um homem baixo, usava óculos de armação de metal, jaleco e roupas brancas. A maleta era a única coisa de cor que trazia consigo. Depois de saudar o grande mestre e a mim, ele ficou de costas para nós para abrir sua maleta com calma em cima da mesa. Lembrei a Saga que não era necessária a presença dele durante a consulta para fazê-lo deixar o recinto.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, o doutor pediu que me sentasse-se em cima da mesa, porque que estava acostumado a atender seus pacientes sentados nas macas dos consultórios. Era apenas uma questão de comodidade.

- O gato apresentou algum comportamento estranho nos últimos dias? – perguntou examinando a minha mão.

- Não. Ele é um gato normal, apenas agiu em legítima defesa...

- Hum... É um perigo manter um felino daquele porte sem vacinação... – virou a minha mão fazendo uma careta – Talvez o grande mestre Saga devesse providenciar outra moradia para esse animal...

- Eu já disse! Uri não me atacou, ele apenas se defendeu. – interrompi sem me preocupar em parecer indelicada – E não fale como se ele fosse um tigre ou um leão selvagem. Ele é um gato bastante sociável. Você também atacaria qualquer um se tivesse uma calda e ela fosse esmagada por uma mão humana...

O médico soltou uma risadinha.

- Vejo que deve gostar muito desse gato. – ele largou a minha mão e foi até sua maleta – Bom, Ariel, infelizmente vou ter que aplicar uma vacina anti-rábica e antitetânica. Isso é para prevenir infecções devido a possíveis bactérias que possam estar nas unhas do gato. O grande mestre me disse que ele costuma desaparecer por dias, portanto não sabemos por onde ele andou, nem se teve contato com algum bicho infectado...

- Eu sei, eu sei, o Saga já me explicou.

- Não vou mentir para você. – disse dando batidinhas na seringa em frente aos olhos – Vai doer um pouco.

Apertei os lábios. Doer, ele disse que ia doer... Era tudo o que eu precisava, de um pouco de dor para me sentir normal de novo.

Fechei os olhos quando ele aplicou a injeção. Concentrei-me na ação, na agulha furando a carne do meu braço, depois no líquido branco entrando pela circulação sanguínea... Não fui capaz de sentir nem cócegas. Nem na primeira, nem na segunda injeção.

O médico colocou um grande chumaço de algodão molhado com álcool no meu braço, depois um curativo da cor da minha pele no lugar da agulhada. E eu mergulhei no vazio.

- Pode ficar com o braço dolorido durante os próximos dois dias. Mas isso se resolve facilmente com uma compressa quente. Está me ouvindo, moça?

- Sim... – disse piscando os olhos com muito esforço.

Fiquei em silêncio até o gentil doutor terminar de fazer o curativo na minha mão. Assim que terminou de tratar a minha mão ele foi arrumar sua maleta. Os poucos minutos em que ele ficou de costas para mim me levaram a refletir que não suportava mais aquilo. Eu precisava de respostas.

- Doutor... Eu tenho sentido coisas estranhas ultimamente...

- Que coisas? – perguntou limpando os óculos com um lenço. Jogou o pano na maleta e se virou para mim.

- Às vezes eu não sinto fome, nem sede e também... – respirei fundo para tomar coragem – Não sinto dor.

- Pode explicar melhor... – ele veio até mim me olhando com curiosidade.

- Eu, eu... Não consigo ter essas sensações. Certa vez machuquei o pé e não senti nada.

- Bem... – disse o médico segurando o queixo – Agora que mencionou, não vi você se queixar quando levou as injeções. Geralmente as pessoas sentem bastante incomodo, mas você nem piscou... – segurou a minha mão não-enfaixada – Deixe-me fazer um teste... – e entortou o meu dedo para cima depois para baixo várias vezes – Está sentindo isso?

Balancei a cabeça dizendo que não.

- O que acha que pode ser isso? – perguntei.

O médico de repente ficou sério. Tirou do bolso uma fina lanterna e apontou a luz direto nos meus olhos. Depois de examinar os meus olhos foi até sua maleta e começou a escrever em seu bloco de receitas.

- Vou pedir que faça alguns exames clínicos e neurológicos para saber do que se trata. Não quero fazer nenhum diagnóstico antes de ver os exames. Vou deixar indicado um bom laboratório e um ótimo médico neurologista de um hospital de Atenas. Quero que se consulte com ele também. O Saga sabe quem é. É de nossa confiança. – me entregou a receita com um sorriso que queria ser reconfortante, mas para mim não era nem um pouco – Os exames também ajudarão a diagnosticar os outros sintomas. Não deixe de fazê-los em nenhuma hipótese, ok?

Levantei da mesa e caminhei lentamente até a porta. O vazio continuava dentro de mim, só que agora meu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito. Eu ainda estava apavorada, mesmo sem ter sido descoberta, ainda via o médico como uma ameaça.

- Ariel?

Virei a cabeça para olhar o médico conforme seu chamado.

- Entregue esta receita para o Saga, que ele saberá o que fazer.

- Farei isso. Obrigada, doutor... – disse forçando um tom de voz natural, mas acho que o médico viu nos meus olhos o medo estampado por isso fez o comentário.

Ele saiu da sala me mostrando o mesmo sorriso de antes, aquele com intenção de me tranqüilizar. Mais uma vez a luz vermelha se acendeu dizendo que eu não devia fazer exame nenhum e que fora um erro tocar naquele assunto com aquele médico.

Andei pelo corredor ainda nervosa tendo pensamentos terríveis. Um deles dizia que eu não estava doente e que meu problema era bem pior do que qualquer doença. Respirei fundo, amassei a receita feita pelo médico e joguei na primeira lixeira que encontrei no corredor.

De longe vi Saga me esperando...

* * *

_O próximo possa ser que demore. Porém, nos veremos?_


	9. Revelação

**Caríssimo leitores,**

**Atenção redobrada nesse capítulo, pois ele fecha um ciclo da fic. A partir dele as coisas começarão a piorar... Já devem ter notado, mas não custa explicar: sempre que ponho um ***A ou ***S no meio da fic, significa mudança de ponto de vista. Quando a parte for introduzida por um ***A é a voz da Ariel, quando começar com ***S, o Saga fala.**

**Boa leitura!**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX – Revelação**

*****A **

_**A noite estava abafada. Meu quarto parecia uma sauna de tão quente. **__Levantei e fui direto para frente da janela aberta. Estava suando em bicas. Fechei os olhos para receber uma pequena brisa noturna e ouvi alguém me chamar. Virei o rosto imediatamente na direção da porta. _

_ Ouvi de novo. A voz era muito baixa, quase um sussurro e estava acompanhada. Meu nome se repetia como se várias pessoas me chamassem ao mesmo tempo. Assustada, abri a porta do meu quarto para ver quem era e no mesmo segundo os sons desapareceram. A minha frente apenas o corredor mal iluminado do Templo de Athena coberto por cortinas paradas. O pouco vento também havia sumido._

_ Soltei o ar para fora dos pulmões. Tudo parecia tão normal, provavelmente devia estar imaginando coisas. Comecei a caminhar pelo corredor rumo à escadaria. Achei que ficar um pouco no jardim afastaria o calor. Desci até o grande salão de entrada e tive um susto quando vi a porta do templo aberta. _

_ No primeiro passo que dei senti um vulto passar voando atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi apenas as escadas de aceso ao primeiro andar. Silêncio... Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. Eu não estava sozinha, tinha certeza. Lembrei imediatamente do que Kali me disse certa vez, que Saga gostava de vagar pelo templo durante a noite. _

_ Senti outra presença, desta vez próxima a porta aberta do templo, como se alguém tivesse acabo de entra correndo. Corri até lá na esperança de encontrar Saga, mas novamente me vi sozinha no meio do enorme salão de entrada. Isso não diminuía em nada o medo que sentia. Se não era ele, quem era?_

_ De repente todas as luzes do salão se apagaram. Não consegui me mexer diante daquela assustadora escuridão repentina. Fiquei paralisada de medo. No segundo seguinte as vozes voltaram. Bem mais altas._

_- "Ariel... Ariel... Ariiiieeeeeelll..."_

_Eram muitas e se misturavam. Algumas pareciam gritar, outras eram baixas, outras mínimas como sussurros. Girei o corpo olhando em todas as direções querendo saber de onde vinha aquele coral sinistro. _

_- Quem está ai?! – perguntei._

_ Não obtive resposta. As vozes continuavam me chamando sem parar. Pareciam vir de todas as direções. Esperei até aparecer alguém e ninguém veio. Onde estariam Saga, Kaliope e as outras servas? Eu não podia estar ali naquele templo sozinha. Para onde eles teriam ido àquela hora da noite?_

_ Meu coração dava pulos dentro do peito. Ordenei as minhas pernas que corressem até a escadaria a fim de voltar para o quarto e me trancar. Quando estava quase chegando ouvi sons rápidos vindos na minha direção e sobre a minha cabeça como se fossem bater de asas. Senti um empurrão quando olhei para trás. Meu corpo rolou de volta para o meio do salão. As vozes se transformaram em risadas..._

_- "Achou que poderia escapar?" – esta era grave como um trovão e sobrevoava minha cabeça em círculos._

_- "Para onde pensa que vai, anjinho..." – esta não passava de um grito abafado e também vinha do alto._

_- "O seu lugar não é aqui, criatura das sombras..." – está era estranhamente musical._

_- "Seu lugar é conosco..." – está vinha em meio a gargalhadas._

_ Não tive coragem de levantar o rosto com medo de me deparar com as criaturas que me cercavam. Permaneci de cabeça baixa fitando o chão. Meus lábios tremiam de medo. Minhas costas doeram como nunca, mas apenas na região da minha cicatriz. Senti que a qualquer momento as criaturas que voavam sobre a minha cabeça me atacariam. A qualquer momento..._

_- "Não achou que podia ter uma vida normal, achou?" – essa voz era feminina e estridente. – "Você achou?" – perguntou em voz alta direto no meu ouvido._

_ Pude ouvir perfeitamente o bater de suas asas negras. Aquela criatura devia ser enorme. As sombras das asas se projetavam disformes no chão, pois eram várias se chocando umas contra as outras, subindo e descendo, voando em todas as direções. Como abutres sobrevoando um cadáver no meio de um deserto._

_- "Está pensando que é humana?" – disse uma das criaturas aladas com voz grave em seguida começou a rir sendo acompanhado pelas outras._

_- "Você acha que pode viver no meio deles, anjinho..." – disse outra voz grave dando um rasante sobre as minhas costas. _

_Senti perfeitamente suas asas se chocando contra a minha pele. Minha cicatriz sangrou na hora. Elas vinham cada vez mais baixo, mas por que não me atacavam logo? Será que queriam apenas me deixar apavorada? Levantei um pouco a cabeça e ameacei ficar de pé. No mesmo segundo os demônios alados vieram na minha direção me forçando a ficar deitada de bruços no chão. Eles queriam que eu me arrastasse._

_Gritei novamente pedindo ajuda. Ouvi muitas risadas vindas do céu._

_- "Ninguém vai te ajudar, anjinho..." _

_- "Não pode viver entre os humanos..."_

_- "Você não é como ele..." _

_ Quando disseram isso meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Senti-me completamente triste, abandonada, indefesa, sozinha. O "ele" a quem a voz zombeteira se referia era Saga? Eu não era como ele? Não era humana? Escondi o rosto com as mãos para segurar o choro. _

_ As sombras das criaturas aladas ficaram maiores à medida que voavam em círculos para me ameaçar. Outras vieram e se juntaram ao bando. Muitas me xingavam, outras cantarolavam: "criatura das sombras, criatura das sombras...". Repetiam sem parar que eu não era humana e que meu lugar não era ali._

_ Então começaram a rir desvairadamente bem em cima da minha cabeça, batendo suas asas contra o meu corpo, assanhando meus cabelos, rasgando as minhas roupas. Agora elas queriam me destruir. Abracei meu corpo com força e me encolhi para me proteger do ataque. Não me atrevia abrir os olhos de tanto medo..._

_ Em meio ao meu choro apavorado, soltei um grito de socorro..._

Acordei e tomei um susto ao perceber que estava na mesma posição do pesadelo. Meu corpo tremia dos pés a cabeça. Fora tudo tão real que eu demorei a acreditar que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho. Corri até a janela e a tranquei com rapidez. Tive medo que alguma coisa entrasse voando e me atacasse.

Voltei para cama procurando acalmar a minha respiração confusa. Eu estava no Santuário de Atena, o Saga dormia num quarto abaixo do meu, a Kali do outro lado do andar, junto com as outras servas. Atena estava no andar de cima e descendo as escadas estavam as 12 casas.

Eu estava segura, não estava? Tudo não passou de um sonho. Repeti várias vezes essa última frase para me convencer.

Arrumei a cama com a finalidade de voltar a dormir. É claro que eu não consegui. Além do medo estava com calor por conta da janela fechada. Sentia falta do vento noturno, mas não me atrevi a abrir a janela. Tive que dormir de lado, pois minhas costas doíam muito, quer dizer, minha cicatriz doía...

No dia seguinte, depois do café da manhã fui ao escritório de Saga. Sabia que ele passava quase todas as manhãs lá trabalhando. Ele estava em seus "dias brancos." Eu sempre o procurava durante a manhã e ele sempre me recebia com muita atenção. Então acho que acabou criando um hábito entre nós de nos vermos sempre pela manhã, já que depois disso ele costumava ficar muito ocupado ou "trancado".

Diferente dos outros dias, encontrei o escritório vazio, contudo as xícaras e o bule fumegante de café eram sinal de que Saga estaria por perto, ou me esperava, visto que sempre tomávamos café juntos ultimamente. Aceitei aquele sinal e resolvi esperá-lo.

Circulei diante dos livros rigorosamente arrumados naquelas estantes enormes. A maioria em línguas que eu não conhecia. Reconheci alguns títulos em grego, inglês, francês, japonês... Ao que parecia Saga era poliglota.

- Meu grande mestre sempre tão cheio de surpresas... – disse passando a mão pelos livros.

Continuei explorando a sala e cheguei à mesa de trabalho de Saga. Também estava rigorosamente arrumada. Ele era um homem muito organizado. Havia várias pequenas esculturas na mesa e nas estantes. Deuses, armaduras, Saga adorava aquelas miniaturas. Disse-me uma vez que não colecionava por falta de tempo. A maioria recebeu de presente de amigos que tinha conhecimento de sua paixão por pequenas esculturas.

Depois de analisar cada escultura bati sem querer no notebook aberto na mesa fazendo ligar o aparelho que estava em descanso. A imagem que apareceu me chamou logo atenção. Sabia que estava sendo bisbilhoteira, mas não pude evitar. O site que Saga estava navegando me dizia respeito diretamente. Era uma página de pessoas desaparecidas.

Ele devia estar procurando pistas da minha origem com certeza. Antes que eu pudesse analisar mais a tal página, ouvi o som do trinco da porta sendo aberto. Reativei o descanso da tela, pulei sentada na cadeira da frente e fiz pose e cara de paisagem. Em seguida Saga entrou.

- Você está ai! Bom dia Ariel. – disse ao entrar.

- Bom dia, Saga.

Ele passou por mim e sentou-se na sua cadeira. Fechou discretamente o computador.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui me esperando?

- Acabei de chegar. – respondi com um sorriso.

Puxei um assunto qualquer para continuar a conversa, mas o que eu queria mesmo era ficar ali olhando para o belo rosto de Saga. Por dentro eu me sentia abatida pelos últimos acontecimentos e pelo pesadelo da noite passada, principalmente por que tive que mentir para ele e isso fora bastante doloroso. É claro que eu tinha vontade de falar sobre o que eu sentia, ou melhor, sobre o que eu não sentia, mas tinha medo do que ele pudesse pensar de mim.

Também temia que ele me internasse num hospital por conta dos meus "sintomas" e eu ficasse longe do Santuário, longe dele. Não suportaria isso. Por isso escondi a história dos exames que o Dr. Jason requisitou. Mais uma vez eu estava buscando na presença de Saga o conforto para esquecer meus problemas.

No meio da conversa fiquei em silêncio, o ouvindo falar com aquele jeito sério e imponente que só ele tinha. Então ele me olhou parecendo bastante interessando na minha expressão.

- Está preocupada com alguma coisa, Ariel? – perguntou ao fim de sua análise.

Fiquei um tanto desconcertada com aquela pergunta, já que me esforçava ao máximo para esconder a avalanche de coisas ruins que sentia. Suspirei e respondi:

- Sim, tive uma noite ruim. Não consegui dormir direito.

- Sei como é... – disse Saga baixando os olhos – Eu imagino o quanto deve ser angustiante para você viver sem lembranças... – ele se aproximou de mim apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e eu baixei a vista timidamente. O vi pousar a mão em cima da minha – Quero que saiba que estou trabalhando incansavelmente buscando uma forma de ajudá-la. E não sou de desistir tão fácil...

Olhei para ele meio sem reação. Fiquei hipnotizada por aquele olhar gentil, aquele sorriso singelo, a mão quente protegendo a minha... Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Encaramos-nos por um longo período incomensurável. Eu não conseguia sorrir nem me mexer, apenas olhar para ele. Internamente agradecia aos céus por ele estar li.

Até que o som da porta abrindo interrompeu todo nosso contato visual.

- Saga... oh, desculpe, estou atrapalhando?

- Não, Aioros. – disse Saga à contra gosto – Entre...

- Olá anjo! – saudou-me Aioros parando ao meu lado com um largo sorriso – Faz tempo que não te vejo...

- Eu tenho ficado mais com a Kaliope ultimamente. Estou a ajudando com as costuras do templo.

- Bom saber que está mantendo a mente ocupada, mas não fique trancada neste templo como uns e outros... – relanceou o olhar para Saga – Podia passar mais vezes na arena para ver nosso treino. Estamos arrumando tudo para o torneio, a arena está ficando bonita...

- Vou lá sim, pode deixar...

- Estou esperando por vocês! – disse Aioros enlanguescendo seu sorriso – A propósito Saga, estive com Athena ainda pouco e soube de uma excelente notícia: Ela me escalou para acompanhá-la naquele evento beneficente de ricaços e eu escalei você para ir junto comigo...

- Não me diga? – indagou Saga parando imediatamente o que estava fazendo para olhar para Aioros.

- Sim! – Aioros apoiou as mãos na mesa mostrando a Saga um sorriso zombeteiro – Você vai junto comigo nessa, eu já comuniquei a Saori e ela adorou a idéia...

- Eu não vou. – disse Saga de olhos fechados.

- Será como nos velhos tempos! – disse Aioros numa completa animação ignorando completamente a negativa de Saga – Lembra quando saíamos escondido para ver os Shows de rock em Atenas? Mestre Shion nunca descobriu...

- Aioros, eu não vou a evento nenhum...

- E no dia que fugimos para ver o show do Iron Maiden?! Foi perto do seu aniversário... – disse Aioros sentando na cadeira ao meu lado em frente à mesa de Saga.

- Vocês fugiram para ver um show de rock? – perguntei boquiaberta.

Não imaginava o Saga fazendo uma coisa dessas nunca! Ele parecia tão certinho.

- Sim! Kanon também, mas ele não quis ficar com agente. Ele não voltou no dia seguinte e o Saga ficou muito preocupado. Ainda lembro a nossa cara de medo quando tivemos que dar uma desculpa esfarrapada para o mestre Shion... – caiu em risadas.

Até Saga achou graça do conto, pois o vi dar um discreto sorriso.

- Eu sempre fui fã do Iron, tinha até uma jaqueta de couro vermelha com o logo da banda... Bons tempos aqueles, heim Saga?

- Eram mesmo...

- Hoje em dia os jovens mal conhecem o Iron ou outras bandas dos anos 80. Acredita que um aprendiz não sabia quem era quando mencionei em alguma conversa durante o treino. Senti-me tão...

- Desambientado? – completei.

- Isso mesmo! É muito estranho perceber que daqui a alguns anos os jovens não ouvirão falar de caras como Bruce Dickinson...

**- **Aceite que dói menos, Aioros... – disse Saga sem tirar os olhos do notebook.

- Aceitar o quê?

- Que está ficando velho.

Depois da resposta Aioros se levantou indignado. Levantou o dedo na direção de Saga e pude perceber claramente que estava segurando um palavrão, provavelmente por que eu estava ali entre eles.

- Nós temos quase a mesma idade, e sim, eu tenho uma vantagem! – Saga lançou-lhe um olhar de interrogação – Eu não preciso pintar o cabelo...

Saga encarou Aioros com firmeza depois não resistiu o olhou para cima procurando os tais cabelos brancos.

- Eu preciso pintar o cabelo? Isso é ridículo!

- Quem avisa amigo é... – disse Aioros de braços cruzados – Concorda comigo, Ariel?

- Er... – mexi-me no acento buscando uma melhor posição. Não sabia na verdade que lado tomar partido – Eu não sei, olhando daqui, não vejo nenhum fio branco...

- Devia olhar mais de perto então... – levantou e fez um gesto de quem abre passagem para a dama passar.

Não havia como fugir. Aioros parecia muito determinado a provar a sua teoria. Deve ter odiado ser chamado de velho pelo melhor amigo. Levantei e fui checar a cabeleira de Saga para fazer a vontade de Aioros. Numa primeira olhada não vi nenhum fio branco, mas continuei procurando diante do olhar desconfiado e determinado que Aioros me dava. Aquele Sagitário sabia intimidar quando queria.

Inclinei-me mais um pouco e disse finalmente:

- O Saga não tem fios brancos... – aproximei-me mais e então me dei conta de que estava quase debruçada sobre Saga. O rosto dele estava bem próximo ao meu decote e era lá mesmo que ele estava olhando. Quer dizer, olhou, mas quando percebeu que eu estava olhando tirou imediatamente a vista. Tarde de mais, grande mestre... Afastei o cabelo da frente do corpo para lhe dar melhor visão e disse naturalmente – De fato tem um ou dois, mas não se nota. São completamente invisíveis...

- Um ou dois... – repetiu Aioros me acompanhando com um olhar malicioso. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha percebido antes de mim o interesse de Saga no meu decote e deixou a coisa rolar de propósito. Ou ainda tivesse armado tudo aquilo para eu me aproximar de Saga. Será? – Você é suspeita para falar, Ariel, pois vive com o Saga para cima e para baixo.

Nós três caímos em risadas depois desse último comentário.

- Seja como for, não irei a evento nenhum. – disse Saga retomando a conversa inicial.

- Por que não?

- Não me vejo nesses eventos sociais, Aioros... – disse Saga fazendo uma careta. – E tenho muito trabalho pendente aqui no templo...

- Não é bem um evento social, é uma opera. Trata-se da estréia de um espetáculo musical organizado por membros da fundação. Os ingressos foram vendidos a peso de ouro para toda a renda ser convertida em doações para caridade. É assim que os podres de ricos como a Saori arranjam dinheiro para a caridade... Como você deve saber Atena não pode sair sozinha do Santuário, então escolheu Shiryu e eu para acompanhá-la, mas o atual cavaleiro de Libra teve que ir correndo a China então eu coloquei você no lugar dele já que gosta de opera rock ¹...

- Não adianta. Não irei me ausentar do templo numa hora como essa em que dois cavaleiros e uma amazona estão investigando os cosmos malignos que explodiram pelo mundo...

- Você pode deixar o Shaka no seu lugar. Ele com certeza vai saber o que fazer... – bateu na mesa para chamar atenção do amigo – Vamos Saga, vai ser divertido! Faz tempo que você não sai do Santuário. Podia levar a Ariel junto com você, afinal o grande mestre do Santuário precisa de uma acompanhante a altura... – virou-se para mim mantendo a euforia – Você gosta de opera rock, anjo?

- Er... Não sei... – busquei informações no fundo da minha mente sobre esse assunto e não encontrei quase nada, mas não estranhei o nome daquele gênero musical.

Aioros tirou do bolso dois panfletos da opera. Entregou-me um e deu o outro para Saga.

- Eles vão fazer um cover da música The Poet...

- ... and the Pendulum do Nightwish... – completei a frase de Aioros em seguida fitei os dois homens sem entender de onde eu tinha tirado aquele nome.

Gêmeos e Sagitário me olharam intrigados.

- Você conhece essa banda, anjo? – perguntou Aioros.

Continuei olhando para os desenhos góticos do panfleto. Não tinha mais certeza se aquelas imagens de anjos voando sobre a neve me eram familiares.

- Não sei dizer, mas lembro dessa canção. É muito bonita... Gabriel adora essa música...

- Gabriel? – disseram Saga e Aioros ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem é Gabriel? – perguntou Saga.

Os dois homens me olhavam com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade. Já eu não sabia o que responder, nem tinha conhecimento de como aquelas palavras chegaram a minha mente. Foi rápido como um estalar de dedos. Num momento eu sabia perfeitamente o que estava falando e no outro não tinha a menor ideia.

Durante aqueles lampejos de lembranças pude ver um jovem de cabelos castanhos sorrindo para mim com imensa doçura, mas a imagem fora tão rápida e completamente enevoada que não deu para gravar mais detalhes. Não dava para dizer depois como ele era por mais que eu forçasse a mente.

- É alguém de seu passado? – perguntou Aioros.

Eles continuavam me encarando com curiosidade e eu comecei a ficar nervosa.

- Eu não sei. O nome simplesmente apareceu na minha boca. Não sei quem ele é...

Saga recostou-se na cadeira mais sério do que nunca.

- Deve ser mesmo alguém de seu passado. – disse Aioros com a mão no queixo com ares pensativo – Algum parente, amigo ou namorado... – rolou os olhos na direção de Saga sorrateiramente.

Saga ignorou o olhar do amigo e voltou sua atenção para o notebook.

- Realmente não faço a menor ideia. – disse.

- Bem, deve ser alguém importante já que foi a primeira pessoa que você se lembrou, não é mesmo Saga?

- De fato. – respondeu Saga secamente.

Sua expressão não era mais de seriedade e sim de quase raiva. Aioros se levantou e tocou o meu ombro com simpatia.

- Isso é um belo avanço! As lembranças começaram com o título da opera, quem sabe se você a visse algo mais poderia aparecer? – olhou para Saga – Pode ser boa coisa levar Ariel para ver esse espetáculo...

- É, tem toda razão... – interrompeu Saga fechando o computador com força – Quem sabe não encontramos o Gabriel por lá?

Não entendi aquele tom de voz irônico empregado por Saga. Nem aqueles olhos duros como dois fuzis apontados na minha direção. O que era tudo aquilo? Ciúme?

- Está concordando em nos acompanhar, Saga? – perguntou Aioros meio surpreso.

Acho que nem ele mesmo acreditaria que poderia convencer o amigo a ir aquele evento.

- Sim, pode ser uma boa oportunidade para reativar as lembranças da Ariel. Se ela concordar em ir como minha acompanhante, é claro... – disse se levantando.

- Então o que me diz, anjo? – perguntou Aioros sorridente como uma criança cheia de expectativas.

Olhei para os dois cavaleiros antes de responder. A possibilidade de sair com Saga me deixava muito feliz, mas não podia demonstrar minha emoção na frente deles. Ia deixar para dar pulos quando estivesse sozinha no quarto.

- Sim, por que não. Eu adoraria...

- Ótimo! – exclamou Aioros – Vou falar com Atena, agora mesmo para acertar tudo...

Aioros deixou a sala em seguida e eu o acompanhei com o olhar até a porta se fechar repetindo mentalmente o nome Gabriel. Mesmo não lembrando ao certo o rosto que me veio à mente quando disse o nome pela primeira vez eu sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar...

*****S**

Olhei para meu relógio de pulso e vi que estavam faltando 10 minutos para as 8 da noite. Foi combinado que sairíamos do Santuário pontualmente as oito. Aioros estava ao meu lado no salão principal do décimo terceiro templo. Ele sabia que eu não suportava atrasos, por isso tratou de chegar na hora. Ainda faltavam quatro pessoas, as garotas e Kanon.

Chequei novamente as horas. Estava muito ansioso e não era por conta de ida de Atena e sim de outra pessoa. Aioro, que estava encostado na pilastra da escadaria, me viu olhar para o relógio pela terceira vez e puxou algum assunto trivial. A conversa serviu para aliviar um pouco a minha tensão.

Escutei vozes femininas vindas do alto da escada e quando olhei para cima elas estavam descendo. Aioros continuou falando, mas eu fui incapaz de prestar atenção a sua voz a partir do momento que aquelas duas jovens começaram a descer as escadas. Pisquei os olhos lentamente. Uma delas era sem dúvida nenhuma a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

Do meio da escada, Ariel percebeu que eu olhava para ela e sorriu. Veio descendo na minha direção também me encarando. Então em algum momento não ouvi mais a voz de Aioros, contudo não saberia dizer se ele tinha parado de falar ou se era eu que tinha ficado surdo e mudo diante de tanta beleza.

Sorri de volta a vendo descer calmamente os últimos degraus da escada. O vestido preto, que eu mesmo tinha escolhido, lhe caiu perfeitamente bem no corpo. Não ficou nem justo demais nem solto demais. Eu não entendia muito de moda, mas fiquei feliz quando vi que minha escolha fora acertada. Ariel estava belíssima.

Estendi a mão para ajudá-la a descer o último degrau da escada. A boa educação diz que devemos receber uma dama depositando um beijo em sua mão, ato que eu fiz com muito prazer. Ela segurou um sorriso, ficando corada por conta do meu gesto. Fiquei preso em seu rosto por longos segundos.

Os cabelos estavam soltos com a franja devidamente penteada para não cobrir os olhos. A maquiagem realçou ainda mais a sua beleza exótica. Bem, eu nunca fui muito de reparar nessas coisas, mas eu diria que se os lábios de Ariel não estivessem pitados com um vermelho tão vivo não me deixaria com aquela vontade louca de beijá-los. Fiquei parte daquele tempo vidrado neles e também em seus olhos azuis.

Os mesmos olhos, que de tão claros de longe pareciam esbranquiçados. Só se tornavam azuis quando ela se aproximava. O efeito era o mesmo quando se olha para uma jóia sob a água. De longe o brilho é quase imperceptível, mas quando aproximamos o rosto da água o cristal brilha magicamente prendendo nossa atenção.

- Você está linda. – disse sem conseguir parar de olhá-la.

- Obrigada. Gostei muito do vestido que me deu de presente, principalmente por que ele cobre bem a minha cicatriz. A Kali me ajudou com a maquiagem... – disse ficando vermelha - Ah! Antes que me esqueça, Atena pediu que te avisasse que vai se atrasar um pouco...

Foi então que percebi o motivo do rubor em sua face: eu ainda estava segurando a mão dela. Soltei imediatamente e fiz que ajeitava o paletó do smoking.

- Tudo bem... – respondi.

Agora era eu que me sentia envergonhado pela minha distração. Ariel devia estar me achando um perfeito atirado!

- Estamos acostumados a esperar a deusa se aprontar... – disse Aioros com tom de voz divertido – Ela tem várias servas para ajudá-la e ainda assim se atrasa sempre. Mulheres!

Kaliope, que estava ao lado de Aioros, deixou escapar risadinhas, depois a segurou escondendo a boca com a mão como se estivesse rindo no meio de um velório.

- Desculpe por fazer vocês esperarem. – disse Ariel posicionando-se ao meu lado e de frente para Kaliope e Aioros.

- Não se preocupe. A espera valeu a pena... – interrompi-me quando a vi enrubescer ainda mais.

Uma mulher vestida com um belo vestido de festa e bem maquiada, corada fica ainda mais bonita, mas acho que Ariel não tinha a menor idéia disso.

- Você também está muito bem grande mestre. - disse ela juntando as mãos na frente do corpo

O comentário de Ariel me fez lembrar uma conversa que tive com a deusa Atena naquele mesmo dia. Não consegui evitar uma risada. Tomei cuidado para esclarecer rapidamente o motivo da minha risada para ela não achar que eu estava rindo dela.

- Atena me disse que justamente hoje queria que eu agisse como uma pessoa normal, que esquecesse que comandava o Santuário e que me divertisse.

- Isso é muito bom! – disse Ariel virando levemente a cabeça na minha direção olhando-me com certa malicia no olhar. – E você pretende realizar essa vontade da deusa?

- Vou tentar...

Chegamos cedo ao evento. O teatro ficava numa área nobre de Atenas, num bairro repleto de mansões, museus e lojas luxuosas. O ambiente dentro do teatro, a decoração, bufê, assim como os convidados era um reflexo de toda a riqueza do entorno do teatro. Pessoas muito bem vestidas e esnobes caminhavam de cá para lá.

As conversas giravam em torno de tudo, menos do objetivo principal que trouxe todos até aquele prédio luxuoso: a caridade. Saori me apresentou a alguns conhecidos seus que contribuíam na sua fundação. Eu tinha que dar atenção a toda aquela gente chata por conta da minha função. O grande mestre tinha que ter conhecimento de tudo o que a "Atena terrena" fazia, para no caso de alguma necessidade surgir.

É claro que eles não tinham a vaga ideia que era eu quem convivia e gerenciava alguns negócios de Saori Kido, principalmente no que se referia a determinadas áreas do Santuário que estavam ligadas diretamente a fundação. Muitas melhorias, sobretudo na parte de tecnologia fora proporcionada por funcionários da fundação que eram também homens de minha inteira confiança.

Aioros costumava dizer "o grande mestre Saga é como um polvo gigante e seus tentáculos tocam quase o mundo todo". Bem, isso resume muito das minhas atividades.

Felizmente não fomos obrigados a ficar muito tempo interagindo com os convidados. Depois das ligeiras apresentações, nos dirigimos para um camarote reservado do teatro com serviço particular e visão privilegiada do palco. Certifiquei-me que Atena estava devidamente acomodada no melhor ponto de observação do camarote e fui beber alguma coisa junto com Aioros.

Conversamos durante alguns minutos, então Ariel entrou no camarote junto com a Kaliope e arrebatou completamente a minha atenção. As duas conversavam sentadas na fileira de cadeiras onde estava Saori. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para Ariel. Achava lindo cada vez que ela mexia na franja para afastá-la dos olhos. Seria um pecado terrível deixar aqueles lindos olhos azuis cobertos...

- Em vez de ficar só olhando, devia ir lá falar com ela...

Olhei para Aioros antes de tomar um gole de champanhe.

- Quem?

- Ariel... – ele deu um sorrisinho. Kanon entrou no camarote e foi direto falar com as três mulheres – Antes que alguém chegue primeiro...

Vi meu irmão pegar uma taça de champanhe com o garçom e caminhar na nossa direção.

- Então, conseguiu descobrir? – perguntei.

- Sim. – disse ele antes de dar um bom gole – Chequei a lista de convidados duas vezes, não há nenhum Gabriel nesta festa.

*****A**

Eu sabia que era improvável eu encontrar o tal Gabriel naquela festa. Mesmo assim passei algum tempo observando cada rosto naquele salão a procura de algum que me fosse familiar ao ponto de fazer uma ligação entre o nome que anteriormente lembrei sem querer. Circulamos durante muito tempo entre os convidados, Kaliope e eu. Então entreguei os pontos e voltei para o camarote. Assim que sentei um garçom me ofereceu uma bebida que aceitei, mas não fui capaz de tomar mais do que dois pequenos goles.

Que graça tinha tomar o melhor champanhe sem sentir gosto algum? Ao meu lado, Kali se deliciava em risadinhas frenéticas por conta das bolhinhas que a bebida fazia estourar em seu nariz. A alegria dela por estar naquela festa era de dar inveja a qualquer mortal. Ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar parada por muito tempo. Bem diferente de Saori que era a serenidade em pessoa. Vez ou outra a deusa respondia as falas espontâneas e infantis da jovem serva com um sorriso singelo.

Recostei-me na confortável cadeira para esperar o início do espetáculo. Olhei para traz e vi Saga conversando com Aioros. Suspirei... Ele estava lindo de smoking. Com certeza seria uma visão difícil de esquecer. E se portava elegantemente entre os convidados, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Quem olhava acreditava piamente que ele era algum milionário, dono de algum império empresarial por conta da sua postura altiva. Era um homem fácil de admirar.

De vez em quando percebia que ele me olhava. Mesmo estando de costas eu sentia seus olhos em minha direção. Era algo automático, nossa ligação nunca falhava, mesmo estando entre todas aquelas pessoas tão bem vestidas como nós, sendo assim fácil de qualquer um se confundir, uma hora ou outra nossos olhares davam um jeito de se encontrar.

Apoiei o queixo em uma das mãos articulando uma boa desculpa para falar com ele sem parecer desesperada. O espetáculo era longo e ainda não havia começado, logo eu tinha muito tempo. Olhei mais uma vez para trás e falei com Saga e Aioros através de um sorriso. Eles retribuíram.

O som ambiente do camarote vip é ligado. Outro garçom aparece oferecendo doces para Atena que recusa educadamente. Kali pega pelo menos três.

As luzes do palco se apagaram em seguida a iluminação de todo o teatro, incluindo o camarote em que estávamos. O espetáculo logo começaria. Em questão de segundos o ambiente fora tomado por uma melodia triste e fantasiosa que introduzia a canção. Eu reconheci logo de cara. Era realmente a música da qual me recordava.

As cortinas se abriram lentamente ao som da orquestra sinfônica mostrando o cenário gótico do espetáculo que imitava uma floresta congelada. Depois vieram os cantores. Primeiro Surgiu uma jovem loira que era solista do coral, depois outra cantora morena se colocou a sua esquerda. Por último entrou um tenor vestido de carrasco...

A jovem loira iniciou a canção mostrando um impressionante tom de voz lírico doce notadamente infantil...

_I. "WHITE LANDS OF EMPATHICA"_

(I. "TERRAS BRANCAS DE EMPATHICA")

_(The end)_

(O fim)

_The songwriter's dead_

(O compositor está morto)

_The blade fell upon him_

(A lâmina caiu sobre ele)

_Taking him to the white lands_

(Levando-o para as terras brancas)

_Of Empathica, of innocence_

(De Empathica, da inocência)

_Empathica, innocence_

(Empathica, inocência)

A melodia tornou-se rápida assim que os primeiros versos da canção terminaram. O rugido das guitarras se misturava e casava perfeitamente com o suave imponente dos violinos. Saori pegou seu pequeno binóculo para enxergar melhor a orquestra sinfônica um tanto escondida nas laterais do palco onde a decoração de floresta congelada ficava mais "densa".

Os três cavaleiros se juntaram a nós, porém ficaram um pouco afastados observando o espetáculo de pé. Kanon era o único que trouxe uma taça de champanhe consigo.

A cantora morena continuou a música e sua voz era bem mais alta que a cantora lírica, mudou o estilo e o ritmo da música totalmente para um rock agressivo regado a muitas guitarras nervosas e teclados. A iluminação do palco acompanhou o ritmo acelerado da música. Com o passar do tempo cresceu a impressão de já ter visto aquela música ser executada uma porção de vezes... Ao lado de Gabriel...

_II. "HOME"_

(II. "LAR")

_The dreamer and the wine_

(O sonhador e o vinho)

_Poet without a rhyme_

(Poeta sem rima)

_A widowed writer torned apart by chains of hell_

(Um escritor viúvo atravessado por correntes do Inferno)

_One last perfect verse_

(Um último verso perfeito)

_Is still the same old song_

(Ainda é a mesma velha canção)

_Oh Christ, how I hate what I have become_

(Oh Cristo, como eu odeio o que me tornei)

_Take me home_

(Leve-me para casa)

Quando o refrão começou, tive certeza que já tinha escutado aquela música. Esforçava-me no nome que constituía naquele momento a única referência que tinha do meu passado, mas infelizmente nada vinha. Eu e Gabriel conhecíamos aquela música, mas ele ainda era um completo desconhecido.

Notei que a iluminação faiscante deixava o rosto de Saga ainda mais belo. Ele assistia o show sem piscar...

_Getaway, runaway, fly away_

(Fuja, corra, voe para longe)

_Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway_

(Me tire do caminho para o esconderijo do sonhador)

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

(Eu não posso chorar, pois os ombros choram mais)

_I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world_

(Eu não posso morrer, eu, uma vadia para o mundo frio)

_Forgive me, I have but two faces_

(Perdoe-me, mas eu tenho apenas duas faces)

_One for the world, one for God, save me_

(Uma para o mundo, uma para Deus, salve-me)

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

(Eu não posso chorar, pois os ombros choram mais)

_I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world_

(Eu não posso morrer, eu, uma vadia para o mundo frio)

Desisti de tentar lembrar alguma coisa e voltei minha atenção exclusivamente para o show. Talvez o rosto do tal Gabriel aparecesse mais uma vez sem querer na minha mente. Sentia-me como uma criança plantada na frente da chaminé esperando o papai Noel descer com um saco de presentes e dizer: "Ho, ho, ho... Por ter se comportado bem, tome aqui o seu passado, minha jovem!"

_My home was there 'n then_

(Minha casa estava lá e então)

_Those meadows of heaven_

(Aqueles campos celestes)

_Adventure-filled days, one with every smiling face_

(Dias cheios de aventuras, um com todos os rostos sorridentes)

_Please, no more words_

(Por favor, sem mais palavras)

_Thoughts from a severed head_

(Pensamentos de uma mente abatida)

_No more praise, tell me once my heart goes right_

(Sem mais louvores, diga-se assim que meu coração estiver bem)

_Take me home_

(Leve-me para casa)

A música voltou a ficar lenta e as luzes principais do palco baixaram deixando apenas a iluminação fraca vinda do fundo do cenário iluminar todo o ambienta. Vista do alto a "floresta congelada" ficava ainda maior por conta das sombras gigantes que se projetavam quase por todo o teatro. Sentia como se estivesse dentro daquela floresta, perdida e cercada por aquelas árvores frias e cheia de dúvidas.

Tive vontade de ver aquele belo jogo de luz e sombra mais de perto, por isso me levantei e fui até a beira da varanda. Pude ver melhor a cantora lírica que liderava aquele coral de vozes de fundo. De repente achei muito familiar observar de longe uma cantora lírica cantar para uma platéia de pessoas bem vestidas...

_III. "THE PACIFIC"_

(III. "O PACÍFICO")

_Sparkle my scenery_

(Brilha meu cenário)

_With turquoise waterfall_

(Com uma cachoeira azul-turquesa)

_With beauty underneath_

(Com uma beleza interior)

_The Ever Free_

(O Eternamente Livre)

Aquela melodia romântica me atingiu profundamente. Senti-me por um breve momento sendo levada para um mundo repleto de paz e quietude. Não conseguia mais me lembrar de "Gabriel", ou de que qualquer outra coisa que me tirava a tranquilidade.

Percebi que meus acompanhantes também vieram contemplar as luzes da "floresta congelada" mais de perto como eu. As luzes do palco baixaram mais um pouco. Por cima da floresta uma imitação de aurora boreal enfeitava ainda mais o cenário. Era tudo muito bonito...

Agora estava mais escuro e eu não conseguia enxergar o mundo ao meu redor com nitidez apenas o palco e a aurora boreal artificial se destacavam na minha visão. Fechei os olhos durante a estrofe seguinte e senti um toque suave em minhas costas. O perfume denunciou o dono daquela mão e fez meu coração bater mais rápido. Saga...

Não me mexi para ele achar que eu não havia notado sua presença. Então ele chegou mais perto. Eu que passei tantos minutos articulando um plano miraculoso para me aproximar dele agora o tinha ali quase colado ao meu corpo. Senti sua mão deslizar sobre os meus ombros sem no entanto tocar, depois descer pelo meu braço até minha mão. Esperei que ele agarrasse a minha mão para me virar.

Ele queria chamar a minha atenção sem me dar um susto no meio daquela escuridão. De mãos dadas, ficamos lado a lado.

- Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa? – Saga perguntou aproximando a voz do meu ouvido.

- Sim... – respondi passando os dedos ao redor de sua mão – Vagamente. Acho que já estive em um lugar como esse antes, mas... Não em tão boa companhia...

_Tuck me in beneath the blue_

(Guarde-me debaixo da tristeza)

_Beneath the pain, beneath the rain_

(Debaixo da dor, debaixo da chuva)

_Goodnight kiss for a child in time_

(Beijo de boa noite para a criança na hora certa)

_Swaying blade my lullaby_

(Balançando a lâmina, minha canção de ninar)

_On the shore we sat and hoped_

(No litoral nos sentávamos e esperávamos)

_Under the same pale moon_

(Sob a mesma lua pálida)

_Whose guiding light chose you_

(Da qual a luz guia te escolheu)

_Chose you all_

(Escolheu todos vocês)

A calmaria fora substituída pela tensão quando a orquestra acelerou o ritmo mais uma vez. Vozes insurgentes ao fundo deram terror e suspense crescente à canção que outrora parecia ser cantata por um coral de anjos. Quando as guitarras, o baixo, o teclado e a bateria assumiram tudo já havia se transformado em uma batalha sonora frenética.

As árvores do cenário exalavam uma fumaça avermelhada à medida que os holofotes vermelhos e negros do alto piscavam mais e mais agressivos. As luzes fortes do palco me obrigaram a desviar para a platéia. Alguns espectadores estavam sentados, outros de pé tirando fotografias. No meio daquela gente vestida de gala um homem de negro se fez presente.

Ele caminhava lento por entre as pessoas olhando diretamente na minha direção. Senti um calafrio imediato correr minha espinha, depois uma súbita vontade de gritar. Agarrei o parapeito do camarote com força e persegui o caminhar do homem que não parava de me olhar, era como se me desafiasse.

Vi seus lábios se mexerem, depois se abrirem em um sorriso estranho, pois era sombrio de mais. Parecia que aquele homem carregava a mais negra área ao redor de si. Ele chegou mais perto então o reconheci finalmente. Era o mesmo homem que eu vi escondido no mercado sob as sombras e os tecidos. Estranhamente a falta de luz não dificultava a sua visualização. Eu o via perfeitamente, distinguia cada detalhe de seu corpo... Era realmente aquele homem...

_"I'm afraid, I'm so afraid_

("Eu estou com medo, eu estou com muito medo)

_Being raped again, and again, and again_

(Sendo estuprado de novo, e de novo, e de novo)

_I know I will die alone, but loved_

(Eu sei que vou morrer sozinho, mas amado)

_You live long enough to hear the sound of guns_

(Você vive tempo o suficiente para ouvir o som das armas)

_Long enough to find yourself screaming every night_

(O suficiente para se encontrar gritando toda noite)

_Long enough to see your friends betray you_

(O suficiente para ver seus amigos te traírem)

_For years I've strapped unto this altar_

(Por anos eu estive pendurado neste altar)

_Now I only have 3 minutes and counting_

(Agora eu só tenho 3 minutos e contando)

_I just wish the tide would catch me first and give_

(Eu só queria que a maré me pegasse primeiro e me desse)

_Me a death I always longed for"_

(A morte que sempre desejei")

O vi saltar em cima de uma mesa, chutar uma bandeja de bebidas e empurrar uma jovem senhora. Ele soltou uma gargalhada que apenas eu ouvi. As pessoas atingidas olhavam nas direções opostas. Parecia que apenas eu podia vê-lo... Parecia não, apenas eu podia vê-lo de fato! Para o resto do mundo aquele homem de smoking negro era invisível. Como aquilo era possível?

O tenor de voz grave e potente iniciou o ato mais sombrio da peça. Na platéia o homem de negro que se comportava como um espírito parou seu avanço e fez um sinal com a mão na minha direção. Estava me chamando...

_IV. "DARK PASSION PLAY"_

(IV. "PEÇA DA PAIXÃO NEGRA")

_2nd robber to the right of Christ_

(2º Ladrão a direita de Cristo)

_Cut in half- infanticide_

(Cortado ao meio – infanticídio)

_The world will rejoice today_

(O mundo irá regozijar hoje)

_As the crows feast on the rotting poet_

(Enquanto os corvos fazem banquete do poeta podre)

Aproximei-me de Saga assustada com a aproximação do homem misterioso. Ele me olhou como quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Alguém problema, Ariel? – perguntou.

- Você não está... Vendo? – perguntei olhando para ele depois para a platéia. Saga continuou me olhando sem entender minha reação. O misterioso homem de negro continuou me encarando, dizendo com o olhar para que eu descesse até ele. Cheguei à conclusão que nem mesmo Saga nem Atena conseguiam vê-lo. Ele só se mostrava para mim. Sorriu mais ao me ver amedrontada. Quando eu pensei em contar tudo ao Saga ele balançou a cabeça negativamente mantendo sua expressão irônica como se quisesse dizer: "não faça isso minha querida, pelo seu próprio bem, pois eles não vão acreditar em você". Respirei fundo voltando minha atenção falsamente para a cantoria e completei: - Desculpe, acho que me assustei com a música. Meus olhos estão ardendo...

- Isso é por conta das luzes fortes. Você não está acostumada a esse tipo de iluminação. – disse Saga me colocando de lado e de frente para ele.

Encostei-me em seu corpo forte, apoiando a testa na altura de seu peito. Olhei discretamente na direção da platéia e vi o homem misterioso ainda lá me chamando. Agora já não tinha mais certeza se ele era real ou um espírito. Fiquei ainda mais assustada...

_Everyone must bury their own_

(Todos têm que enterrar os seus)

_No pack to bury the heart of stone_

(Sem pacote para enterrar o coração de pedra)

_Now he's home in hell, serves him well_

(Agora ele está em casa no inferno, servindo a si mesmo)

_Slain by the bell, tolling for his farewell_

(Morto pelo sino, tocando para sua despedida)

"Não tenha medo, anjinho..."

Afastei-me de Saga ao ouvir a frase ser sussurrada dentro da minha mente. Um novo calafrio percorreu minha espinha, desta vez mais forte. Todos os pelos do meu braço se arrepiaram.

- Disse alguma coisa? – perguntei olhando para o rosto de Saga.

- Não. Algum problema, sua mão ficou gelada de repente, Ariel... – disse Saga apertando a sua mão quente contra a minha.

Olhei na direção da platéia e lá estava o ser que me assombrava. Mais ameaçador do que antes. Então ouvi outra frase sussurrada:

"Desça até aqui. Sei que está me reconhecendo..."

Virei-me na direção do palco e apoiei as mãos na varanda decidida a encarar aquele espírito sem medo. Ele simplesmente sorriu e fez outro sinal para que eu descesse. Aquilo estava ficando cansativo.

- Ariel? – chamou-me Saga, agora ele parecia preocupado comigo. – Está tudo bem?

- Não... – respondi após tomar coragem.

- O que está sentindo?

- Não sei... – olhei de novo para a platéia desejando que o espírito desaparecesse, mas foi inútil. – Eu não sei... – fechei os olhos forçando-me a recuperar a calma. Se contasse a Saga o que estava vendo será que ele acreditaria em mim? Possivelmente. Também me levaria embora daquele teatro direto para um hospital psiquiátrico! Definitivamente... – Eu não sei...

Ele segurou a minha mão com mais força querendo passar proteção e apoio. No palco dançarinos vestidos de vermelho se arrastavam no chão uns sobre os outros se misturando à fumaça e as luzes faiscantes numa velocidade muito alta. Era como um banho de sangue. Gritos se misturavam as vozes cristalinas do coral.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Saga – Você ficou impressionada e com razão. Esse espetáculo é um pouco forte... – dito isso me abraçou ternamente.

Apoiei a cabeça em seu peito e fiquei um tempo entretida com as batidas de seu coração. Senti-me pior por que novamente estava mentindo para Saga. Kaliope tampava os olhos com as mãos com medo do show, já eu... Meu medo era de algo bem diferente.

_The morning dawned, upon his altar_

(Amanheceu em seu altar)

_Remains of the dark passion play_

(Restos da peça da paixão negra)

_Performed by his friends without shame_

(Feita pelos seus amigos sem vergonha)

_Spitting on his grave as they came_

(Cuspindo em sua tumba no momento em que eles vieram)

_Getaway, runaway, fly away_

(Fuja, corra, voe para longe)

_Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway_

(Me tire do caminho para o esconderijo do sonhador)

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

(Eu não posso chorar, pois os ombros choram mais)

_I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world_

(Eu não posso morrer, eu, uma vadia para o mundo frio)

_Forgive me, I have but two faces_

(Perdoe-me, eu tenho apenas duas faces)

_One for the world, one for God, save me…_

(Uma para o mundo, uma para Deus, salve-me...)

Estava tão perturbada pela presença daquela figura no meio da platéia que não conseguia achar o conforto que eu sempre achava na presença de Saga. Soltei todo o ar dos pulmões e baixei a cabeça. Saga me acalentava dizendo baixinho que era "só uma peça e que eu não precisava ter medo."

Levantei o rosto e encontrei seus olhos azuis acinzentados me olhando com muito carinho. Ele ainda procurava me acalmar. Seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu sem que pudesse me dar conta. As luzes do teatro voltaram a baixar deixando o ambiente rapidamente na escuridão que só era quebrada pelos relâmpagos vermelhos que vinham do palco no mesmo ritmo da crescente cantoria cheia de suspense do coral.

A mão masculina afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto delicadamente. Estávamos mais próximos. Perigosamente mais próximos. Senti a respiração quente de Saga se aproximando dos meus lábios e por mais que eu quisesse aquilo não conseguia me concentrar. Não conseguia desviar minha atenção daquele ser que só eu via.

Então quando estávamos prestes a nos beijar...

"Buh!"

Afastei-me de Saga imediatamente após o terceiro sussurro. Ele de novo... Ouvi nitidamente uma risada depois do susto.

"Venha falar comigo, anjinho. Agora!"

Não era mais um sussurro. Era uma voz imperativa tão forte que chegou a doer meus ouvidos. Como ele fazia aquilo eu não tinha a menor ideia, mas não estava disposta a levar outro susto.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – disse a Saga e antes dele perguntar algo, atalhei: - Chamado da natureza. Bebi muito champanhe... – e fiz aquela cara de "fazer o que?".

Felizmente ele entendeu. Sai em direção ao banheiro exclusivo do camarote vip e desviei para a saída quando notei que Saga estava olhando na direção contrária. Aproveitei também outra falta de luz proposital no teatro. Aquela era a terceira, talvez a quarta mentira que contava a Saga. Parecia que eu estava ficando boa nisso.

Andei com pressa até a parte baixa do palco. Não olhei mais para o palco, pois já não via mais graça naquele espetáculo. Nas escadarias de acesso esbarrei com o homem que me assombrou nos últimos minutos.

- Nos encontramos de novo, heim anjinho... – disse ele mostrando um sorriso sombrio.

- Quem é você e o que quer comigo?

- Apenas conversar. Não é todo dia que seres como nós se encontram... – veio se aproximando sem abandonar o sorriso sombrio – Jamais imaginaria encontrar semelhantes nessas terras ensolaradas...

Recuei um passo para traz. Tive que tomar fôlego para falar por conta das batidas descompassadas do meu coração.

- Semelhantes? Do que está falando?!

O homem me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Então você ainda não se lembrou do que era... Deve fazer pouco tempo que caiu... – agarrou o meu braço – Vamos para um lugar mais calmo, então lhe explicarei tudo, se quiser saber, é claro...

- Não! – exclamei o empurrando – Não vou a lugar nenhum com você antes de me disser como fez para ficar invisível e para sussurrar aquelas palavras dentro da minha mente!

Pelo visto ele não era um espírito. Era bem real, real até demais! Tinha grandes olhos negros do tipo que causava arrepios em quem olhasse para dentro deles por muito tempo. Eu estava exatamente nessa faze, contudo procurava me manter firme.

- Calma, anjo. Acho que ainda dá para te chamar assim... – ele sorriu desta vez não tão sombrio. Era mais um sorriso irônico, mas por conta daqueles olhos negros e sem brilho ficava difícil distinguir alguma emoção que não fosse sinistra – Se você quiser saber o que você é e deseja informações sobre o seu passado esquecido, siga-me. Não vou machucar você, apenas lhe contar a verdade. Caso não, fique a vontade para permanecer na ignorância. Dentro de 10 anos você vai acabar se lembrando naturalmente de qualquer maneira... – ele disse se virando.

Fiquei um tempo paralisada tentando articular meus pensamentos. 10 anos? Ele disse 10 anos? 10 anos é muito tempo para viver naquela angustia, naquela insensibilidade, naquela solidão, naquele vazio inexplicável que eu sentia todo santo dia. Não! Não dava para esperar tanto tempo.

No palco a orquestra intensificou o ritmo. O coral cantava ainda mais rápido, como se as vozes estridentes dissessem em uníssono: "não há mais para onde fugir". Desci os últimos degraus e fui pelo mesmo caminho do homem...

*****S**

- Onde está Ariel? – perguntou-me Aioros assim que me aproximei dele.

- Foi ao toalete... – suspirei apoiando as mãos na varanda de madeira e baixei a cabeça. – Não parecia bem, parecia nervosa com alguma coisa...

- Dê um tempo a ela, Saga. Talvez seja culpa nossa por botarmos tantas expectativas na cabeça dela...

Aioros estava coberto de razão. Todo mundo achou que ela se lembraria de tudo como num passe de mágica quando ouvisse a opera. Eu principalmente. Tinha grandes esperanças que ela recuperasse logo a memória.

A saída dela me deixou extremamente inquieto. Tomara que ela não tenha se assustado por conta daquele momento... Não devia ter sido tão atirado, não devia ter tentado beijá-la daquela maneira e no escuro. Aconteceu na verdade, por que eu não consegui me conter diante daquela proximidade em que estávamos.

Deixei meus instintos masculinos falarem mais alto e estava pagando o preço.

Passados alguns minutos pedi a Kali que fosse até o toalete ver se Ariel não estava precisando de alguma coisa. Comecei a estranhar muito aquela demora. Algo estava errado eu podia sentir. Quando serva voltou disse que ela não estava lá. Corri imediatamente para fora do camarote sabendo que se a procurasse da varanda não a encontraria por conta da falta de luz do teatro.

Maldito show de luz interminável!

Até Athena poderia ser atacada sem que pudéssemos perceber no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Aioros ameaçou vir atrás de mim, mas eu o impedi dizendo "que era arriscado demais Atena ficar sozinha naquele teatro escuro." Assim que cruzei a última porta que levava ao topo do anfiteatro, vi Kanon se aproximar.

- Está procurando a sua amiguinha? – perguntou se colocando na minha frente.

- Sim, você a viu?

- Há pouco tempo a vi entrar na área restrita aos funcionários do teatro atrás de um cara mal encarado...

- Quanto tempo?!

- Não sei bem, menos de 5 minutos...

- E por que não veio me avisar imediatamente?! – berrei agarrado o smoking de Kanon.

- Eu estava subindo para te avisar! – disse ele me empurrando – Não coloque a culpa em mim se sua protegida resolveu fugir com o tal Gabriel...

- Era ele?

- Só pode ser, ou então alguém se passando por ele...

Arregalamos os olhos um para o outro depois daquela afirmação. Ariel tinha amnésia e isso era um prato cheio para aproveitadores. Tive um péssimo pressentimento. Empurrei Kanon da minha frente e corri até a porta de acesso a área restrita. Meu irmão veio atrás de mim...

_"Today, in the year of our Lord 2005_

("Hoje, 2005, ano do nosso Senhor)

_Tuomas was called from the cares of the world_

(Tuomas foi chamado aos cuidados do mundo)

_He stopped crying at the end of each beautiful day_

(Ele parou de chorar no final de cada lindo dia)

_The music he wrote had too long been without silence_

(A música que ele escreveu ficou muito tempo sem silêncio)

_He was found naked and dead_

(Ele foi encontrado nu e morto)

_With a smile in his face, a pen and_

(Com um sorriso no rosto, uma caneta e)

_1000 pages of erased text"_

(1000 Páginas de textos apagados")

_(Save me)_

(Salve-me)

*****A**

A última coisa que eu ouvi do show foi o som da lâmina cortando a cabeça do poeta da canção. Já não conseguia sentir medo apenas uma grande expectativa. Paramos depois de subir muitas escadas em frente à porta onde estava escrito: "acesso ao terraço". Entramos, ou melhor, saímos.

Ao abrir a porta dei de cara com a noite. O céu estava sem estrelas visíveis. Uma tempestade se aproximava. Ventava muito. Senti minhas mãos esfriarem.

- Então? Pode começar a falar! – disse para o homem que havia me trazido até ali.

Ele pareceu não me ouvir. Andou até o meio do imenso terraço e respirou fundo duas vezes. Abriu os braços e depois se virou para mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava. Uma bela noite de chuva! Já não agüentava mais tanto calor...

Do lado de fora pude ver detalhes dele que se esconderam por conta da luzes do espetáculo. Ele era alto, magro, tinha cabelos escuros, mais puxados para o castanho. A pele morena parecia pálida demais. Como se não tomasse sol há meses. Os traços de seu rosto eram marcadamente orientais. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu não vi nada da postura sombria de antes, porém seus olhos negros ainda continuavam sem brilho.

Quando parou na minha frente esticou a mão para tocar o meu rosto.

- Por acaso isso é alguma piada?! – bati na mão antes que me tocasse – Me trouxe até aqui em cima para contemplar o luar?!

- Não. – disse ele ganhando uma expressão seria na face – Disse que te revelaria a verdade e é exatamente isso que farei.

- Ótimo! – disse afastando os cabelos do meu rosto com raiva – Comece dizendo quem é? Seu nome é Gabriel?

- Não tenho nada a ver com o terceiro líder dos 12 arcanjos. Meu nome é Ragiel, mas pode me chamar de Ragi. Sou um anjo caído, assim como você...

- Como é que é?! – perguntei recuando um passo.

Ele caminhou até a beirada do terraço despreocupadamente e disse:

- Vou dar um tempo para você se acostumar com a ideia. – colocou o pé sobre a mureta de proteção e pôs-se a olhar a rua deserta.

- Que história é essa de anjo caído?! – indaguei caminhando até ele colocando toda a minha raiva na voz – Ainda está querendo curti uma com a minha cara, é isso?!

- Não. – respondeu calmamente sem se virar – Essa é a verdade. Você era um anjo, tinha asas e super poderes, agora é apenas uma imitação de ser humano, uma criatura das sombras... Aposto que ao menos deve se lembrar de quando caiu aqui na Terra...

Cuspi uma risada depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. Simplesmente não dava para acreditar! Uma parte de mim permaneceu incrédula durante alguns minutos, outra ficou bastante abalada. Imagens rápidas dos momentos terríveis de queda livre invadiram a minha mente. Mas ainda era difícil demais crer que eu tivesse caído do céu! Fechei os olhos com força para afastar as imagens da queda e voltar a raciocinar.

- Não espera que acredite nisso, espera? – ele ficou em silêncio me encarando com aquele par de olhos negros e sem o menor brilho de vida – Não sei que tipo de maluco você é, mas... Ah! Quer saber? Isso foi uma grande perda de tempo...

Dei as costas para deixar o terraço, mas antes que desse o segundo passo um vulto passou diante dos meus olhos. No segundo seguinte, a mão de Ragi estava segurando meu pescoço com muita força me tirando todo o ar.

- Eu disse que te daria um tempo para você se acostumar com a ideia, não para você fugir... – sibilou antes de apertar minha garganta com mais força. Soltei um gemido abafado, não pela dor e sim por estar sem ar – Como eu ia dizendo, você é um anjo caído, uma criatura das sombras, aquele que perdeu toda a luz divina do cosmo. Você perdeu as azas e caiu na Terra, isso explica as cicatrizes nas suas costas... – olhou para as minhas mãos e continuou – Você não está se debatendo para se soltar, o que me diz que não sente mais dor. Essa é a prova, é a explicação que você queria para sua falta de paladar e de sensibilidade. Você está perdendo estes sentidos por que não é mais um anjo tão pouco é um ser humano. A sua presença aqui na Terra não é nada além de um castigo!

Quando eu achei que morreria sem ar, ele me soltou. Cai sentada no chão puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões. Ele se abaixou e me encarou friamente.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Tossi algumas vezes antes de responder:

- Ariel.

- Eu costumo fazer essa pergunta para todos os caídos que encontro perdidos nesse mundo: por que você caiu?

Meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. As imagens da queda livre, meu corpo rodopiando, o impacto com a água voltaram a assombrar a minha mente. E da mesma forma que antes, em alta velocidade. Não consegui articular uma resposta coerente. Tudo o que eu tinha eram aquelas imagens onde via o céu passando por mim em alta velocidade e mais nada.

Se havia um motivo para tudo aquilo eu não saberia dizer qual. Minha alma ardeu em melancolia. As lágrimas não paravam de cair.

- Foi por causa daquele mortal que estava ao seu lado no camarote? Você achou que poderia ter uma vida normal ao lado dele? – deu uma risada de escárnio, então ficou sério e sombrio – É sempre a mesma fábula...

Levantei a cabeça depois daquela afirmação. Saga. Era dele que Ragi estava falando.

- Eu não me lembro... – sussurrei.

Ragi me olhou intrigado.

- Isso é estranho. Se caiu há pouco tempo, é natural não lembrar de nada, no entanto já não sente dor... O que você fez para deixar os 12 arcanjos tão irritados ao ponto deles te castigarem dessa maneira?

Antes que pudesse responder, fui erguida do chão com violência. Ragi prendeu meu braço sem me dar nenhuma chance de reagir. A força dele era imensa.

- Vamos indo antes que alguém dê pela sua falta. No caminho eu te dou mais detalhes sobre a sua real condição...

- Não!

Gritei enquanto era arrastada. A porta de acesso ao terraço se abriu com um pontapé. Saga apareceu na nossa frente com olhar de fúria.

- Tire as mãos dela! – berrou.

E sem avisar deu um soco poderoso em Ragi. O corpo dele voou a toda velocidade em direção a mureta de proteção abrindo um rombo na mesma, e despencando para a rua em seguida. O golpe fora rapidíssimo, sem nenhuma chance de defesa. A última ação de Ragi fora um grito que era uma mistura de surpresa e pavor.

Acho que ele não imaginava que eu era amiga de um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Saga vindo na minha direção.

Eu recuei. Ainda estava tonta por tudo o que tinha passado e ouvido de Ragi. Não conseguia receber o contato de ninguém. Olhei para o buraco onde ele tinha despencando. Será que ele estava morto?

*****S**

- Ariel, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei de novo.

Ela continuava dando passos para traz com expressão de terror. Kanon passou por mim e foi direto para a mureta de proteção destruída. Depois de olhar para baixo virou-se para mim e disse:

- Ele não está lá embaixo. Parece que fugiu...

Lancei um olhar interrogativo para Kanon. Como aquele cara fora capaz de fugir depois do soco que recebeu? Ele não devia se quer ter sobrevivido! O choro de Ariel chamou minha atenção.

- Fique com ela. Vou atrás do sujeito. – disse Kanon pouco antes de saltar do prédio em direção à rua.

Tentei me aproximar de Ariel, mas ela não permitia. Recuava a cada passo que eu dava em sua direção e evitava me olhar também. Senti um terrível aperto no peito quando vi marcas de esganadura em seu pescoço.

Ela deu mais um passo para trás então a vi fechar os olhos. Precipitei-me a tempo de ampará-la. Ela acabou desmaiando em meus braços...

_V. "MOTHER AND FATHER"_

(V. "MÃE & PAI")

_Be still, my son, you're home_

(Fique tranquilo, meu filho,você está em casa)

_Oh, when did you become so cold?_

(Oh, quando você se tornou tão frio?)

_The blade will keep on descending_

(A lâmina continuará descendo)

_All you need is to feel my love_

(Tudo que você precisa é sentir meu amor)

_Search for beauty, find your shore_

(Busque a beleza, encontre o seu litoral)

_Try to save them all, bleed no more_

(Tente salvá-los todos, não sangre mais)

_You have such oceans within_

(Você tem tais oceanos dentro)

_In the end I will always love you_

(No final, eu sempre vou te amar)

_(The beginning)_

(O começo) ²

* * *

¹ Ópera rock: é uma obra de rock que apresenta uma narrativa contada em diversas partes, canções ou seções, ao estilo de uma ópera. Uma ópera rock difere-se de um álbum convencional por geralmente trazer canções unificadas por um tema ou narrativa em comum, contando uma história com princípio, meio e fim. Uma ópera rock pode ou não ser apresentada de forma teatral. Em formato gravado, pode ser similar a um álbum conceitual, embora este simplesmente mantenha um tema ou estilo específico e as canções não sejam unidas por um enredo.

² The poet and the pendulum, música do Nightwish.

* * *

_"Forgive me, I have but two faces_

_One for the world, one for God, save me"_


	10. Eu Sinto Você!

**Trago esse capítulo 10 mais curtinho (em torno de 7.000 palavras). Se estão esperando o primeiro beijo do casal principal, é nesse capítulo que ele está!**

**Boa leitura  
**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X – Eu Sinto Você!**

*****S**

Coloquei Ariel na cama e antes de voltar para a sala, pedi a Kaliope que me chamasse assim que ela acordasse. Saímos do teatro antes do espetáculo terminar e fomos para o um hotel escolhido por Tatsume para passar aquela noite. Não queria voltar ao Santuário antes de esclarecer todo aquele incidente.

Tirei os olhos de Ariel por não mais do que 5 minutos e aquela quase tragédia aconteceu. Sentia-me completamente perturbado e com raiva de mim mesmo. Ariel era importante para mim, importante demais e eu me sentia totalmente responsável por tudo aquilo. Tanto sufoco para resgatá-la no mar para deixar que um maníaco qualquer a atacasse daquela maneira!

Eu não conseguia me perdoar. Meu maior medo era que aquele homem tivesse abusado dela, tendo em vista o estado lastimável que a encontrei naquele terraço. Felizmente isso não aconteceu. Eu me certifiquei. Não vi nenhum sinal de vestido rasgado ou qualquer outro indício de abuso sexual.

Cruzei o corredor ouvindo perfeitamente o som dos meus passos. Estava furioso. Entrei na sala onde os outros me esperavam.

- Como ela está? – perguntou-me Aioros vindo na minha direção com olhar preocupado.

- Ainda inconsciente. Você e suas ideias, Aioros...

Aioros segurou meu braço percebendo meu tom de voz contrariado.

- Por que está colocando a culpa em mim? Eu tive a melhor intenção convidando vocês para sair, principalmente pela Ariel... – justificou-se.

- Eu espero que esteja feliz agora. – disse olhando firme para seus olhos azuis.

Afastei-me de Aioros e fui até Atena que estava sentada em um dos sofás. A deusa me fez a mesma pergunta de Aioros...

- Aparentemente mais chocada do que machucada, por isso desmaiou. – respondi – Tem certeza que quer passar a noite aqui? Se quisermos, podemos voltar para o Santuário o quanto antes...

- Não, Saga. Acho mais prudente evitarmos o desgaste de uma viajem de volta as pressas. Assim Ariel se recuperará mais rápido...

No meio da nossa conversa, a porta do luxuoso quarto se abre. Kanon...

- Conseguiu encontrá-lo? – perguntei me dirigindo até ele.

- Não. Vasculhei praticamente toda a cidade, nem sinal do sujeito. Virou fumaça...

- Isso é impossível! Ele devia estar morto...

- Também acho estranho, tendo em visto o soco que você deu nele se fosse uma pessoa normal não sobreviveria... – disse Kanon me olhando com certa reprovação.

Eu me excedi na agressão a uma pessoa comum, mas não me arrependia nem um pouco de ter dado um soco bem dado na cara do maldito que estava arrastando a Ariel daquela forma tão rude.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso Kanon? – perguntou Aioros atrás de mim.

- Eu senti um cosmo muito estranho a alguns quarteirões daqui. Tenho plena certeza que tinha alguém me observado de perto...

- Pelo homem que atacou a Ariel? – perguntei.

- Não... – Kanon deu um passo à frente com ares pensativo – Quer dizer, não sei ao certo. Podia ser ele sim se sobreviveu ao seu golpe, Saga... Seja quem for que estava me vigiando sabia se ocultar muito bem...

- Isso merece ser melhor investigado. – tirei o celular do bolso – Vou ligar para o Shaka mandar uma equipe de cavaleiros. Você lidera, Kanon.

Kanon concordou com a cabeça enquanto eu discava o número. Para o meu irmão preguiçoso concordar em sair em missão àquela hora da noite devia ser uma presença muito estranha de fato. Quanto terminei de falar com Shaka, era Atena que não parecia muito bem.

- Algum problema, minha deusa? – perguntou Aioros se ajoelhando na frente de Atena.

- Sim, é alguma coisa sim... – disse ela com a mão no coração. Parecia bastante aflita – Não sei explicar direito, mas quando falou dessa presença oculta me veio à mente imagens terríveis de sombras o perseguindo pelas ruas, Kanon...

Nós três nos olhamos depois daquela afirmação da deusa. O caso estava ficando cada vez mais sério. Virei-me na direção do meu irmão e disse:

- Kanon, fique na porta do hotel a espera dos cavaleiros. Eles podem chegar a qualquer minuto. Quero que investiguem a cidade inteira, não importa o tempo que leve...

Os minutos demoraram a passar depois que Kanon saiu. Até que Kaliope apareceu na sala dizendo que Ariel tinha acordado. Levantei rapidamente e com passadas aceleradas, cheguei até o quarto. Encontrei Ariel deitada na cama com um olhar que eu não soube dizer se era vazio ou triste.

Sentei-me na cama, segurei sua mão e perguntei procurando passar tranquilidade na minha voz:

- Como está se sentindo?

Ela não me respondeu. Apenas continuou olhando para o nada com aqueles olhos vazios e tristes. Tive impressão que havia uma nuvem pálida sobre a íris que ia se dissipando conforme ela piscava lentamente os olhos.

- Ariel? – chamei de novo e mais uma vez não obtive resposta.

- Ela ainda está em choque, senhor? – perguntou Kaliope ao meu lado.

- Acho que sim... – respondi fazendo carinhos em sua cabeça.

Meu peito se apertava mais e mais com aquela cena. Doía-me pensar o que pudesse ter acontecido naquele terraço. Sim, porque o sujeito pode não ter abusado dela, mas podia ter tentado. Olhei para as marcas em seu pescoço e elas pareciam ainda mais vermelhas. Manchas arroxeadas haviam se formado nas bordas. A esganadura fora cruel e feita com muita força para deixar aquele tipo de ferimento. A mão do agressor estava nítida no pescoço de Ariel. Ela não teve chance de defesa, como uma tentativa de assassinato.

Só de pensar que quem tinha feito aquela violência estava talvez caminhando livremente por ai meu sangue fervia de raiva. Ela continuou olhando para no nada, piscando os olhos lentamente. Parecia viajar por um mundo distante e desconhecido.

- Você nos deu um susto danado, sabia? – disse Aioros do outro lado da cama.

A voz de Aioros foi a única coisa capaz de chamar a atenção de Ariel. Depois da pergunta feita em tom de brincadeira ela virou a cabeça para ele e o encarou por breves segundos, ainda que com olhar perdido.

- Gabriel... – sussurrou olhando para Aioros.

- O que ela disse? – perguntou Aioros totalmente confuso.

- Ela te chamou de Gabriel...

Eu também fiquei totalmente confuso com aquele nome. Ela confundiu Aioros com o tal Gabriel? Era o que parecia. Então antes que pudesse entender, ela se virou para mim e sussurrou da mesma forma sobrenatural de antes:

- Traidor... Miguel... – então fechou os olhos contorcendo o rosto como se estivesse sofrendo muito.

Vi uma lágrima solitária cair de seu olho cerrado. Medo e tristeza se misturavam a sua fisionomia. Fiquei ainda mais apreensivo, pois não havia lhe contado nada sobre meu passado, tão pouco sobre minha traição a Atena. Como ela poderia saber? Foi então que percebi que Kaliope estava tremendo de medo ao meu lado. Provavelmente ela soube pela boca de alguma serva. Era a única explicação, mas e quanto ao nome Miguel, o que ele significava? Era outro nome que tecia a complicada colcha de retalhos chamada passado da Ariel.

De novo antes que pudesse entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, Ariel começou a tremer, começando a partir dos dedos da mão, depois o corpo todo.

– Precisa avisar Atena, a Terra corre perigo! Precisa avisar Atena...

Inicialmente ela sussurrava, depois começou a ficar agitada e a gritar. Tentou se levantar da cama, só que fui mais rápido e a segurei.

- O que está acontecendo?! – perguntei segurando seus pulsos.

- Oh, Zeus... – sussurrou Kaliope recuando.

- Precisa avisar aos cavaleiros! O Sangue ruim foi despertado!

Aioros segurou suas pernas, pois eu já não estava dando conta de mantê-la na cama.

- O que ela tem, Saga? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei, eu não sei...

Nesse momento, Saori entrou no quarto e a presença da deusa da sabedoria deixou Ariel ainda mais agitada. Ela continuou gritando "sangue ruim, traição de Miguel, corra para avisá-los, corra...". Parecia realmente que estava tendo uma visão ou sendo possuída por um espírito maligno... Chamei por ela várias vezes e quando elevei meu tom de voz ela parou e olhou para mim. Emitiu um sussurro mais alto, abriu bem os olhos...

- Me diga o que está acontecendo, Ariel? – fitei seus olhos enevoados com firmeza e esperei ela responder.

Então ela meu viu. Tive impressão que ela finalmente me reconheceu. Antes ela só estava vendo o Miguel e o Gabriel no quarto. Minha ordem a fez sair do transe, ou daquele mundo de terror na qual se encontrava segundos antes. Abriu a boca e soltou o ar sofregamente, pôs-se a chorar.

- Me diga o que está acontecendo, Ariel? – perguntei de novo sem tanta autoridade na voz.

Assustada, Kaliope recuou até a porta onde encontrou Atena que a consolou. As duas ficaram abraçadas. Na minha frente, Ariel também parecia assustada, ou melhor, aterrorizada. Esperei até que voltasse por completo de seu "transe" e se acalmasse. Então não perguntei mais nada, simplesmente a abracei.

Ela segurou-se as minhas roupas. Chorou até molhar minha camisa. Alto, ao mesmo tempo abafado, já que comprimia o rosto com força contra meu ombro. Lamentos intermitentes, totalmente angustiantes. Toquei seus cabelos enquanto pedia calma. Aioros me olhou penalizado com a cena depois para a porta onde estava Atena consolando a jovem serva.

- Vamos deixá-los um momento a sós, Aioros. – pediu a deusa.

A porta do quarto se fechou. Ariel se mexeu sentada de modo a ficar totalmente apoiada em mim sem largar a manga da minha camisa. Ela segurava com tanta força ao ponto de me fazer sentir suas unhas pressionando minha carne. Continue alisando seus cabelos até que os soluços finalmente pararam. Então largou minha camisa e me olhou ainda emocionada. Percebi que estava me agradecendo com o olhar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Está segura agora... – disse limpando as lagrimas que tinham sobrado de seus olhos. – Foi só um pesadelo...

Foi a primeira coisa que consegui imaginar para explicar tudo aquilo, que Ariel tinha tido um pesadelo horrível para acordar dando aquele ataque. Seria lógico ter pesadelos depois da agressão bárbara que sofreu. Soluçando um pouco mais calma baixou a cabeça. Parte do cabelo negro caiu sobre seu rosto, retirei imediatamente. Não queria ver aquele belo rosto coberto daquela forma tão triste e quando fiz isso notei que a nevoa tinha sumido de seus olhos. Eles tinham voltado ser azuis.

- Você não se lembra quem é Miguel também, não é?

Em resposta, ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Para causar aquele tipo de reação desesperada, esse tal Miguel devia ser terrível, ou feito um grande mal para ela. Seus lábios se entortaram me avisando que ia recomeçar com o pranto. Fiz com que apoiasse a cabeça em meu ombro de novo, apertando firme seu corpo contra o meu.

- Calma. Já passou. – disse.

Ficamos "colados" durante um longo período. O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, apenas conseguia ouvir o som da respiração ruidosa de Ariel por ter chorado o tanto que chorou. Ela ficou com o rosto apoiado sobre o meu ombro o tempo todo. De repente quebra o silêncio dizendo:

- Estou com medo, Saga.

Virei seu rosto de modo a ficar em frente ao meu:

- Estou aqui...

Reaproximei nossos corpos num abraço de modo a manter a cabeça dela sob o meu queixo. Não sei dizer o que eu pensei na hora, ou o que deu em mim. Minha necessidade de protegê-la era tão grande que me fazia ter vontade de beijá-la. O que não explica muito bem, por que não era apenas instinto protetor, era algo mais forte. Que me preenchia e me fazia querer abraçá-la e beijá-la e não largá-la nunca mais.

Eu queria demonstrar meus sentimentos, demonstrar o quanto ela era importante para mim. Não só por ela ter feito basicamente a mesma coisa por mim quando eu surtei no escritório por causa do Ares. Não estava ali em agradecimento era algo bem mais profundo e acolhedor. Só que eu não fazia a menor ideia de como fazer isso, de como demonstrar o que eu sentia sem assustá-la, por isso acabava agindo sem pensar. Quando na vez que tentei beijá-la no escuro dentro do teatro e naquele momento.

Senti meu rosto queimar, como se fosse um adolescente estando frente a frente com uma linda mulher pela primeira vez. Devia estar vermelho até a raiz do cabelo. Parte de mim gostou daquela reação quente. Eu me senti feliz por tê-la ali tão perto, mas outra parte se fechou em melancolia me dizendo que eu não era merecedor de ter alguém como Ariel. Ela era frágil e necessitava de cuidados e eu era um homem imundo que tinha guardado dentro de mim o pior dos seres malignos.

Pior, por mais que eu me redimisse, por mais que trabalhasse em prol da paz ainda seria o traidor, como ela mesma me chamou. Aquele que atentou contra a vida do ser mais puro da humanidade, a deusa Atena. E agora estava diante de um ser tão puro quanto, e ainda que a quisesse perto de mim o tempo todo, ainda não confiava em mim mesmo para deixar isso acontecer.

Percebi que ela olhava para as portas da varanda do quarto que estavam fechadas, mas com as cortinas abertas. Podia-se ver a noite além do vidro. Imaginei que ela podia estar se sentindo ameaçada pela noite, já que sofreu o ataque no terraço do prédio tendo o céu noturno como testemunha, por isso levantei e fechei as cortinas.

Voltei para a cama e a coloquei deitada. Estava bem mais calma e sonolenta também. Não demonstrava nenhuma vontade de se quer se mexer. Segurou minha mão na altura do rosto quando a toquei. Deu-me um sorriso cansado. Em poucos minutos adormeceu.

Respirei aliviado quando a vi dormindo tão calmamente, totalmente diferente de quando a trouxe desacordada até aquele quarto de hotel. Esperei mais algum tempo para sair do quarto.

Fechei a porta com todo cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordá-la. Voltei para a sala daquela suíte presidencial. Vi Aioros próximo a janela, Atena sentada ao lado de Kaliope em um dos sofás e Tatsume brigando ao telefone com o serviço de quarto "porque a refeição que ele tinha pedido para a senhorita Saori ainda não tinha chegado".

- Ela está melhor? – perguntou-me Kaliope.

- Sim, bem mais calma. Fique com ela para no caso dela acordar agitada de novo.

A serva lançou-me um olhar medroso. Devia estar pensando que Ariel poderia surtar mais uma vez a qualquer minuto e por isso não queria ficar sozinha no quarto.

- Vá, Kaliope. Ela está dormindo agora, se acontecer alguma coisa, me chame.

Assim que a serva saiu, Aioros avisou da janela:

- Os cavaleiros acabam de chegar, trouxeram a armadura de Kanon... – virou o rosto na minha direção – Nós vamos passar a noite por aqui mesmo? As meninas ocupando as camas e os meninos os sofás?

- Exatamente. – respondi ao me aproximar.

- Ótimo. Não me atrevo a reclamar por que vou dormir num sofá desconfortável para você não me chamar de velho de novo... Se bem que estamos numa suíte presidencial. Os sofás daqui não devem ser nada desconfortáveis. Podem até ser melhores do que a minha cama da casa de Sagitário... – brincou.

- Desculpe ter falado com você daquela maneira, Aioros. Realmente a culpa não foi sua...

- Tudo bem, Saga. – aproximou-se de mim e sussurrou – Eu sei que você estava nervoso por conta da Ariel...

Tive impressão de ter voltado a ficar vermelho com aquela insinuação de Aioros.

- Meu nervosismo era pela segurança de Atena também... – justifiquei-me.

- Sei, Atena...

*****A**

Acordei quando Kali entrou no quarto e depois não consegui mais dormir. Dividimos a cama naquela noite, e apesar de sobrar espaço para nós duas naquela imensa cama, ainda me senti desconfortável. Sufocada, era a palavra certa. Sufocada dentro de mim mesma.

Virei na direção da janela ouvindo os roncos baixos de Kali. Estiquei a mão em todas as direções na frente dos olhos e vi todos os detalhes da minha mão e das minhas unhas pintadas pela Kali, enxergava tudo apesar do quarto estar às escuras. A minha visão noturna era muito boa, já havia me acostumado com isso.

Eu podia enxergar com clareza na escuridão, isso se devia ao fato de eu ser um anjo caído? Meu estomago se embrulhou quando me fiz essa pergunta, pois com ela me veio toda a cena no terraço daquele teatro. Tampei com força a boca com a mão para segurar o choro. O rosto ameaçador e sombrio de Ragi ainda estava nítido na minha memória quando me disse que eu era como ele... Um ser das sombras, um anjo...

Anjo caído...

Repetir essas duas palavras me causava imensa tristeza, apesar de não ter a vaga ideia do que fosse um anjo caído. Era como se pingasse uma gota de sangue do meu coração. Apertei os olhos com força querendo me desfazer das cenas e do terror antes que ele voltasse a dominar a minha alma. Tive vontade de pular da cama e gritar por Saga, pois só ele, apenas ele em todo o universo, era capaz de me livrar de tudo aquilo com sua presença cheia de segurança, seu calor...

Pensar que eu quase lhe contei tudo quando estava em seus braços. Ainda bem que não fiz. O que ele diria se eu dissesse que era um ser das sombras? Um anjo caído sem alma? Sim, por que era assim que Ragi parecia ser. Um homem sem alma, sem nenhum sentimento que não fosse sinistro. Ele parecia ter uma áurea negra o cercando por completo. Era provável que eu tivesse a mesma áurea, do contrário ele não me reconheceria naquele teatro.

O que Saga diria? Na melhor das hipóteses acharia aquilo tudo loucura. Anjos caindo do céu e caminhando sobre a Terra, vivendo entre os seres humanos, desprovidos de sensações como dor, tato e paladar... Girei a mão na frente do meu rosto novamente. Não, eu tinha alma, assim como Ragi devia ter a dele, mas ela não se conectava ao corpo. Cada vez mais essa sensação ficava mais nítida.

"Você é uma imitação de ser humano... Sua existência não é nada além de um castigo..." essas palavras iam e vinham sem parar dentro da minha mente. Será que tudo aquilo, toda aquela angustia, aquela falta de sensações, aqueles pesadelos, eram um castigo? Seria lógico se fosse, pois eu me sentia castigada. Sentia-me diferente de todos a minha volta desde que acordei no Santuário.

Levantei da cama e fiquei um tempo sentada. Fiz todo o movimento com muita cautela para não acordar Kali. Olhei para ela dormindo e tive certeza que mesmo se um elefante cruzasse aquele cômodo correndo ela não acordaria de tão pesado que era seu sono. Fui até a janela e abri uma pequena fresta para a noite além do vidro.

Se tudo aquilo fosse verdade, tal como uma parte cada vez maior e convincente da minha mente me dizia, o que eu estava fazendo ali? Era pelo Saga? Eu teria escolhido as sombras para ficar perto dele? Depois de conhecê-lo e me apaixonar por ele, seria nada mais justo. Sem pestanejar trocaria qualquer coisa para ficar ao lado dele. Daria até minha vida se fosse preciso em nome de sua felicidade.

Minhas costas doíam, ou melhor, a minha cicatriz, doía. Começou a doer assim que fiquei de pé, mas não quis voltar para a cama. Imaginar que no lugar da cicatriz havia asas era totalmente surreal para mim. Ainda era. Contudo, seria por conta disso que eu era tão ágil, ao ponto de saltar do terceiro andar?

As explicações rumavam para aquele fato sempre, por mais que eu tentasse arranjar outra. Um anjo caído... Eu? "O que mais você precisa para acreditar?" Dizia os 90% da minha mente que estava convencido. Olhei para o céu estrelado me perguntando se havia algo acima daquela imensidão negra, algo que me revelasse que eu vim de lá, de alguma região acima das nuvens.

De novo comecei a achar que aquilo tudo era surreal demais. Um sonho, um devaneio. Que prova eu tinha além daquele encontro com Ragi? Nenhuma. Também não aparecia nada que me provasse o contrário. Eu sou testemunha da busca de Saga por informações sobre a minha origem. E essa busca ainda continuava sem nenhuma pista se quer aparecer. Todo aquele tempo e ninguém veio me procurar, ninguém deu pela minha falta...

Isso significa que eu não pertencia a esse mundo?

Revivi de novo a cena no terraço e parei na pergunta de Ragi: "por que você caiu?" fechei os olhos e fui mais fundo na minha mente, justamente na área que eu evitava por temer. Busquei os momentos da queda como um vídeo visto ao contrário. Primeiro o impacto com a água, depois o sangue espirrando das minhas costas, meu corpo girando em pleno ar, minhas roupas se rasgando... Parei as imagens nas roupas e nos pontos luminosos, aqueles que se dissolveram na minha mão e pareciam penas... Penas de asas de anjo?

Abri os olhos e no mesmo instante uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto. Lembrar de tudo aquilo me feria terrivelmente. Mas eu continuei, fui mais fundo, tentei com todas as minhas forças lembrar mais alguma coisa além, ou melhor, antes da queda. Se eu visse um balão, ou um avião, uma porta se abrindo, uma ponta de uma asa que fosse já serviria para por toda aquela teoria de que eu tinha caído do "céu" por terra. Só que eu não visualizei nada parecido com isso. Não consegui lembrar mais nada além do céu e das nuvens ao meu redor durante a queda.

Antes disso, antes da queda tudo não passava de uma tela em branco. Um grande vazio.

"O que mais você precisa para acreditar?", perguntou de novo a parte da minha mente que estava convencida que Ragi falara a verdade. Essa já havia crescido para 92% e continuava crescendo, parecia comer tudo a sua volta.

As nuvens encobriram a lua deixando o céu mais escuro. Além da queda, outras imagens perturbadoras corroeram a minha lembrança. As palavras ditas durante o meu mais recente surto, que mesmo sem nexo aparente me causavam arrepios, pois eu não sabia identificar com clareza de que parte da minha mente elas vinham. Miguel e Gabriel... Não fazia ideia de quem eles eram e porque o nome Miguel me causava tanto medo.

Revisitei também o pesadelo onde era cercada por demônios alados. Todos aqueles fatos me pareciam agora interligados. Grande coincidência eu ter tido aquele sonho justo na noite anterior ao meu encontro com Ragi. Estranhamente algo dentro de mim dizia que aquele sonho não foi mera coincidência. Era uma revelação.

"Você achou que poderia viver junto com os seres humanos?", perguntaram os demônios alados e Ragi. Na visão dentro da minha mente eu via o anjo caído cercado pelos mesmos demônios. Rindo e me xingando sem parar... Sacudi a cabeça tentando me livras destas imagens e da sensação de sufocamento que só aumentava.

De fato, como poderia viver entre eles se não era como eles? Fora a falta de sensibilidade a dor e a ausência de paladar, será que havia mais coisas? A insensibilidade começou e não parou mais, foi só se agravando. Nesse ritmo eu perderia mais sensações... Será que perderia a audição e o olfato? Como poderia viver sem ouvir os sons da natureza ou a voz de Saga? Como viver sem o seu cheiro inebriante... "Está perdendo as sensações humanas rápido demais..." disse Ragi dentro da minha mente, "O que você fez para deixar os 12 arcanjos tão irritados?". Essa pergunta também me causava arrepios.

As palavras de Ragi cresceram dentro da minha mente, ganharam olhos mais escuros e voz mais firme. "Achou que era como ele?". Sacudi de novo a cabeça querendo expulsar o rosto e a voz de Ragi da minha lembrança. Um gigantesco nó se formou dentro da minha garganta me tirando todo o ar. Tive certeza que ia sufocar.

Antes de entrar em desespero fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça: abri a porta de vidro e sai correndo do quarto. Caminhei cambaleante para fora do prédio até parar em frente à piscina onde a água brilhava mansamente. Estava na área de laser externa privativa da suíte. Várias rajadas frias de vento me atingiram. Respirei fundo várias vezes a fim de me restabelecer.

Logo o sufoco foi embora. A noite sempre me recebeu de braços abertos. Bem mais calma, porém vazia, caminhei até a beira da piscina onde pude ver meu reflexo disforme. O reflexo da imitação de ser humano, dizia a parte convencida da minha mente, agora com 95% de certeza.

O vento continuou forte soprando meus cabelos todos para frente. Os primeiros pingos de chuva tocaram minha cabeça timidamente, depois passaram a molhar a minha roupa. Continuei olhando para o meu reflexo esperando que a água se estabilizasse para ver melhor a minha imagem, só que isso não aconteceu. A chuva piorou assim como o frio.

Abri a mão para aparar algumas gotas de chuva. Vi nitidamente os pingos caírem sobre a palma, apenas via, mas não sentia. Era como se minha mão estivesse coberta por uma grossa luva de vidro. "O que mais você precisa para acreditar?", 97%.

Se é assim, então eu não devia mesmo estar entre eles. Não podia fazer com que Saga compartilhasse do meu castigo. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu rosto enquanto contemplava os pingos de chuva cair sobre a minha mão. Talvez eu devesse ir embora e me juntar a Ragi...

*****S**

Acordei com o barulho da chuva. Como de costume, demorei a pegar no sono. Na realidade eu sempre deitava esperando qualquer outra coisa menos dormir. Naquela noite, não sei se pelo cansaço da viajem ou pelo estresse, acabei dormindo, ou melhor cochilado, pois acordei com o mesmo cansaço que fui dormir.

Eu já não lutava mais contra a insônia. Vivia me adaptando ela, na verdade. Aprendi a conviver com ela sem entrar em desespero. De certa forma ela me ajudava a ficar longe de Ares. Se não dormia, não corria o risco de sonhar com ele. Eu fazia qualquer negócio para ficar longe dele.

Mudei de posição no sofá várias vezes buscando a mais confortável. Aioros estava esparramado em outro bem na minha frente e roncava como um javali. Acho que se não fosse insone, não dormiria com todo aquele barulho. Nenhum ser humano conseguiria.

Chequei as horas. Passava da meia noite e Kanon ainda não havia retornado. Eu confiava no meu irmão, que por sua vez era um dos guerreiros mais fortes do Santuário, mas mesmo assim estava preocupado. Como Shion conseguia governar o Santuário quando mandava cavaleiros para missões pelo mundo? Como ele conseguia ficar frio sabendo que havia um inimigo espreitando, só esperando a hora certa de atacar? Odiava ver meus companheiros de batalha e amigos de infância em perigo.

Ultimamente eu pensava muito em Shion, no antigo mestre do Santuário e homem que admirava especialmente. Passei a admirar mais ainda depois que assumi o "elmo dourado". Comandar o Santuário de Atena não era tarefa fácil, e por saber disto, eu me espelhava um pouco nele em certos aspectos.

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Desisti de ficar deitado e resolvi levantar. Calcei os meus sapatos e dei alguns passos pela espaçosa sala da suíte presidencial. Meu pensamento rumou sem que pudesse perceber para o quarto no fundo do corredor, que foi para onde dirigi meu olhar no meio daquela falta de luz. Ali dormia Ariel...

Será que estava dormindo tranquilamente depois do que passou? Fora a preocupação com meus colegas que estavam em missão, ainda havia Ariel que por sua vez ocupava um grande espaço na minha mente, mas ela ocupava um espaço bom, colorido. Ao pensar nela, veio-me uma vontade incontrolável e súbita de ver como ela estava. Mas antes do primeiro passo em direção ao quarto recuei.

Percebi que mais uma vez estava permitindo que meus instintos masculinos falassem mais alto. Tive medo que ela se assustasse de novo como aconteceu no teatro quando tentei beijá-la no escuro. Ariel só saiu do camarote por conta dessa minha atitude intempestiva. Era como se tivesse a assediado. Se não tivesse tentado roubar um beijo dela, quem sabe ela não tivesse saído do camarote e...

Definitivamente não podia agir assim novamente, como se fosse um adolescente inconseqüente! Prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais encostar um dedo se quer em Ariel. Ia me concentrar apenas em achar pistas sobre seu passado e mais nada. Quem sabe se me mantivesse longe, ela não recuperaria a memória mais rápido? Sobretudo, porque eu trabalharia mais rápido. Tinha que admitir que ela era uma bela distração.

Faria qualquer coisa para ela lembrar quem era. Não havia mais nada que me deixasse mais curioso ultimamente do que descobrir o passado de Ariel. Alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que isso seria bastante útil e que eu tinha que seguir em frente custasse o que custasse.

Mesmo eu negando e tentando me frear, a vontade de vê-la voltou. Respirei fundo e fui até as janelas. A chuva estava engrossando aos poucos e o vento estava bastante forte. Olhei na direção do quarto ainda pensando em Ariel dormindo nele e em tudo o que ela disse assim que acordou em seu desespero misterioso. Talvez ela tivesse tido um pesadelo...

Ou não. Já que eu não a veria mais de perto não faria mal em vê-la pela última vez. Que mal haveria em abrir um pouco a porta e checar seu sono? Minha intenção era nobre, só queria me despedir dela, ver seu rosto de perto pela última vez. Então andei até o quarto me preocupando em retirar todo o peso dos meus passos, pois seria muito embaraçoso se alguém me visse indo naquela direção.

Abri a porta fazendo o mínimo de barulho e quando olhei para dentro do cômodo através de uma fresta não vi Ariel na cama. Tomei um grande susto. Onde ela tinha se metido? Fiquei a maior parte do tempo acordado naquele sofá e não vi ninguém passar. Alguma coisa estava errada, digo, muito errada. Entrei no quarto para ver se ela não estava no banheiro ou coberta pelos lençóis... Quando me aproximei da cama só vi a Kaliope adormecida.

Estiquei o pescoço na direção do banheiro e ele estava vazio. Ariel não estava naquela suíte. Deuses, de novo não! Minha respiração ficou ruidosa por conta da tensão experimentada. Um vento gelado balançou meus cabelos atrás das minhas costas me levando a me virar na direção da porta de vidro. Estava aberta. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas a porta de vidro estava aberta.

Com passos tensos, fui até a área externa da suíte presidencial. Era tão grande quanto um andar, por isso cabia aquela piscina, como um "mini salão de festas" dentro do quarto do hotel. A ausência de teto revelou-me a noite chuvosa e na beira da piscina estava Ariel, parada. Os longos cabelos negros balançavam com o vento junto com seu vestido. De longe e debaixo daquela chuva fina, iluminada sutilmente pela luz que vinha da água, ela parecia uma assombração. Ainda assim, uma bela assombração.

Fiquei imediatamente aliviado ao vê-la ali. Não suportaria a ideia de sabê-la em perigo mais uma vez.

Caminhei lentamente até aquela assombração em corpo de mulher. Era uma assombração sem tirar nem por, pois vinha assombrando meus pensamentos há muito tempo. Só que de perto ela não parecia tão fantasmagórica. Estranhei quando ela não percebeu minha aproximação, muito pelo contrário, permaneceu imóvel olhando para a própria mão sendo molhada pelos pingos de chuva. Era uma visão muito melancólica.

Não precisei olhar seu rosto, ouvir sua voz ou perguntar nada. Só de me aproximar pude sentir que estava triste.

- Ariel? – chamei depois de um longe período a analisando.

Ela virou a cabeça lentamente na minha direção, depois baixou a mesma.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora? – perguntei.

Ela demorou a responder. Primeiramente olhou-me como se quisesse muito dizer alguma coisa importante, então eu esperei ela falar e nada. Por fim baixou a cabeça. Alguma coisa a fez perder a coragem.

- Eu... – disse ainda sem levantar o rosto – Não queria te dar tanto trabalho...

- Mas que trabalho? – procurei aliviar meu tom de voz. Levantei eu mesmo seu rosto para que ela visse nos meus olhos que estava sendo sincero – Escute, você não me dá trabalho nenhum. Sua presença não tem nada de negativa, muito pelo contrario. Desde que apareceu na minha vida parece que aliviou parte da carga que carregava em meus ombros...

Ela me olhou ainda sei coragem. Logo seus olhos brilharam por conta das lágrimas que vinham se juntar a chuva que molhava seu rosto. Aproximei-me mais um pouco dela segurando seu rosto com todo cuidado e continuei:

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Comecei a achar que não mereço ficar perto de você... – chorando tentou se afastar de mim.

Não permiti. Segurei-a pela cintura e com a outra mão virei seu rosto para ficar em frente ao meu. Entendi exatamente o que aquilo significava.

- Estava pensando em ir embora, é isso? – puxei-a para mais perto de mim, perseguindo seus olhos. Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça. Os pingos da chuva ficaram mais finos. Nesse instante caia apenas uma garoa. – Queria me deixar? Responde...

Então ela pareceu criar coragem e me encarou. A distância era tão curta que sentia a respiração nervosa dela percorrer minha face. Lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos. Caiam também dos meus, mas eu só pude perceber isso quando já tinham caído várias. Os pingos de chuva iluminados pela luz que vinha da água próxima enfeitaram o rosto pálido de Ariel como se fossem pequenos cristais de gelo. Nunca vi rosto tão lindo apesar de melancólico.

Subi minha mão até tocar sua face. Ficamos assim nos encarando durante segundos que pareciam horas. Talvez o tempo tivesse parado. Pois era essa a impressão que eu tinha naquele momento, de estar em suspensão, num vácuo onde nada mais importava, a não ser a mulher de rosto molhado de lágrimas e de chuva na minha frente.

Ela fez o mesmo que eu, só que de uma forma mais sôfrega. Tateou o meu rosto como um cego procurando enxergar com as mãos. Usou as duas mãos, então sorriu. Seu rosto triste se iluminou com a mais bela luz da euforia:

- Eu sinto você!

Tateou meu rosto mais uma vez, e outra e outra, ainda em seu estado de graça.

- Eu sinto você... – sussurrou. Levantou os olhos para o céu como se estivesse agradecendo. Abriu mais o sorriso e repetiu no mesmo tom de sussurro – Eu sinto você...

Fiquei curioso para entender o que aquilo significava, contudo não me atrevi a interromper aquele momento tão doce. Ariel circulou minha cintura com os braços ainda sussurrando feliz "Eu sinto você, Saga...". Devolvi o abraço e ficamos assim colados por algum tempo. Meu coração bateu mais forte e acelerado. Aquela súbita alegria havia me contagiado.

- Não poderia nunca deixar você... – disse próximo ao meu ouvido – Nem se quisesse não conseguiria... – olhou-me totalmente emocionada – Você é a única coisa que me mantêm de pé.

Abracei-a ainda mais apertado depois dessa declaração. Senti quando ela deslizou as mãos por minhas costas, trazendo-as lentamente até o meu peito coberto pala camisa já quase totalmente molhada. Seus dedos finos entraram pelas aberturas entre cada botão e atingiram a minha pele. Pisquei os olhos lentamente sentindo a temperatura do meu corpo aumentar com aqueles toques.

Um botão da camisa se abriu e quando a mão fina e gelada de Ariel tocou meu peito, ela me olhou um tanto assombrada, porém seus lábios entreabertos e molhados pintaram seu rosto meigo de lascívia.

- Você é quente... – sussurrou.

Aquela afirmação derrubou minha última barreira de alto controle, se é que entrei naquele terraço com alguma. Mandei a promessa que fiz de nunca mais tocá-la aos diabos. Simplesmente por que não havia como resistir. Fiquei entorpecido por uma coisa que eu não sentia há muito tempo com aquela intensidade: desejo. Trouxe-a para mais junto de mim, envolvi-a completamente em meus braços. Explorei suas costas com as mãos. Era uma delícia acariciá-la. Tanto a pele quando o tecido do vestido eram imensamente macios.

Ariel por sua vez continuou me tocando, sentindo os meus braços, ombros, às vezes apertava de leve e depois dava um sorriso discreto. Deixei que ela continuasse sua exploração pelo tempo que bem entendesse. Terminamos no ponto de partida, tateando o rosto de cada um. Quando chegamos a esse ponto não havia mais distância que impedisse nossos lábios de se tocarem.

Levei a mão até a sua nuca molhada e beijei primeiro seu rosto, depois o nariz, descendo até o canto do lábio. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas ela também era quente. Detive-me um pouco sentindo a maciez de sua pele e cheirando seus cabelos. Ouvi seguidos suspiros.

- Eu não consigo resistir a você, Saga... – sussurrou. E nunca ouvi ninguém sussurrar de maneira tão sexy como aquela – É muito bom sentir você...

Percebi que ela fechou os olhos enquanto nossos rostos se roçavam. Seus lábios molhados passaram por cima do meu rosto pelos mesmos lugares que os meus haviam passado pelos dela, silenciosamente pediam para serem beijados. Apertei sua cintura esguia contra o meu corpo e desviei para fazer o caminho inverso. Meus lábios agora chegaram a sua orelha, onde distribui beijos até o pescoço.

Ariel suspirava como se estivesse prestes a desfalecer nos meus braços. Eu queria aproveitar cada segundo. Subi lentamente experimentando a pele do pescoço, queixo até chegar aos lábios. O beijo começou inicialmente com cuidado, no mesmo ritmo exploratório das mãos e dos lábios pela face. Estrategicamente usei a língua para pedir passagem e quando obtive aprofundei o beijo com toda a minha vontade acumulada.

Entreguei-me completamente aquela sensação quente e inebriante de lábios se provando, se sugando e língua disputando espaço dentro de uma boca pequena. Senti que Ariel também se entregava a meus beijos, as minhas carícias, a minha vontade, a mim. Era minha assim como eu também era dela.

Tive vontade de suspendê-la e prensá-la na primeira parede de tão intensa que era aquela onda de desejo propagada com o beijo. Partiu dos meus lábios e tomou conta de todo o meu corpo numa velocidade absurda. Ariel suspirou mais alto o que me levou a achar que ela estava ficando sem ar, por isso a soltei. Interrompi nosso beijo a contra gosto. Ela se afastou de mim completamente ofegante, abriu a boca soltando qualquer interjeição de assombro que não registrei. Em seguida deu um passo a frente e avançou sobre meus lábios para continuar o beijo de língua.

Talvez ela não quisesse que parasse e pelo modo que me beijava, tive certeza disso. Continuamos então, minha cara, seja como você quiser, eu pensei. Apertei-a com firmeza contra o meu corpo da mesma forma que ela agarrava meus ombros e cabelos com uma força deliciosamente esmagadora. Deliciosa também eram sua língua e seus lábios molhados de chuva. Por falar em chuva, ela tinha voltado a cair. De repente e sem avisar um temporal caiu sobre nossas cabeças.

Tivemos que parar e correr para o quarto. Antes de passar pela porta de vidro nos beijamos mais um pouco. Só paramos ao cruzá-la. Fechei a mesma com muito cuidado para não acordar a serva que dormia encolhida na cama. Sem esperar Ariel me agarrou novamente usando a gola da minha camisa ensopada como alça. Beijou-me com imensa volúpia em pleno quarto sem se importar com a jovem que dormia a pouca distância de nós.

- Cuidado... – disse baixinho entre os beijos olhando com o canto do olho para Kaliope deitada na cama.

- Com o que? – sussurrou Ariel mordendo minha orelha.

Que golpe baixo, pensei comigo mesmo. Fazer isso naquela altura dos acontecimentos era o mesmo que brincar com fogo.

- Podemos ser descobertos... – tive que segurar seu rosto para afastá-la de cima de mim.

Isso por que Kaliope tinha se virado na cama na nossa direção, porém ainda dormia profundamente. Ariel soltou um murmúrio de desgosto e se afastou de mim. Olhei para o chão e o vi que tínhamos trazido bastante água para dentro por conta de nossos corpos molhados.

- Precisa se secar e tirar essa roupa molhada. – avisei.

- Você também... – rebateu passando a mão pela lateral do meu corpo.

Logo tive vontade de agarrá-la novamente, mas me segurei. Eu me segurava, Ariel não. Virou-me para ficar na frente dela e me beijou de novo como se estivéssemos sozinhos naquele quarto. Jamais imaginei que ela fosse tão... Impetuosa. Infelizmente não podia aproveitar seu ímpeto naquele momento e naquele lugar, por isso interrompi o beijo mais uma vez, ainda que visivelmente quisesse continuar:

- Ariel...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Também não quero que ela acorde. Se conheço bem a Kali, seria capaz dela fazer um escândalo se nos visse... – olhou-me de cima a baixo mordendo o lábio inferior – Assim...

Encostei a testa na dela lutando contra meu próprio desejo crescente. Se aquela serva não estivesse ali eu a teria derrubado na cama sem pensar duas vezes. Kaliope se mexeu de novo me avisando que era hora de sair correndo.

- Nos vemos no Santuário? – perguntei ainda com a testa colada a dela.

- Sim, sim. – respondeu Ariel com um sorriso safado. Como se dissesse "na próxima você não me escapa".

Corri até a porta do quarto e antes de fechar, dei um último beijo em Ariel. Voltei para a sala e me joguei no sofá. Claro que Aioros continuava dormindo como uma pedra. Pus um travesseiro atrás da cabeça e relaxei meu corpo em cima do estofado. Agora me sentia totalmente confortável naquele sofá.

Na próxima vez era ela quem não me escapava...

* * *

_Reviews? __Reviews?_ _Reviews?_ _Reviews?_ _Reviews?_ _Reviews?_


End file.
